


【Y2】黄色大门

by Zippo416



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 05:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 44
Words: 227,757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19739371
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zippo416/pseuds/Zippo416
Summary: 依然存个档。4年前的文了。长篇校园。





	1. Chapter 1

攘来熙往处，枝垂樱和银杏对半开，通路两头分叉，隔开男女高校。通学路止在枝垂樱倾斜尽头，标语明示的“枝垂れ彼岸”字样被两张新增箭头海报指引遮了个完全。

随后人流叉开两道，男左女右，两头还分别立着男女高校教导主任，男校那位手握戒尺，眼比天高，抱肘瞅着腕表秒针拨动速度，戴副墨镜，十足新宿红灯区的帮派若头架势。刚才还敢拉姑娘小手的男校生已是吓得噤若寒蝉，灰溜溜从那戒尺下险象逃生，却惊起头顶巢中灰鸟扑翅晃了几片樱花雨，画面停留在浪漫处，一块鸟屎正中那教导主任鼻头。

这则驱使他今日心情成了条正比例减函数。

提前三十秒关校门，尔后过了时间限制的，一只脚踩进校门黄土也得记上迟到。他面色阴鸷地瞅了瞅远处正百米狂奔的若干人头，手中戒尺一敲，那些人更似踩了两道风火轮，就差安对翅膀飞天升仙。而待众人满脸狰狞越过校门门槛那一刻，小礼堂里响起的调制话筒气流声硬生生阻住他们脚下步伐。

啪啪啪，三声戒尺敲得清脆，那教导主任罚完前面些个速爱迟到的老油条，这才慢悠悠瞧着其他几个正卡在小铁门处挤不进来的几个人。

两个高三的，一个高二的，还剩两个，脸生，看制服崭新度，该是来参加入学式的。可惜前方卡门的几个高二高三前辈体型实属日TV夜间档松子那一挂，小铁门纵然坚实，也被他们挤了个咣咣铛铛。

“挤什么挤，都给我排排站！”

那三个也是迟到惯犯，更领教过教导主任凛凛威风，头一埋就开启忏悔状态。右边两个新生则不然，一个睡眼惺忪，头上飘了根乱毛，乱毛里还飞了朵樱花，眼下惶惶然站着，连句招呼也不肯打；另一个精神头收拾得不错，对着教导主任笑出大白牙，挺闪。教导主任视线下移，瞧清楚他拳头里攥着什么白色纸张。

教导主任哼了声，手一摊，那学生乖乖上交，他低头一瞧，可不是些靡靡小情诗。娟秀字体配着一张印有隔壁女校LOGO的信签纸，他眉头耸了耸，又将戒尺在手里掂量了两下。

晨曦映疏雨，小礼堂内掌声雷鸣，雄厚男低音已把校训校纪校纲来回说了三遍。

偌大跑道起跑点，五人迎雨罚站。

教导主任哗哗哗翻起名册。

左边那乱毛新生，一年A班，右边那白牙新生，也是一年A班。

乱毛的叫二宫和也，其实二宫本是能赶上最后踩点关头，以他百米速跑成绩，委实不可能比不过前方那三个松子。他今日出门，小电视里的女主播言笑晏晏，说着双子座今日会路遇贵人。结果贵人没遇着，遇着个拖油瓶。那拖油瓶在最后十秒冲刺阶段拽了他一把，想必是同为新生，一人迟到过于丢脸，怎么着也得找个垫背的，二宫就活生生成了这个垫背。

二宫不满，不满的并不是拖油瓶拉他下水一事，而是那拖油瓶本就不务正业地在和邻校女生拉小手递情书，由刚才那天时地利来看，没半点时间概念。所以那人迟到是必然事件，而自己迟到，则成了必然事件里的小概率偶然事件。

教导主任清了清嗓子，把那拖油瓶的名字字正腔圆念了出来。

“Sakurai sho。”教导主任念到最后脸色一滞，“Sakurai？”

得，二宫闭了闭眼，拖油瓶不仅是拖油瓶，还是个有门路的拖油瓶。

三秒后，教导主任已搓着手朝樱井嘿嘿笑了。

世风日下，世风日下。

他们被罚站了二十分钟，就被领去一年A班门口等。彼时两人都淋了雨，肩头的新制服印了好些深色水痕。

樱井单手插兜，靠墙慢慢等着。二宫两手撑过后脑半站半倚，目光却飘了飘忽。

“刚才情急才拉了你一把，同学，别见怪啊。”

二宫揉着鼻子打了个喷嚏，权当回应。

小礼堂门一开，人流涌动速度像极了无处归的蝼蚁。因他们是男校，放眼望去没什么靓丽风景线，三五成群结伴，英姿焕发里也不乏些歪瓜裂枣。楼梯间伴着错落有致的共振声，一年新生已各就各位。

A班归属的新生自然注意到门口罚站的两个落汤鸡。

人群间忽地退出条豁口，二宫转头，却见自己旁边那人已越开罚站边界线，和那迎面上前的男生勾肩搭背。

照教导主任一系列反应，二宫估摸了七七八八，待看旁边这人似乎是拉了半个班的亲友团，就知晓樱井这人该是直接从初中直升的X本校，和二宫这种与其他千来名挤破头考进门槛来的新生自是不同。直升生，总有些水分夹着，成绩不是头等事，差合格线的分差值靠福泽谕吉能解决。能进A班，除了真枪实弹成绩拔尖儿的，剩下的便是敢砸出无归血本的壕。

樱井的确是找他亲友团寒暄去了，二宫猜这罚站事宜也该拉上帷幕，当下便拎着书包准备进教室。

“Nino！”

二宫扶了扶额，回头，人群又被挤出道豁口，好在那人个儿不矮，挤到A班门口没费什么力气。他笑容快从嘴角挂到眼帘，瞅着二宫跟见到自己乡邻大兄弟似的，杏眼里似落了层沙，激动地抹起眼睛。

“我竟然进了C班！”他朝二宫挥了挥手。

顿时引得A班众人侧目。

二宫叹了叹气，不咸不淡回：“那恭喜你了。”

来人叫相叶雅纪，和二宫的确算乡邻大兄弟交情。初中时相叶家远，时不时借此名义去二宫家蹭饭。想来蹭饭蹭久了，还是能蹭出些搞头。初中毕业，相叶已经蹭成了二宫的头号亲友。既然是头号，近水楼台享受了三年无偿作业时光，又靠插科打诨借到二宫黄金备考小本本，奋战数月，真给他给战到了X高里来。

嘘寒问暖被铃声惊扰。相叶草草说了句放学等他，就扒开面前挡着他前路的人，三步上篮似的奔了出去。

这当口A班班主任来得凑巧。

A班班主任长野博，也算个X高传奇人物，几年前五月祭cos了把奥特曼后飘红各大高校论坛，因颜值高演技好，一时间活跃在各大校园直播贴，成了个货真价实的网红。后来专门来了星探挖墙脚，长野义正辞严，说要是想进演艺圈早就十年前给杰尼斯投履历书了还等你们来挖掘我？是金子，都会发光，更何况，他更愿意做学生心目里的无所不能奥特曼人间体。言外之意，谁也甭看不起网红。

因此学生也不喊他长野老师，直接一口一个“大古”地叫，长野舒畅了，觉得自己明明没有当偶像，也像在做着贩卖梦想的活儿。

此番他带班主任也是头一遭，临危受命揽下这一重担，他早就彻夜将A班学生生辰八字星座血型查了个底朝天。眼下他夹着教科书，步履生风踏上讲台，下方学生十分给脸，已经“大古我爱你！”“大古我嫁！”“大古变个身！”嚎了起来。

他右手一抬，制了制这声音源头。点名册一翻开，开口便直奔主题。

点名的顺序也是按照考进A班的名次，不过X高每月月考会重新排名，点名顺序亦是每月一换，真真考验人心理承受力。好在能进这A班的也有两把刷子，就算没刷子，脚下也是踩着金币的。

然而新学期伊始，大家显然还没对这名次问题产生些具体概念。

长野清了清嗓子，念道：“樱井翔。”

樱井抬手笑着说“到”，众人一副见怪不怪寻常脸色，也就二宫讶了那么一瞬，转眼便抚平了。

“二宫和也。”

因为接下来长野念的是他的名字。

这效果比念樱井名字甚了些。樱井是直升，成绩考的第一，二宫从外校考进来，竟直接紧随其后考了个第二。按理来说，A班前十大多被直升生包围，二宫这么一个杀出重围的，自然引得不少关注。比如樱井记起二宫是刚才陪他罚站拉了个垫背的学生，倒没想到真人不露相，竟也是个学霸属性。

学霸是不是都爱迟到这点姑且不论，二宫举手慢悠悠应了声，分毫不关心自己刷了场不小的存在感。

“松本润。”

“到！”

这清亮小奶音甫一开口，二宫侧目，认出是刚才跟樱井翔在门口勾肩搭背的那家伙。其实不是他认出来，是那人长得太好记，非贬义，是长得好看的那种好记。想来刚刚人群里飘了些杂音，这松本润今天也是做了回新生代表，在小礼堂雄纠纠气昂昂发表了千字小作文，出尽风头。

那时二宫正淋雨罚站，自是错过这小奶音的精彩演讲。

松本笑若春风，眼里堆攒的自信让他立马成为班级风暴眼。他和樱井交情不错，两人位置毗邻，一坐下就带了不少根正苗红的学风气场出来。

当然并不是整个A班都一副积极向上学风昂扬的势头。

“大野智。”

长野念到最后一个名字，那人正捧着书包睡大觉。灼灼视线落过去，有人踹了踹大野凳子，大野揉了揉眼，鼻尖上沾了些紫色颜料。他懵了半天，眨眨眼，最后又倒下去了。像适时给自己拉上了个屏蔽空间，自动过滤周遭一切。

后来有人说这大野智是艺术特长生，搞艺术的嘛，难免这个行头。大野面相生得柔和，头发在班里却是留得最长，还非得染上一头金，好像这才和他特长生的属性对上了等。

长野并没在意大野举动，只是像模像样拍了拍讲桌。

接下来老掉牙自我介绍，兴趣爱好一锅端，可惜班上没女生，过程进行得温吞如水，大都兴致寥寥。

分发完课表和班干部申请表，长野打了个响指，说了句那么各位的高中生活就正式开始了。

他鞠躬，说，多多指教。

X高重理科，二宫之所以没考着第一，也是文科拉了他的分。可理科清一色都是满分，总成绩和樱井相比，也就落后了六分。尤其他数学满分，樱井数学却是差两分满分，这让长野翻完二宫档案后立刻给他排了个数学课代表的位。至于班长人选，按照学习态度和人脉相处，理应落在樱井头上。樱井却耸肩没领这情，说当班长太得罪人，没有一颗处女座的龟毛心，任谁都当不了好班长。

长野掐了掐眉心，哗哗哗翻开松本填写的班干部申请表部分，果然歪歪扭扭写了个班长。

放学后二宫拎包出门，在楼梯间瞧见长野从兜里掏出了封皱巴巴的信，递回到面前的樱井手上。

他说：“我从高桥主任那里给你要回来的。”

二宫慢吞吞穿着鞋，外面雨停了，水坑一个个像横成无数面镜子。啪嗒，啪嗒，是接二连三踩着水坑的声音。

樱井把那信胡乱塞进书包，斜垮过身后跟长野道了别，也凑到储物柜里翻东西。

X高储物柜是按照学号分配，樱井的在二宫左边，001挨着002。

樱井系鞋带的时候二宫已经穿好了鞋，他像在等人，没急着走。

回头朝下盯了眼樱井，无甚表情，转过身欲出门去等。

“二宫君。”樱井忽然叫了叫他，“你鞋带没系好。”

二宫低头，果然右边鞋子散开了带。他砸了声嘴，单腿蹲下再慢慢系上。两人面对面穿鞋，相叶从楼上下来瞧着这一幕，还觉得不可思议，自己这蹭饭蹭了三年才和二宫蹭成朋友，眼下才新学期第一天，对方就交着可以互相面对面穿鞋的新伙伴，那他这饭果真也就白蹭了。

“今天早上，真的对不起啊。”樱井笑了笑，“放心，我跟大古提过，不会被记。”

二宫系完鞋带站起身，不点头不摇头，樱井刚想再说什么，那人脸上倒率先露了笑。樱井一愣，却见那人眼睛分明没在看他，脚下步伐越过他肩膀，径自招呼起从楼梯上走下来的其他人。

连贴两次冷板凳，樱井也就明白对方没什么跟他做朋友的意思。他这人是喜欢交朋友，可原则上也得讲究个志同道合。如今跟他志同道合的正在他心中的名册上徐徐添加，二宫这人愿不愿意跟他做朋友，也就显得不那么重要。

“那人谁啊？”相叶问了句。

樱井走出门后立刻有人与他一路同行。背影渐远，二宫“噢”了声，回：“一个班的，不认识。”

相叶大囧：“一个班的你还不认识？！”

二宫淡淡回：“太惹眼，根本不是一个世界。”

相叶似懂非懂点了点头：“我倒是不担心会有人欺负你，反正你……”

“行了。”二宫合上储物柜，说，“赶上电车还有五分钟，用跑的？”

相叶做了个“OK”嘴型，立马下蹲摆着标准起跑动作，三秒后就一蹦三尺高，踏着光风霁月奔得没了影。

樱井正和松本说着什么，身旁两阵风刮过，尘土飞扬。

奔若离弦之箭的两人你追我赶似的跑过他身旁，他下意识顿了顿。

“怎么了？”松本问。

樱井回神，说：“没什么，只是觉得今年X高田径部，该是不怕招不到人了。”


	2. Chapter 2

班上人总归分为三类。一类张扬派，一挥衣袖就能带动全班气氛是正是负；一类跟风派或作对派，跟风派唯班级大大马首是瞻，作对派每日苦寻掐点耀武扬威；还有类人，游离在班级核心之外，不表态不掐架，不狗腿不逢迎，加入哪边阵营融入哪个圈子都不是人生头等大事。比如大野智，头等大事是靠睡觉熏陶艺术细胞；比如二宫和也，一开学就选了个倒数第二排，他后面坐着大野智，两人很好地被划分在几大阵营之外。按理说大野智该是能和二宫和也做朋友的，他们向来值日也分在一起，二宫扛扫把，大野搬拖把，两人安安静静做完值日，大野还会对他说谢谢。

二宫觉得大野这人还行，知道搞艺术的向来不爱参与是是非非，姑且把他看成和自己同一类。

而樱井翔松本润那种，自是站了第一类。松本如愿以偿当上班长，上任第一件事就是在墙上贴了张密密麻麻的班规，把容易违章乱纪的地方统统用红笔勾出，他知道一人之力过于绵薄，不忘私下找长野协商几天，让长野亲自坐镇就没人敢发异声。手段有些雷霆自我，但松本后面有樱井顶着，就算谁想跟松本呛声，还不得不顾及樱井几分薄面，结局只能咬牙忍下。

樱井不光在A班有名气，整个X高直升生没人不认识他。学霸属性只是其中之一，樱井重义气，该靠拳头出真章之时，他曾救过一个受欺负的低年级生，一人勇闯虎穴龙潭，和别校高年级狠狠干了一架。事情未闹太大，学校千方百计想保樱井这个尖子生没少做工作，加之还有樱井家暗自运作，樱井自然免被记过。

此后樱井就火了。在X高火，在X高隔壁的女高更火。究其原因，不过是樱井这个重情义救弱小的人设特别符合同龄女性的脑洞罢了。隔壁女高文学社就以樱井为原型写了篇黑道同人，虽没能步入芥川赏殿堂，勉强也能街头摆摊出本，每每校园祭还不得不增刊加印，销量红红火火。

这些事二宫不知道。可他不用知道，也明白自己和樱井那类人，八竿子打不着。

未想到没过几天，这八竿子变成了七竿子。

相叶竟和樱井成了朋友，即便隔了一堵墙，相叶亦顺利被拉入了樱井小团队。

这下二宫免不了要和这圈子的人打照面。连放学还要拉帮结派，去甜品店吃甜品，去银杏林偷瞧隔壁女高生，相叶加入进去以后更是心情大好，几下就混至团队核心，一口一个“sho酱松润”。

后来他想到自家竹马孤零零一人，还一脸惭愧地问二宫要不要一起。

二宫抛了他个白眼，拎着书包自己走了。

小团队一建，新生已是各有阵营。一周后X高操场里里外外拉起横幅，彩条纷飞，是部活招揽新生血液之时。

每年都是一场大战。

X高四大黄金部，足球野球田径游泳，基本属于垄断掉新生生源的热门。男校总是在体育竞技上兴致高，这便导致其他弱小部门各扫门前雪，特别是舞蹈部吹奏部戏剧社几乎濒临解散。

樱井初中就是足球部，直升上来甚至无需填表申请，已有足球部前辈亲自找他，顺利将他収至麾下。松本这人，选择障碍，有强迫症，到最后竟采用抓阄大法，抓了个游泳部，他也没灰心，拎着小泳裤高高兴兴去报道了。

相叶第一志愿是想入篮球部，可田径部的泷泽秀明一早看上了相叶的腿长优势，等不及相叶走入篮球部地界半步，自己便拉着田径部的几个人高马大肌肉男去把相叶给拦了。

相叶吓懵了，以为摊上大事儿了。谁料泷泽居高临下扫他一眼，随后将申请表往他怀里一塞。

那架势，相叶觉着填的不是申请表，而是卖身契。

二宫吃完午饭，看见大野背着包慢悠悠晃进教室。这会儿班上人都去入部活，教室里除了东倒七歪的座椅和成堆垒起的教科书，半个人影不见。

大野看他一眼，从包里带了瓶水递给他。二宫笑了笑，接过来，只掏了一百给他。

大野一愣，说：“125。”

二宫摸了摸裤兜，说：“只剩一百了，先欠着。”

大野哼了哼：“欠了4天的25了，合计着又100了。”

“哟，数学不错。”二宫讪笑，“要不，我拿数学作业跟你抵？”

大野揉了揉脸，说：“钱是钱，作业是作业，怎么能是一回事？”

“这周周练，你数学考的多少？”二宫问。

“唔……”大野含糊道，“还挺巧，正好是你每天欠我的这么多。”

语毕二宫已毕恭毕敬递上他的作业，还不忘加一句：“知足吧，哥这给你算的，还是友情价。”

大野边捶桌边趴倒下去，两眼一闭准备午觉。

“诶，你入的什么部？”

大野挠挠头，说：“我就去美术部转了一圈，部员加上我就三个，很荣幸，我已经荣升成了部长。”

二宫“哦”了声，也不知该恭喜该同情。

“你去的野球部？”大野忽然抬头问了句。

“嗯。”二宫转着笔，说，“人太多了，我填了张报名表就走了。”

眼下他算了算时间，该是时候准备去部门集合，忙抓起包出了门。

操场上大批人潮已经散去，唯剩几个高年级的在收拾残局。他刚走到楼梯口，转角处几声嘻嘻哈哈就像带着扩音器效果般传了过来。

二宫脸一沉。知道遇上的是樱井小分队的人，而嘻嘻哈哈正在诉说他被人绑架绑得惨绝人寰之人，正是刚入了田径部的相叶。

众人听得入神，并排着走，恰巧挡了楼道口。为首瞧见二宫的是樱井，他忽然撞了撞前方人的胳膊，示意大家给二宫让条道。

相叶眉飞色舞的势头一收，看到二宫也愣了愣，叫了句：“Nino？”

二宫应了一声，插着兜下楼。相叶朝其他人挥挥手，说：“我跟我兄弟说几句，先不跟你们走了啊。”

松本倒诧异了些，似不知相叶在A班还有个兄弟，也没怎么听他提过。这事樱井知道，印象中还记得这两人关系不错，应该以前就熟识。最近相叶跟他们混在一起玩，竟没想着带自己兄弟一起来，可转念再想想二宫在A班也没什么扎堆的兴致，樱井大抵就明白是二宫自己不愿蹚进来。

樱井拍拍相叶肩膀，说：“那回见了啊。”

二宫接着往楼梯下方走，相叶急匆匆奔来跟在他后面。

“你去哪儿？”

二宫说：“野球部。”

“我陪你去啊。”

二宫耸肩：“随便。”

“Nino。”相叶腿长，一步迈两个楼梯向下，凑在二宫身边，说，“你应该没生气吧？”

二宫摇头，说：“没。”

“你是不是不太喜欢sho酱……我是说樱井君他们啊？”相叶凝思，立马开启推理模式，“依我看，肯定是樱井君考第一，你考第二，而你又不是直升生，你们班有些人是不是针对你什么的？我们班第一那个叫小山的，就因为不是直升生，被几个本校的暗地里接二连三下绊，所以啊，我觉得你还是多认识点人，就算不扎堆玩，也至少别跟他们闹太僵。”

二宫砸嘴，说：“你这是暴力高校剧看多了吧？”末了他又道，“谁说我没朋友，我朋友可是美术部部长，你那些新交的朋友有当上部长的吗？”

相叶被他回得语塞，他刚被田径部部长五花大绑过，着实对部长这个字眼有些敏感。

见二宫真没闹什么情绪，相叶长舒一口气，就没打算陪他去参加野球部报道了，走之前顺走了大野给二宫买的水，对二宫比了个少女的加油姿势。

却不想相叶的确挺神婆。

二宫虽没遭到班上谁人的针对，可班里最多也就三十来号人，有是非，也有组织纪律，能上行下效。不像部活这种全学生组织，人数是几个班总和，还有高年级前辈施压，像个小型职场。四大黄金部每年也不乏些内部争斗，其中，野球部作为top1更享有单独的训练场，近几年出过打进甲子园的成员，是X高最为看重的部门。

二宫谁也不认识，单单抱着颗平常心去报的道。

野球部部长叫谷内田健太郎，在整个片区的野球少年组织里亦是风头最盛，是能进甲子园的大热人选。

二宫进了内厅，密密麻麻一片攒动人头。

谷内田这人一出场就跟自带制冷剂似的，不苟言笑，眼里像含着利刃，刮得人大气不敢喘。

新成员嘴里无一不在说着此人名号。

说这人打出的球可谓称得上异常，球速快到无影可寻，最近更是领着X高少年队打出了三连胜。

二宫起先不在意，跟着新晋成员一起练习，新来的大多是替前辈捡球，自己没机会碰球，每日日课亦是挥舞空杆。这些基础练习二宫做起来根本豪无问题，因为整个X高怕是只有相叶知道，二宫是个不折不扣的野球天才。

新晋成员里二宫认识了个叫今井翼的，跟他一样，也是外校考来的新生，现在人在B班。两人被分成同一组，今井眼尖，瞧出二宫是有点野球功底的，就主动找他交朋友。新晋成员仍不免拉帮成派，二宫和今井走了边缘派自己搞自己的，不像其他成员立马替高年级前辈端茶送水，偶尔还能得到些技术点拨。

事情起因是今井觉得挥空拍没意思，趁午休没人硬拉着二宫去练习投球击球。偌大场地里他们就占了个边角，那也是今井第一次看见二宫的左手球。他这才知道二宫是个左撇子，一颦一动的投球动作行云流水，球体高速盘空扬起，风驰电掣般簌簌刮过今井耳畔，硬生生把他看直了眼。

“你，好厉害！”今井抹了把汗，说，“把你丢在新人集中营里，也太亏了。”

这话被其他几个新人听见了，心里不痛快，煽风点火肇事者奔去告了状，竟把高年级的前辈统统叫了过来。今井和二宫被口头训了一顿，这当口今井突然回了一句：“我在新人堆里没什么，可Nino这么厉害，没必要跟着我们天天捡球吧。”

二宫扯了扯他袖子，让他别多事。终究为时已晚，那几个高年级摩拳擦掌，纷纷挽起袖子拿起球杆，指着二宫说，那来试试，看你有多厉害。

结果不言而喻。二宫的左手球一出，在场根本无人能招架。那几个高年级的也有是X高校队的，现下被一个新人击退，面子哪里挂的住，风声立刻传得更远，这一传，就把谷内田给招来了。

这日是周五，午后散了课的学生把野球场堵了个水泄不通。

樱井和松本闻风赶来，途中只听说有个新人要挑战MVP谷内田，觉得新奇，只来拼个人头凑个热闹。

前方几个扒着铁栏杆的回头发现樱井来了，随即给他们让了块好位置。

樱井顺着铁丝网朝里一看，几个校队的他都认识，谷内田跟他不熟，但也算点头之交。眼见谷内田穿着X高队服，认认真真做了个伸展动作，迎风站在击球手的位置正中，站姿立得极正，是职业选手的风范。

他身后三大排新人学员，打着拍子喊口号。

这么较真，也是难得。

樱井再朝投球手的位置一看，脸上忽而高深莫测地愣了一愣。

“诶，那不是二宫？”松本抱肘，皱眉，“他跟健太郎叫板，不要命了？”

樱井眼沉了沉，说：“他入了野球部？”

“嗯？你在问我？”松本郑重其事道，“我跟他还没说过什么话呢，你说若是这二宫摊上麻烦了，我们是不是知会Aiba一声比较好？”

樱井沉吟片刻，说：“先看看。”

二宫眉峰微蜷，朝周围扫了一圈，整个野球场四面八方站满了人，不知情的还以为在打比赛。二宫目光最终落定于一角，黄金位置上站着的是他们A班的人。樱井单手插着兜，也不知是不是在看这边。二宫忽然想到他这行动代表不了他个人，若他个人行为得罪了野球部的人，惹上麻烦的连带责任，恐还得携上一年A班，而樱井是一年A班老大，跑来关注这事，也不算奇怪。

无论如何，走到这一步，是迈不了回头路了。反正二宫在A班混得平平，唯一的朋友大野智还是个野球小白，以后要真在A班待不下去，找长野谈谈，转到今井的B班也未尝不可。

这么一想，心里就放宽了。他眼帘一撩，谷内田已将球杆握紧，随时等着二宫的出球时机。

二宫闭眼，吐了口气。

再睁眼，扬头，X高上空天光微沉，似乎迅速攒满了乌云。

今日二宫出门，小电视里的女主播笑若桃花，说双子座今日出行需谨慎，命犯小人，易惹祸端。

竟又一语成谶。

而当他视线放平之时，左手心攥紧的那颗球迅雷不及掩耳般离了他手，曲线削破空气，割出一道嗡鸣闷响。

谷内田眼睛大睁，脸色颓然剧变。

雨一下，野球场人就散了。

人散了，消息却扩到了十万八千里远。

X高野球校队队长谷内田健太郎，一个有望出赛甲子园的种子选手，竟然接不住同校新生发出的一个左手球。

樱井和松本骑着车走了两个路口，耳边仍听到有人在叽叽喳喳议论，这消息甚至传到了隔壁女校，区区几十分钟，二宫和也这四字，名声大震。

等红绿灯的时候松本抹了把额间雨水，说：“刚好像听说几个校队的不服气，恐怕要找二宫麻烦，那几个人向来嚣张，看来，二宫得吃点苦头。不过他也真是，就算自己野球再厉害，也不该去挑衅队长吧，那谷内田可是大热选手，这么一来，还不是找死？”

樱井没理松本口若悬河散布事态，他单脚倒划着自行车踏板，卡擦卡擦，铁链嘶哑地嚷着。

松本瞧出点什么，说：“我刚给Aiba发了消息，不过他们好像今天部门迎新会，电话没打通。”他滞了滞，问，“这事儿，我们要管吗？”

樱井沉默了。

人行道旁闪着绿灯，除却汨汨雨声，只闻交相踩过斑马线的上班族皮鞋啪啪作响。

“算了吧，若是Aiba也没心去理，看他们也不算真铁，我们更不便掺和。”

松本“哦”了声，转瞬舒了口气，说：“我还真怕你说去救他呢，打架这事儿，毁脸的，我可不擅长，二宫对你也没恩，我们确实没必要管这事儿。”

红灯转绿，松本一个使力将自行车蹬出了几米远。走了几米他回头，看见樱井仍直愣愣站在原地不挪脚，以为他在发呆，忙招手叫了声翔君。

谁知前后不过五秒，樱井似大梦初醒猛一回过神般，径自掉转了自行车车头。

之后狠狠踩着踏板，一溜烟往回一骑绝尘，白衬衫被风裹出一条弧度，正对称着翻飞鼓动。

那背影便迅捷地消失于拐角。

松本张了张嘴，没搞明白怎么回事。过了半晌，他终是叹叹气，慢悠悠跟着迎了上去。


	3. Chapter 3

樱井此行并非逞英雄。他作为一年A班能够起表率作用的一员，的确有必要让这事大事化小。可二宫跟他不够熟络，连小分队也不愿参加，自无需他的任何笼罩。他刚刚跟松本说的那句算了，也是想到了这个浅薄层面。倒是尔后松本那句二宫之于他没恩，着实忽地点醒了他。

他这人，一向讨厌欠别人什么。入学式前他绊了二宫一把实属无心之故，但害得两人淋雨罚站这事，该是让二宫不愿跟他玩耍的原因之一。兴许是樱井数年交朋友的道路上没被人泼过什么冷水，所以二宫向他破天荒泼的这盆冷水，也就让他跟着上了上心。

之前与相叶相识，他也听过一些二宫的事。从相叶口说寥寥几句勾画出来的二宫形象，和樱井面上看到的大相径庭。或许那人分界线划的太过分明，亲疏有别，无法一视同仁，不像松本朋友交了个天南地北，却是交得粗杂，没过滤筛选，反倒经常交上损友。

这么一想开，樱井就心安理得了。脚下自行车车速爆棚，迎面烈风吹得他腮帮子一阵涩疼。

他做好了要动拳头的准备，反正这事也不是头一回遇上，权当活动筋骨，但这些心理设防是建立在校队那些人不看樱井面子依旧要动手的情况下。

他估摸着真正动狠手的可能性不大。

一般X高都有自己的斗殴聚集地，每月一换，为的是逃开校内老师的排查。今月换到何地，樱井拿手机问问就能打听出来。

X高后门走上五百米，横亘眼前一座高架桥，聚集地就在高架桥桥底。

樱井将车一摔，单手撑着铁栏杆跨过去，斜坡一直向下，老远看见站了不少人。

他心里一沉，扯着校服外套解掉扣子，脱了往地上一砸，沿斜坡一路奔驰。

拳头闷响声很小，没什么声势，听起来像是只有一人动手。围观者有人捂着嘴大气不敢出，有人咽了咽口水，颤巍巍说了句，这特么，太凶残了。

随后，他们竟被逼得慢慢后退。

樱井一手扒开他们，那句蹦到喉腔的“住手”已经硬生生飞了半个音节出去。

还好他自制力够强，后半截收住了。

他愣了，不止他愣了，围观人群甲乙丙丁应是从刚才开始便一直发怵至今。

樱井终于明白为啥相叶一点不担心二宫了。

眼下二宫双脚迅速游移，手上一气呵成的打、摔、拿、投、锁，是空手道的看家绝活。那动作衔接和出力控制，都像是经过精心计算似的，不温不火恰到好处，不让别人近他身伤他一毫，也不会在对方身上造成过大损伤。顶多把人摔地上，让其生了畏惧之心，自是不敢再贸然还手。

那些校队的也算人高马大，如今被二宫这么戏耍一通，可谓狼狈堪堪。

姗姗来迟的松本接到了相叶的回电。

相叶那头像在吃炸鸡，嚼得嘎嘣脆，他大咧咧在听筒里传达着：“哦，你说Nino啊，我难道没说过吗？那家伙，空手道少年组黑带三段。”

校队人捂着肚子起身，落了满身灰，二宫静静瞅着他们，他们便再不敢造次。为首的脚踝似乎扭着了，其他队员搀着他，又朝二宫骂了句狠话，再一瘸一拐挤出人群。

围观者亦作鸟兽散是，只是这场后续战事直播怕已经活在X高每一个人的line群组里。

二宫拾掇起地上的外套和书包，拍了拍灰，慢腾腾穿上，转眼高架桥下只剩他们三人。二宫收拾好东西，目不斜视朝桥上走。鞋边蹭了不少泥他也未在意，走过樱井松本两人身边，步子倒是停了停。

没等樱井开场白，二宫率先开口：“看热闹，下次记得赶早。”

说完一个箭步跨上了草堆。

松本朝樱井挤了挤眼。

樱井皱眉，咬牙踩上草堆，一口叫住二宫的名。

二宫停下，没回头，和风吹扬起他额间碎发，光亮的额头上，眼下竟也印了块泥印。

“我的确是怕动起手来你吃亏才跟来看看，不过没想到你这么厉害，我是白操心了。”樱井叉了叉腰，说，“你这人，是开了挂啊？”

二宫眼睛眯成缝，瞟了他一眼。

“脑袋好，野球天才，打架都还是空手道黑带，你这么一全面发展的潜力股，以后是不是还得负责带动国民GDP？”

二宫盯着他，也不知是不是赠了个眼刀，他说：“我就当你是在夸我。”

“但是，今天你一挑五，赢了，明天他们再带十个人来，也许你还是没问题，要是到最后他们带上几十人上百人来跟你群挑，你还是一点不怕吗？”

二宫说：“现在是法制社会，要真那样，大不了隔日一起上头条。”

樱井被他逗乐了。他忽而伸手，用食指扬至二宫额头间，替他把那道泥印蹭了蹭。二宫一怔，朝后退了一步，自己低头又擦了几下，把刘海刨过眉间，挡着那条灰印子。

“我的意思是，之前你独来独往，遇到这事才没人帮你，不交朋友的高中生活，是得多闷人。”樱井耐心说，“但以后不会了。”

二宫抬眼。

樱井笑了。

“以后，我罩你。”

二宫脸上露了些惑色，说：“噢，你也空手道黑带？”

这哪儿跟哪儿啊。

樱井回：“不，咱是狗刨式流星拳。”他叹气，“我是说，以后暴力事件，能免则免，野球部那里，我帮你去找谷内田君说说，谷内田君好歹甲子园种子选手，他不是个因为输掉比赛而让后辈下毒手的人，要不然这X高野球部部长这位置，他也做不长久。”

二宫问：“为什么？”

樱井“嗯？”了声。雨后黄昏，没过脚踝的青草刮起一阵如同惊涛拍岸的绿色浪潮。河畔边徒然亮起的盏盏路灯，像定位在浩瀚星河里的明星，惨白，却拂了层盈盈暖度。

樱井对着河畔伸了个懒腰。

他说：“当然是因为，你这么厉害，我崇拜你啊。”

也不知是不是说笑，但他语气说得一本正经，反倒让二宫一时寻不出合适回应的话。樱井见他不回，当是他首肯了，现下神情竟现了些难以言喻的小雀跃。

他对着松本招招手，说：“我们走吧。”

不忘对二宫招呼，笑道：“周一见。”

二宫看着他跨回铁栏杆，扶起路边倾倒的自行车，连蹬自行车的方式也是双腿站立猛地拉开速度，单手撑着手把，腾出的右手在空中慢慢挥出了条弧度。

见那两人骑车骑得没影，二宫这才低下头，不自然轻轻捏了捏左手关节。

二宫和谷内田对战这事到了周一也未减余温。二宫一到学校，昔日同学看他的眼光均变了味。往哪走都不乏些指指点点，恐怕那日后续的一挑五一事也传得精彩纷呈，二宫名字上了论坛热门帖，加上好事者添油加醋，二宫这形象，已经俨然被描绘成了美国队长。

他见怪不怪，而今井一直对那事深怀歉意，经这一闹腾，他是把二宫加入亲友名册了。还义愤填膺地来找二宫说野球部这么欺负人，若二宫要退部，他一定跟着二宫一起走。

田径部泷泽部长清了清嗓子，手里抱着仙人掌，cos盆栽般站在两人身边。

“若是二位不嫌弃，我田径部上上下下兄友弟恭同气连枝，眼下正缺两位这般丰神俊朗之人。”

今井掏了掏耳朵，当没听见。

楼梯口又传来骚动。B班C班听闻动静后都纷纷让了条道，赫然出现在A班门口的，竟是谷内田本人。他身后还跟着五个伤员，贴着膏药缠着绷带，把头快埋到肚脐眼。

这当口樱井从教室里走出来，没等谷内田站到二宫面前，他倒率先站过去打招呼了。

谷内田愣了愣，面子不好不卖，只得沉声回了樱井几句。

但又及时阻止樱井将话题扯开，他扬言道：“我今天来，有几句话想对二宫君说，放心，这么多人围着，我能做什么？樱井君，让你的人先退后。”

顿了数秒，樱井退开，倚在二宫和谷内田对峙空间身侧的墙。也是，人这么多，离上课还有几分钟，谁也没胆闹。

谷内田抿了抿下唇，忽然俯下身，向着二宫九十度鞠躬。

“非常对不起！”

众人错愕。

二宫眉心缩了缩，不动声色地瞅着。

“周五是我输了，身后这帮家伙瞒着我做的事，我都知道了，他们挂伤都是自作自受，我亦给了他们相应处分，我来道歉，不是为了推诿责任，这事我应负全责，二宫君若觉得处分轻了，你给个话，这责，我替他们担了。”

他仍俯身鞠躬道歉，措辞全是成套敬语，诚恳态度佯装不出来。

“不过，还是希望二宫君，不要退出野球部。”

二宫轻描淡写回：“我退出野球部，也不是因为那件事。”他将左手握了握拳，“以前练空手道伤过左手，上周五我尽了全力，但牵及旧伤，退社是没办法的事。”

谷内田肩头一颤，缓缓起身抬了头。

樱井盯着二宫的左手关节，若有所思。

“况且，我已答应田径部的泷泽部长去他那里，既应了别人，也不该吃回头草。”

唰唰唰，众人目光齐聚一旁玩仙人掌的泷泽身上。

“嗯？”他醍醐灌顶，“诶？！什么时候的事儿！”

谷内田眼中火焰终是灭了，他缓了缓声，道：“原来是这样，那便真是遗憾了。这么多年来，我从未遇过像二宫君这样的对手。”

二宫嘴边漾了道笑：“谷内田君，既是如此，那我站在做过你五分钟对手这个立场上，给你个忠告。”

谷内田不解。

二宫淡然说：“你的野球，太异常了。速度，力道，都控制得太过精准，像是演算纸里写的算式，不容出现一丝偏差。为了胜利而战无可厚非，你输给我，不是因为技术不够，而是你自己绷的太紧，过于按部就班，反倒让对手有机可乘。张弛有度，见什么人打什么球，能做到随心所欲变换球路，才是你目前应该注重的部分。”

谷内田被他说得一噎，半张半阖着嘴，当真寻味起二宫所言之意。

上课铃响了。二宫耸耸肩，没再搭理众人，转身就走。

谷内田还想问什么，却被人拦着了右臂。

他侧头，撞上樱井似笑非笑的眼。

“没听明白吗？听明白了还不走？”樱井下了逐客令，“高二A班，在对栋。”

二宫还是没能幸免被拉进樱井小分队。

比相叶晚上几周，可二宫能答应，最开心的竟是相叶。放学后相叶便乖乖等在A班窗前，待小分队成员一个个出来报道，再跟二宫勾肩搭背重新介绍。

除了樱井松本，核心成员还有B班的生田斗真。生田和樱井一样，足球部的，笑起来眼睛眯成缝，像脑袋顶着九个太阳似的，阳光的不行。还有些其他成员A班C班跟着凑上的，加起来也有八九人。周一小团队都会定期活动，放学后甜品店集合先唠个磕。当然，这磕不是乱唠，比如得说说B班C班现在谁管事儿，后面的D班E班虽不在考虑范围内，也需要注意些动静。

二宫听不明白，感觉这开会的架势跟黑帮汇报演出似的，各个语气说得浮夸得要命。

他只得闷头喝奶茶。

樱井嘴里咬着吸管，把杯中饮料喝得只剩冰块作响声。

有人眼尖，忽然道：“诶诶，窗户外头的，是隔壁女高的泷川绘里吗？”

生田脸贴着窗户盯过去：“我看看，哟，这不是给翔君递过情书那姑娘？”他叩了叩窗沿，惹得那群女生注目，“放学啦？要不要一起？”

有认识生田的女生立刻推门进来，泷川跟在最后，腼腼腆腆拉着身边女生坐下。

二宫接着喝奶茶，期间他审视了阵泷川，自是想起来那天入学式的银杏林里见过这人。那时他跑得满身汗，飘着樱花雨的通学路上还给他上演这么扎眼的一幕。浪漫归浪漫，这浪漫不属于他。最终收获浪漫的人，还平白无故拖着他在雨中挨罚。

奶茶喝完，他重重砸了杯子。樱井却转头问他：“还喝吗？”

泷川抬头，像是第一次见到樱井小团队里加了张新面孔。她张皇地看了眼二宫，朝他默默点了个头。

二宫忽视了这姑娘的无声问好，直接拎着纸杯起身，一个远距离投射，不偏不倚丢进了垃圾箱。

天一黯，有人提议去Game center转转。两条街以外，离车站也近，众人允了。二宫和相叶生田走在一起，尔后松本也加入三人行，把樱井甩在后面。其他人更是学乖，给泷川樱井创了单独空间。各个捂嘴偷笑，樱井回头一个厉色眼神，众人慌忙吹着口哨装路人。

Game center二楼灯光晦暗，吵杂的按键声伴着清奇节奏啪啪响个没完。樱井团队那些老玩家各个找到营地扎根兀自玩上了。樱井从兜里掏了些零钱出来，竟问了问第一次跟他们团队活动的二宫：“要玩吗？我请你。”

生田抢了几百在拳，说：“谢翔哥。”

樱井撞他胳膊，说：“没你的份，老油条还装新人。”

松本最近迷上了音感手速game，正方形格子里敲节奏，靠的是耳听六路眼观八方，他从包里掏出自备耳机，投了币就跟打地鼠似的拍了起来。

他玩的不错，级别选的第九关，几个女生围过去拍手点赞叫好，松本更是兴致上头，竟打出了个最高纪录。

樱井玩这个不太擅长，他手速可比不上松本生田，只能去旁边敲敲太鼓打打飞碟。

松本松了口气，二宫看了他玩的全场，忽然对他说：“你右手容易抢拍，可以试着放慢些，跟左手均衡起来，可以打得更好。”

松本一愣，倒不知打个音感game还能牵扯出这些理论。他扬眉说：“那你试试？”

因为有三次挑战机会，松本玩了两次，最后一次让给了二宫。

二宫站过去，哗哗哗翻着曲目，熟练程度不亚于松本，哪知他直接跳到最后，选了个第十关最强难度。

松本怔了，生田怔了，一旁打飞碟的樱井也专不了心了。

他们这团队本就人多，渐渐又引了些其他人过来。

二宫活动了下手关节，待音乐鼓点一动，游移在十数方格里的手敲击得宛若游龙。比起刚刚松本确实快了更多。重要的是快中求稳，每个鼓点精准无误地踩上节奏，合着二宫十指跃动，好似他亲临现场奏了首协奏曲。

生田下巴都快掉了。

“卧槽，这还是人？”生田叹道，“说句煞风景的，八脚章鱼也未必比他快。”

松本默默转头望着他，说：“什么八脚章鱼，我看是百足蜈蚣。”

画面最终以撒了满屏的樱花作为结束点。

啪啪啪，零零散散的掌声从四面八方招呼过来。

有人问樱井：“翔君，你是从哪儿招来这么一妖孽？”

樱井不满，说：“怎么说话呢？”

但他表情显然是高兴的，高兴中带了种得意，得意中藏了些炫耀。

他走过去，一把搭上二宫肩膀，说：“我兄弟，能不厉害吗？”


	4. Chapter 4

全场最不吃惊的是相叶。毕竟他蹭了三年饭，看多了早见怪不怪，也就不跟着瞎咋呼。

二宫玩游戏应该比他空手道技术高，至少玩游戏是自愿，练空手道是日课必须，带有强制性。

教二宫功夫的先生是在葛饰区开道场的，一开十数年，松涛馆正史会的招牌仍不见旧。

二宫五岁开始接触空手道，初二就打出了葛饰区的少年组冠军。

他家就住道场三个路口外，和他妈妈一起，是单亲家庭。不过自他认了师父，骨子里这师父也就替了他父亲的存在。二宫随母姓，他师父妻子早逝，之前亦离了婚，有个儿子，机缘巧合，竟与二宫同年同月同日生。这事说说也罢，三年前师父那儿子闹了场离家出走，父子关系僵至冰点，尔后，那儿子就入了黑道，真真断了联系。

这些事相叶零零散散知道些，具体内幕不明，好奇归好奇，不该置喙的自是不问。二宫师父叫柏原康孝，想来练武之人都自带仙风鹤骨派头，柏原亦不例外。每每相叶去道场串门，只见柏原正跪于前厅闭目养神，坐姿极正，身前绘了一笔大大的“和”。他常言“礼にはじまり、礼に終わる”，嘴里谦和地诉着武道精神，面相却是不苟言笑。相叶挺怕他，但瞧二宫跟他相处，半点没个严肃画风，平时二宫会叫“师父”，私下里闹高兴了，敬语省了，叫得比同辈还亲。

每周三二宫妈妈会带饭去道场，三人一同吃晚饭。夏天的时候道场后院开满紫阳花，露天晚餐是溢着香味的梅子饭。寻常人眼里看着像一家三口享着天伦之乐，可实际上还缺上临门一脚。柏原迈不开他儿子心结那道坎，二宫妈妈亦知足常乐不愿改变，连二宫都不着急，这关系也就不温不火地续着。

所以二宫这性格也是随他妈妈。亏得他早熟，没干过什么令人操心的事。除了一直对游戏这方面投入过头，但在他以外校生第二名成绩考入X高A班后，二宫妈妈就放弃了跟他打藏游戏的游击战。

年前二宫妈妈重新就了职，重归职场，生活便稳妥下来。

儿子省心，家长也惬意。

跟随樱井小分队每周吃喝会产生开销，二宫参加了几次周一行动，索性就弃了。放弃理由之一是这小分队里除了樱井相叶以外的成员频繁问他游戏手法和攻略技巧，先是那些击打游戏，再进化至掌机，最后连网游也延伸进去，二宫忙不过来，只能写了个攻略文本复制给他们，一套卖1000，也算倾囊相授。二来是他看见校内在招学生去给后勤部跑腿，有钱拿，每周只用周一周四去庭院浇个水再顺道去图书馆搬些书籍文献，校内学生报名的不多，二宫看到消息立马交了报名表，第二周就正式上岗搞后勤去了。

田径部部活比野球部轻松，一周抽三日跟着部员练跑步练跳高就行。今井待的比野球部开心，加上还有相叶这好好先生作伴，新生间气氛平和得要命。

二宫负责浇水的那地方在后操场，听闻是些生物研究员种的菜地。正好隔着足球场，常常他百无聊赖拿着喷壶浇番茄，足球场上那颗球划出弧度哐当一声砸着他身后的铁丝网。有时谁的脚力大，那球飞进菜地，二宫还得替人家捡球。

好巧不巧，樱井就成了这脚力大的其中一员。

当时樱井满头大汗地奔过来，二宫正边浇水边在本子上写报告。

樱井怔了一瞬，瞧着眼前这个戴着帽子穿着大一号工作服的人正是他小分队里的大红人，先不可思议地凑过去仔细看清楚了，确定真是二宫，才两手扒着铁丝网，问他在这干嘛呢。

二宫头也不抬，说：“种番茄。”

樱井笑了，说：“我说你最近怎么不见人影，怎么，缺钱？”

二宫说：“我不爱喝奶茶，也没精力听你们开大会。”

樱井摇头晃脑甩了甩汗，说：“行，随你。”他指了指二宫脚边的球，“你先把球给我递出来。”

二宫轻描淡写扫了眼那球，说：“没工夫。”

樱井望了望铁丝网高度，说：“你就丢一下球，不耽误你种番茄。”

二宫停了停手，抓起旁边那球，单手狠狠一抛，把那球丢了出去。樱井正准备谢他，谁知二宫竟挥着他那喷壶蓦地浇了樱井满脸水。

他语调毫无波澜：“下次再故意把球踢进来试试看。”

生田跑过来正巧看着这一幕。他吓了一跳，以为两人在吵架，刚想当个和事老上前劝架。却见樱井笑嘻嘻地抱着球转身走过来了。

他没懂，问：“那是Nino？”

樱井用小腿颠着球，点头说“嗯”。

生田就更不懂了，他说：“我看Nino表情不太高兴，被球砸了？”

“没。”樱井把球狠狠踢回中场，自己捋了捋汗，说，“热死了，我去给自己浇浇水。”

生田挠头，未想通这二宫明明没给樱井摆什么好脸色，都用喷壶浇水赶人了，这樱井还一副不气不恼的样子。要换了以前，樱井还不立马撩袖子叫板了。综上来看，应该是这二宫最近势头很高，太厉害，颇有取而代之成为新老大的势头，樱井很注重民意，不好轻易跟二宫闹。再不然，生田就只能认为，樱井大概，天生是个朵M。或者说，对着二宫，樱井就破天荒成M了。

足球部收的新人里，樱井和生田算是足球小将，锋芒毕露，能直接进校队。磨合几周下来，友谊赛都打赢了，队员各个摩拳擦掌，想打个大点的比赛。干脆上网在论坛发帖，寻求邻校征只队伍打比赛。

本以为效果甚微，没想到隔了三天，那帖子便有人回应。回帖的直接说是哪里哪里的高校，想跟X高校队一决高下。用词挑衅，更甚的是，他厉声厉色点名道姓提了必须让樱井上场。

小分队分析这人动机不纯，和樱井说不定有旧怨。可樱井从没听过那人的名，也不知这旧怨从何而来。年轻气盛，对方冒几个脏字的挑衅最终还是起了些效应。樱井直接联系他们部长国分太一，说希望把这比赛给接了，他非要瞧瞧对方到底想搞什么。

这事很快传遍高一，连长野也收到了风声。他觉得这事端倪不对，连忙多布置了三大篇作业，又加大周练题量，试图以题海镇压部活。

可他千算万算，忘记自己是教数学的，而A班又是数学尖子生拔群的地方。

最终他咬咬牙，偷偷出了道超纲题，放下狠话说做不出来都不许去训练。

二宫要去赶着浇番茄，二十分钟做完了，第一个交卷。樱井紧跟其后，第二十一分钟的时候交卷了。

长野不信邪，非让两人把解题过程讲一遍。两人照做。樱井的方法跟正确解法如出一辙，反观二宫解题思路，竟是走的偏门，那方法鲜少有人想到，当下把长野也给瞅愣了。樱井摸着下巴听完，沉思着点头，说：“这方法比我的省事多了，大古，赶紧记着，讲卷子的时候得给大家多提倡提倡。”

长野脸一绿，大手一挥放他们走。

两人背着书包，目的地方向相同，樱井小跑过去跟二宫走了个并排。

离放课还差三分钟，眼下偌大塑胶跑道上只有他们两人，两道影子斜长地拉开。

二宫不说话，樱井也找不到话说，反观两人迈出的步子频率出奇一致。待走到后操场后勤楼，二宫就得左拐上楼换衣服，樱井直接右转便是足球部部活室。

谁知交叉路口竟突兀地站着一人。

那人像是专在等樱井的，老远瞧见这方两人靠近，毫不迟疑上前一步拦了拦。

“樱井翔？”那人长得眉清目秀，眼睛清亮清亮透着光，“我是Y高本间俊雄，就是回帖说要跟你们校队打比赛的。”

樱井眼神一冽，对方这还找上门来了。

“哦。”樱井淡淡回，“有事？”

“是来说说这次比赛目的。”本间插着兜，轻轻笑了笑，“宗旨是友谊赛没错，我单独来找你，也只是想跟你单独立个赌约。”

“赌约？”樱井不明，“赌什么？”

本间戏谑哼了句：“要是Y高胜了，希望你不要再同泷川同学来往。”

二宫算听明白了。敢情是情敌找上门，招数还是漫画里的烂大街桥段。想了想，觉得中二得挺有意思。也是没忍住，噗地笑出声。

樱井一怔，明明谈得正严肃，二宫忽然这讥讽一笑，也不知意欲何为。

“你笑什么？”本间战火对向二宫，“是觉得你们X高胜之不武？”

二宫摇头，说：“我不是足球部的，不过你单刀赴会来定下这个赌约，知会过泷川同学吗？”他平静道，“要是泷川同学是你女朋友，你确实有这立场说这话。可现在，这泷川同学喜欢的是我旁边这家伙，你要是硬让他们不来往，泷川同学的玻璃心你黏的起？”

本间眉头一缩，说：“跟你有什么关系？”

这当口樱井忽往前站了站，说：“行了，这比赛，我接。”

本间“诶？”了声，没想到樱井回的这么快，“你答应了？”

“X高的野球校队很厉害，可你大概不知道校足球队也是得过区亚军的。”樱井笑着说，“我向来不打没把握的仗。”

本间眼睛微微眯起，他狠狠瞪了面前两人一眼，甩下一句“那等着瞧”，转身便走。

二宫热闹凑够了，耸耸肩，拾掇着心情准备去种番茄。

樱井却扯着他袖口。

二宫转头。

“刚刚干嘛帮我说话？”樱井笑问。

二宫扒开他的手，说：“好歹入了你的小分队，要是把你整失恋了，整个团队都要被你影响。”

樱井以为二宫一直瞧不上自己这只乱七八糟的小团队，不料经过这些日子熏陶，二宫看来也算认同了这方阵营。

心里有些没来由的高兴。

他说：“你都那样帮我说话了，我这不非得赢不可了。”

“哦。”二宫点点头，“那祝福你们啊。”

“祝福？”樱井一懵，“谁们？”

二宫说：“本间俊雄说他赢了，你跟泷川同学不来往，言外之意就是你赢了，你跟泷川同学以后就能大大方方走了，还能轻轻松松少个情敌。”

樱井哪里想过这层面的事，他脸色一凝，说：“那我是赢了好还是输了好？”

二宫吹着口哨跟他挥手作别，说：“输了的话，对得起你们校队区亚军的名吗？”

说完他就啪嗒啪嗒上楼去了，头也没回。

樱井原地站了一会儿，心里反而不上不下。按理说，以他性格，这比赛是得以赢为准。但半路杀出个本间俊雄，提了个莫名其妙的赌，要不是二宫那几句话扰了他思路，他应该是把本间骂一顿然后直接赛场见的。

泷川绘里是跟他告白过几次，情书递了口头意思也表达清楚了，连双方亲友都觉着这事板上钉钉，有谱。泷川成绩也不错，唯独数学差了一大截，起初她跟樱井说话，话题也都围绕着二次函数。旁人以为他们是在增进感情，可若聊聊二次函数就能增进感情，樱井跟无数人都进行过这一项有益左脑发展的增进感情运动了。

樱井兴致寥寥地颠着球，目光横扫过大半个球场，落在那个正跟番茄相亲相爱的背影上。

赌约这事小分队听完都燃了。生田松本狠狠拍响桌子，说不能输，坚决不能输。比赛不能输，拉拉队阵仗也不能输。为此还特地建立了个LINE群组，名为“爱情保卫战”，但符合标题的谈话也就持续了一天，立马歪题到今天谁的作业写完了最后一道题到底需不需要辅助线上去了。

二宫也被相叶邀请进了群组，之后所有成员都来单独加他，有来问作业的，也有来继续请教攻略的。二宫手速快，一一回完还有余裕跟二宫妈妈对话。

樱井是最后来加他好友的。二宫盯着屏幕，点了接受。樱井头像是DJ HASEBE的一张古早专辑封面，二宫瞧着眼熟，直接发了条消息去问，樱井打了几个惊叹号过来，说你是第一个猜对的人。

二宫去帮他妈妈晾衣服，期间樱井消息轰了数条，他想对方都有这手速了玩游戏怎么还能残得那么厉害。

结果你一条我一条聊了一个多小时。二宫泡在浴缸里，被二宫妈妈斥了顿，让他别占着浴缸老不出来。

二宫只得对着屏幕戳戳戳。说我泡澡，不说了。

樱井回，哎呀我也在泡呢。

穿着T恤打开浴室门，二宫妈妈狐疑问了他一句：“手机不离身，谈恋爱了？”

二宫忙翻开游戏画面递到她面前，说：“破纪录呢。”

二宫妈妈嘟囔道，就你这死宅属性，哪个姑娘能看上你。


	5. Chapter 5

枝垂樱一谢，半盛银杏撑起把绿绒大伞，遮阳蔽日，光明正大给男女高校那些搞对象的小年轻制造空间。眼下还未放课，女高校已有数人堵着分岔路，高桥主任站岗盯得紧，一只苍蝇也不让放进去。女高生无奈，只得亮出清一色智能机，等待盟友给她们上演文字直播。

友谊赛是足球部国分部长跟学生中心仔细商榷后才批了申请下来。毕竟Y高也算名校，风头虽被X高一直压着，可向来体育尖子生多，X高再牛，也是学霸扎堆，体育上近年来数一数成就，横竖就出了个谷内田。但就两者足球部来说，实力悬殊不大。X高的区亚军乃成年往事，Y高足球部没出过什么新闻，可两方都刚刚招收了不少新血液，谁赢谁输，定论尚不好下。

裁判井之原快彦是高一B班班主任，也带ABC班体育课。开场前，他吹着嘹亮小哨，一身火红进场，朝场外不住挥手，长野坐定直播席席位，回赠他一个冲天白眼。

Y高来了不少人观战，可主场在X高，声势对比下来，略逊一筹。

X高高一的基本都来了，挤了个里三层外三层只为求一好席位。

X高拉拉队是松本带头搞的。高一A班只有樱井和生田出战，其他全是二年级，部长国分是三年级，这学期一过他就要备考去了，尔后足球部交给谁打理，这场比赛亦能评估个一二。

看客中不乏插科打诨被硬拖来撑场面的，大野打了三个呵欠，上眼皮已经打了好些架。还好他知道铁丝网对面有个种番茄的能陪他唠嗑，瞅准机会手一抬，朝松本请假去厕所，借尿遁之由看望铁丝网外的小伙伴。

二宫刚换了工作服出来，大野在外朝他招手。二宫从兜里摸了两颗小番茄，一颗塞出铁丝网，递到大野手上。大野眼睛一闪，一口下去咬了满嘴红。

瞌睡算是醒了。

“早知道我也来种番茄，你不知道班长大人搞个拉拉队跟抓壮丁上战场一样。”大野叹气，“足球我哪里看得懂。”

二宫问：“Y高的人看起来怎么样？”

大野沉思了一下：“前锋是个小白脸，其他全是肌肉系。”

二宫又问：“那你再看看X高？”

大野回望一圈，说：“都是美男子。”他一拍大腿，道，“嗨，那还不输定了。”

二宫耸肩，不可置否。

大野尿遁这当口，哨音猝一响，席卷漫天喝彩。夹在重叠喝彩声后的是话筒里的清亮男音。长野手握话筒，摆出一副漫才架势，这等紧要关头仍不忘做个霓虹好网红。

“说时迟那时快，球落定于X高前锋，艾玛不过三十秒，哨子响了，哟，一张黄牌，这谁家球员，韧带够好啊，怎么往人家脑门上踢，我去，X高的，得，看来得换人，等等把伤员先带去医务室看看，现在比赛继续。这次是Y高3号球员控球，前面挡了三位X高球员，可惜了，三人都没人家一人高，都告诉你们平时要多喝核桃露了。诶，Y高球员还在禁区内，没办法，只好闭眼胡乱开脚。球出了，嗯！被番茄一把拦下！哦，忘了小科普一下，生田就番茄，番茄就是生田。怎么哨又响了，小井今儿个别乱搞黑哨啊，我看看，犯规的是X高，Y高获得点球一个……”长野声音一滞，“靠！谁丢拖鞋上来的，谁！是谁！”

大野堵了堵耳朵，困意又来了，二宫这边突然没征兆般放下喷壶，对着大野指指二楼方向。

二楼有沙发能睡，二宫掏出钥匙，进门后自己摘了帽子，摸黑去开窗。

大野边倒沙发边说：“明明是自己想看……”说完已翻了个身，单脚倒挂沙发壁上。

二宫单手托着下巴，这地方视角颇佳，正好能瞅着全场。刚开窗就听闻一阵拍掌音，想来是点球进了。二宫记得那人，Y高的本间俊雄，个头不高，灵活度却像条泥鳅。

他观了观全场，心里大致有了底，X高体力拼不过Y高，要想赢，确实得速战速决。

然后他看见了樱井。

其实他看过很多次球场上的樱井。左脚射门挺厉害，每每进颗球，还非得来段职业选手模仿秀。不打比赛时对谁都笑出大白牙，待哨音一响上了场，脸上笑全匿了，对谁都一视同仁地认真下狠手。说到底，还是个在意输赢的性子。

那人不擅长的领域懂得及时退却，所以樱井从不跟二宫扎堆玩游戏，可一旦到了他擅长地带，火力架势全开，还懂纵观全局，锋芒一不留神，就显出来了。

上半场除了本间那颗点球，两方都打得僵持，直至吹了中场X高仍没能拿分。

樱井拧开矿泉水，浇了满脑袋水。有人给他递毛巾，他抬眼却看见本间俊雄调子正高，坐在远处对他比倒彩。

松本火了，掀袖子准备去开个嘴炮，被拉拉队其他成员手脚并用齐齐拦下。

樱井倒无所谓，招了其他队员过来开战术会议。他下意识捏了捏左脚踝，好像刚刚上半场被人撞了，国分走过来拍拍他肩膀，问他状况如何。

樱井正色着点头，说不急，下半场还有机会。

艳阳自云层中露了半张脸，光晕折过玻璃窗，晃进眼睛里扎得慌。樱井抬头，目光跳跃至二楼那扇反光窗户。

他眼睛突然亮了亮。

二宫咬着小番茄，手肘靠至窗沿，其实他这位置挺隐蔽，若下面没人特意往上看，没人能注意到他。

眼下觉着樱井该是看到了。也不知为何，那人竟露了从比赛开场至今的第一个笑。

下半场一开，X高全程主攻，不给对方半丝间隙。战术是樱井提的，说Y高也就本间跑得最快，其他人虽然肌肉练的不错，但移动速度却受了牵制。生田和樱井打起配合，全程眼神交流，国分盯紧本间，再加派人手制着他。武装到位，就等天降良机。

开场半小时，这机会等来了。樱井冲破防线，带球甩掉三人，潮鸣电掣，势若脱兔，一脚射出，预想之中的直捣黄龙。可随他左腿这么一出，上半身已是半腾空，球利利索索地进了，他整个人却被后方来人一个猛扑，惯性栽地。

这一摔就站不起来了。井之原吹了哨，生田立马钻了过去。本间撑着膝盖喘气，眼睁睁瞧着樱井挂伤，松本为首的拉拉队一人搭着樱井一只胳膊，带他离了球场。

大野被动静吵醒。啪嗒啪嗒，上楼脚步声甚密。

医务室就在二宫这栋三楼，二宫打开门，顺缝看见松本他们搀着樱井往楼上走。

“怎么了？”大野问。

二宫叹息：“爱情保卫战，失败。”

樱井单手扶后脑，优哉游哉躺着，左腿被嘶嘶喷了些药水，并没伤得太严重。

松本气道：“Y高这帮人，真卑鄙，我看他们就是想故意找机会推你呢，上半场他们不是还撞了你好几次？”

樱井逡巡他们一阵，道：“先不提这个，你们怎么都上来了？拉拉队走了一半，后面比赛怎么办？”

松本气鼓鼓说：“至少留个人在这看着你。”

正凑巧，二宫大野晃悠着上了三楼，脑袋刚一露，樱井手指了指，说：“诶，这不还有人嘛。”

松本回头，看见大野又是一阵来气，扬声道：“大野智你这泡尿尿得够久的啊！”

大野灰溜溜垂下脑袋，松本已三步并两步把他往下面押，不忘对着二宫招呼：“Nino，你帮忙看下翔君！”

二宫把门拉上，寻了个小板凳在边上坐下。

樱井盯着他，抿了抿下唇，问：“有没有水？”

二宫眉一蹙，朝周围望了望，没看见水壶。本想着找医生要，双手一触裤兜，却摸着几个滚圆的东西。

他从包里掏出最后剩下的三个小番茄，踱步过去，居高临下，说：“番茄含水量高达80%。”

樱井忽然笑了，他认认真真撩起眼皮，竟不准备用手接，直接“啊”地一声张了嘴。

二宫也没在意，伸手把指间的小番茄往樱井嘴里塞。塞完一颗又拿出一颗，樱井吃了两颗有点不太好意思让二宫接着伺候了，忙伸手接下他最后一颗，说：“这你种的啊？能随便吃吗？”

二宫轻描淡写回：“今天正好拿工资，这几颗算是奖金。”

樱井迟疑了阵，说：“你刚刚，一直在二楼看？”

二宫“嗯”了句，说：“是个能看你四脚朝天摔那一跤的绝景位置。”

樱井动了动伤腿，无奈说：“其实我是不想跟他们踢了，几个人全堵我一个，明显对我夹枪带棒。”

此时终场哨声响了。樱井脸上一怔，二宫见他在意比赛结果，起身从窗外看了看。

“打平了。”二宫道，“本间俊雄脸色不大好，说起来，打平了你们那个赌约怎么作数？”

樱井跟宝贝似的玩他手心的小番茄，说：“管他呢，他要再挑衅，我就跟他打一架。”

二宫说：“得了吧就你现在这单腿瘸子能打的过谁。”

樱井满不在乎，他说：“不是还有你吗？再怎么厉害，他也肯定打不过你。”

二宫抱肘，说：“看来你拉我进你的小团队，就准备把我当打手用吧。”

樱井半坐直身，以为二宫当真了，他忙解释说：“骗你呢，我有那么没心没肺吗？”

这时护士推门进来，给樱井重新包了包伤口，叮咛嘱咐了些事宜，就让他回去休息。樱井右腿着地，把鞋穿上，够不着鞋带，一旁的二宫却突然蹲下身，帮他把鞋带两股线拉了拉直，一环一栓，替他系了起来。

樱井愣了。低头只能看见二宫后脑勺，他喉咙涩了涩，忙说了声“谢谢”。

本来是出于客气道了这谢，二宫没应他，樱井站起来蹦了蹦，另只手便撑到二宫肩上去了。

二宫眼锋一凛，樱井表情讪讪，竟不敢再使全力撑。

就这么下到一楼，松本他们浩浩荡荡折回。三五个人涌上来，帮二宫搭了把手。

二宫顺势退到一边，拉拉队衷肠诉不完，各个对着樱井鸣不平。樱井听完每个人吐了苦水，再从人群里探了探人头，只瞧见二宫穿着他那身蹩脚的工作服，不动声色地走向走廊另头。

爱情保卫战群组尚未取消，仍是小团队的唯一网上根据地。

晚上就有人问樱井后续事态如何，又有人站出来说听闻樱井受了伤，刚出校门口泷川就带着本间俊雄来道歉了。尔后本间硬着头皮道了歉，泷川理也没理他，径自拉着樱井进小树林谈事儿了。

一溜烟的颜文字刷屏，说十分钟后两人从小树林里出来，泷川梨花带雨，虽然带着雨，但脸上竟还露了些笑。他们百思不得其解，不知结局到底成没成，眼下就等樱井一番话来总结陈词。

晚上八点樱井回了消息。说他只是答应帮泷川继续补数学罢了。

其他人不爽了，说我裤子都脱了你就给我说这个？！

樱井说，咦，大家都忘记了下周过了就是期中考吗？

擦！众人暗骂，学霸什么的，真讨厌！

X高理科成绩出众，每临近考试期，隔壁女高都会找X高学生补习。一时间小树林的座椅板凳全成了预约制，走哪儿入眼的都是成双成对，两方高校还没法阻拦。因为人家正儿八经的都在拿着教材做题背公式，其中不乏谈恋爱的，但混迹在各个学习小组里，女校的想找人也找不出来。X高教导主任却说难得有这种学习风气，当下立了规矩，考前一周，允许他们男女组队。

小分队也各自忙着复习，这一周没有集体活动，樱井落了单，只能每天给泷川补数学。他们倒不用去小树林里喂蚊子，自有甜品店VIP席位候着。

这天刚是补习第三天，樱井撑伞等在门口，泷川从银杏林另一边小跑过来。她没带伞，樱井把伞往她手里一塞，自己钻出伞沿淋雨去了。

泷川怔了怔，只能握着伞跟在后面。

甜品店里的VIP席位被人占了。要换了往常樱井也就算了，找个旁边位置也能坐下去。今日不同，他刚踏进甜品店，就看见VIP席位上面对面坐着两人，一男一女，教科书大喇喇摊开，满草稿的演算公式。

樱井步伐一滞，脸色竟也蓦然沉下。

他倒忘了，A班学霸，不止他一个。

泷川发现面前樱井没动作，伸手戳了戳他后背，问了句“怎么了？”

这动静惊了对面两人。

二宫慢慢抬头，从樱井角度来看，那视线如同加了电影特效的慢动作回放。可那人就算看见了樱井，也没给脸上表情增加多少起伏动荡。

甚至连招呼也未打，坐于二宫对面的女生忽地扬起教科书，一横，刺眼的物理封面便将两人的脸挡住了。


	6. Chapter 6

雨垂银杏，声若春蚕噬叶。甜品店门一开一阖，门沿那串铃铛抖抖瑟瑟，店里人已散了大半。

两方圆桌隔了条过道，等空气一静，能分辨出笔尖沙沙划破稿纸，圆珠笔涌了不少墨，持笔人似跟它有仇，一道证明题就压榨完所有油墨。

泷川觉得今天樱井心情挺糟。第六感直觉敲起警钟，但细究下来，樱井同她辅导的语气和以往并没什么分别，步骤说得井井有条，方法教得滴水不漏，甚至辅导过程比以往更适宜数学初心者。一道接一道，像在赶进度，又像在与人较劲。

隔着一条窄狭过道，时不时会有杂音干扰。另一个低缓男声不厌其烦重复着一道物理力学分析题，声音浅细，入耳还有些凉。

那男生穿着和樱井相同的校服，模样泷川瞧着略熟，几下便回想起是Game center的那个游戏达人。

而坐在那男生身边的女生，泷川认识，女高高一级花，是个混血，叫唐泽直美，和泷川这种只是数学不精的偏科选手相比，唐泽便是典型的科科亮黄牌，有脸没脑的吊车尾。她以为像唐泽这样的闯红灯常客，除了她自己开窍了想学，绝不会主动捧书看课本。眼下倒稀奇，不仅主动捧课本，还寻出空子找X高学生补物理，堂而皇之占了泷川的VIP席位不说，额头上竟稀奇古怪地绑了根必胜白条，哪还有半点级花形象。

“错了。”泷川听见唐泽旁边的男生这么说了一句，然后右手迅速抽出她指尖握着的笔，草稿纸一撇，替她打了个血红大叉。

“我才画了一条作用线你就说我错了。”唐泽瞪他，扬声说，“对学渣能不能宽容点？”

樱井清了清嗓子。这一清把泷川注意力召回来了，顺带引起旁边那桌的唐泽注意。

“泷川绘里？”唐泽大咧咧站起来，眯起眼睛，一副近视眼看不清楚的样子，“还真是你呀。”

对面男生揉了揉脸，不忘吐槽：“好歹用个敬语。”

唐泽立马开始拼桌。

三两下把她那边桌子推了过来搭上。

樱井黑着脸抬头，却发现唐泽把二宫也招呼过来，她直接坐在泷川旁边，二宫便被她招呼坐在樱井身侧。

“补数学啊，我也要听听。”她发现樱井神情不悦，又补了句，“干嘛？不让听？打扰你们了？”

二宫把桌上参考书翻得哗哗作响。

樱井这当口倒扣着圆珠笔一戳，那笔头便纵身飞了几厘米远，他没好气说：“明明你旁边就坐了个数学满分天才。”

二宫不动声色地又哗哗哗翻了几页。

“呀，你们认识？”她喜笑颜开地又把凳子拉了拉拢，“Nino，让你朋友给我讲讲呗。”

泷川脸色有些难看，她转过头，冷冷扫了眼唐泽，说：“樱井君又不是开补习班的。”

二宫此时眼皮微撩，视线已蹦到泷川面前练习册上。

“证错了。”他拾起被樱井丢弃的那根笔，按了按，手指飞速伸过去，在泷川练习册那道证明题的尾端画了个圈，他说，“补习老师不够认真呐。”

樱井这边心情还在谷底沉着，被二宫这么一说，难免来了点气。但那气涌得毫无源头，现下他也不可能莫名其妙发作。其实在他进门坐下到拼桌至今的几十分钟里，他都没搞明白自己怎么就觉着浑身不舒畅，就跟重新点燃了叛逆期逆鳞地带的火苗似的，热腾腾烧着他喉咙尖儿。

这段日子他们小分队里要是谁交了女朋友，都不会藏着掖着，若真和隔壁女高的攀上了交情，免不了更要多赠几句风凉话祝福。其实这种事本也无需向樱井报备，他亦没那心思管别人谈不谈恋爱。可现在他倒没想到，这小分队里唯一一个看似清心寡欲时刻高举事不关己大旗的二宫和也，竟也会和女生在这么一个逼仄的小甜品店里，你侬我侬地补功课。

反差太大了。

樱井掐了掐眉心。转念，他又觉得自己想过了头。怎么自己在这补习就是真补习，二宫在这补习就成了你侬我侬，是不是有点太双标。

先暂且把那阵莫名其妙的不爽给压下去。

他抬头，重新正了正色，说：“要想补数学，就听着吧。”

没想到这才是修罗场开始。尔后空气飘袅的硝烟味，铺天盖地。樱井解题思路讲到一半，生生被二宫一手拦下，哗哗哗，草稿纸上线，二宫说樱井讲的不对。樱井瞪眼，说走向跟参考答案一致哪里不对了。二宫却说你这只是教她们怎么答对，而不是告诉她们如何解题，关键点不是告诉她们不要犯错，而是要鼓励她们按照自己所想去犯错，人不犯次错，都不会长记性。

樱井不满了。两人就针对如何开展教学这点一人一句开了场个人辩论赛。从数学解题思路开始发散，一路竟辩到了日本教育体制改革。开始泷川和唐泽还能听懂些关键，到后面完全一脸懵相，云里雾里不知对面两个最佳辩手是不是下一秒就要跳脱到世界和平了。

唐泽撞撞她手臂，问：“这两人，关系不好吧？”

泷川却不确定了。应该说她从未见过樱井和谁这般较真。刚才消散的第六感又似回弦之箭跑上心头，她竟觉得，眼前这两人一说话，立马像开了扇加锁大门自带屏障似的，气氛上来看，任谁插了翅膀也飞不进去。

最后是甜品店老板看不下去了，实施打断技能，从兜里变了四张水族馆门票摊桌上。

“搞个对象不容易，吵什么架，拉好自己男票，免费送你们双人约会一日游，小店还要做生意，几位请便啊。”

樱井恍过神，意识到店内周围目光都盯着他跟二宫唇枪舌剑去了。其实他自己也吓了一跳，刚刚这么些时间他跟二宫说的话，算起来比开学到现在说的还多，他以为对方一向不话唠，结果唠到正题比自己说得还在理。

二宫正慢吞吞收着书包，低着头，耳根被鬓角碎发遮着，眼下竟未掩住一抹露尖的红。

樱井一愣。

脑袋里搜罗了半天词汇，无意识去避讳脑海蹦出的那句OOC的可爱。

水族馆在女高方向。他们四人出了店，唐泽大大咧咧撑了伞，直接罩过二宫头顶，二宫没在意，理所当然似的插兜走在前。唐泽说，谁让补习老师是天才，都得让我等平庸之辈好生伺候着。

樱井这边画风就正常了。他没再让泷川一人撑伞，自己替她拿着，歪歪扭扭地一边倒。

他们四人前前后后这么在女高门口这么一溜，于别人眼里就成了招摇过市的秀恩爱。始作俑者浑然不觉，四人中也就泷川上了点心，认为樱井没拒绝跟她去水族馆是个很好的兆头，再努力努力，好兆头指不定就能柳暗花明了。

于是刚进水族馆她就拉着樱井走向另一边，和唐泽二宫他们绕开了岔路。

灯光黯下，入眼皆为无尽深蓝。平日午后没什么观览客，连解说人员的身边也只寥寥站了几个中学生。水箱里正在进行“Uogokoro”和“Fins”两种表演秀，泷川驻足一停，有意去扯旁边樱井衣角，却是摸了个空。

樱井早自己跑去玩了。越过人流，空间愈发静止，唯有头顶游过三两不知名的海中生物。缓缓蠕动着翻动鱼身，小小一个动作幅度，撩绘的是条庞大生命。

他渐渐贴近水槽，双手贴着玻璃，鼻尖触着冰凉。

他面前忽然游过一大群沙丁鱼。打破了水中宁谧，行列交错有致地掠过幽幽海草急行，颓闪的银色鱼鳞收纳住光圈，像数枚汇集激涌的银针，一气呵成扶摇直上。

不消片刻，他竟在这群沙丁鱼的水箱投影上，看见了二宫的脸。

对方应该站在这层圆柱水箱的对面。也是一个人，那个吵吵嚷嚷的唐泽不见了。那人静静站在水箱前，白衬衫，运动鞋，和樱井穿得一个模子。

二宫的视线焦点匆匆跟随那群沙丁鱼，颚间蒙了层缱绻碧波，随波浮动的还有下巴上的清灵黑痣。

他眼睛未眨，待视线迂回着持平，便轻而易举觑着了樱井。

樱井看着他，他亦看着樱井。中间隔着个硕大水箱，和数不清的陌生鱼群生物。

不知怎么想到了一句话。

我遇见的，恰恰是最喜欢的人。然后，我就这样遇见了你。

叮咚叮咚。水族馆语音人工提示，离闭馆还剩最后十分钟。二宫身子朝右偏了偏，他回头，原来是被身侧唐泽推了一把。唐泽瞅着水箱瞄过来，对樱井这边豪气地挥了挥手。

樱井讪讪移开目光，听到身后泷川在叫他的名字。

周一考试前，全A班的都知道二宫和女高的唐泽走到一起这事。这新闻比起樱井泷川的炒冷饭，着实爆点多了些。将唐泽视为目标的A班生本就不少，二宫这么不声不响地出了回手，实属真人不露相。下课B班C班前来探口风的凑了七八个，二宫趴在桌上，头顶罩了本书，睡得雷打不动。

之后连他去厕所都有人伏击，二宫被那群人问烦了，直接甩了句上周更新副本攻略还想不想要了？

众人捂住嘴，悻悻靠墙让位。

二宫出了厕所，在门口久违遇到了谷内田。那人像早在厕所门口等了好些时候，见二宫出来，竟也客客气气地问候起他。

二宫眉毛一扬，示意他有话快说。

谷内田犹豫半天，说：“期中考完，我有场比赛，不知道你能来看看吗？”他紧接着加了句，“我按照你说的方法改了些球路，可具体能不能成功，还得靠你来评估。”

二宫倒淡淡笑了笑，说：“你倒是把我上次说的话放上心了。”

谷内田沉声说：“给你留两个位置，和……女朋友来，也是可以的。”

他挠了挠头，憋了半天再找不出话来，不等二宫给他正面回复，率先缴械着咬牙说了句“回见”。

听墙角的刚才那些成员更是捂住了胸口的玻璃心，二宫竟然没否认。

看来这女朋友，真真不是空穴来风。

可他们已经没那精力关注。长野和井之原一人胳膊肘处夹了厚厚几摞试卷，并肩出现在楼道口之时，趾高气昂地自带腥风血雨气场看得众人哭爹喊娘。

他们在B班门口分道扬镳。长野走上A班讲台，笑里藏刀地看了看众人。

“放心，”他笑着说，“没有超纲题。”

众人翻了个白眼。网红的可信度，基本为零。

樱井兜间手机嗡了嗡，他低头一瞧，泷川发来的信息。那日水族馆他率先抛下人家走人，应该让泷川伤了不小的心，这回传来的消息泷川更是直截了当，说今日考完试，希望樱井能在银杏林里，给她痛快来个答案。

早上理科下午文科。理科的时候抓耳挠腮的和游刃有余的对半开，只有大野智全程从头睡到尾。长野叹叹气，猜想大野下学期怕是在A班待不得了，可等他去收卷，却发现大野题量做的不多不少，长野大致一算，刚到及格线，这才猜到肯定是有人在背后教他。这个做法长野熟，因为二宫在对待文科考试之时，也如大野这般如法炮制。

长野对二宫可谓心情复杂，那人对文科没半点热情，这回期中考试，下午二宫干脆跟大野一起睡了。长野拿书砸醒他们脑袋，两人懵懵懂懂睁开眼，大野打了个呵欠继续做题，二宫倒好，直接交卷走人。

樱井下午也提前交了卷，而长野唯有看向他，眼睛里是燃着寸寸希望火苗的。

泷川在银杏林里等人。蚊子不少，樱井露了面，她正拿着驱蚊水到处喷。

日头一落，林间温度消褪，光便灭了。

泷川有些紧张，她下唇抿得极紧，等待樱井开口的这个瞬间，周围死寂。

樱井缓缓抬起眼，腹稿已经酝酿完备。

谁料打破死寂的竟不是他，林间窸窸窣窣，风声脚步声，渐近的走远的，不知还有多少人在此地活动。这银杏林本就是X高和女高学生幽会的秘密基地，据说今年一过，银杏林可能就要被改建，这下两校男女更是抓紧一切机会赶上脱单末班车，最起码也要在这林中拉拉姑娘小手领个最小成就。

樱井和泷川谈话被打断。旁边一处小凉亭，隐隐现了两人。

这距离瞧不清楚，泷川把头一扭，想等着旁边那对情侣走远再说。

他们等了数分钟，那对情侣不见走。不仅不走，其中那女生一路风风火火，一看便是个强势的主。她火急火燎迈了几步，伸手将那男生往凉亭柱子上一压，踮着脚就把脑袋凑过去了。

泷川困惑了三秒。这风风火火的画风，好像有点眼熟。

樱井自然也意识到了。他抱肘的右手耷拉下去，片刻后竟狠狠攥着了旁边泷川的手腕。

泷川心里先是一喜，以为樱井转性了。可之后她觉得樱井并不是气氛使然地去拉她手，因为那力道攥得实在太紧，像无意识抓了个东西泄恨，硬生生疼得泷川嚷了一声。

这一声，引起了刚刚正在亲吻的男女注意。

樱井手颓然一松，说了句抱歉。眼睛却直勾勾瞧着黑暗里的模糊轮廓，自不知这抱歉是说给谁听。

簌簌风声匿了。

唐泽不过离二宫的下唇一寸远，刚刚那个索吻，停在二宫按住她肩头做的那个制止动作里。外人眼里瞧不出分别，唐泽却被这当头冷水浇了浇醒。

她看见眼前二宫目光并没在她脸上停留，而是越过更远处，追着那遁去的脚步，飘忽得愈发远了。


	7. Chapter 7

成绩表甫一张贴，人人均成了八公草木，除了颤巍巍瞧瞧自己大名，爱凑热闹的自是扎堆往榜首挤，怀着一颗拳拳瞻仰之心，望向云端高处。  
榜单三十米开外，松本的小奶音响了。  
“什么？！你真告诉别人要好好学习所以不谈恋爱？！”松本恨铁不成钢，“这话要是生田斗真说，我还能信，从你嘴里说出来，那真真就是会心一击，搞不好还会刷出个暴击。你要拒绝别人明明有一千个理由，你怎么就选了这么个昭和味十足的呢？！俗，太俗了。”  
樱井掏了掏耳朵，丝毫不为所动，倒是手一抬，指着那红艳艳的榜单，说：“你看看，有些人，光顾着谈恋爱，成绩就跟滑铁卢似的。”他冷冷嘲了句，转头拎包走人，“放假了，先走了。”  
松本生田狐疑着面面相觑：“咦，他刚在嘲讽谁？”  
两人纷纷把脑袋摇成拨浪鼓，再转身好好打量了回那成绩榜单。  
樱井第一，不意外，意外的是第二不再是二宫。二宫因为文科和英语成绩太惨，总成绩已经滑到十二，但就单科榜的数学物理而言，仍占着满分榜的唯一席位。  
期中考后，假期有三天，长野对众人成绩不满意，一张接一张分发着数学卷子，那架势像极了大饥荒里放粮食的土财主，A班里外怨声载道，只能恨恨然在手账上把假日计划统统叉上。  
樱井小分队除了樱井，各个都得赶作业，集体活动取消，连一向争分夺秒塞满假日行程的樱井，也难得凑出空暇。没人约他，他也没想着出门。趴在床上看漫画，CD机嚷着DJ HASEBE的《いとしさの中で》，昏昏沉沉，漫画情节再热血，也极难入眼走剧情。  
他把漫画一摔，四仰八叉躺平。躺平后脑子放空，难免闸门一开，思路幻化如流水，把他懒懒散散冲至记忆洪流浅滩。  
那日他的确想好台词，打算委婉将泷川给拒了。无论看没看见二宫，这事结局都不该有什么改变。本是能好聚好散，把这句号给完美圈上，没想到被旁边乱入两人一扰，说话便不过大脑了。连松本都笑话他恋爱值为负，也不知何时才能扳一城挣回来。所以对于二宫这种安安静静就能交女朋友秀恩爱的行为来讲，樱井竟有些不知名状的郁结。当然郁结从补习那会儿就开始了，到现在郁结郁得深了些，深到什么程度他感受不到，只觉得，郁了这么些天也够了，确实不该再郁下去了。  
他寻思着可能是二宫这人跟其他人进入团队的流程不同，进了阵营大家都是兄弟，樱井答应得罩着他，自是上心着多罩了罩。况且对方交女朋友这事无可厚非，抢的又不是樱井女朋友他纠结个什么。  
他翻来覆去仔仔细细想了个最能让自己纳得的解释，应该是二宫各方面太厉害，那么厉害一人结局竟还是过不去美人关，选谁不好，偏偏选个小太妹，眼光真真不怎么样。  
樱井稍稍心安理得地闭了闭眼。  
眼睛一闭，满脑的夕阳西下银杏林，小凉亭里融成画的黑色剪影。  
他睁眼，叹了口气。  
不行，还是很郁。

手机嗡鸣声从枕头下方传来。  
他摸索着掏出，看也没看来电显示，揉着太阳穴“喂”了一声。  
“……”那方一顿。  
樱井坐起身，又“喂”了一声。  
“是我。”  
樱井“嗯？”了一声，光脚去够地上的拖鞋。  
“二宫。”那边人回。  
啪嗒。脚上拖鞋被他踢掉了。  
樱井愣了愣，把手机放下，盯着那来电显示瞅了半天。从进入小分队起他和二宫就交换了联系方式，除了之前在LINE里稍微聊了聊，双方连邮件地址也不知道，更别提彼此打电话。樱井手机来电履历里清一色有小分队各个成员来电，眼下二宫头一回登上履历名单，樱井第一反应竟为班里的谁谁谁是不是出大事了。  
“噢。”樱井严肃地问，“出什么事了？”  
那方二宫淡淡道：“谷内田君有场野球赛，你有兴趣吗？”  
樱井懵了，他说：“嗯？什么意思？”  
“两张票，他送我的，我问了一圈人，大家都要赶作业。”二宫说，“就来问问你。”  
樱井觉着听筒贴他耳朵烧得慌，他忙换了只手，说：“我的确不用赶作业，可是我也不怎么看野球。”  
二宫“哦”了声，说：“那我挂网上卖了。”  
樱井一拍大腿，说：“等会儿！”他没明白怎么个情况，之后那话已飘了出去，“你怎么不约唐泽直美？”  
二宫倒实诚，直接说：“她有事。”  
樱井又问：“问我之前，你是问了多少人？”  
二宫即答：“从手机联系人第一个打到了最后一个。”  
樱井脸一沉，说：“打到最后你才想起我。”  
“不是，打到最后也没人要去，我才想起来A班名册里有几个我没加上电话的……”  
“你别说了。”樱井只觉这刀补得够狠，他咬牙本想把二宫说一顿，可那些话在脑里回旋了半天，最后脱口而出的却是一字一句，“什，么，时，候？”

时间定在明天下午两点。挂掉电话后二宫直接发了个地址，说一点半在车站改札口见。  
以往见面都是穿的学生制服，休息日自是不用，樱井怕看不清楚，摸了副眼镜戴上。再挎个包，白衬衫外套件黑开衫，对着镜子抓了半天头发。  
樱井舞在一旁瞠目，说：“抓包！”  
樱井从镜子里瞪她：“抓什么包？”  
樱井舞嘿嘿一笑：“有敌情，有敌情，得知会咱家委员长。”  
樱井折腾好，对着樱井舞额头一点，说：“得了吧，在你眼里，你哥的时尚程度再怎么上档次，也比不上你松润哥哥。”  
樱井舞喜滋滋道：“那倒是大实话。”她身一侧，让樱井走出，不忘招呼道，“什么时候才让松润哥哥再来我家玩呀，上次他教我做的小面包我还没学会呢！”  
樱井哼了声：“看来有敌情，有敌情，得知会咱家委员长。”  
樱井舞砸了砸舌，当下把他狠狠往门外推，门一横，咔哒一声上了锁。

樱井到改札口时一点二十，午间人流虽不算多，电车到点过站，仍熙熙攘攘攒动起黑压压一片。等了三批人流散尽，正好一点二十九，二宫慢吞吞跟在第四批下车的上班族里，踩着点过了改札。  
他好像新剪了头发，鬓角遮耳的部分没了，露出两边白净耳朵。微微弓着身，肩头那包被他挤到了背后。两手抄兜，灰色连帽衫下是条膝盖以上的黑短裤。樱井朝他挥了几次手，该是樱井戴了眼镜的缘故，二宫来回打量了好些眼，方才姗姗上前。  
高校野球赛也引了不少路人目光，其中不乏些媒体电视台在街头取材。二宫知道路，在前面带，樱井跟在他后面走，身边擦肩蹭过的都是些看比赛的高中男女。也就他们违和地走着一前一后。之后樱井迅速掏了些硬币，买了两瓶水，一瓶直接塞进前面二宫手里，二宫顿下步子，好像意识到自己走快了些。他停了停，退到边上让人流先过。  
“我倒忘了问，这谷内田什么时候这么大方了？还送票给你？”樱井问，“别告诉我是什么不打不相识，一打成基友的桥段。”  
二宫摇头，说：“不知道。”  
“其实如果你真有天分打野球的话，还是可以转回去的。”樱井说，“你的左手球，真的挺厉害的。”  
两人穿过斑马线，排到等待进场的人群最末。  
二宫说：“打不了左手球了。”他倒不甚在乎，“上次入野球部，也就是想试试左手能打出什么程度。”  
樱井像想起什么，说：“你说你的左手受过伤来着？”  
“嗯。”二宫说，“以前的事。”  
樱井好奇归好奇，问到此处也就见好就收。他们跟着人群入场，席位在看台高处，正逢艳阳高挂。正前场中挂着两只队伍简介，比赛未开，双方拉拉队整装待发，口哨和喝彩像开了环绕立体声，倒把樱井情绪带上来了。  
他虽不怎么看野球，但也喜热闹，毕竟谷内田是X高出身，打赢比赛也能收获些隐形荣誉感。樱井身边应该是坐了两个谷内田的饭，一直高亢着语调把对方战队数落了一顿，再将谷内田吹到天上捧了一捧。  
樱井觉着好笑，明明自己身边坐了个更厉害的。却又难免遗憾了些，若面前这比赛场上站的是二宫，不知能呈出何等光景。从那人玩游戏的逆天手速可想而知，准是一路开挂杀红眼，指不定就迷迷糊糊地杀进巨人队了。  
樱井脑洞还未收，这当口却出了全垒打。倏忽站起的看客各个恨不得蹦离地面七尺，四面八方炸开的尖叫轰鸣，让中间人群里凹陷下去的这两个呆坐的人影分外格格不入。  
樱井慌忙站起，还扯着旁边二宫的袖子，说：“怎么就全垒打了，你干嘛不提醒我？！”  
二宫被他拉了起来，那人不紧不慢附和人群拍了拍掌，若有所思念叨了句：“亏了，要是早混进X高野球部当个部门经理，眼下这场比赛赢了是不是能拿点奖金分红？”  
樱井忽而撞了撞他胳膊，说：“要不你先来足球部当个部门经理？谷内田给不了你分红，指不定哪天本校队就冲出亚洲了。”  
绿茵中心的谷内田绕着全场振臂冲刺，比分被他拉开大大一截，队员堆积的人浪很快将他淹没了。  
结局基本无悬念。  
二宫虽说些有的没的，整场无甚大起大落的欢呼造势，但樱井知道他其实看得极认真。不过总被那两个谷内田真爱饭侧目鄙视，以为她们旁边坐的是两个不懂球的菜鸟，白白浪费掉两个绝景方向的好席位。  
出了场，樱井瞅瞅时间，问：“吃晚饭？”  
二宫点了头。  
樱井立马拿手机定位，三十秒后，说：“有家文字烧，挺有名，去不？”  
二宫再点头。

文字烧在二楼，靠窗位置下方是条商业街。夜一沉，旁边深巷后面那方类似新宿红灯区之地便亮了个灯火通明。樱井给二宫倒乌龙茶，二宫挽袖子上阵倒腾文字烧。店内放着关西风味的调子，三味线叮叮咚咚，陪着店主几声揽客嘹亮清吼，食欲便勾着了。  
二宫翘着腿，那黑色短裤往后一缩，光溜溜小细腿来回荡来荡去。  
“要加酱吗？”樱井问。  
“哦，”二宫接过去，“谢谢。”  
按理从同学进化成能单独吃饭的食友，自不用说什么敬语，关系再递进一层，就能互相揭短炒气氛了。樱井以往跟人家交朋友是这个步骤，可眼下若要让他忽然拍着二宫肩膀嚎一句“兄弟，来，干了这口乌龙茶”，他还真没那本事说出口。  
店里人满为患，二宫把分好的御好烧分了四半，给樱井三块，自己留一块。  
樱井心情正值佳点，这段时间被郁结害的，吃饭也吃不香，现在他辘辘饥肠像重回新生，已经全方位做好武装准备吃下一头牛。  
反正二宫给他夹多少，他吃多少。  
二宫单手撑下巴，掌握着铁板火候，额上裹了层汗，刘海一捋开，两根淡色眉毛竟蜷了蜷。好像被烫了下，他嫌弃般关了火，把最后铁板剩的那些东西全给樱井添上。  
吃到兴头上，樱井眼睛往楼下浅浅一瞟，完全出自无意识。可他这一瞟，就瞟出了些问题。楼底前不远巷口旁是家夜店，装潢得金光闪闪，门口站了好些女公关，靡颜腻理，摆着不盈一握的腰，花花绿绿，极闪。  
樱井并不是被那金光迷了眼，而是他见站门口的其中一人，样貌轮廓，瞧着熟。  
不光熟，这些天他闭眼睡觉，跟梦魇似的出现的除了那日傍晚银杏林和小凉亭以外，还有那风风火火爱搞壁咚的女主人公。  
可不正是唐泽直美。  
樱井怔忪片刻，对面二宫似留意到他动静，也跟着欲往下瞅。樱井忙“啪”的一声用手臂遮着玻璃，用力过猛，手掌酥麻着泛疼。他忍了忍，又把玻璃遮严实了。  
他换位想了想，如果看见自己女朋友在红灯区里做女公关，的确会气得掀桌。尤其二宫还正处在热恋期，这感情走到这里遇到这种事，肯定得出问题。他虽然不喜欢唐泽直美，可也不至于想让二宫才谈上恋爱就领失恋成就，失恋了他还得安慰人家，他本不太会安慰人，万一二宫伤心得大哭一场该怎么办。  
总之，在这个重要关头，樱井他，想了很多。  
二宫冷眼瞧了瞧樱井跟树袋熊扒玻璃似的样子，直接将他一军，他站了起来。  
这下樱井无论如何也拦不住了。  
樱井清了清嗓子，说：“也许是误会。”  
接着打圆场：“也许是有什么难言之隐。”  
发现二宫眼神没对，急忙又道：“千万别冲动。”  
晚了。  
二宫直接拎起座椅上的包，往肩上一搭，三步并两步往楼梯间冲。樱井也跟着跳起，无奈没结账，还得去翻兜里的钱包。待他付钱时往楼下瞅了瞅，发现唐泽并非同那些站在夜店门口的女公关一国，她孤零零站在另一边，被人围了起来，尔后巷口里走了些穿西装戴墨镜的人出来，忽地抓住她肩膀就往巷子里扯。  
这苗头更不对了。

巷内没灯，别处洒来的光火被分割成数道，折射着打过墙。  
这架，得打。这美，英雄得救。  
其实二宫单单只看见唐泽被人找麻烦，哪里管她穿着什么又站在何地。  
唐泽跟他，算是同一个道场里的师兄妹，不过唐泽也就学了一个月空手道，因她幼时有底子，总爱在道场里叫嚣着要打败二宫。她报名加入道场，的确混了些私心，她看过别人私下里拍的二宫一挑五的打架视频，燃得不行，着实对这样的二宫一见钟了情。  
她扬言说若她能打败二宫，便让二宫跟她交往。  
谁知二宫在道场内分毫不留情，每每摔得她满眼冒星。可她仍没死心，道场照样来，还带着作业本顺带让二宫给她补习。二宫同意补习这事，其实让她高兴了好些日子。想着二宫若不喜欢主动，就让她主动一回。  
小树林里，二宫轻轻推开她肩膀，低头理了理衣角。  
他说，你还没打败我。  
唐泽却朝他道，我这辈子都不可能打败你！  
二宫淡淡笑了，说：“哦，那就死了这条心。”  
唐泽气了，恨恨丢下一句话：“二宫和也，你不知道，你有时候说话真挺残忍的。”  
而这女公关一职，她不过给朋友代班。代了几天，心情倒是从失恋中缓下来了。却不想自己风头太盛，不知何时惹了店里其他同僚，她没后台没门路又未成年，别人要找人来修理她，她这霉头还不就栽定了。

二，四，六。比上次一挑五还多了一个。上次二宫单挑好歹是同龄高中生，现在六个全是人高马大年过三十的墨镜打手。恐怕他这挂想开，也开不太长久。  
两个墨镜先发制人，被二宫拦了。后面三人左右包抄，也被二宫开腿相阻。还有一人，躲在后面观局势，手里明晃晃，现了根铁棒。  
最先瞅着这人手里东西的是气喘吁吁奔来的樱井。他摘掉眼镜，从后猛一扑出，死死抱住那人脖子，向后一扯，铁棒滚地溜了好些圈。那人偷袭不成，反抓着樱井领子往墙上磕。  
随后二宫一脚补来，撞得那偷袭之人捂住腹间吃痛跪地。

开挂的带着两个拖后腿的，只能跑。唐泽那高跟鞋跑不方便，干脆踢掉光脚跑。樱井二宫都擅长短跑，拖开距离后便冲进人多的地方。一个扎堆涌进喷泉广场，那些自红灯区赶来的追兵，也只能于远处干着急地望之却步。  
三人齐刷刷坐在喷泉前。唐泽揉着小腿，蓬头垢面，脸上妆全花了。  
二宫再一回头，瞅了眼樱井。  
樱井也没好到哪里去，额头刚刚被磕破了口，现在正往外冒着血。  
那人捂着额头，倒还紧张兮兮问了问二宫：“你没事吧？”  
二宫却伸手在包里探了阵，寻出盒创口贴，小心撕下一张后，他站到樱井身前。俯身，捧着樱井脑门，轻轻给他贴了上去。


	8. Chapter 8

身后喷泉“砰”地一声乍响，冲天水柱紧挨着腾涌，汇集后交叉，跳跃若无章法乱蹦的珍珠。

水渍溅了三人满脑袋。

唐泽拎着裙子站起，一瘸一拐踩在冰凉瓷砖间，她挠挠耳发，说：“真心抱歉。”

樱井讪讪坐着，外套被他搭在边上，身上白衬衫间俨然多了几个黑脚印。三人中实属他最狼狈，他倒毫无自知，盘腿一坐，目光瞥着旁边两人，不可置否地耸耸肩。

“这工作我不会再做了，”她抿了抿嘴唇，说，“还请你们，不要把这事告诉别人。”

女高校规严，这事若捅破窗户纸，唐泽只有被勒令退学的份。樱井当然不知唐泽是为疗失恋创伤才跑来帮别人代班，心里对这小太妹印象更是一落千丈。所思所想在脸上一显，唐泽以为他不愿答应，脸上哀戚着拧了拧眉，再朝二宫发起求救信号。

二宫点点头，收到那人脸上之意，转过脑袋，郑重其事望了望樱井。

樱井被他看得心里一烦，把外套抖抖瑟瑟穿上身，咬牙道：“又不是我女朋友，我才不爱管闲事。”

这话说的，好像他脑袋上那口子白磕着似的。

唐泽松了口气，又向他们点头说了“谢谢”。

她迟疑地上前一步，对二宫伸了伸手，二宫半蹲在喷泉池边，扬起头，发旋里攒满了水珠。

“还是朋友吧？”她居高临下说，“不就是失恋吗？我认了，我只是想看看，高中三年之内，我不能做到的事，谁能比我更厉害。”

樱井懵了，他猛一抬头，来来回回领会了一遍这话中含义，还没等他完全领会明白，身边二宫却已慢腾腾伸了左手。这当口唐泽嘴边一笑，握住二宫掌心，做了个空手道里的标准擒拿动作，“哗啦”水声一起，二宫就被她给一股脑推进喷泉池。

好在水很浅，站起来不过溅及膝盖，二宫身上衣服全毁了，湿哒哒往下落着直线型水柱。

唐泽右手叉腰，单脚踏在喷泉池边，正色道：“二宫和也，你记住，是我甩的你。”

说完她背过身，秒速蹭了蹭眼睛。尔后她抬起右手，手心一摊，对旁边樱井招呼：“诶，那个学霸，借我点钱，我打车回家。”

她话中声音浅浅抖着，想来是在忍着些情绪不爆发。

樱井摸了摸兜，掏到一半眼睛扫向二宫，说：“怎么变成我给钱了？”

唐泽跺了跺脚，说：“你还指望他带钱包啊？！”

唐泽穿着她那身花花绿绿的蓬蓬裙，在他们面前上了的士。二宫从池里爬上来，拧着衣角水珠。刚刚还在旁围观的路人皆散了去，喷泉广场上空荡响起夜间的整点报时声。

樱井嘶了口凉气，摸着脑门，龇牙咧嘴，说：“撞着这里，应该不会影响双Q吧。”

二宫侧过头，忽而小小“啊”了声，说：“双Q不影响，指不定要毁容。”

樱井说：“这不叫毁容，这叫勋功章。”

二宫鼻翼轻哼了声笑，他站起来，说：“谁让你刚刚冲过来的？”

樱井阴阳怪气回：“那还不是为了救你女朋友吗？”

二宫抱肘，问：“你喜欢她？”

樱井都快翻白眼了，却板着脸不做声地捂着额角站起。

“不是女朋友。”二宫说，“没听到人家说吗？她把我给甩了。”

樱井就笑了。他边喊疼边安慰二宫，说：“旧的不去，新的不来。”

樱井转身，俯下望着水波中隐隐绰绰的影子。哀嚎了声，说：“不行，我这个样子回家，我妈还不得吓死。”

二宫也跟着凑过去看，两人半趴在池边，水中影子毗邻交叠。

“那还是去个医院？”

樱井摇头，说：“伤口不打紧，主要是我这样子看起来就像跟人干过架的，得去别人家躲躲风头。”他翻出电话，戳着联系人列表，“问问松润好了。”

二宫见樱井兴冲冲翻着联系人中眼花缭乱的列表，利索找到松本的电话，正准备往下戳，樱井忽然想起什么，撩起眼皮看二宫。

“刚刚唐泽说，你出门不带钱包？”

二宫“嗯”了声。

“那你一会儿怎么回家？”

二宫说：“走一站路，自行车存车站的，骑车要不了二十分钟。”

樱井把电话收起来了，说：“那敢情好啊，还省钱了，我跟你走。“

二宫皱着眉看他。

“嗯？”樱井见他不动，“不方便？”

二宫突然打了个喷嚏，他边打哆嗦边站直，插兜径自一个人往前走。樱井抓着包跟上，从后面踩着路灯下方二宫的影子。

一站路穿过的是条笔直小径，与横亘着铁丝网之外的铁轨沿向同样的彼方。上上下下的楼梯特别多，二宫接连打了三个喷嚏，打第四个的时候，脑袋顶被人砸了件黑色开衫。

取出自行车，二宫磕磕绊绊起了个头，樱井小跑着坐上了后座椅。刚好是终电时间，啪啪嗒嗒附和着匆匆归家的人群，热浪里裹着无尽仆仆风尘。

二宫那辆自行车车型挺旧，樱井坐上去感觉不够稳妥，拐弯时他双腿掌地，示意二宫换人。二宫吸了吸鼻子，乖乖从前座下来，让樱井坐在前。

“这个道场……”樱井像留意到他们所在地，黑暗中的松涛馆只隐隐现出招牌文字，“是你们家开的？”

“不是。”二宫声音从后面传来，“我师父开的。”

“师父，听着像武林高手。”

二宫却不搭理他，自顾自伸手指路：“往左……下一个路口右转……这边有个坎……下了这个坡就……”

这坡极陡。樱井没减速，空荡的街头回响着车轱辘碾压石板哐哐当当的声音。想来是二宫这醒提的晚了，樱井便没能收上速度，迎面撞击的暖风舔着樱井额头那块伤口，酥酥麻麻，反倒不疼了。

二宫却差点被这车尾给甩出去，手一伸，揽住了樱井肩膀。

陡坡尽头，樱井幽幽按了刹车。二宫从后方跳下，指着夜里前方楼口，说：“到了。”

停了车，二宫晃着钥匙上楼，樱井跟在后面，忽而紧张了。

他问：“我突然来不会打扰你家里人吧？”

二宫浅浅咳嗽了声，说：“我妈应该在上夜班。”

樱井“哦”了声。

二宫家住三楼，楼道口那盏灯嘶嘶闪着惨白的光。这片区的住民楼几近八成熄了灯，连潜伏于屋顶瓦片间的黑猫也睡得纹丝不动，偶地伸伸爪子，翻个身，四仰八叉，喵呜着抖了抖耳朵。

二宫打开门，樱井说了句“打扰了”，橙黄壁灯一亮，家中陈设简简单单入眼。

樱井还在换鞋，二宫却走到桌面拾起张白色留言条，一动不动站着看。侧影勾勒着跃于墙间，樱井目光横跨越过他后背，视线一眼便定在了陈列于柜架上的几个金色奖杯上。

都是空手道比赛相关的，还放了张那时二宫获奖的照片，留了个板寸头，端端正正捧着他那金色荣耀，对着镜头嘴一咧，是樱井不曾见过的笑。

半晌发现二宫没动，樱井问了句“怎么了？”

二宫把纸条揉成团捏在手心，说：“我妈说师父腰伤犯了，入了院。”

樱井眉一蹙：“没事儿吧？”

二宫摇头，找出兜中电话，他电话老早没电，现在蹲下比划着充电器插上插头。

“我先打个电话，你随便坐。”

樱井当真随便坐了。在沙发上找到本少年JUMP，有一阵没一阵翻了翻。二宫的声音从不远处传来，应该在确认情况，没什么语调波澜，安静的空间里徒留着他不咸不淡的声音，没来由，竟听着心安。

屋内痕迹看起来是两人住，阳台倒被盆栽堆满了，仔细一闻，有紫阳花的味道。

五分钟后二宫换了衣服出来，松垮的白色T恤被他穿得歪歪扭扭，他光着脚，抱了个医药箱，放在茶几上，打开，棉花球药酒样样俱全。想来也是，二宫练空手道的，平时小跌小伤定是常事，眼下他迅速抽出棉花球，沾了药水，递给樱井。

樱井在撕他脑门那创口贴，撕了一半便把头往前凑了凑，意思他没手接了，让二宫给他擦擦。

他们中间隔着茶几，樱井手肘撑在桌上，二宫跪在另一头，拿着棉花球毫不犹豫一把戳了上去。

樱井觉得疼，本能性攥着二宫手指，引着他指尖慢慢在伤口周围戳。

二宫嫌弃，说：“那你自己弄。”

樱井悻悻接过，一个人跑卫生间对着镜子戳去了。

待他出来，刚好过了十二点。二宫把饭桌上倒扣的盒子打开，盒子底下盖了个小型雪白蛋糕。

樱井一愣，说：“你家晚饭吃蛋糕啊？”

二宫单腿折着坐在凳子上，说：“生日蛋糕。”

“诶？”樱井面色凝滞一瞬，“你别告诉我，今天是你生日。”

二宫指了指钟表，说：“才到。”

语毕他桌上手机震动声响了，几条邮件齐刷刷涌了进来。二宫看了看，打头的是相叶，还有几封是系统自动推送。

“你怎么不早告诉我？”樱井不乐意了，“见外了吧？”

二宫抓着蛋糕上一颗红草莓丢进嘴里，拍拍掌站起，说：“你不是请我吃文字烧了吗？”

“那怎么能算？”樱井不满，“你早说，我就请你吃更好的。”

二宫淡淡笑了笑，说：“文字烧就挺好。”

樱井叉腰想了半天，说：“要不，明天叫上班里的人，给你搞个庆生？”

“不用了，明天我要去医院。”二宫把桌上塑料盒里配的刀叉递给樱井，“你吃口蛋糕，这生日我就当你给我过了。”

之后他拿着白毛巾晃进卫生间，说：“我先洗，衣服给你找好了，有点小，你自己凑合。”

二宫那T恤穿樱井身上确实有点小，樱井一张臂，肚脐眼就露出来了，看着滑稽得慌。

樱井给家里打了电话，说在外面玩的晚了，于同学家凑合一晚。樱井妈妈问在谁那，樱井想了半天，觉着他妈也不认识二宫，只能小声回了句松润。

二宫卧室里布置得更简单，除了地上那些游戏机摆得错落有致，无时无刻不提醒着樱井绝不能走进那游戏大神的神圣空间里半步。

床靠墙，二宫睡里头，樱井睡外头。灯一关，樱井躺下时空气里的药酒味还没褪。他侧过头，看见二宫盯着天花板，眼色清透，却还是一如既往的凉。

“是不是担心你师父？”樱井问。

“不全是。”

“哦。”

二宫沉默了阵，张口道：“只是想到，今天还是另外一个人的生日。”

“嗯？”

二宫翻了个身，留了后脑勺给樱井，翻身的同时声音闷闷传来。

“我师父的儿子。”他幽幽道，“我把他当弟弟。”

“他不在这里吗？”

“发生了些事，没在这边了。”二宫说，“也许不会回来了。”

樱井困意全无，以往藏心底的那些好奇心统统如泛滥流水，越开闸门般泻了出来。

“那你的左手的伤……”樱井试探着问，“跟他有关？”

二宫那边没动静。平稳的呼吸伴着他起伏上下，连樱井都觉着该是等不到什么答案了，他叹了口气，翻过身转向另一边。

“算是吧。”二宫轻轻扯了扯被子，“……我睡了。”

从樱井这个方向隐隐能看见二宫卧室墙上挂着的巨人队海报，海报一半以下被书遮着了，书丛上方耷拉着一副旧式棒球手套。

“Nino。”樱井斟酌了几秒，说，“我觉得你这个人，其实挺好的。”

他这厢刚发表了肺腑之言，再一转头，二宫早睡着了。那人连睡觉也极安静，没呼噜没大动作，左手伸在枕头下，趴着的侧脸立马被刘海遮没了眼。

以往倒没发觉，二宫这人，长得挺好看。不同于同龄男生的高中生热血气，现在这般浅浅伏卧，像只穷街陋巷里的猫，古老，闲散，却仿若黑豹。从穷街陋巷能一路漫步至底比斯神殿，凝视着虚无，冷静而睿智。谷仓耗子惧他怕他，田间鼹鼠躲他避他，而唯有在亲近之人面前，他会毫无征兆露出天鹅绒般的小猫爪，再一细看，不过是只可亲可爱的毛团子罢了。

樱井被自己这想法逗趣了，他对着空气笑了笑，小声说了句晚安。

二宫早上醒得早。窗帘跳出弧度，洒了艳阳三两。

旁边却是没人了。他昏昏沉沉光着脚看了一周，的确不知樱井何时走的。桌上蛋糕没怎么动，眼下桌前却放了另外一样热腾腾的东西。

手机邮件闪了一条进来。

二宫拉开凳子坐下，划开手机。

昨晚上樱井逼他留了邮箱，今日晨间便来试探邮件功能了。二宫浅浅划着那方屏幕上的文字，最后放下手机，拿起勺子搅了搅那汤汤水水，一口一口喝了起来。

天知道他从没有吃早饭的习惯。

给Nino：

早上你们家这边特热闹，我去跑了几圈，发现这家红豆粥生意不错。买回来你尝尝，反正我挺喜欢的。

我就先回家了，昨天真的谢谢你了。

还有，生日快乐。

别觉得我没诚意啊。因为希望下次你过生日，收到的不仅是Aiba发的和系统推送邮件，你信我，我肯定比他们都准时（笑）。

By 樱井

假期一过，六月拖到了尾巴。X高人人心里发痒，七月一到，又逢每年大搞特搞的夏日祭。

高三生没法搞，高二生主挑大梁。每个部门人不够用，新生班级部门两头冲着当跑腿，每天都在上演向着夕阳奔跑。

相叶说他们班就搞鬼屋了，他个子算高，得披着长头发演长舌鬼。B班人紧追其后，准备搞搞密室逃脱。而A班，出谋划策的松本班长已是想得焦头烂额。

据说今年女高会抽半天过来参观，一时班级雄心壮志，势必要搞个能让女高兴致高昂的。

松本拍了拍讲桌，说：“我想了一晚上，觉得女生不会喜欢鬼屋，也不会喜欢密室逃脱，她们，更喜欢看脸。”

说完他从讲台底下拿出个大大的抽签箱，环视一周，笑得颇具考究。

“咱们就搞男仆咖啡店。”松本浓眉一挑，“都什么嫌弃眼神啊我话还没说完！光搞男仆，虽然女生喜欢，但还是少了点噱头。所以这次，咱们在男仆咖啡店的这个主题里，再加上特别菜单。因为校园祭有两天，我们每天抽班里一个同学出来穿女仆装，混在男仆里的女仆，肯定能成为女高参观者里的风暴眼。”

大野在后吐槽：“该不是他自己想穿吧。”

松本眼刀在大野脸上刮了刮，随后他清起嗓子，说：“来来来，抓阄啊，抓到黄的穿男仆，抓到红的穿女仆，就两个名额，咱就按顺序来了啊。”

之后他郑重地伸手进下去一摸一探，率先抽了个黄球。

“一共有三十个黄球，两个红球，现在被班长大人抽了一个黄球，那么接下去接连两次能抽到红球的概率是……”

长野凑起了热闹，“抢答抢答！”

众人默默瞪他一眼。

如此稀薄概率，抽着红球的两人，也能去买个小彩票了。

最终樱井中招之时难免被众人笑话一通，想象着那人僵硬一立裙角飘飘的画面，挺带感，够可怕，众人齐齐一哆嗦。

可轮到二宫抽出那颗绝无仅有的红球之后，周围竟蓦地鸦雀无声了。


	9. Chapter 9

准备工作做了一周。拉横幅搞彩条，设计海报借服装。班长大人亲力亲为，着实为A班人员减了负。各部门也未闲着，像松本这种班级部活两边跑的不在少数。听闻游泳部准备集齐以松本为首的小鲜肉搞个夏日水上秀，宣传海报一出炉，网上报名人数一路飙升，和野球部搞的能与谷内田互抛接球的爱心互动名列于所有活动之首。

每年此时X高人人都打满鸡血，什么合唱部戏剧社也统统复活，奇装异服踩着高跷飚着男高音的谜样人物比比皆是，比如C班搞鬼屋的上课还不忘头顶插把菜刀加满特效，老师们习以为常，学生们就变本加厉。

午休时松本指挥几个人从合唱部借了台旧钢琴过来，调调拼拼，勉强能出声。他自背后拿了份乐谱出来，分发至人手一张，说第二日校园祭结束前，为拉动气氛高潮，人人得在此嚎上一曲。乐谱是他熬夜搞的，痘痘都多蹦了三颗，就凭这点热忱劲，也没人敢不买他面子。

“钢琴谁弹啊？”有人问了句。

松本睥睨众人一眼，道：“不知道咱班上那top1可是德智体美劳全面发展的呐。”

钢琴落到樱井手里，反正他第二日不用扮女装，弹个小曲儿没什么。曲目是首温吞小情歌，名字矫情兮兮，实属不配男校汉子成堆设定。但松本做什么都走得细腻风，连给班上每个人唱哪句该怎么分段都安排得清清楚楚，张张口确实不费劲，大家便允了。

奥华子的《君がくれた夏》，也配今年校园祭主题——夏よ、ありがとう。

咖啡厅于校园祭前日正式成型。美工设计全程靠松本嘴炮大野动手，当真搞了个镂空头像的大波短裙妹同等身高人像，而为给长野拉回存在感，仍不忘在那大波妹旁边加上奥特曼复古造型，脸被换成长野的经典翻白眼照。

二宫最近忙了些。除了学园祭奔前走后，还得去医院探病。柏原入院一周多，道场无人镇守，暂时交给个熟识打理。二宫周末还面试了份便利店打工，等通知一到，只会更忙。以往白天他是文科和英语课睡，现在物理数学课也不得不梦个周公。理科老师能睁一只眼闭一只眼，文科老师却各个恨得牙痒痒，时常一声厉吼，抓着他和大野去门口罚站。

樱井自然是发觉了，嘴上不问，心里却忍不住乱琢磨，但他最近忙于曲目练习，一放课就被松本逮着关小黑屋，实属分身乏术。

夜里试图发过几封邮件关怀，岂料二宫统统没回。樱井纳闷，心想这都共过几次患难也是时候该能登上对方的朋友圈名单了，哪知甜头刚给完对方便撒手不理人，现在这交流势头，还不如开学那阵。

樱井这厢心里直乱揣，却不察黑板上校园祭的倒计时已被人匆匆圈上了零。

头日。

樱井抬头，周围黑影渐近。将他团团围住的四五人手里纷纷拿着粉饼口红金色卷发，嘿嘿嘿魔性笑了三声，袖子一撂，开始干活，松本设计的一条龙服务，连拔腿毛都安排好了。足足折腾了快一个小时，樱井扯着那件绷肚子的小黑裙，高跟鞋一踩上，左腿右腿岔开，应景地转了个圈。

尖着嗓子道：“萌诶萌诶nya！”

期间二宫抱着箱饮料进门，正闻这声匪夷所思之音，樱井刚“nya”完，只觉大腿漏风，再瞧瞧二宫那高深莫测的表情，左脚不由一拐，高跟鞋卡擦断了个跟。

要说樱井这女仆效应，着实悲喜参半。女高生们先是尖叫着捂胸口，待樱井“萌诶萌诶nya”一出口，她们怔了半天。互相面面相觑三秒，竟哀恸地捶起了墙。

没办法，隔壁女高樱井的同人本还在卖呢，她们本冲着那高大上剧情买了同人本来见真人，谁知真人就活生生把自己给弄性转了，那她们还能萌个ball，唯有挠墙捶足哭天喊地。

樱井翘起二郎腿，坐在沙发上不高兴，说：“我长这么大，还头一回把女生吓哭。”他把假发掀开当扇子扇，问旁边大野，指着自己这一身，说，“真这么难看？”

大野“唔”了半天，说：“不如我给你画张像，画好看点，裱到美术部去让大家评评。”

樱井挠挠头，手中假发被他一把扣在大野脑袋上，说：“你先替我坐会儿。”

大野顺着那两条麻花辫，一头雾水地眨巴眨巴眼，转眼咖啡厅人满为患，刚哭得梨花带雨的女高生又齐齐奔回来了。

大野被众人这么一围，欲哭无泪，举起右边拳头，一按，向着镜头：“萌诶萌诶nya……”

kyakya尖叫声响彻楼宇。

二宫正被泷泽安排在操场上设置障碍跑。

老远起点处相叶和一个邻校颇有吨位的女生组了队，两人三脚，迎风流泪般直奔终点。

毗邻竞争的今井因找不着女伴相随，泷泽部长看他可怜，自己寻了条红绳凑过去，蹲下，给他和自己两人左腿右腿绑了一绑。

今井转头，眼里kirakira：“部长！”

泷泽一头碎金短发，他露齿一笑，说：“没女朋友没关系。“

拍拍今井肩膀：“有部长。”

这话刚说完，两人绑一起的腿走得便失了平衡，双双倒地吃了满嘴土，抬头，眼睁睁看着相叶那组奋力越过了终点红线。

二宫吹哨，举起相叶右手，颁给他一只香蕉。

“啊？”相叶摸了摸脑袋，“我们田径部这么穷？”

二宫说：“部长说了，开源节流，开源节流。”

二宫回A班路上，樱井正在绿荫边上吃圣代。这是他们足球部搞的限定圣代，样式是樱井设计的，足球上跳跃了一只闪闪发亮的金色老虎。当然，在樱井眼中那是老虎，在别人眼中那是什么便有些难以得知了。

樱井手里捧着两个。见二宫走过来，二话没说，塞他手里一个。

彼时他还穿着女仆装，假发没了，黑丝还在，现下他吃着圣代心情好多了，也不在意旁边卡擦卡擦拍照片传论坛黑他的路人甲乙丙，干脆大咧咧搞起福利，把腿像模像样地一撩一露。

二宫扶额，说：“你还真是破罐破摔。”

樱井不在意，说：“别说我呢，明天我怕你经不起这挫折，现在正给你做榜样呢，明天你可千万别哭啊。”

二宫不可置否一笑，低头舔着圣代，蹭过他肩膀就上了楼。

那人背影被夕阳剪裁出暖绒的橙光效果，樱井不动声色盯着，手一凉，手里圣代转眼化了他满胳膊。

翌日。

樱井因为要演奏，小领结配花轮头，势必要将昨日损失扳回一城。松本刚从游泳部回来，浑身湿哒哒滴着水，抹把额发一捋，扭了个S型站着拉客。

教室内那桃心沙发处，客源滚滚。比起昨日大野的麻花辫效应有过之无不及。连B班C班那些装鬼的搞密室逃脱的也全部跑过来凑热闹。生田七窍被人画上了血，他蹑手蹑脚贴墙冲进A班，遥遥见桃心粉沙发上坐着一人，棕色卷发，黑色女仆裙，头上戴着樱花发卡，背影瞧着，特别理想型。

生田挠头，说：“这是管隔壁女高搬来的救兵吧。”

他撞撞旁边人肩膀，问：“那美女谁呀？”

旁边那人也似大梦初醒，转头看向生田，那满脸血的妆容吓得他一巴掌糊了上去。生田眼疾手快抓着那人手，说：“花轮同学，还不纳命来！”

樱井接着又是一掌糊过去了。

清走隔壁肇事的，樱井抱肘，继续倚墙站岗。他站了一早上岗，也就围观了一早上那粉色沙发处的门庭若市。连松本也啧啧称奇，说自己要不是眉毛浓，肯定女装效应也不差。

还滔滔不绝把二宫那身品头论足了一番，到最后好像找不出什么瑕疵，松本忿恨着攥了攥拳头，去隔壁玩鬼屋历险了。

二宫正在女生堆里洗牌。那妆也是昨天那群人逼着给化的，樱井昨天自认那群人胡搞，把他弄了个四不像，本担心今日二宫难免惨遭毒手，可眼下这么一瞧，非但没什么四不像发生，瞅久了还觉得挺合适。

樱井站了一早上岗，腿没站酸，喉咙却看干了。

人群里女生迭迭叫好，二宫竟也笑了。以往那人笑，也就扯着嘴皮划出弧度，真真没什么声，皮笑肉不笑，倒是委屈他笑似的。这会儿不同，他头一遭笑眯了眼，喉结一涌，那笑声自空气里滑了一溜。

樱井慌忙低头，抓了杯碳酸饮料。

大野路过，“咦”地一声望了眼樱井，问：“翔君，你热啊，脸怎么红了？”

二宫似听到这声，侧着身回了头。樱井口里吸着吸管，入喉的甘甜液体翻腾出碳酸挥发的呛人泡沫，二宫眉心一漾，朝樱井亦笑了笑。

樱井一愣。

半晌。

“嗯。”樱井哐当放下玻璃杯，用手扇着风，“是了，怎么这么热？”

大野微蹙眉，看看窗外天光晦涩，连太阳都没了影，哪还有什么灼人温度。

这当口松本背了把木吉他，拍拍手让咖啡厅内所有学员立正站好。之后他朝二宫打了个响指，把肩上吉他递过去。

其他人不明就里，松本解释道：“Nino说他能弹吉他，光是钢琴伴奏太单调了，让翔君弹琴，Nino弹吉他，咱还能唱个摇滚版。”

二宫点了点头，穿着他的黑丝女仆装上前领了吉他。随后椅子上一坐，腿一岔，已是吉他上身做好准备。

“翔君？”松本眼锋一凛，说，“发什么呆啊，没看到咱们都各就各位了？”

二宫调了调弦，撩起眼皮将目光一递，坐在钢琴旁的樱井右手下意识拨了个单音。

尔后松本站中央，手一抡，做起了指挥。

教室并不大，加上各方速来的围观人群，浩浩荡荡也快上了百。

乐谱樱井早已背熟，他眼睛自钢琴上方这么一探，正对面便是奏着吉他的二宫。到现在为止，他已看过二宫很多不同的面，即便此时那人穿着不伦不类的女仆装弹吉他，但二宫还是二宫。樱井心里一跳，手间弹错一小节。二宫抬头，好似全场只有他听出来了。

像是头顶自动打黯了灯光，两束自黑暗中跃出的光晕直直分割成两段。

蝉鸣充斥的夏天舞台里，唯独只剩他和他。

「運命」って言葉

たぶんそう

はじめて僕の頭の中

浮かんでるよ 

午后绿荫上田径部喷起了水枪，几柱高高挂起的银色水花下惊出数声闷吼。泷泽站在课桌上，霸道总裁风般，戴着墨镜朝四处喷射。

野球场热闹度只增不褪，谷内田掂了掂球，忽而听见高一教学楼内几句飘渺的歌声，声源自A班传出，他嘴里一哼，喉间却是在笑。

放課後自転車で

君と走っていた

この道がどこまでも

続いてくような気がした

教学楼一侧，长野和井之原一人啃着一根雪糕。趴在栏杆上，摇头晃脑地哼着节奏。

“哎呀怎么连我都伤感起来了。”长野叹气，“这种青春，果然不是你我这种老骨头能体味的了。”

井之原淡淡笑了笑，说：“就当坐了个时光机，想当年，你我都是顶过飞机头的人，谁能料到现在还能站在这里祸害祖国下一代？”

长野嘿嘿抖了抖肩膀。

他们面前是天边夕阳遗下的蝉翼金光。

アリガトウって叫んでいた

みんなで

青い春の日 

学园祭最后，高一高二楼宇挂出最后横幅。

白色的长长布条上留下数不尽的斑斓涂鸦，汇集在中间的几个大字被涂上了一抹浓重的墨色。所有人冲出教室门，栏杆上密密麻麻凑满了人头。

那几个显赫大字被雄厚的男声率先嚎了出口。

“——夏よ、ありがとう！！！”

谁人手里挥舞了几笔颜料笔，留了满脸的黑色王八相。到后来一发不可收拾，各个捧着根水彩笔，抓着旁人脑袋开始展现画工。

高桥主任一声哨音颓响。咣当一声，半瓶墨水泼进他寸草不生的脑袋顶。

众人呆了，死寂了三秒钟后，画笔一扔，跑跑跳跳地逃命去了。

这才算真正画下句点。

放课铃声一过，黑云袅袅，再嗡嗡几声闷雷，白雨跳珠，哗哗扫荡着校园残景。

樱井一直留到最后，跟几个人搬上搬下，把校园祭过后的教室归于原样。不想雨越下越大，几个人准备冒雨走了，问樱井要不要走，樱井收拾完书包，说还有事，等雨小些再走。

那几人挥挥手告别，冒雨奔出。樱井兜里还攥着足球部部活室的钥匙，得等着那边人去楼空，最后去锁门。他也没带伞，一路小跑从塑胶跑道跑至后操场，花轮头是毁了，被他胡乱抓了抓，抖着头顶的水珠，一把推开部活室门。

门内有人。樱井脚一顿，那人正在关窗，身上还穿着那套女仆装黑丝袜，那人闻声头一侧，瞧见是樱井，也没说什么，继续咣咣铛铛关着窗户。

“你没走？”樱井站门口，显然懵上了三秒，他蹭了蹭手背的水珠，把门微微掩上。

“借个地冲凉，总不能顶着这个样子回家。”二宫坐在换衣间的长凳上脱袜子，他瞟了眼樱井，“跟你们部长打过招呼的。”

“哦。”樱井站门边，挠挠头，“我等雨小点再走。”

二宫把头上假发取了，短发又呈现乱毛飘飞状态。樱井走过去，挨着他在长凳上坐下。

他们离得很近。

离近了二宫身上有香水味，清新款。那人脸上还铺着粉，睫毛扑扑瑟瑟，嘴上唇彩被擦没了，嘴角却留了一抹红。樱井目光平视，视线落在部活室唯一的镜子里。

轰轰隆隆，雷声贯耳，暴雨噼噼啪啪撞着窗沿，刚二宫关窗时好似放进来一只蝉，小家伙扑簌着透明翅膀，有一声没一声嘶哑地唤着。

部活室内很安静。樱井左腿蹭着二宫右边光溜溜的小腿肚，余温浅浅，倒像把樱井这边左腿给烧灼了般。

二宫说：“凳子这么长，你别老贴着我行不行？”

樱井浑身一震，忙朝边上挪了一大截。

他背上出了层薄汗。

却是真真如坐针毡。

顷刻间，有条线自他脑中滑出，像带着根银针效应，竟一点点将他溃散的意识慢慢缝起。

穿针引线，先缝出了入学式那日银杏林里的二宫，针尖一撩，是打出漂亮左手球的二宫，顺势往下，水族馆里沙丁鱼群下驻足站立的二宫，灯光逐渐归熄，是在黑暗里接吻的二宫。磕磕绊绊的夜路直行，身后自行车座椅上的二宫握住了他的肩膀，晦暗阴沉的巨人海报卧室里，二宫在他身边熟睡了。这根针平铺直叙般连成了一条有始有终的线条，尾部系上一个疙瘩，疙瘩的末端，停在了此时此刻。

樱井睁开眼睛，面前那面镜子映着浅薄光线的剪影。镜中那个脸色苍白的自己，正一动不动地看着他。

旁边二宫站了起来，衣服撩起来一脱，只剩条平角裤。浑身没肉，从颈窝往下，瘦削得能见骨。

啪嗒一声，樱井蓦地站起，部活室钥匙砸在了地上。

二宫回过头。

樱井局促地移开目光，他说：“我还是先走了。”

他朝后退了一步，不知所措似的，他最后看了看二宫的眼睛：“帮我锁个门，谢了。”

须臾，他使力打开大门，也不管那撩人雨势，踏着泥坑冲出去了。

二宫低头，盯着地上那把钥匙。

一个惊雷劈下，他闻声，眼睛扫向窗外。

樱井在雨中狂奔的背影一点点剥离他视线。

跑过三个路口，樱井撑住膝盖，停在了红绿灯面前。

他周围清一色撑着透明伞的陌生人。

头顶是电车疾行碾过桥面的震鸣声。

喘着气，耳畔如注雨声乍响，他忽然，就有些看不清前路。

那根线最终尘埃落定，寻方天地生根发芽，无需灌溉滋养，已迅成伟岸参天巨木，扎下庞杂深根。

如同心里那扇黄色大门，悄悄被人拿走了锁，吱呀一声闷响，门便开了条缝。

有人自门外闪现。

猫着背，白衬衫，声音很凉。笑起来很好看。是个各方面都厉害的人。

路边雨坑里，樱井的影子被打散了。

红绿灯一过，行色匆匆的人群无章法地踩乱了雨坑。

竟就这样悄然开始。樱井想。不知何时，不明何地。

像半空的疾风骤雨，毫无征兆的，猝不及防的。

这场。

夏の——

恋。


	10. Chapter 10

瘴雨蛮烟散于盛夏暑气间，二宫停了自行车，仰头，医院住院部亮着青白光火，像阗静黑暗里的数双眼睛。他抹了把脸，跟着几个病患家属挤着电梯上楼。柏原的病房在七楼尽头，门没锁，掩了条缝，二宫左手叩了叩门，里面座椅声响了，开门的是二宫妈妈。

她比了个噤声手势，侧身让二宫进门。

病房内电视启着静音状态，柏原倚床睡着，浅浅呼噜噎在鼻腔，面貌却是憔悴了半圈。二宫放了书包，二宫妈妈替他接过，倒递了杯水给他，细声问：“今天怎么晚了些？”

二宫说：“学园祭，刚结束。”

二宫妈妈点头，倾身调着病床上的点滴速度，又指指桌前塑料袋内食盒，说：“鳗鱼饭。”

柏原入院来每日两人轮番照料，这老家伙每每醒着还不领情似的挥手赶他们走，说有漂亮护士就够了哪需他们当保姆。连吃饭这事还得靠二宫武力镇压，快半百的人活生生野孩子心性。隔三差五在隔壁病房称王称霸抓王八，要么带领一群熊孩子爬天台扎马步，入院一周已上了护士人人心里的黑名单头条。但这柏原谁都不怕，唯独就怕二宫妈妈。一物降一物，二宫妈妈没练过空手道，几句隔空嘴炮也能把他说得抬不起头。柏原咬牙，只能转头把怨气往二宫头上撒。

也就柏原睡着这当口能让整层楼省点心。

二宫吃完饭，洗了食盒准备回家，二宫妈妈还有晚班，招手让他自己先回去。

走之前倒冷不防问了句。

“文哉他……和你还有联系么？”

二宫愣了愣，摇头。

二宫妈妈脸上愁云现过一瞬，匿得也快。她举手比树杈，张口来了句Bye-bye baby。

回家路上，LINE群组被学园祭图片连番轰炸刷屏。尤其樱井二宫两人女装秀呼声最高，在校园论坛精华帖里一路飘红。二宫手机收信息收到滚烫，等路面电车通行间隙，他坐在车座上一张张用指头划过那些照片。

车轮陷在水坑里，盛起的涟漪收到即将呼啸而过的电车鸣笛信号，震颤着抖开粼粼波纹。

翻过群组聊天信息，刷屏id里都是平日里爱话唠的。其中倒是稀奇，没了樱井的影。以往那人就算不是叫嚣得最厉害的，也会出面发几条颜文字打个嘴炮。现下竟安静地潜水不出半声，连LINE群组里拿他女仆PS装呼叫了好些遍也没能把那人召唤出来。众人纷纷纳闷。

二宫没瞅几眼，把手机一关，蹬过踏板一路疾行。

道场前刹车猛一顿，车轱辘蹭着泥土沙沙磨出尖鸣。此时松涛馆门外，站了七八来人。人人手里自备铁棒油漆，面前的道场玻璃砸碎了一地，那些喷漆更是毫不留情，呲呲划过墙间，留下一串刺眼鲜红。

二宫把自行车一推，徒手冲了过去。

几个抽烟的踩灭脚底烟头，待二宫运拳欲阻，为首那人已飞起一脚相拦。这一脚二宫躲了过，其余三五人眼疾手快，齐齐凑前按着他脑袋，出手便知都是练家子。一铁棒落在二宫肩膀上，他闷哼了声，眼里的抗争火苗忽地偃旗息鼓了。

他自是明了这些人从哪里蹦出来的。

之前遇到过几次类似状况，那时还有柏原在，这些黑道反不敢太张扬。眼下山里老虎一没了影，这些人逮着机会，自想方设法攒了新仇旧怨，势必砸穿松涛会招牌。

“一家子都会空手道，够出息啊。”那金牙小光头哼了哼声，说，“三崎文哉跑了，那家伙没地方去，这是他唯一的家，他不出现也好，先把他家会馆砸了，看看他准备躲到何年何日。”

二宫挣脱旁人束缚，捂了捂肩，他冷眼道：“三崎文哉不在这里。”

“噢，”金牙小光头笑了笑，“可我记得，他好像有个哥哥，那小子说了，他哥哥，同年同月同日生，从小就罩他的。”

二宫没搭腔，只慢条斯理扯平袖口，不置一词。金牙小光头恼了，上前来一把攥住二宫领子，道：“那小子携款逃跑，可是犯了道上大忌，我们北原组可包庇不了一个叛徒，就差下追杀令了，不过那小子聪明，逃跑路上留了重头一笔，自己只拿了一百万，组里脸都被他丢尽了，上头不高兴，我们这些下头的，也只能出来找这儿的晦气。”

二宫鼻腔一哼，猛地攥过他手腕，力只使了四成，金牙小光头脸色剧变，边喊疼边松了手。

“三崎文哉不在这里。”二宫说，“可别让我说第三遍了。”

金牙小光头跳脚道：“看样子，你倒是不在乎这道场了，那也好，浇点汽油，干脆一把火烧了。”

二宫剜他一记眼刀，金牙小光头悻悻退了退后。

“想息事宁人，也好办。”他摸摸下巴，说，“要么你把三崎文哉找出来，要么你替他还了这一百万。知道你空手道厉害，可这道场说到底还是要做生意的吧，真真倒了，你那可怜师父，还不得倒背一笔债？”

金牙小光头拍拍衣角灰，双手一抬，举着比了个十五。

“十五天。”他笑得横肉三抖，“OK？”

二宫脚边攒了一堆碎玻璃渣。那群人吹着口哨一走，风声似涛，呜呜呼呼贯耳，房檐边颤巍巍的玻璃碎渣，啪嗒一声落地。枯槁冷涩的往昔于风中颠沛流离，踩进时空，便涌涌而来了。

二宫默不作声地扶起地上倒塌看板，立直，擦掉上面的灰。

三崎文哉是柏原康孝儿子，和二宫一样都是随的母姓。柏原离婚后，三崎本是跟着母亲过。母亲遭横祸去世，柏原将他接到了道场。那时二宫才将将十岁，却已是同龄空手道少年组中佼佼。三崎空手道也不赖，一入道场，两人便成了柏原左膀右臂。可毕竟三崎心性高，多年没与柏原一起生活，隔阂免不了。柏原那顽童性子劣起来也是犟牛中的战斗机，两人吵吵不算，总得动手。打得鸡飞狗跳，三崎文哉离家出走戏码每月一演，还愈演愈烈。

三年前，三崎文哉铁了心要和柏原断绝父子关系，那日刚好周三，正逢二宫妈妈带饭去道场，碰巧遇了这糟心一幕。三崎灰头土脸，跌跌撞撞冲下楼，一把撞翻二宫妈妈手里的大白菜，一溜烟跑得没影。

二宫虽习以为常，二宫妈妈却当下眼色一使，让他把三崎带回来。

二宫“哦”了声，只当家常便饭，打着呵欠，转头一路尾随去了。

谁知那天晚上二宫和三崎都没有回来。

柏原在道场二楼抽了一包烟，黎明破晓，他掐灭烟头，说去看看情况。二宫妈妈本在楼下小憩，却被阵集火般敲门声惊醒。隔壁街口卖仙贝的，扯着嗓子在门口喊，说出事了。

二宫和三崎平日里也爱交手，三崎打不过二宫，每每立任何赌约，吃亏的都是三崎，那晚上两人两句说不通，也在街心公园动了手。没凑巧，被几个平日里瞅三崎不顺眼的不良看见了。这下动手的两人纷纷停了动作，他们慢慢回过头，一道银光闪得眼疼，那些不良手里，明晃晃现了把匕首。

那阵子二宫刚入了校野球队，是个不折不扣的最佳投手。

不过自那天起，他便再打不出有劲道的左手球了。

手术室门口，二宫妈妈眼睛红了半周，却也单单闷声坐着。柏原五米之外，三崎靠着墙，头低着，他右手包了绷带，皮外伤，和二宫伤了腕骨外加拇指骨折的伤情相比，已是万幸。

那天过后，三崎收敛了一阵子。没再跟柏原吵架，闷声闷气写了封长长的道歉信，塞进病房门缝下。

岂料收敛到二宫出院那日，三崎便又兀自消匿了踪迹。柏原似知情般，脸上凝得深，于道场门口站了一晚上。

而三崎再也没回来。

三个月后，哪里飘来的消息，说三崎混入了黑道，真真是个不孝子，害人又害己。

夜间的松涛馆招牌歪了道弧度，松松垮垮地斜着。

二宫眼皮一垂，摊开左手，轻轻按捏住了腕关节。

其实他自然记得柏原刚带来三崎时候的事，六年前，就在这道场门口，柏原笑嘻嘻把他们两人手一拉，说：“既是同年同月同日生，就是一世好兄弟。”

被二宫吐槽说你以为拍黑道片啊。

柏原哈哈大笑，三崎在一边怯怯地扯着衣角。再仰起头，眼睛竟笑眯成了条缝，眸里装着太阳。

他犹豫着，堪堪能够着二宫的左手。左摆摆，右晃晃。

然后他叫了出口，话音浅浅，二宫却是听明白了。

他在叫哥哥。

翌日X高学园祭热度尚存，早早还有些学生拿着昨日仅存道具在走廊上拉彩条。高桥主任忙了一早上，没收无数战利品。A班也热闹得慌，昨天合唱那曲让他们上了回youtube，弹幕评论纷飞，直指视频中穿女仆装弹吉他的二宫，看来此曲一出，长野的X高网红地位已然不保。

樱井这天却差点迟到。意外的安静，拎着书包进门坐下也没跟谁打招呼。眼袋倒是挂得不浅，松本在他面前猛地拍了拍掌，说：“一晚上没回消息，有何猫腻？”

樱井淡淡瞥他一眼，回过头，往后张望打探。

二宫座位是空的。

长野转着教科书进门，捶桌叫了声安静，名册一翻，开始点名。

二宫这天没来。

有些罕见，这人虽然除了理科都没兴致，但开学至今，从未缺席过，连迟到也只停留在入学式那天。松本耸肩表示奇怪，嘟囔几句也没在意了。倒是大野前面没了二宫替他挡风遮雨，能肆意睡觉的机会便生生变少，每节课都被拎去罚站。

课间樱井咬着面包，拿出手机，发现邮件箱里还存着前些天给二宫发的东西，即便二宫统统没回，他也没删，均好好留着。眼下他食指停在那人头像前，犹豫斟酌，斟酌犹豫，十分钟也没见他按下去。

两周后会迎来高一上期期末会考，这日午后配布了考试复习重点，人人叫苦不迭，分分钟学园祭的事便被抛之脑后。唯有隔壁生田抓了几张海报，在各班级四处张贴，说八月中旬花火大会，隔壁女高正好也那时候放暑假，之前学园祭没能趁胜追击的，正好趁这机会抓住夏天的尾巴。

气氛又燃了燃。小分队迅速围了一圈，问樱井准备怎么搞。

樱井神思不在这里，抬眼倒瞅着从C班跑来看热闹的相叶，他蹭地站了起来，叫住相叶。

众人被他这严肃脸吓了跳，以为他跟相叶发生了什么。不想他只是淡淡问了句：“Nino今天怎么了？”

众人松了口气，相叶也松气了，瞅着樱井那副阵仗，跟要与人干架似的，他讪讪笑了笑，说：“好像今天家里有事，请假不来了。”

“什么事？”

相叶嘴一张，想了半天，摇头，说：“不知道。”

樱井皱眉，也没多问，推搡过其他人肩膀，拎着包从后门走了。

恐高症患者头回跑去天台吹冷风，小分队要是知道，恐又要惊上一惊。

通往天台的楼梯间遇到一个男生正和女朋友打恩爱电话的，语气黏得人发毛，樱井厉声厉色瞪那人一眼，那人懵了半天，捂着电话沿着楼梯向下遁了。

樱井叹了口气，也没上到天台顶，只于暗角内靠墙坐着。

用力挠挠头，心里快被烦死了。

昨天烦了一晚上，半宿没睡。今天上学前做了一百个深呼吸要淡定，没想到单单瞅着二宫那空空如也的位置，心里更像拧了一万根麻花。

往往他遇着什么烦恼，总有小分队人听他树洞，大家出谋划策，什么困难都不是事儿。眼下他这烦恼是没法找人交流了，他得自己含着自己咽着，可显然他自我纠结了一晚上，也没纠结出什么道理。

前些日子他为自己在意二宫这事找了千万个理由，唯独没往那方面想。现在他想了，想了一晚上，光是停留在想这一层面来讲，他是想明白了。

他否定不了自己喜欢二宫，也否定不了这份喜欢与同小分队其他兄弟的喜欢一点都不同。活了十来年，他绝非是个能对同性动心思的人，在二宫之前，初中他也暗恋过女生，写情书送礼物，这些事松本他们都知道。如今他这份枝蔓外延伸出的多余心思，像一条不能被人揭露的丑恶伤疤，赤裸裸印在手掌心。唯有握紧拳头小心回护，才能一路将这伤疤保留在手，不被他人所觉。

他想这该是一时鬼迷心窍，男校待的久，待了些诟病出来。等假期一到，他好好避开这个大环境，兴许这份怪心思也就没了。

还差两周，他得忍忍。

倒是给生田发了条LINE消息。

问生田要几盘小黄碟。

生田打着惊叹表情，问你要什么系的？

樱井想了想，说随你推荐。

生田应了，说隔日就给他送来，也关切地问了樱井，问他没事吧。

樱井说没事，当然没事。

生田“哦”了句，说我就当你是每月总有那么几天不舒服。

樱井回了把血淋淋的匕首，外加一个“滚”字。

二宫是三天后来的学校。

那日道场出事，他等至黎明破晓，一直等到警察闻风前来。录了口供交代了前后事宜，当天确实没法赶去学校。尔后两天，他忙着先定下周末打工，又给暑假间一个月满满当当排上了短期工。

存款他有是有，一百万却是拿不出。他自不可能傻到给黑道钱，只是道场损失保险赔不完，生源也少了大半，外加柏原入院钱也垫了不少，单靠二宫妈妈一人之力，周转不来。以他妈妈性格，这事定是全盘扛下，为让柏原专心养病，半个字也不会说。二宫不提，心里明白。晚饭时淡淡说了假期打工的事，二宫妈妈沉默地替他盛饭，半晌轻轻点了点头。

时隔三天来学校，甫一进门不乏朝他嘘寒问暖的，其中亦唯有大野最激动。

一把握住他手，说你可来解救我了。

二宫抽出手指，白了他眼，兀自转头朝前望了望。

班上平日跟他有些交集的，都在此刻同他问了声早安。

樱井坐在前排，耳朵里正塞着耳机。也不知是不是没听到动静，自始至终也未转身。

不仅如此，整日下来，樱井甚至没跟二宫说一句话。

交作业时会在过道上撞面。樱井低着头，目光轻描淡写从二宫脸上跳跃开了。

松本抱肘，左看右看，好像看出点端倪。

处女座好奇心一盛，课上丢了团纸条到樱井桌上。

写道：

——你跟Nino怎么回事？（doge）

数秒后纸条飞回来。

——什么怎么回事？

——别欺骗处女座，你干嘛这几天都不理他？（dogedoge）

——没有。

——得了吧，你这躲的，就跟你欠他五百万一样，前段时间我听说你额头那伤是因为救Nino女朋友弄的，那时我就觉得你们两有问题，不会吧，真成情敌了？（dogedogedoge）

樱井干脆不回了，把纸片揉成一团，转过头，瞪他一个doge脸。

松本耸肩，暗自说，算了，感情问题我就不问了。说完用英语书一把横住脸。

此时樱井愣生生一个没忍住，余光一挪，直勾勾瞟向后方。

后排的二宫也捧着英语书，不过侧脸一趴，睡得正熟。看着却似遭了场梦魇，眉头锁成川型，整张脸无甚血色。这些天他像是肩膀疼，时常用手去捏。今日更甚，晌午过了大半，樱井也没见那人吃过东西。

想了数十秒，樱井忽地心里一凛，连忙收回视线。

再望向黑板，叽里呱啦的英文老师，像说着满嘴火星语。

这节骨眼，学霸也听不进了。


	11. Chapter 11

樱井这状态很快入了其他小分队成员的眼。

其他人看归看，没敢多问，只当一山不容二虎，樱井二宫，大概也许可能是闹掰了。为何而掰尚不能得知，指不定一权二钱三女人其中之一，总归事出有因。

反观二宫态度，并没因小分队与他的忽然隔离而有半点改变。睡觉睡他的，罚站罚他的，每天来得迟走得早，跟团队扎堆时间交集为零。成员们抱肘，心里瞎猜乱测。猜测久了，就成了隔岸观火状态，这一观，便一直观到学期期末考试。

期末考与分班挂钩，一学期一过，整个年级都要重新洗牌。A班前列自不用愁，A班吊车尾则人人自危，自不愿成为被洗牌出局的头一人。

待最后一道铃声一过，长野戒尺一挥，耳提面命说暑假过归过，作业还得写，班里人人焦灼盯着他，直等他总结陈词一出，各个奔成脱缰野马，丢着书包放暑假去了。

樱井帮长野收卷子，全班走了大半，他在讲台上把试卷往牛皮纸袋里塞。

蝉声未褪，窗外徒留恼人夏意。

二宫收拾好书包，没走，最后一天他值日，得擦个黑板倒个垃圾。他把书包丢桌上，自己便慢腾腾拿着黑板刷，左左右右，擦得粉尘翻飞。

樱井站在讲台上塞卷子塞得心不在焉。他不说话，二宫自不开口，讲台本不宽，二宫在他身后走来走去，两人距离一近，肩膀还容易撞着。

樱井低头理着牛皮纸袋，身后擦黑板动静停了。他抬头，发现二宫眉头一锁，眼睛盯了过来。

来回盯了十来秒，樱井喉咙略卡，开口就咬了螺丝。

“怎，怎么？”

二宫拍了拍手，说：“我要锁门了，你到底走不走？”

“噢。”樱井把纸袋往怀里一抱，“就走。”

他大咧咧从讲台跃下，半脚踏出了教室门，可潜意识尚有不明因子作祟，仿佛这么些天的坚持防御被二宫一句话击得溃不成军。

“那个……”樱井转过身，本能性来了一句，“暑假快乐。”

二宫看了看他，没作答，径自去后面收拾垃圾口袋了。

樱井心一冷，冷中带塞，只恨自己没坚持到底，仿佛刚刚一开口就输了场重大比赛似的，着实让他悔恨不甘。

心一横，不再看二宫一眼，抱着卷子走了。

樱井计划好要过个盈满的暑假。暑假一共三十来天，他亦准备分割成三段来用。第一段先把作业解决了，把一大家子哄好，再将之前落下的漫画追完CD更新完，最后剩点时间，他想起了生田送他的几盘碟。结果翻出来一瞅那碟封面，他脸就黑了。

几个加粗黑体大字——女仆系。

得，黄碟是看不下了，他只能去旅个游。这点上他从不缺旅游玩伴，因为同他旅游，对方基本无需做任何准备，全程只要无脑跟随，樱井自会把所有事宜都统统敲定。这回更甚，为追求行程的密不透风，他更是花了一晚上把景点方圆十里的饭店repo都给整理了一遍，满满当当一大篇表格，事无巨细，他全留了心。

旅行一定下来，他就真玩野了。玩了整整一周，皮都晒爆一层，差点黑成个小土著。一周里他几乎没心思想其他问题，也的确把之前的那些烦事给抛了。

躺在千里之外小旅馆里，旁边是玩伴的冲天呼噜，窗外有海声，他静静听着，等待海声最后合上他的心跳节奏。

他觉得自己，正常极了。

这么拆分掉了一半暑假，回东京后不免收到铺天盖地的小分队消息，各个叫嚣着说樱井太不够意思，自己做完作业就拍拍屁股走人了有没有考虑过还在跟抛物线相爱相杀的数学学渣们。

樱井说，怎么会忘了你们，人手一双凉拖，记得到我家来拿啊。

这时生田又问了句：“过两天花火大会，我叫了人，翔君你到底来不来？”

樱井想了阵，问都有谁。

生田把名字挨个报了遍，除了分队的，还有B班C班几个，光是一群男生看花火没什么意思，自然叫了隔壁女高，久违还多上了泷川的名字。樱井扫了一眼下来，没二宫，连相叶都没来，当下他踟蹰了三秒，发了句那行吧。

当日，大家先被樱井这晒爆皮的状态惊了惊，再发现这个连晒爆的黑皮人穿条纹浴衣也能穿得这么昂藏七尺，上天真真不公。

樱井那身深蓝条纹浴衣是压箱底一年没穿的，被他妈妈张罗出来，给他服帖上下一折腾，确实折腾得像模像样。

眼下他踏着小木屐挥着小折扇，啪啪啪，木屐踩得洋洋盈耳，于两方红灯笼普照之地前停下，左手买了根苹果糖，右手拿了盒烤扇贝，几个女高的知道他和泷川分了手，更喜黏着他，他也大方，纷纷请客。

松本和生田去捞金鱼大战，谁赢了谁帮写英语作文。今井在一边作壁上观，最后也手心痒，嘿嘿朝边上泷泽一笑，说：“部长，咱们也来赌吧。”

泷泽淡淡回：“噢，如果输了不如你就跟后面那只小胖猫合张影？”

今井如临大敌，声音一抖：“它在……哪儿？”

泷泽拍他肩膀，说：“放心，部长会故意输给你的。”

这话听得生田松本手臂起满鸡皮疙瘩，生田暗自道：“话说TAKKI把你霸道总裁的人设抢了你以后是不是该准备换路线了？”

松本深究起来，摸下巴，道：“你觉得什么路线适合我？”

生田手里渔网开启潜伏状态，他试探性答：“宇宙第一小公举？”

松本氏流星拳，一拳揍得生田脑袋栽进鱼缸里。

离正式烟花齐鸣还有二十分钟，一路摊贩蜿蜒，往高路走的人流也于途中寻位停靠。浴衣花样入眼，放空视线，腰带绽放的各色结扣像夜间盛的曼陀罗，伴着空中清甜味，浓得腻人。

花火大会，亦俗称花式虐狗日。这关头樱井吃饱喝足，反倒觉着烟花无甚看头。

下意识跟着人群往高处走，陡坡之上，有座隔河相架的小石桥。

桥上没什么人，因桥这头下方在施工，路面凹了道坑，水泥碾压着翻转，嗡嗡作响，和桥上那火树银花的气氛着实不合。

生田和松本他们踩着木屐往那头走，势必要寻处好地。樱井让他们先过，自己在末尾慢慢跟着。

桥面下的工程队忽而亮了亮作业灯。橙黄的光晕照亮那站于泥坑外的数来人，这灯火一艳，正顶上的石桥更是寥寥无人。

樱井步子蓦地停了。

前方的松本他们回过头，像在叫他名字。

樱井三步并前，俯身朝桥下探，有些高度，到了往日他定坚持不了三秒，可此时他不仅坚持过了三秒，还盯着移不开眼了。

一时间，他大脑嗡地一声，扑灭了周遭所有声音。

他看见二宫站在那工程队之中，个头算最矮，眼下戴了顶黄色安全帽，手里握着把铲子。那工头在说话，二宫听得挺认真，数学课也不见他能听得这般专注。倏忽片刻，为首工头几个手势一挥，其他人应了声，立马接着埋头干活。

樱井旁边的人都走尽了。

他却抓着桥沿，愣了半天。二宫当然不可能看得到他，他站在黑暗里，那人却在橙黄最亮处。

他并没这种机会能光明正大看二宫。前段时间他故作不理人，眼力练得挺好，余光也能知晓那人所有动静。

可到底还得努力着压抑心头情愫，努力了半天，也忍了好些日子。

忍到暑假，樱井终不用受这些煎熬，出去彻底玩了一圈，他几乎以为自己忘掉了二宫，截止今日前，他过得酣畅淋漓，没烦没忧。

但他并没意识到那些没烦没忧是建立在他努力封闭内心换来的一时心安理得。

那些心安理得在此时此刻哪里还管用得起来，像碎了一地的墙灰，转眼土崩瓦解，飘袅无痕。

因为看到眼前的二宫，他竟然觉得心疼。

朝着逆反人流的方向，樱井从上桥的这头重新往下跑。阶梯有将近五十个，每朝下走一个都由木屐声清晰地倒计时起来。

一枚竖直向上的烟花冲破黑色穹顶，乍响开的同时张出五色臂膀。人群一惊，转瞬被呼声盖满了。

工程队的作业也暂时停下。

樱井撑着膝盖喘了喘气，跑得满头汗，脚掌还硌得不行。他已经走到桥底，前行的石板路磕磕绊绊带出些碎石子。

再往前走，能看见工程队的影。

脖子上挂着条白毛巾，那人似也停下了工，抬起头，另一颗烟火瞬间炸开，像亦是突然点亮了他的眼。他眼里泛着的宁谧湖泊终现了些浪涛，嘴一抿，竟不知是否在笑。

樱井定了定神，已经准备招招手喊人。

岂料另一侧已有人率先一步踩着石子路跑过去了，也同样穿着浴衣踏着木屐，俯身钻到桥身下，主动朝二宫那方打了招呼。

樱井脸一滞，手便垂下了。

工头说：“二宫，有人找。”

二宫丢了铲，拽着脖子上的毛巾往外走了几步。看见来人，倒也不惊奇。

谷内田张了张嘴，惊异道：“我刚在那头看见觉得像你，没想到真是你。”

“嗯。”二宫擦着汗，说，“临时工罢了。”

他们头顶烟花仍炸个不停，谷内田音调提了提高，说：“怎么搞起体力活了？有困难吗？”

二宫低头，把帽子顺了顺平，摇脑袋，说：“没有。”

谷内田蹭了蹭衣角，说：“怪不得我让你来参加我野球队的夏集训顾问，你还不肯来呢。”

二宫淡淡笑了笑，回得亦不客气：“要是比这工资开的高，我倒能考虑考虑。”

谷内田懊恼地抿了抿嘴，他拍拍二宫后背，说：“无论如何，你加油。”

二宫回了句“谢谢”。

“要真有困难，别见外，我当你是朋友的。”谷内田朝后看了看，指指那头，“跟队员一起来的，我就先回去了。”

二宫耸耸肩，算是作了别。

转身，他又将帽子扣上，再仰头，头顶烟花已放到高潮部分，翻着新花样地冲击眼球，眼眶被刺激得一阵酸涩。

半晌，他目光从烟花上缓缓移开，再徐徐放平，似意识到什么，顺着竟钻到那黑暗中的桥底去了。

其实二宫这工找得临时，是他便利店的同事介绍的，他是高中生干不了一晚上，可时给诱人，他体力亦有，便把这活儿接了。便利店出勤是出的早上，现在还面试的一家连锁居酒屋也快摆上日程，一暑假加上还要来回医院，更显盈余不足。

工头人不错，看他挺能干事儿又不怕累，也不忍让他挑重担。眼下更让他偷懒看烟花，说高中生正值穿浴衣谈恋爱的最好时节，你怎么就跑来刨土挖坑了，真真不青春。

花火大会一结束，二宫这边工作时间也到了，工头给他结了钱，他换了T恤短裤出来，一身轻便地说了声辛苦了。

一身灰头土脸也管不上，只用手蹭了蹭脸。

面前相继走过结束后归家的人流，穿梭在层层叠叠的浴衣群里，反倒让他显眼得厉害。

他上了桥，车站在另一头，他顺着桥边走。空气燥热极了，他从包里抓了瓶水，咕嘟咕嘟仰头喝了口。

喝水的空挡他步伐一停，果不其然听到后面那渐近的木屐声也停了。

他回过头，几个跟随他步伐的路人被他忽然转头弄得不满，纷纷蹭过他肩膀朝前走。

耳边欢浪迭起，无数人跟他相撞，再擦肩而过。

他瞧见樱井站在离他四五人距离处，那人不知跟了他多久，见二宫突然停了，那人便站得更局促。

表情读不透，像憋着什么气，樱井埋着头，左手还扶在石桥边上，慢慢划着，走了过来。

身后有人撞他，他伸手，拉着二宫往边上凑了凑。

开场白想了半天，樱井舔舔下唇，看着他竟没来由问：“你怎么瘦了这么多？”

二宫不动声色眨着眼，回：“你倒是双下巴了。”

樱井瞪着他，说：“你不是暑假就天天打工吧？”

二宫轻描淡写说：“我怎么样跟你没关系吧。”

这话让樱井噎了噎。他当下本想说句怎么没关系，我们可是兄弟，肝胆相照共过患难的，可话音到了喉咙口，生生又咽了回去。前段时间明明是他不理人，都大有将二宫踢出小分队的趋势了，二宫又不是傻子，他不说，不代表感受不出来。

樱井一急，出口回的却是：“谷内田能问，我就问不得了？这工作该不是他给你找的吧？他那么神通广大，大可把你招去他野球队当顾问……”

二宫忽地眸里温度一降，自带三分愠色，樱井这话当然续不下去了。

越说越错，樱井咬牙转过头，桥下前方的小贩已经开始收摊，招牌一撤，卸下灯笼，光便没了。

夜色更沉。

“樱井翔。”二宫冷不丁头回叫了他全名。

樱井没应，侧脸隐在一片晦暗中。

“你到底想怎么样？”二宫冷言问了句。

樱井咕哝说：“我知道你这人脑袋好，人聪明，我在想什么，我觉得你不会不知道。”

“我可不知道。”

二宫即答，答完他已准备走人。没想这樱井忽然来了劲，手一勾，一把抓着二宫左臂。可他忘了，他这一拉，着实带了些攻击性的色彩，于一个空手道练习者的眼里，这招挑衅就让他们本能性接招了。

所以，樱井这么个空手道小白就被面前的空手道黑带给放倒了。

摔得龇牙咧嘴，樱井揉着腰，在地上嚷嚷：“你对我还下这么重手！”

二宫居高临下站着，余光一瞅，说：“别跟我开玩笑。”

“我没跟你开玩笑。”

樱井干脆盘坐在地，挠头，切齿，说，“我自己都，不知道怎么回事儿，前段时间不跟你说话，是觉得……”

他一顿，声音沉了些：“是觉得我越跟你说话，我就止不住，想对你更好。”

“我认识那么多人，没一个人像你这样的，我想把你当兄弟，想让你跟我一起，但我知道现在我这心思不是对兄弟的，要是刚刚我没看见你，这些话，我可能一辈子也不会说。”

二宫逆着光，樱井根本瞅不见他脸上神思，也因为瞅不见，他才敢一鼓作气说到底。

见二宫站着没动，樱井心里一慌，从地上站了起来，他伸伸手，想去碰碰二宫的肘。

二宫却忽然说：“那你想让我怎么样？”

樱井一愣：“我……”

“像泷川那样？还是像其他女高生那样？还真抱歉，我没那余裕跟你玩这些。”二宫冷冽着脸，说，“一开学，我会去申请调B班。”

“别。”樱井手一缩，说，“我不会让你怎么样，我只是说说我的心情，我憋了这么久，也不知道跟谁说，现在我话才说了一半，你让我说完。”

二宫没给他机会，兀自转了身。

“二宫！”

樱井这声让周围人频频侧了目，二宫脚下刚走了三步，节奏滞了滞。没转身，身后那影子也不过跟着向前踏了一小步。

他们的地上影子适时叠在了一起。

窸窸窣窣，夏风松脆，丝毫不滑腻，吹进的都是泥土香。

周围人若无其事地继续朝前走了。

樱井往前慢慢走一步，木屐啪嗒一声。再往前走一步，又啪嗒一声。

堪堪定在二宫身后。

嘴唇半开半阖，用只有他们两能听见的气流声，轻轻从嘴边荡出那句。

“我喜欢你。”


	12. Chapter 12

这话一说，樱井舒坦了不少。大脑数日积攒的郁结一股脑抒出，最终竟引得他心跳加频。他清楚自己说什么，甚至腹稿一囤，无论二宫如何回应他都做好兵来将挡的准备。

千想万想，就是未想过若二宫压根不给他回应，这话茬又该如何接。

正如眼下。

只见二宫那影子率先往前一挪，左手轻轻抄兜，混着最后下桥的人群，一点点勾着身子朝前走。

樱井看着他那背影融进人海，自不敢再叫住他。倒是眼睛像忽地开了条特殊通道，万千人海，单单也就只能看到他。

二宫背影很快被路灯模糊，樱井靠着桥边，等着无数噼噼啪啪的木屐声远去。

胸腔闷得慌，紧接着喉口干涩，再汇集到鼻腔发酸，短时间这又酸又涩的体验让他懊恼地抓了抓头。

他很久没为一个人这般悲喜过。想看他好，见不得他不好，想让他对自己好，就算对自己不好，自己也只想对他好。这种感情在二宫身上一一应验，樱井知道，这闷苦的果得自己尝，他终于否定自己为一时鬼迷心窍，也愿明白面对这种无人可给他指条明路的死局状态，除了他自己退一步，几乎没有破局逢生的机会。

他不指望二宫能给他任何回应，其实隐约也有些后悔就这么打了道直线球，可比起前段时间的纠结无果，至少现在他豁然开朗了些，这局若真真无解，那便也得真正行到无路逢生的那一刻再言放手。

樱井咬咬牙，摸出电话，给相叶闪了过去。

“Aiba，你知道Nino都在哪里打工吗？”

二宫应征的那居酒屋毗邻车站，来往人流诸多，每日满员排长队，从头至尾都得小跑前进。他上了几天，也挺适应，出过些小错但也不算搞砸，领班人挺威严，爱骂人，对谁都枪炮不留情，二宫被他说过一次，之后竟也没给他开火的机会，领班瞧见二宫机灵，索性对他缓了态度。

隔过几日二宫就被派到楼下拉客，身前举个巨型店铺应援扇，对着来往上班族招呼。对门不少些其他家来拉客的竞争对手，各个都舞着扇子，二宫一来，客源被他拉跑一大半，对门小哥已是叫苦不迭，干脆拉拢战线去抢二宫到手的客人。

楼下战火开着，二宫手里举着扇子，眼疾手快拦着路过的下一人。

刚刚拽着胳膊，嘴中广告词滑溜了半句，那来人步子一滞，露出大白牙，嘿嘿朝二宫不住地笑。

二宫眼一冷，手松了，本能向后退了半步。

樱井瞅了瞅他这工作打扮，笑着说：“客人都被别人抢跑了，看来你这新人还没混成地头蛇。”

二宫瞪他一眼，兀自侧身走开。

樱井也不恼，挎着包朝电梯间走。

二宫转过头，眉一皱，走过去拦了拦他。

“你来这里干嘛？”

樱井无辜地眨眨眼，耸肩，说：“许你勤工俭学，不许我外赚零花啊？”他正了正色，道，“我是来面试的。”

樱井这话不假，他的确是抱着打工心思。当然，打工心思占三成，另外七成，自然是能离二宫近点。暑假还剩一半，二宫又绝不可能出来玩，他只能从相叶那里打听二宫打工日程，选其中出勤多的一家，当日就打电话应征去了。

看到二宫那副费解加不满外带点嫌弃的眼神，樱井竟又心里乐得慌，开开心心上楼面试去了。

樱井这班就定下来了，二宫出哪天他出哪天，那日程表就像搞了个复制粘贴。领班也想着同为X高两人好说话，让二宫带着樱井，也算互相帮助。被指了名二宫当然不敢不从，只能拿着菜单，狠狠在樱井面前一摊，叽里呱啦，用过于常人的语速给他讲这是什么那里又该怎么做。

“有这么带新人的么？”樱井系着自己工作服前的腰带绳子，“讲慢点儿，我又没你聪明。”

二宫嘴里一顿，眼睛半眯，说：“那你就别来。”

樱井乖乖闭嘴，做了个你继续的手势。

谁料他那腰带一直系不好，该是工作服大了一圈的缘故，捆他身上跟裙子似的。他自己折腾了半天，更听不进二宫讲什么了。

领班路过，瞧见，咂嘴，说：“二宫，你给这小少爷系下。”

樱井听完脸色不佳，二宫淡淡“哦”了声，上前一伸两手，抓着那腰带首尾两根绳，猛地一拉，面前樱井干咳了几声，弯腰嚷道：“哥哥咱这刚撑了两碗饭呢……”

二宫眼锋一杀到，樱井不说了，只等他手上动作完。

这时客人不多，他们站在死角更无人觅得见，二宫低着头专心一拉一拽，头顶发旋儿镶着几缕橙黄灯晕。樱井忽想起几个月前二宫也这样给他系过鞋带，心里颓然一软，像陷进个不深不浅的凹度，待回过神，他右手就这么生生扣着了二宫的腰。

二宫抬头。

一抓，二锁，三摔。

三秒后，樱井龇牙咧嘴从地上捂着腰站起。

二宫氏擒拿手，樱井绝不想体验第三次。

之后樱井规矩了，不动手，只敢开开嘴炮。领班让他做了几天，就令他和二宫一起下楼拉客。这下对街小团队来了竞争对手，N对2，樱井迅速大扇一挥，抢在二宫前头去和对街的抢客人，二宫只用在他身后捕捉漏网之鱼即可。两人一组上队，效应竟不同凡响，对街再怎么拉帮结派，毕竟还是各自为营，哪像樱井二宫这边这般团结，双剑合璧，客源齐齐收纳手下。

领班开心坏了，加上樱井会说话，没做两周就把樱井当自己人了。二宫这边虽不喜欢樱井跟他一起，但毕竟业绩好并非坏事，他就睁一只眼闭一只眼把樱井在旁边这事儿给漠视了。

每天两人一同下班，因电车不同，二宫上这方站台，樱井在那头。等待间隙樱井还特地跑到跟二宫同样位置的对面，舞着手臂跟二宫说再见。要是二宫不理，樱井再用智能机给他闪条信息，存在感十足刷得妥妥。

樱井小分队最近问樱井怎么不出来玩了，樱井回说忙着呢在打工，紧接着群组就被数十个惊叹号刷屏。

这工一直打到开学前，将将一个月。收工那天领了工资，领班恋恋不舍，说以后有时间让樱井再来帮把手，樱井瞅了瞅二宫，笑回说一定一定。

二宫换完衣服出来没看见樱井，以为他走了，他慢悠悠从电梯间晃下楼，刚出了大楼楼口脸边忽然一凉，他回头，樱井手里拿着杯蜜瓜苏打，硬生生塞进二宫手里。

樱井自己也拿了杯冰拿铁，咬着吸管斜眼看他：“这算是我赚了请你的。”

二宫拽了拽包，说：“有钱烧得慌。”

樱井跟在他后面，两人沿平日回家路，过了斑马线，进了改札口，跟着各色人流，该是各从一边直行而上。

今天樱井不走另一侧，反跟二宫走的同一边。

“今天早，我送你。”樱井笑了笑，见二宫眼色不对，忙摆手说，“那你就当我是自己想到处逛逛。”

晚高峰，下班人群死命往门里贴，樱井推着二宫后背，又替他顺了条道，那人转过身，后背便靠着另一侧的门。

樱井右手高高悬着那根吊环，身后亦被挤得密不透风。他们贴得不算太近，可仍能感受到些许体温，车一开，人群随着车行速度左右晃荡，樱井抹了抹额头的汗，视线不抬显得不自然，视线一抬，只能在视野范围内盯着二宫看。

这人最近又瘦了点，工作餐樱井都会看着他吃，可除了这工作以外二宫还在额外做两份，加上一份体力活，如此更难清算这人每天睡眠时间。

樱井瞧着那人眼袋，头一回竟觉着暑假要再短些就好了。

二宫许是察觉到樱井这直坦坦目光，干脆埋头玩起了手机游戏，樱井只好闷不做声看着他玩。

期间旁边空了个位置，樱井眼快，拽着二宫胳膊把他推搡着坐下，刚坐下二宫腾地站起来了，耳朵一烧，瞪着樱井说这是老年人和孕妇专坐。

说完他扯了扯耳朵，自顾自又站离樱井三步远开外了。

樱井心里发笑，面上却只得忍着。

等二宫下车出了改札口，身后那牛皮糖依然甩也甩不掉。

他终于放下游戏，回身对樱井说：“别跟着我了。”

樱井撞着他肩膀往前走，兀自耸耸肩，说：“这路你家开的呀？”

二宫鼻腔一哼，樱井下意识滞了滞，回身，瞧见二宫把捏拳头咯嘣响。

樱井清清嗓子，解释说：“行行行，我就是想送送你，把你送到楼下我就走，绝不多待一秒。”

二宫眉头微锁，说：“不行。”

樱井又道：“那我就走在你后面三步远，不跟你说话。”

二宫僵了数秒，倒也不再坚持，继续转身朝前走。

樱井跟在他三步之外，在后面踢着石子，石子踢到二宫腿后，樱井三步跟上，再接着往前踢。晚上人少，空荡荡的街边就听这石子磕磕绊绊的声音。

上次这路樱井带着二宫骑过车，那天是二宫的生日，樱井之后还回忆了好几次，二宫生日至少是他陪着过的，他潜意识更觉得二宫其实并不讨厌他，只是万事皆需循序渐进，他不敢暗自揣测，因为本来二宫这人就不好揣测，只能顺其自然，走哪算哪，见招拆招。

这般想着，脑袋撞着个后背，他警觉着回神，瞧见二宫脚步停了。

身处地段，正是二宫他师父的道场前。

他顺着二宫肩膀往前看，道场前站着的数道黑影迅速占领他视线，隐隐绰绰轮廓仍能辨认出那些人并非善类，哐哐当当的，好像在砸东西。

他吓了一跳，刚想扯住二宫，身前那人却已经开启百米冲刺状态了。

金牙小光头看见是二宫，这回也不怕了，这次他带的人比上次多一倍，各个手里有家伙，双拳难敌四手，他不信二宫还有这能耐。

二宫丝毫未惧，握起拳头就朝来人下巴上挥。几个人迅速上前锁住他，他身上包被扯开了拉链扣，内里的东西纷纷掉了出来。小光头眼尖，一眼瞅着那写着工资的黄色信封。

他把信封撕开，抖了抖里面的票子。

二宫后脚一抬，生生破开束缚，再机警闪避，躲过一道铁棒袭击。

小光头把钱往兜里一塞，顺势掏出了把银晃晃的匕首。

“小子，嚣张给谁看啊，我告诉你，三崎文哉一天人影不见，这道场就一天别想开门做生意。”

二宫哼了声，说：“三崎文哉跟这里已经没有关系。”

小光头晃着那刀锋，讪笑几声，还没回他个下马威，眼前竟又闪来一人。

那人抓着自己握住匕首的手腕，脸上倒是堆了层笑。

“大哥，有话好说，劫财就劫财，别动刀动枪。”

小光头不知这半路杀出个什么货，他収了刀，又点了点兜里的钱，暗骂一声：“就这点？”

樱井抿着下唇，从包里把他那封同样的黄色信封递了过去：“这下真没了。”

“樱井翔。”

二宫那声音飘得又凉又涩。

樱井没应他，只等着小光头把钱点完。点完小光头撩起眼皮做了个眼色，那些箍着二宫的人就放手了。

走前小光头放了话：“还是那句话，三崎文哉不见人，你们谁也别想好过。”

樱井从地上把二宫的包捡起来，抖了抖，又将地面上的残物一点点给他放进去。

二宫坐在道场前台阶上，樱井走过去并排坐下，把包递还给了他。

“那钱我会还你。”二宫忽然说。

樱井看了他一眼，只“哦”了声。

“都让你别跟着来了。”

樱井却说：“没看到人家都亮匕首了？再是铁打的你也弄不过有武器的，我要是不跟来，你是准备跟他们同归于尽啊？”

二宫只回：“那也是我的事。”

“是，你的事。”樱井悻悻道，“你就当我喜欢见义勇为。”

“……”

樱井小心翼翼酝酿片刻，问：“三崎文哉……是不是你说过那个把他当弟弟的？”

片刻，二宫点了点头。

“他……失踪了？”

二宫说：“不知道，三年前离开了这里，没人知道他去了哪里。”

“那刚刚那些人……”

“有人说他入了黑道。”二宫浅浅道，“惹了债，他们找不到人，只能找到他家。”

樱井站起来，仰头看着夜色里的松涛馆招牌：“这里是他家？”

“是。”二宫也跟着仰起头，“我师父的家，也是他的家。”

樱井若有所思想了阵，好像明白这阵子二宫拼命打工的原因了。

“下次再遇到这种事，报警，别再自己往前冲了。”樱井严肃道，“你师父应该也不会想你这样。”

二宫拍着膝盖站起来，重新把包挎上，看了看时间，说：“快过终电了，你走吧。”

樱井眼里一黯。

他说：“Nino。”

二宫停了停。

“我这样，是不是让你觉得挺好笑的？”樱井挠了挠头，“我自己也觉得挺可笑，这段时间每天都能看见你，我特高兴，一起上班一起下班，每天都过得有盼头。而想着今天一过，下次见面就得开学了，我反倒有点舍不得了。”

他顿了几秒，又说：“所以，我的意思是，我上次说我喜欢你，你到底听没听进去啊？”

再隔几秒，继续道：“我这都追了你一个月了，你到底感没感觉到啊？”

二宫侧过脸，瞟向樱井。

“当然，我其实，也没怎么追过人……”樱井笑了笑，又一本正经起来，“要是按照正常来，我是不是还得写个情书，那你等着，我今天晚上就回去写——”

“樱井翔。”二宫实行打断技能，“我没那工夫想这些事，我也不可能喜欢一个男人。”

樱井话自然接不下去了，他垂了垂脑袋，亦只能“哦”了一声。

二宫叹了口气，迈步朝前走。

“Nino！”樱井又急忙两步走上前，“你等等。”

二宫还是停了。

“好，我以后不跟你说这些，就当我默默单追你行么？”樱井迟疑道，“那你……还能待在A班吗？”

二宫低下头。

“能吗？”樱井态度坚持，又问。

两人影子叠合着，七月流火，暑气已过，夜里燥热气一股脑掏空，只剩些丝丝凉凉的末夏清风。

最终，二宫轻轻点了头。

樱井就笑了。

退后一步，对二宫挥手，说了句那我们开学见。


	13. Chapter 13

学期伊始已步上开秋节奏。

秋季X高惯例，摆上日程的头等大事自是运动会。X高运动会主在球技大会和田径水泳，球技大会以部活内部分成红白二组进行对抗，水泳和田径则以班级名义报名，球技大会和水泳田径合计得奖率最高的班级能抱个大满贯奖品，若是个人体育成绩出众，指不定还有人挖掘着进市少年队，像生田这种壮志雄心想在足球上出成绩的，早早暑假里就开始自我集训了。

他和今井这学期从B班上调进了A班，樱井松本自原封不动，二宫成绩处在中游，大野危危险险吊着车尾，仍不偏不倚坐上了末班车。相叶从C班升了B班，并放下豪言说照这节奏下学期准进A班。

A班一下聚集过多体育健将，田径比赛定能稳操胜券。松本一声清喝，于黑板上写着田径项目空位，一个一个挨着往里填名字。

生田说他得专念足球赛，田径就不跟着参加了，部活对抗他没跟樱井分到一组，可无论谁赢都代表了A班荣耀。樱井倒没在意，短跑报了个100米，还凑热闹报了个水泳400米，他一开个头，班上其他人也跟着唰唰唰举手争着报名了。

松本拿小本本记着，黑板上其余竞赛都填了个满，唯独剩个3000米还空悬两人。

他眉头一横，指着末排那人，嚎：“大野智！”

大野吓了个激灵，惊着跳起。

“就你了！”松本抱肘，“行吗？行就点个头！”

大野懵了，下意识点了点头。

松本满意，挥着粉笔龙飞凤舞给他添上去了。

松本又转头，叫：“今井翼！”

今井翼在身前打了个叉，轻咳几声，说：“班长，我不行，我极限距离最多200米。”

松本说：“你唬谁呢田径部的就这德性？！”

今井翼苦恼道：“你也知道，我是半路出家，出了意外才去的田径部嘛。”

樱井举手，说：“要不我去。”

松本脸一沉，说：“你真以为你钢铁战士啊……”他目光一瞟，“田径部又不止小翅膀一个，对了还有谁来着？”

班长大人捂了捂脑袋正陷入回忆杀之间，顷刻只觉身后一阵清风，粉笔字啪啪啪在黑板上抖了几下，那人写完，粉笔一甩，托着书包走得头也不回。

3000米：大野智 二宫和也

开学两个多礼拜，樱井小分队成员明显感觉到樱井由里及外质的蜕变。开学前他们以为樱井和二宫闹掰了，大抵以后A班也没什么二宫容身之处了，结果秋学期一开始，樱井哪还有一点半点不搭理二宫的迹象，每天配备的便当里多了盒牛奶，他寻着空子抛个弧线丢到二宫桌上，除此之外，下课空档期间，樱井彻底屏退他小分队的唠嗑大军，只顾着扎寨在二宫前座跟他说话。

二宫后座坐的大野智，对此事倒无甚关心，只是苦了二宫前座的人，每每见着樱井大喇喇占着位置还不敢发表微词，樱井这方也觉得麻烦，第一个月月考成绩一出，他干脆放弃学霸前排黄金席位，空降在二宫前面，这下做什么都方便了。

小分队猜测这两人掰是不可能了，该是和好了，可瞅瞅二宫那面不改色心不跳的模样，怎么看都是樱井抢着献殷勤。生田猜了猜，想必是之前两人遇到什么事儿，那事儿错在樱井，暑假一过误会澄清，眼下这是来赔礼道歉，顺带献殷勤。当然，对于能看到樱井主动献殷勤这景象，也足够能让小分队分分钟感慨他们老大真是长大了懂事了。

樱井分在二宫前排，其实也不敢造次，具体来讲，他除了能说两句好听的，行动上该怎么来，他没打算，也无计划。之前想的是顺其自然，可他怕真真把态度寄托在二宫身上，捱到高中三年毕业也未必能改变这温吞关系。

他会趁着传卷子空隙回头多看二宫几眼，偶尔故意寻个话题转身去借橡皮，要么英语课上二宫睡觉，樱井便后背靠着桌子替他挡着，又怕二宫课后交不上作业，故意像放错位置似的把自己作业丢二宫抽屉，反正，自开学以来，樱井发现自己兴许真有那么点儿当特工的潜质。

总归樱井这殷勤献归献，二宫到底接不接，他便管不上了。

面上这些事看在旁人眼里是两人关系铁，于樱井心里却跟翻了罐蜜糖。

因为他靠这绝佳地理优势位置发现了很多二宫的细微动作，他竟会为这样的发现而有着或上或下的情绪起伏。

比如那人睡觉没声音，但有时被突然惊醒，双脚一抖，会踢着樱井的板凳；比如那人明明挺挑食，却能吃一个月的菠萝包不腻味；比如在理科考试的时候，身后那人铅笔划过纸面的声音绵延扩散，特别好听。

樱井常常认为自己挺矛盾，几番拗不过二宫的推拒态度，下过好几次决心明天就别理对方，可到了第二天见着那人慢吞吞进教室，仍没忍住率先抛个早上好的话茬过去。

他知道自己不是同性恋。

但他喜欢二宫。且这喜欢的指数一路上蹿直奔云霄，以他无法预估的速度扶摇而上。

很讨厌的感觉。

却又难以抑制地——

很心动。

此番为准备运动会，课后的部活和练习已经朝着白热化阶段发展。樱井两边比赛又多，放了课亦三边奔走得焦头烂额。

二宫和大野穿着田径部的训练服，顶着秋后西晒，沿塑胶跑道一圈又一圈地跑。田径场旁是游泳池，时常二宫在这头跑得满头大汗，樱井在旁边泳池纵身一跃，水花喷了旁边跑道选手满脸，再鲤鱼打挺似的仰头呼气，二宫被那动静吸引，一转头，樱井抓着罅隙，坐在池台旁朝他招手，结果一不留神，被旁边跑道同学一脚又给踹进去。

二宫练完换了衣服得去打工，樱井在校门口揉着半湿的头发，等二宫出来。

一般二宫会和相叶一起，加上樱井三人，相叶没觉得不妥，樱井便是认准这点，二宫碍着相叶面子，自不可能拒绝。

只是连相叶也觉得奇怪，问樱井怎么跟Nino关系这么好了？

樱井甩着头发的水，说：“没有啊，你不知道，我们A班都很团结的。”

晚上樱井会给二宫发LINE，每字每句围绕着这道数学题不会解那道物理题搞不定。二宫要是不理他，他就说那你之前抄我英语作业还抄得一声不吭呢。

两分钟后，二宫发了张图片，拍的是他解题过程。

樱井心里乐，也找了张纸，画了只大眼青蛙，歪歪斜斜写了句Thank you。

再过三分钟，二宫一堆省略号后，忽然来了句，你这样有意思吗？

樱井一愣，打了个问号。

三十秒后，二宫回：我应该说过，别拿对泷川那一套对我。

樱井心里冤，别提对泷川，长这么大他也没对谁这样尽心尽力过。

只能回：随你怎么想。

二宫便不回了。

樱井手机一丢，得，今夜又得失眠。

运动会头日是球技大会，足球赛和野球赛一同进行，两边看客割舍难耐，仍只能舍二求一。A班的被命都去足球场加油，二宫这回没番茄可种，大野也没法尿遁，只得跟着密密麻麻的人头抱团扎堆。

大野没什么精神，他回头，发现二宫也没什么精神。

只能说：“你早餐没吃吧，要不我把我兜里菠萝包给你？”

二宫摇头，说：“菠萝包算了，把你手机给我玩会儿消除游戏。”

大野眉一皱，说：“你别闹生病了，明天还得3000米呢。”

二宫瞪他，说：“是你自己想着装病逃赛吧？”

话虽如此，但大野所言为虚，二宫是有点头晕。他平时很少生病，练武之人身体素质摆在那，有点感冒苗头也能自然好，他没在意这事，只当是场无伤大雅的风邪。不过他忘记这段时间体力透支过度，从暑假到现在的累度减缓还未过，田径部每日的超负荷训练，只能带给他些雪上加霜的效果。

足球赛内部竞争，樱井生田分别为两队队长，都是熟识，打得也够放得开，两边啦啦队倒不知该同谁加油，只当是场搏彩头的友谊赛。

樱井穿着一身红球衣，脑门绑根红条，哨音一响已是飞脚开球。每当有加油声三三两两飘过来，他倒像安了定位GPS似的，目光直往观众席里钻，比起以往的认真劲头确有不足，几次分神，生生错过抢球机会。

二宫打了个呵欠，耳边越吵，他越困。

后来上半场一结束，樱井被端茶递水的团团围住，二宫脑袋一勾下，蹭着人群边走了。

樱井看见了，无奈他没那三头六臂离场，心里一酸，擦着满脑门的汗，在下半场一开局就送了生田队一颗好球。

手机群组也无时无刻不刷着各个比赛结果，目前总分状况来讲A班和B班并驾齐驱，B班稍高，校级冠军花落谁家难以定论，明日田径比赛只要A班每个项目都能有人进前三，拿下这冠军便不成问题。

短跑上B班有相叶这种开挂选手，第一名只得拱手相让，但B班长跑无甚优势，A班在长跑项目上，也算有二宫这种不明觉厉的黄金选手坐镇。

眼下黄金选手打了数十个喷嚏，穿着小运动裤在操场上做拉伸练习，揉着堵塞的鼻腔，感着突如其来的冒。

二宫本决定写个退赛申请书，写到一半被手机LINE群里的A班必胜刷屏，刷得手机震得滚烫，他盯着看了阵，就把申请书给揉了。

隔日田径赛一出，塑胶跑道从早开始人满为患。大多是来看B班相叶的飞毛腿究竟能逆天到何种程度，整个短跑比赛到最后硬是变成了相叶个人秀。

樱井100米跑了个第二，忙完奖也没时间领，就去张罗啦啦队给下午长跑造势了。

途中遥遥见着大野孤身一人在做热身，他上前问了句二宫在哪，大野耸肩，说教室里睡觉呢。

樱井按以往经验，肯定认为二宫这亦是真人不露相，心里恨不得给他颁个十项全能，再昭告天下说说这人到底有多厉害。他丝毫不担心，万事俱备，亦水到渠成，自信心一上去，也就没听着大野“睡觉呢”紧接着的后面一句“因为他重感冒了”。

A班全员都被樱井组织成啦啦队，早早在终点红线候着，下午秋阳未褪，晒久光线毒得挠人，3000米起点处已站了十来人。

队服是松本设计的，二宫一身蓝闪闪，大野一身红闪闪，两人勾肩搭背，背后赫赫标着几个黑字大宫SK。

樱井不太高兴，对松本说怎么跑个步跟开演唱会出道似的，胳膊小腿儿全露不说，闪光效果更是开了特效，起跑线的风景全被那两人包揽了。

松本不以为意，说这不是为了表一表A班必胜的决心嘛。

这般说着枪声便响了，3000米起跑线炸了锅，楼上楼下钻出无数脑袋，挥旗吹口哨的，喊话嚎口号的，千双眼睛都盯着中央圆形跑道。

二宫刚睡醒，脑袋沉得慌，睁眼都是漫天星光，大野跑在他前面，时不时不安瞅他一眼，二宫回瞪了瞪他，干脆提步跑他前面去了。

耐力这项技能二宫从小就练过，3000米算他初级进修里日课，跑下来该是问题不大。前半程他跑得挺平静，跟着前几名选手追逐战，尔后太阳跳出云层，他那战斗服就闪得他眼睛一阵涩疼。

A班那群人驻扎在终点处，二宫稍一抬眼，看见樱井站最前，眼睛瞪挺大，好像要把一秒一帧统统尽收眼底，甚至紧张得捏弯了手里的小红旗。

二宫心一沉，脚下步子就乱了。

呼吸和步伐差了拍，对长跑来讲就触了大忌。后半程二宫几乎半闭着眼，眼睫毛上黏着绵密汗珠，在视网膜上落成了模糊景象。大脑深处自动过滤耳畔声响，唯独只剩心脏无限扩大的拍击音。

还剩400米的时候前列队员开始加速，紧贴着第五名的二宫也调快步伐，于拐弯处冲了上去，他一越过第五名位置，那些震耳的加油声仿佛重获新生，纷纷滚落回他耳边。

终点处已经做好最后迎接准备，红线一拉，敲锣打鼓的啦啦队打着最后的鸡血。

最后一百米他冲过第五一大截，过终点红线之时只落后第三名细微的秒差。最终他一头扎进A班迎接部队的漩涡中心，无数人激动拉过他胳膊，免不了比拇指点赞，平日里买过他游戏攻略的，也凑过来接着称他大神。

二宫脚下虚浮，汗水不住地落，这时大野也到终点了，漩涡中心总算分了条豁口分流出去。

豁口一开，夕阳温吞落得只剩层薄薄光圈，有人自那光圈外填了过来。

樱井倒没像其他人立刻喝彩叫好，他早在二宫跑到一半就看出了端倪，知道今日二宫跑得并非正常发挥，冲过终点那脸白得跟用粉刷过，和平日里部活练习的状态有着极端落差。

而二宫以为樱井表情不佳是因为他没得着前三，也就影响了A班最终夺冠的角逐，他喉咙出不了声，只能耷拉着脑袋，喘着气小步小步被人扶着往前走。

樱井走过去，拦着道，手背探了探二宫的脸。

二宫别开脸，樱井又用另只手盖上了他额头。

二宫被他摸得脑袋发懵，直接来了句：“走走走，我精神着呢——”

生病的人脾气都不太好。

二宫这话嚎得太用力，力竭声嘶起来像极了电视上挨了枪子儿的英雄。孰料尔后当真两眼一闭，双膝软着弯下，在樱井面前跪着栽倒了。

之后二宫做了个梦。

空荡的野球场上，他一个人站在夕阳里。左手掌心握着的野球不停跃动着，像颗活生生的心脏。转眼空荡的野球场被人流填满了，他作为出场选手，必须拿下最后一轮。可俄顷之间，他左手那颗球竟生生凝固静止，手腕的剧痛让他根本握不稳球，那颗球褪了鲜活的色，从他手心里骨碌碌滚出去了。

灯光一退，他再次回归黑暗。

而那颗野球磕磕绊绊停在一人脚前。

那人穿着学生制服，隐约的轮廓勾勒得挺好看。顷刻俯身，他把那颗球捡了起来。

像是捧着黑暗里唯一的光。

光缓缓挪移，照着那人的下巴，鼻尖，眼睛，额头，最后，堪堪停在他嘴角的笑。

对方张了张嘴，似乎要说些什么。

光却忽然灭了。

二宫猛一睁眼，窗帘翻飞，外面金光未尽，不知过了几时。

原来左手疼不是毫无缘故，眼下他正挂着吊瓶，躺在拉着白帘子后的四方小床上。他坐起来，脑子缓慢地重启，开机，再像PPT切换一样从头到尾剧情回顾了一遍。

身上还穿着大宫SK的战斗服，膝盖也浅浅包扎过，许是刚才双腿一跪磕着的，其他地方没什么大碍，大抵与感冒症状相符，这瓶水挂完也就差不多满血复活。

喉咙很渴，他掀开帘子没见到人，瞅着桌上一瓶水，他便把吊瓶取下来，自己穿着鞋一蹦一蹦地往外走。

结果刚走了两步，医务室门轰地被人扭开。二宫举着吊瓶，和闯进来那人立刻打了照面。

那人看见二宫这姿态，神色更不大对味。

“你要去哪？”樱井厉声问，“都这样了你还要往哪跑？”

二宫瞪他一眼，说：“我喝水。”

樱井一愣，“哦”了声，一步上前，帮二宫拧瓶盖。期间接过他手里吊瓶，又把他往回安置。

帘子唰地裹合，樱井帮他垫好枕头，从包里拿出二宫的制服外套，递给他披上。

没位置坐，樱井挤着床边凑合，他这一坐二宫只能往墙边靠，但床本就小，两人无法保持距离，二宫没力气折腾，也就随他去。

两人沉默了阵。

二宫其实还在琢磨刚刚做梦的事，哪知樱井看他这副愁眉苦脸的病容，心里更攒着一肚子憋屈火气没处发。

“你是不是真以为自己是大罗神仙？”樱井皱眉，突然说，“3000米你不跑又不会掉块肉。”

二宫抿抿嘴，说：“我已经跑的很慢了。”

樱井更来气：“二宫和也，你真是烦人。”

二宫眼光一挪，发现吊瓶水快输尽了，他掀开被子，直接准备拉帘子走人。

樱井哪肯放他，伸手一把将他扯回原位。

要在平日里，他这动作准被二宫一掌掀翻，可现在二宫情况特殊，有力使不出，自不可能抵得住樱井半点蛮力相阻。

很显然樱井也是预想到了这层，他力气用得不小，死死按着二宫双肩，二宫眼睛一眯，像嗅着危险信号的生物提前做出了预警提示。

樱井是生气，气懵了大脑便抓着这天时地利人和机会。

他得让二宫安安生生待在这，手上按不住，那就用别处。

在今天之前他没想过这事，在今天之后也许他真真再无回头路可走。他喜欢二宫，想和对方亲近更是本能过脑，无需他开启任何觉醒功能。

眼前二宫嘴唇微张，愠色上脸，应该下一句就该张嘴骂人。

樱井当然没给对方这机会。

他凑下身，歪过脑袋，猛地噙住二宫嘴角。

能感受到二宫浑身一震，似忽然充上电流，紧挨着的嘴唇竟也抖簌着翕动。

二宫下意识后退，谁知身后更无依靠，这后退趋势干脆让樱井钳着他手，吮着他下唇往下狠狠一按，顺势便床咚于死角。


	14. Chapter 14

风止。

保健室白帘停下鼓荡弧度，室内温度微灼，樱井出了满背薄汗，鼻腔更是大气不能出。他没敢睁眼，轻裹着二宫下唇，慢慢扣合在唇齿交融处。

二宫嘴皮温度不高，因缺水裂出些纹路，樱井便只啾着上下唇路，轻轻舔舐，像在吃颗入口即化的草莓棉花糖。

吻上去樱井大脑就嗡塌了，心跳奏得能鼓出胸腔，紧张刺激外带几分羞耻感围绕着他，水声听的人脸烧，他放弃试探性舔舐，舌尖顺溜滑进去，抵上二宫牙关。

这一抵像遇上了关卡的第一道障碍，樱井恍惚着睁眼，二宫确确实实躺在他身下，半张着眼，眼锋极冷，牙关紧闭，这景象似一盆激灵冰水，生生灭掉樱井胸腔三分火焰。

而二宫就这么看着他。

樱井嘴上动作一滞，呼吸散乱着喘气，这么一折腾二宫那制服被压得皱巴巴，内里的战斗服亦被撩起一半，腰线露着，还能瞅到肋骨。

趁这换气间隙，二宫牙尖狠狠一咬，膝盖曲起硬顶开了樱井。

他本脸上就无甚血色，眼下瞅着更为糟糕。

樱井被实打实咬着了，他腾地站起，用舌头顶了顶下嘴皮，腥味十足。

二宫半坐起身，单手将制服拢紧，嘴唇好似有些肿，还挂着几道不明水痕。

樱井挠了挠头，脸荡了层绯色。

“Nino……”

二宫眼皮抬也未抬，他说：“出去。”

樱井低下头，吞咽着喉结。

二宫蜷腿，淡淡道：“要是润君Toma他们知道你是个同性恋，不知道会怎么看。”

樱井抬头，即答：“我不是。”

“那大古呢？你爸妈呢？他们会觉得你亲了个男人是件好事？这污点若公诸于众，铁定跟上你一辈子。”

“我喜欢谁是我的事，”樱井略微不悦，说，“你别这么阴阳怪气威胁我。”

“那对不住了。”二宫扯了扯嘴角，“我现在根本不想看到你。”

这时保健室门又被推开，穿着白大褂的护士戴着口罩拉开帘子，看见帘子后站着有人还吓了一跳，她没留意到空气凝滞程度，只上前取掉二宫左手吊瓶注射针，又耳提面命了一番吃药流程。樱井站在她后面，也不答话。等交代完毕，她才奇奇怪怪瞅了身后樱井一眼。

樱井拽了拽衣角，局促开口：“那我先走了。”

又看了眼二宫，说：“我等你……好了再说。”

运动场上作鸟兽散。B班最终得了大满贯，相叶作为代表上台领了奖金奖品，挥舞双臂笑得像个超级偶像，着实出了把风头。

二宫拿了药，裹着制服外套，一个人出了保健室。走过塑胶跑道，旁边的泳池漾着浅蓝的光。操场只剩些打扫的人，泳池那边更是安静极了。

出了校门却接到相叶电话，对方嘘寒问暖一阵，二宫说没事了，正准备回家。

“当时确实挺吓人的，我看你直挺挺就跪地上了，远远望着还以为翔君把你怎么了呢你要行这大礼，不过翔君真够意思，二话不说就把你扛起来了，我算是信了，你们A班确实挺团结，诶你不知道我还把那幕图拍下来了，要不打包发给你你自己看看，艾玛我是感动得不要不要的想到你除了我又交上其他大亲友了真是替你高兴啊还有……”

二宫手一按，把电话掐了。

之后接连几个喷嚏来袭，他揉着鼻子，缩起脖子回家。

一开门闻到饭香，二宫妈妈戴着围裙，脸上倒像雨后天晴。二宫带着鼻音，问她是不是中彩票了。

她咂嘴，发现二宫脸色不对，又留意到他手里的药，这才厉声厉色让他回屋去躺着。

但仍没掩着脸上喜色。

“你师父快出院了，出院前还得做个全身检查，下次接他出来，给你们做寿喜烧吃。”

二宫额头贴着散热贴，捧着碗热粥一勺勺地往嘴里送。

他点了点头。

“怎么回事？”二宫妈妈眼尖，瞧出些苗头，“看你回来就没什么精神，以前还知道吐槽我呢，运动会到底怎么样？”

二宫把空碗一放，撩起被子盖过头顶，说：“你见过哪个病号回来还生龙活虎讲漫才的吗？”

二宫妈妈叹了口气，起身，啪嗒给他关上了壁灯。

二宫捂在被子里，没什么睡意。

捂着捂着浑身发热，他将被子拨了半边，单手搭着脑袋望向天花板。

嗡地一声，手机震了条消息。

他掏出来。

樱井发的，他问：你好点了吗？

中间隔了快三十秒，又一条：对不起。

隔上十秒，再一条：但我也没后悔。

之后便偃旗息鼓了。二宫盯着屏幕，屏幕变暗，他又点亮，再暗，再点亮。可终究没回什么东西过去。

意料之外，这天晚上，他失眠了。

隔日顶着眼袋的自然不止二宫一个。

樱井踩点进教室，黑眼圈上脸让他瞧着更生人勿近。闷声不吭地在二宫前方坐下，他下嘴唇破的口子还赫然现着，只是他没再敢转头，一上午都坐得像根标杆。

这学期开了实验课，得穿着白大褂按座位分组。樱井二宫大野被分到一组，领完器材后那两人一前一后在大野左右坐下，均单手撑着下巴，别开脑袋转向一边。

大野不太懂了，昨天这两人还你扛我抱的，今天怎么又划起楚河汉界。但他实属没什么兴趣管别人的事，只得在中间当个传话筒，这边假装称个药品那边故意挤个试剂。

总之大野这节课说了他开学以来最多的一堂话。

课间休息，二宫去卫生间洗手，实验室的卫生间较偏，一般没人，谁料他刚进门就闻着股烟味。左右没见到人影，推开隔间门，发现马桶上方摆着根半燃的烟头。

他皱了皱眉，拿起来，准备灭掉。

时机偏偏卡上了，高桥主任下一秒大刀阔斧地冲进来，正巧见着二宫食指夹烟那一瞬，这下可好，有理说不清了。

X高是男校，对逮着抽烟的未成年惩罚历届就没松过。特别高桥主任那鼻子就像带着追踪检测器，无时无刻不寻着这些想钻空子的不良学生。

实验课第二节，二宫一直没回来。樱井坐立不安了，他举了个手，向实验老师招呼了一声。实验老师推了推眼镜，说二宫同学这节课不上了。

樱井一怔，问：“为什么？”

实验老师答：“刚教导处抓着他课间抽烟，太不像话了，这边实验器材这么多，要是搞出火灾来可怎么办？眼下正在接受教育，你们也是，都得引以为戒。”

“抽烟？”樱井当然不信，他说，“不可能吧我从没见他抽过。”

实验老师脸沉了沉，说：“教导处都亲自抓包了，怎么，是不是要停下课专门听你来替好兄弟洗白？”

大野扯扯他袖子，示意他坐下。樱井僵着表情，坐下后再没动过。

二宫被口头教育了两小时，期间他若否认，高桥主任炮火更停不下。之后得写千字检查，写完才能走。他一人被关在教导处的小黑屋，握着铅笔涂涂写写。

他边写，也就边想明白了今天这事绝不是他走霉运，而是有人故意盯着他下套。那烟头燃得恰到好处，偏偏他拿在手里高桥就来抓人，未免巧合得太不自然。

二宫打了个呵欠，仍把写满黑字的检查交了过去。高桥主任看他之后态度诚恳，也愿放他一马，眼下早过了放课时间，高桥便挥了挥手，让他走。

天光晦暗，二宫刚过教导处楼梯口，那蹲坐在地上的人蓦地站起来了。

樱井见到他眼睛亮了亮，仍站在离二宫两步远，没上前。

他说：“到底怎么回事？我相信你没抽烟。”

二宫盯了他一眼，插兜向前走。

“你不说我也知道了，是不是有人陷害你？你放心，这事我替你摆平。”

二宫顿了顿，转过头，冷冷瞪了瞪樱井，说：“你很闲？”

樱井被他说得一噎，他说：“以前Toma他们也遇过这种事，有些人是看我不爽，所以觉得你和我是一起的，故意找你茬，都这样明里动我兄弟了，我难道还忍着？”

过了片刻，樱井没辙，耸耸肩，说：“好了你快回家吧。”

他亦跟着转身，朝校门外走。

“樱井桑。”

樱井心里咯噔一跳，慌忙转身应了句：“嗯？”

二宫拉开书包拉链，边在里面翻搅着边往前走了几步，之后他寻出个黄色信封，交递到樱井手里。

“这是之前暑假你的那份工资。”二宫平静地说，“数目你自己点点。”

刚刚还绽在樱井嘴角的笑生生凝住了。

“这账算清楚，我们以后就再不是一路人。”二宫合上书包，说，“再见。”

樱井手里握着那信封，恨恨道：“就非得这样？”

二宫没搭腔，越过他肩膀径直走了。

樱井把那信封一揉，气得踹了脚旁边垃圾箱。

岂知二宫那抽烟事件只是场序幕，翌日又闹出了另件事。

他前晚和樱井告别，只身穿过银杏林之时正逢夜幕低垂。林间有人打架，声响够大，两人围着一个人又踹又打，被打那人似乎头上罩了头套，正呜呜咽咽地蜷缩在地直求饶。

那路是二宫回家必经路，绕路也绕不走，没办法，只能抓着书包，硬头皮踩着石子路走过去。那两人看见这边来人了竟忽然停止动手，转身拔腿就跑，夜太黑，二宫看不见他们的样子。

他侧过头，蹲下身，正想揭开地上那人头套，孰料下一刹那地上那人竟死死攥住二宫手腕，另只手顺势将头套一取，张牙舞爪抡起拳头就往二宫身上招呼。

二宫躲得轻巧，可这打人的黑锅，他背定了。

被打这人是野球部校队的击球手，姓山本，过两天他有重要比赛，这么鼻青脸肿入了医院，学校肯定追究到底。那人受了不少惊吓，说回家路上被蒙了脑袋，二话不说拳打脚踢上来，他拼了命摘下头套，眼前单单只见着二宫一人，怨气立马就被蹭蹭点燃了。

当初二宫一挑五的时候，这人就是那五人中一人，积怨已深，他就算不知道是谁打的，肯定也不会放过现下能摆上二宫一道的机会。

因此翌日二宫甫一进校，就二顾了教导处。

而这事比起昨天吸烟，严重程度更不止一点半点。

高桥主任气得鼻孔生烟，他以为昨天二宫真心悔过，没想到前脚刚放他走，后脚又闹出幺蛾子事。长野也被叫来了，面色严肃地坐在凳子上未发一言，二宫坐在他正对面另一方。

不远处沙发，缠着绷带的击球手山本也到场了。

“长野老师，要是你班学生这罪名落实了，处分得由上面决定，重则退学轻则记过。”高桥主任翘着腿，瞅了瞅长野，“无论结果怎样，对A班整体都有影响。”

长野紧锁眉头，抬头问二宫：“上学期那场打架事件，你确有参与？”

二宫定了片刻，点头说了“是”。

“那昨天晚上的打架事件，跟你有没有关系？”

二宫淡淡说：“没有。”

这下伤者不依了，情绪激昂地从沙发上弹起，他指着二宫说：“我知道你一直想进野球部，我们逼走了你，你就想着法子给我们下绊，可是我马上要比赛了……”他眼睛一红，“我这样要怎么跟队长交代……”

高桥厉色道：“坦白从宽，二宫，打了还有什么不敢认的？”

二宫交握着手指，低着脑袋说：“我要是打，何需蒙着他脑袋，再者，要废他手，也不会用这么外行的手法。”

高桥猛地敲了敲桌子，吼道：“说什么呢！你当X高是黑社会啊？！”

长野伸手拦了拦。

高桥恨恨道：“他一个人都能打五个人了，指不定背地里就是个小混混。”

哐哐，这当口响了两声敲门音。

门倏忽开了条缝，飘来句干巴巴的“失礼了”。

樱井推门进来，环视了眼面前景象，他正了正色，朝高桥和长野行了礼。

高桥问：“现在上课时间，你来干什么？”

樱井浅浅道：“昨天晚上七点半，我跟二宫是在一起的，我能证明他没打人。”

高桥抱起肘，道：“可是山本同学在银杏林里只看见了二宫一个人。”

樱井转头，朝沙发上山本望了一眼，果不其然山本脸色颓然僵了僵。

樱井走过去，拍了拍山本的肩膀，问：“你昨天晚上为什么去小树林？”

山本张了张口。

“想好了答。”樱井居高临下，冷冷看着他。

“我……”山本慢慢吞吞从兜里拿出手机，说，“我收到邻校女高的一个女生邮件，让我八点在小树林里等她。”

“哦。”樱井接过他那手机，摆在高桥眼前，说，“主任，牵扯到邻校，这交涉问题就看您了，找到这个女生，自然真相大白，为什么八点出现在小树林的不是她而是对山本施暴的人，为什么二宫同学正巧不巧那天留校了，回家路上就正巧能见着打人这一幕。”

山本缩了缩脑袋。

樱井笑了笑，又问：“你说二宫打你，你再明确地回顾一遍，他是几点到的小树林，是怎么蒙了你的脑袋，怎么打的你，我记得二宫同学是左撇子，你嘴上这伤好像左撇子打不太出来啊。”

山本自是看也不敢看樱井，小声说：“我不太记得了。”

樱井站直身，对高桥长野说：“这事事关我们A班形象，还请老师们认真调查。”

半晌，高桥咬了咬牙，起身去隔壁办公室打电话去了。

樱井在长野边上的凳子坐下，长野向他点了点头。

“二宫君，进校的时候你成绩很不错，但现在过了一学期，除了理科像点样，文科完全一落千丈，再这么下去，下学期恐怕你连A班的门槛都进不了。”长野叹了口气，“我本来很看好你，你别拿自己前途开玩笑。”

二宫没说话。

长野又说：“昨天那事疑点太多，作为你的班主任，我肯定是信你的，上学期那事也过得久远，现在再追究责任，于事无补，不过下次要是你再动手打人，不等高桥主任发话，我也会申请让你停学。”

樱井着急地看了二宫一眼。

二宫抬了抬头，不咸不淡回：“知道了。”

“但是……”长野嘴边扯了个笑，“死罪可免活罪难逃，违反校纪在先，得给你个教训，要不这样吧。”

他伸了个懒腰，说：“要高桥主任彻底不追究你上学期那件事也不是不可能，这次月考，你综合排名上得了前十，那件事就算过去了，我能向你保证。”

樱井嘴一快，立马道了句：“好！”

长野转过头，说：“你好什么好？”

樱井嘿嘿笑着揉脑袋。

二宫面前两道灼灼目光只等他点头首肯。

五秒后，他终是点了头。

这天二宫一直配合调查。果然如樱井所言，邻校女生这条线一出，真相已浮出七七八八。最后野球部校队的人统统被叫来问话，谷内田气得不行，因为结局这场打架事件的真相，竟是他们校队内部的窝里反。上次那五人挑衅二宫后被谷内田狠狠训了顿，这仇他们当然记二宫身上了，尔后山本独自一人风头出得太盛，反遭其他四人嫉妒，几番权衡，那四人这才想出这套一石二鸟的好方法。

由厕所里丢香烟开始为引，算着不偏不倚的时间点，他们自以为这场戏该是滴水不漏。

千算万算，没算着樱井会中途来搀上一脚。这事一出，更摆明态度二宫是樱井兄弟，还是铁得不行的那种，学校里要再有人敢动他，下场为何，今日便杀鸡儆猴了。

折腾一天下来二宫几乎没怎么吃饭。回教室刚刚放课，今天是樱井值日，他正一个人挥着扫把扫地，故意扫得慢条斯理，磨磨蹭蹭就只等二宫回来。

二宫回教室收拾书包，樱井从讲台跳下去，从抽屉里掏了张纸，展开放在二宫面前。

上面写着各科目复习日程时间表。

密密麻麻手写了一张，笔迹出自樱井，他划分了从今日起到月考间的每日时间分割，课间到午休到晚上统统不放过，甚至还精确到了每时每刻。

“我刚刚给你计划的，理科你不用复习，主要是文科和英语，你按照我这个来，只要能做到，以你脑袋，前五都不是问题。”

“不用了。”二宫抽出书包拎肩上，“我还得打工。”

“我知道。”樱井拿出笔圈圈点点，“打工时间是有的，我给你留出来了，但就得牺牲点你的睡觉时间，还有，明天开始，我陪你去图书馆复习吧。”

二宫没接樱井那表，也没应他，拎了包，转身就走。

樱井心里更堵了。

这几天他度日如年，闭着眼就是保健室那一幕。他先是心底窃喜，喜不过三秒，想到二宫那反应，胸腔里就徒留愁云惨淡了。再到发现二宫被人陷害，他比谁都气，动了点人脉去查，就查到野球部那边有问题。

本来他就看谷内田不顺眼，他甚至直接杀到谷内田他们班门口把对方当众骂了一顿。谷内田开始不服，还跟他回嘴几句，待樱井提到二宫，谷内田突然不还嘴了，只沉默接受樱井的单方训话。

这让樱井莫名其妙地不舒服。

不舒服到现在，胸口更憋得慌。

于是他咬咬牙，扬声叫出口：“二宫和也！”

二宫停在教室门口。

“你这样下去，真的会待不了A班的，你非得最后给自己闹到要停学吗？！”

樱井把那时间分割表揉成一团，狠狠丢在地上。

“你不想上大学吗？！”

二宫转了转头，那团纸砸在了他左脚前。

数秒后。

“Nino。”

樱井像鼓了了不得的勇气，再次抬头，声音竟已半哑。

他一字一句地说：“Nino，我们一起上大学吧。”

邻班传来阵阵锁门声，整层走廊一时间走得空荡荡。

樱井慢慢向前走了几步，于二宫身后停下。

“好吗？”

他徐徐伸了手，从后往前，轻轻环住二宫肩膀，再一带，墙上的影子顿融成了一个。

樱井将脑袋埋在二宫颈部，深深吐了口气，手使力箍着，将这拥抱加紧了。


	15. Chapter 15

补课一事，樱井上心了。深究其因，他还有点乐。那晚上他抱二宫，抱完眼睛一闭，浑身毛细血管做好正当防卫准备，就怕二宫一不留神又把他撂地上。

后来他等了五秒，十秒，十五秒，乃至二十秒，右眼开了条缝，并无拳头落他身上。身前二宫全程没动，没推拒，没迎合，仿佛就当身后挂了个树袋熊，生生等着樱井自己放手。

樱井甫一放手，那人自是迈起疾步，背影瞅着，倒有几分落荒而逃意味。

这现象算不得明朗，可对樱井来说，二宫不揍他，已是头顶艳阳天。他把那揉成团的日程表捡起，干脆回家重新搞了份更严密的，涂涂改改，参谋了四五份，直直搞到深宵。

隔日樱井把重制的表格搁在二宫面前，大喇喇一拍，全班人都闻声侧目，二宫余光瞟了瞟，半晌，只能把那表格用食指中指轻轻夹了过去。

课上，樱井传了好几个小本本往后递。第一本，考点罗列，基本把文科所有重点都写进去，颜色笔双重线用得比处女座还得心应手；第二本主攻英语，二宫基础不好，也没法速成，只能逼着他课间背单词背句子，背完默写，每日都得默到樱井说OK；第三本是樱井自己搞的题库，当然，百分百原创，每天他手里都转根小红笔，等着二宫填满答题纸后迫不及待画上满页的圈圈。

这樱井老师当的，分外称职。

后排大野智看见了，脸色一苦，说：“翔君，你这先头带后头的精神可嘉，但能不能雨露均沾啊。”

樱井老师义正言辞，说二宫同学现在都四面楚歌了，他不帮谁帮。这话一出，他整个人都在发着KIRAKIRA英雄光。

午间樱井也不去踢球，坐在教室里吃便当。二宫这段时间总算带了便当，吃的时候戴着耳机听英语，教室里没几个人，樱井干脆把板凳搬到二宫旁边，坐下，伸手，取掉二宫一只耳机，塞进自己耳窝。

樱井虽说得替二宫张罗些复习大纲，可大多时间无需费力，只在旁边守着自做自的，有时二宫要是想问什么，他就跟按着抢答铃似的凑过去。二宫要不问，他就安静着不出声。

若不是打工日，放学两人再去图书馆待到夜幕低垂。现下时处考试季，但不算大考，位置依旧空空落落，再晚点更没什么人。

二宫一坐下，得做樱井给他出的题。樱井坐他对面，拿了本博尔赫斯，撑着下巴一页页地翻。

考试在明天。反倒樱井紧张了，隔三差五看着二宫做题状况，再观那人精神状态，还是挂着眼袋，时不时小声打呵欠。樱井心里过意不去，心想自己安排的日程表是不是太魔鬼了，可二宫一句没吭，进度每日都超额完成，实属无需担心。

樱井握着书角，一俯眼，倒瞥见了句情诗。

我用什么留住你。我给你贫穷的街道，绝望的日落，破败荒郊的月亮。我给你一个久久地望着孤月的人的悲哀。

这段字宛能剜开樱井心房一角，从里面淌出些汨汨长流却又说不清明的东西。他趴在手肘边，撩着眼皮，看着眼前二宫单腿翘着，坐得不太端正，眼睛一寸寸在纸间挪移，那些字符跳进他眸，又浅浅映于樱井的眼里。

单单这么看着，樱井甚至觉着这辈子像再不能喜欢上别人似的。当然他知道这想法可笑荒谬，不过一场将将开始，却又不知何时终止的单恋，哪能同他尔后的几十年人生相匹。二宫到底哪里好，他仔仔细细又看了一遍，没想明白，也寻不到结果。

他亦试着想过如果二宫是女生——

这想法持续三秒，就被他毙了。不，不是那样。二宫就是二宫，就眼前这人这样的眼睛鼻子构造，看着很舒服。一颦一动一姿态，变了一点都不行。

转念叹气。这单恋，恋着真苦。

樱井咬着笔杆，望着二宫，眼下他倒像那望着孤月的人了。

二宫舒了口气，划上最后一个句号。已快七点，天空暗成了藏青色。

他抬头，本想把本子丢过去。

结果他从面前高高的书堆缝里，看见樱井在对面趴着睡着了。

不知睡了多久，那人只轻轻侧着头，这样睡了起来手肯定会麻。二宫收好本子，把笔合上。结果不知怎的，又顺着书堆缝望过去了。

他也跟着把手趴在手肘上，在书堆这一边，从那条细长的缝里，看着樱井睡觉的样子。

他想他是不是习惯了樱井这些天的胡搅蛮缠外加死皮赖脸，他实在不理解樱井这骨子里的韧劲从哪来的。起先觉得这人脑子坏了，后来又觉得这人闲得发慌，再后来，他就没想法了。

不是没想法，樱井说他脑袋好，不可能不明白。

他当然明白，只是不敢想，怕一想，就想得太明白。

他不知看了樱井多久。

那条横亘在眼前的细缝像是扇半掩的门。

他在一扇门里，而樱井在另一扇门里。

樱井手机响起了震动报时，惊得那人跳了三跳。二宫手忙脚乱移开眼睛，甩着手里的本子往那人脸上砸。

彻底把樱井砸醒。

二宫装好书包，说：“我走了。”

“诶？”樱井抹了把脸站起，说，“你应该叫醒我的。”

二宫没理他。

樱井却凑近看了看他，说：“你应该没又发烧吧？”

二宫朝后退了退，脸上讪讪。

“没。”

二宫转身揉着脸，右边脸被他揉出些红印子。

“噢，”樱井也拎了包，说，“那回去吧，我看了下，这些题都没问题。就是英语，你就尽力考，反正平均下来，不让它拉太多分就好。”

二宫点头，倒来了句“谢谢”。

樱井满足了。

他嘿嘿笑了笑，刚想来句“要不要我送你”，二宫却插着兜立马走了。这逃跑速度，成了上次的两倍脚力。

长野监考，特地重点关注二宫那块。尤其文科盯得更紧，飞不进一只苍蝇，绝不给二宫放一点水。往常文科一响铃，二宫和大野都是BBCC随便填，填完就睡。今日有长野那军令状摆着，二宫没睡，不过依然百无聊赖，徒手BBCC地在填。

英语科目一完，长野开始挨个收卷。收到樱井面前他还推了樱井脑袋一把，说你怎么回事，考试的时候老东张西望，要是别的老师监考，指不定算你作弊。

哪知樱井毫不在意，只对长野作了一揖，说：“大古，我知道你不会眼睁睁看着Nino记过，要是没进前十——”

“你就对自己这么没信心？”长野皱眉，“你不是给人家搞了魔鬼辅导吗？”

樱井没精打采揉着脑袋。

“再说，你就算对自己没信心，你也该对二宫君有信心，我看他可比你聪明多了。”

这话总算给樱井疗了下伤。

待到放成绩那天，樱井一把扒开面前人头蹭进去，一些人不满，说学霸位置没变，跟着凑什么热闹。樱井却仰头迅速扫着排名。从三十开始往前倒数，随目光缓缓游移，他的小心脏也快发出航空母舰了。

讲真，他从小到大考试都没紧张过，头回这么紧张，还是帮别人看成绩。

最后，二宫的名字被他冷不防逮着了。

赶紧去看前面排名。

第十。

樱井捂着胸口，他都快飙泪了。像心电感应般，他一个回头，越过茫茫人海，偏偏只看见B班门口正在和相叶说话的二宫。

他再次推搡开面前碍事的脑袋，跑过去一把抓着二宫小臂。那两人都被吓了一跳，樱井却拉着二宫，把他往成绩栏那里推。

“看，本课外辅导的招牌没被你砸。”樱井扒着他肩膀，“不过你也真是，前十前十，你就不偏不倚卡了个第十，故意想让我心跳加速吧你。”

樱井鼻息喷在二宫耳畔，二宫嫌弃，推拒着拍掉樱井的手。

樱井高兴，不跟他计较，说：“诶，放学我们去庆祝一下吧。”

“庆祝什么？”

“庆祝本课外辅导大丰收，弟子学业有成，你也不用记过，什么事都没有了。”

二宫实在不知道他在乐个什么劲。

“走吧，我请你。”樱井还学会软磨硬泡了，“你说我给你无偿补了那么久课，吃个饭怎么了？”

吃饭二宫允了。

樱井放学甩掉小分队，不由分说等着二宫一起走，还不准小分队跟，丝毫不理不管小分队各个名侦探似的眼光。

找了家烤肉店，寻了个两人位，樱井啪啪啪点了一堆肉，还不让二宫动手，这次全程他来烤，二宫只管动筷子。于他心里这行为是体贴，于旁边瞅着的几个高中女生眼里这就是赤果果的男友力。

那几个女生捂着脸叫yabai，一路投递目光过来。结果吃肉吃到一半，那几个女生中的一个就小心翼翼地走过来，脸上踟蹰，说出来的话倒分毫不脸红，直接想要樱井的LINE账号。

樱井看了看嚼肉跟嚼蜡似的二宫，转头，摆摆手，说抱歉，我有喜欢的人。

正在喝茶的二宫狠狠呛了一口。

女生悻悻走掉，樱井拿着夹子把肉翻了个面，冷不防对二宫说：“我没说错吧，我是喜欢你啊。”

二宫瞪他一眼，说：“我觉得那女生长得挺好看的，不如我去要个LINE账号怎么样？”

樱井肉一丢，倒真又转头看过去，说：“你喜欢那样的？”

二宫语塞。

“我以为你喜欢唐泽那种。”

二宫开始戳肉。

“那你到底喜欢哪样的？”

二宫抬头，说：“反正不是你这样的。”

樱井愣了愣，干巴巴“哦”了声。

他默不作声地低头吃肉，没想到碗里转眼多了块肉。

樱井眼睛一闪，二宫擦了擦嘴，说他吃饱了。

尔后又变成二宫烤，樱井吃。

二宫给他夹多少他吃多少。

还好这次没有什么英雄救美的桥段发生。

两人出了店，外面在下雨，雨不大，不需打伞，走几步脸上染满湿气。

被二宫直言那么一说，樱井心里又不大痛快。前面左转就是地铁站，想来这半晚上他也没跟二宫说上什么话。

身后忽然驶过几辆夜间自行车。闪着灯，轧过磕磕绊绊的石板路。

樱井见二宫没躲的意图，便伸手拉了拉他小臂，二宫一惊，他刚在想问题，被樱井这么一拉才拉回了神。

夜雨茫茫，二宫眼里亦藏了层雾。

樱井见着一怔，忽然攥住他手，往边上一闪，是个巷间死角。有只黑猫迅捷跳开，直着尾巴逃走了。

猛然间，樱井一个回身将二宫按在墙上，用手抚着那人鬓角，一点点向下摸。

他按捺不住，俯身，亲在二宫脸边。只是轻轻碰着，再弹开。二宫显然脸上慌了点分寸，他别开脸，樱井又扭过他下巴，吻在他那颗黑痣上。

二宫浑身抖了抖，下意识唇角抿出一道亮色。

樱井眼一凛，倏忽便上前堵住他嘴。

这是他第二次吻二宫。可还是和第一次一样，刚吻上去大脑就腾地沉溺了。他觉得他还是忍不住，二宫没把他拒绝得太死，他就时时刻刻想钻个空子进去，分分钟想看看这人到底有没有心。

这次他很快用了舌头。舌尖抵着二宫牙关，这仍是难以攻克的一道防线。他有耐心，只浅吻在二宫嘴角，没怎么用蛮力，反倒又轻又柔，二宫嘴唇薄，樱井喜欢吮着再放开，能把它弄得快充血。

这场吻在黑夜里悄然开幕。没人留意，没人会发现。

樱井双手从二宫肩头滑落，抓着那人冰凉的手，来回搓着掌心。

这动作让二宫小声地哼了句，随他喉口一哼，牙关松了，樱井趁势，舌头一溜烟探了进去，火急火燎探得太深，压住二宫喉咙口，又蓦地收回，找着二宫舌头，缠上去。

像是场追逐游戏。唾液泌过嘴角，和那些水汽混杂一通。

这当口，樱井忽然睁开了眼。

二宫微微张着嘴，蜷动嘴唇开合的动作慢慢撅起，像是在回吻他。

而做出这回吻姿态的二宫倏地醒神了。

他用肘奋力捶开樱井，大喘着气，立刻想走。

樱井一惊一喜还没反应过来，直接扑过去从后面将二宫拥了个满怀。

抓着二宫的手，用嘴吻着他耳朵。

问：“什么意思？”

二宫扭着手，说：“松开。”

“你先说明白。”

二宫这便不挣了，只生生站着，平息着起伏胸口。

樱井拥着他，那股难以言状的东西像顺着他血液飞到脑袋顶，一时炸成五色烟花。

“二宫和也。”

樱井在后面沉沉地笑了。

“你是不是，也挺喜欢我的？”


	16. Chapter 16

夜间自行车统统溜得没了影。樱井身上应该温度不低，心脏咚咚打着战鼓，抵在二宫后背，想必那人也能听得清楚。

樱井有些不敢等到二宫回答，反正他都破罐破摔地打了三四次直线球，也不在乎多打几次。

“Nino。”樱井闭了闭眼，一咬牙，一脸英勇就义状，“我们在一起吧。”

仿佛怕二宫听不见，他又重复了遍。

“我们在一起吧。”

他手劲松懈三分，只揽住二宫肩，盯着那人后脑发旋，心里那股紧张劲又回来了。他一向是个不太会表白的人，往常还认为那些能对喜欢的对象说漂亮话的人，肉麻兮兮，却又勇气可嘉。要是换到他头上，绝对做不到。

谁知升了高中就打了自己脸。

想来也许是以前遇着的都算不上真的喜欢，或者是他下意识亲近二宫的行为给他自己上了一课，这直线球打得可能没其他人漂亮，但都是些心窝里的话，没意识，未经大脑，唯独就想说给二宫听。

二宫埋头摸下巴，转过身，区别于往常的逃窜模式，这回他眼一抬，撞上樱井目光。

盯久了樱井反而不大好意思。

樱井甚至勾嘴笑了笑，试图缓和气氛，但效果不佳。

二宫盯着他，直截了当问了句：“你真敢？”

樱井没懂：“敢什么？”

二宫眯起眼，细声道：“敢跟我在一起，敢和我谈恋爱？”

樱井心里轰地炸了。刚刚还冒的烟花，现在该直接发的导弹了。

“当然。”他点头。

二宫抱肘，难得肯正视这话题，答：“我应该问过你，你到底想要我怎么样？眼下看来，只需要跟你拥抱，接吻，乃至H？俗称什么，一炮之友？”

樱井懵了，他现在虽然跟二宫抱了吻了，可显然还没将脑洞开到本垒那个环节去，明明中间还隔着三重大山，怎么二宫这话口气说得轻飘飘，好像他们之间那三重大山早被他挖空殆尽似的。

“不。”樱井挠挠头，“当然不是那个意思！”

“那是哪个？”二宫歪头，“跟你吃饭看电影？拉手夹娃娃？”

樱井噗地笑了，他摆手：“不，也不需要这些。”

二宫眉毛挑了挑，眼看又要语不惊人死不休，樱井伸手一拦，强调道：“我知道你又要说什么了，我不是同性恋，真不是，不信你可以问松润他们。”

“我只是……”樱井想了半天，“只是想跟你一起，不需要做什么，只要你能比以前对我态度好点。当然，前提得是，我是你男朋友，你也是我男朋友那种，诶我到底在说什么，反正就是！”

樱井气急败坏揉着额发，道：“你就给我一句话吧！”

二宫脸色缓和了些，唇边竟好似在笑，这样的二宫樱井也是头一回见。这势头不错，樱井觉得他该是又朝二宫那方迈进一大步了。

二宫顿了顿，道：“就这样？”

樱井犯难，说：“其实是我还没想好，具体该怎么相处，尤其是跟一个同性这样相处，我尚在研究阶段，所以你能跟我一起研究研究吗？”

这情话明显烂到家，樱井说完就后悔了。

二宫把这话审了半天，也不知明白没明白，他淡淡回：“行吧。”

樱井张了张嘴，显是吓怔了。他把手放在耳畔旁，故作夸张，又问：“什么？我没听见？”

二宫眼锋一凛，说：“不过，以后不准动不动乱扑，从朋友开始相处。”

“诶？”樱井大脑还在接受反应讯号，他接连又“诶”了好几声。

“不行？那就算了。”二宫耸耸肩，作势欲走。

“行行行行行行行！”樱井勾着他书包带，“你说什么就是什么。”

二宫慢慢回头，说：“噢，那现在，原地解散，各回各家。”

樱井说：“等等。”他仍然有点懵，“你不会，骗我的吧？”

二宫淡淡道：“随你怎么想。”

“那我问你几个问题你让我确定一下。”

“问完你就回家的话那我考虑要不要答。”

“好好好，问完我就走。”

“你问。”

“第一，咱们这，算是谈上了？”

“这问题刚我回答过了。”

“可你说从朋友开始。”

“嗯，怎么？不对吗？”

“我们之前不是已经从朋友开始了吗？”

“刚你还说我说什么就是什么，现在就想反悔了？”

“好吧这问题我们先放一放，可是你都还没讲明白，你是不是也那啥我啊？”

二宫扶额，说：“现在算我反悔了行不行。”

樱井笑了，说：“显然不行了。”他凑到二宫跟前，眨眨眼，说，“其实吧，你这人，是不是在害羞啊？”

后果可想而知。

年轻有为的樱井少年，再次体尝了次二宫氏擒拿手，也不知是不是他脑袋飘忽得无法思考，他觉得这次摔的，好像没那么疼了。

樱井揉着小腿，举旗投降，但斗胆提了要求，问晚上回去可不可以给二宫打电话。二宫想了想，点头了。樱井少年顿时笑成一朵花。

没料樱井真能卡着二宫回家时间。二宫刚回家，鞋换好，包一丢，栽床上醒神，三秒不到，樱井的电话就来了。

二宫怀疑那人是不是在他身上装了追踪定位器。

一接起来，樱井就在那头笑。

“到家啦？”

二宫起了层鸡皮疙瘩，说：“严肃点，笑什么笑。”

“家里没人？”樱井问。

“嗯，我妈还没回来。”

“噢你师父之前住院，现在好点了么？”

“得需要做个全身检查，结果最迟得下周吧。”

樱井又跟他说些有的没的，话题天南地北到处跑。期间二宫边聊边去放水，去泡澡，去刷牙，到最后折腾上了床，他们已经聊了快两个小时。

手机握得滚烫。二宫钻进被窝里，说：“我嘴巴都要说干了，能不聊了吗？”

“诶？”那头樱井还处在兴奋状态，“再聊五分钟。”

“聊什么？我没话跟你说了已经。”

“不知道为什么，Nino。”樱井声音放缓着沉下，“也不怕你笑话，我现在觉得，特别高兴。”

“……”

“真的，就是那种，中了五百万也感觉不到的高兴，你怎么这么冷静呢？算了我怕我再问你又要说反悔，说真的，你不会反悔了吧？”

这话二宫这晚上听了无数遍，他困意上头，把被子盖过脑袋，单单“嗯”了句。

“那我明天找你上学？现在才十月底，诶，圣诞节我们一起过吧？还有跨年，跨完年是我生日你知道吗？你看你生日我都陪过你了，怎么着你也得陪我一次吧，还有啊……”

“打住。”二宫闷闷地回，“明年的schedule你能别现在就跟我预约完吗？”

樱井嘿嘿了几声，嘿完竟蓦地顿住几秒，几秒的空白里，二宫本阖上的眼又在黑暗里睁开了。

“Nino，我能有种预感，现在这世界上最喜欢你的人，除了你妈，就是我了。”

二宫握着听筒，半晌没回。

那头的樱井又兀自“喂”了几声。

“睡着啦？”樱井叹气，“我怎么一点儿都不困，精神得能去下面跑十圈。”

他又扯东扯西，确定二宫这边当真没反应的时候，方小声说了句“晚安”，再咔哒一声切掉线。

二宫没睡，刚刚其实挺困，现在反倒清醒了。

试着闭眼，一闭眼，脑袋里会出现个人。他愣着睁眼，再闭，那人露牙笑开，他记起来，之前做过这样的梦。空无一人的野球场上，偌大场地偏偏只有樱井能捡着他手中跳跃的那颗球，当时那梦里樱井只做了个口型，而眼下出现在他脑里的那个樱井，却笑着开口了。

“一起走吧。”他说。

二宫翻了个身，浑浑噩噩中把樱井暗自骂了顿，也不知撑到多久，才把那睡意等来。

二宫第二天刚出门，樱井正蹲在路口旁电线杆边上逗鸽子。

二宫这方起床气还没收拢，瞧着樱井更是恼得慌。他旁若无人地走过去，樱井听到动静抬头，唰地站起，吓的那鸽子咕咕拍掉几根白毛。

“早上好。”

二宫剜他一眼，说：“你是有病吧，你家住哪儿？你往我这儿跑？”

樱井无辜一笑，说：“我昨天说了来找你上学啊。”

二宫气得掐了掐眉心。

樱井发现苗头不对，立马追上来，说：“也就比以前的多转一次车，我只要早出门十五分钟就行了。”

二宫正色，转过头，说：“我并不需要你这样的24小时监视。”

樱井体会出他话中严肃之意，忙回：“好好好，就今天一天，明天我不来了，你就当我昨天兴奋头还没过，别生气了吧。”

二宫依旧不愿理他，脚下步子却下意识滞了滞。

樱井并排走在他旁边，撞了撞二宫胳膊，五秒后，又再撞了撞。

二宫额间青筋一跳，道：“以后，我不找你，你别来找我，在班上也一样。”

樱井这下冤屈了，说：“那你能想的起来找我吗？”

二宫眯眼瞪他，他便不敢言了。

“是了，你说什么就是什么。”

樱井少年语气酸酸涩涩。

两人一前一后进教室，混杂进班级人流，唯有处女座番长松本班长发现了昨日樱井二宫一起走，今日樱井二宫一起来。他颇为考究地瞅着那两人，脸色轻微变了变。一旁生田勾住他肩膀，问他想啥呢，松本皱眉，说你看翔君，是不是谈恋爱了？

“哈？”生田一点没看出来，说，“他不是和泷川没戏了吗？怎么？复合了？”

不远处樱井正把包中牛奶递给二宫，还是吸管戳好直接递到二宫嘴边。二宫一口气喝了三分之一，摆摆头不喝了，樱井接过去，拔掉吸管，仰头喝了满嘴白。

松本不动声色摇了摇头，说：“谁知道呢？”

午间休息，A班来了访客，谷内田在窗户那里扬声叫了句二宫的名，那时樱井正打算跟二宫去买午饭。二宫闻声，站起便出门了。

谷内田朝他笑了笑，两人不知在说什么。二宫凝神在听，听到最后也没见他答话。

樱井想到之前野球部那些烦人事儿，当下踹了脚板凳，神色不佳地走出去。

刚生生踏出一步，听见二宫忽然应了句：“……好吧。”

谷内田咧嘴，上前拍拍二宫肩膀，说：“谢谢了，那放学我等你，具体再跟你说说。”

说完他转身看见了樱井，那笑立刻敛了，只干巴巴对樱井简单点了个头。

待谷内田走远，樱井问：“他等你干什么？”

二宫淡淡道：“让我去当野球部的部门经理。”

“你不会答应了吧？你忘了野球部那些人之前怎么整你的？你这再进去，指不定他们又想什么法子来对付你。”

二宫说：“我答应了。”

樱井瞠目，说：“为什么？”

二宫皱眉，说：“你不让我去我就不去？我记得我们好像并不是这种命令和服从的关系。”

交往第一天，樱井不想碰钉子，他沉下脸，说：“好，你去，反正出了事，你一个人能打他们全部，也就我在这瞎操心。”

樱井的脾气，其实算不上好。他能对二宫好成这样，已是天方夜谭中的奇迹。等两人真正交往磨合，他有些小脾性难免露出来。对二宫他能竭力去忍，但他终究不是完人，一个高中生，正往心智成熟的路上走，不开心的时候肯定不会憋着，什么事都往脸上大大一书，生怕别人发现不了他的不爽和愤懑。

放学时二宫真在等人，樱井慢悠悠收拾东西，也跟着他在等。

谷内田现身时斜挎个书包，仍在窗口叫的人。

二宫往外走，樱井也往外走。

不过樱井只是故意撞了撞谷内田肩膀，回过身，冲二宫粲然一笑。

“那我走了。”樱井故意拖长了调子，说，“明，天，见。”

二宫没搞懂他这一冷一热态度是怎么来去切换自如的，他点点头，也回了句“再见”。

可他不知樱井转过身，那笑容就垮了。

当然这并没影响晚上他给二宫打电话，说说其他事，樱井心情自然好了。

“明天放学要不要去吃小龙虾？”

二宫“噢”了声，说：“明天也得去野球部。”

樱井那边温度骤降，问：“要去几天？”

“得连续一周左右。”

樱井那句“能不去吗”已经滑到喉口，他还是硬生生吞了。

“好，”他轻快道，“那我下次带你去。”

第二天，第三天，第四天，到第五天，樱井算是到了极限。

他让今井去打探了下口风，毕竟今井之前也在野球部待过，对人对事都熟些。今井听了这事，竟跟樱井唱起反调，他说其实当时是他撺掇二宫退部的，他一直很后悔，如今二宫能回去也未尝不是件好事，野球部那些人是挺过分的，不过谷内田人还好啊，至少善恶分明，否则品行不好，也到不了甲子园的程度吧。

樱井这回是找错人了，白白听今井说了一通谷内田好话。

后来他又兀自忍了忍，觉得是自己太过小肚鸡肠，如果二宫真喜欢野球，他这种横插一脚的行为实属不对。但他实在讨厌野球部那几个陷害二宫的人，左右没辙，只能想办法去找人安插眼线了。

眼线说每日练习二宫不过坐在场地边上，时不时谷内田问他意见，问一句他就答一句，还别说，二宫那些建设性意见当真派的上用场，加上有谷内田罩他，地位自是非同一般。

樱井听了心里上上下下，滋味说不上好，也谈不上糟。那股气悬在心间，更觉周遭瞅什么都烦得慌。

第七天，樱井坐不住了。

他认为得让二宫重新规划下时间，毕竟只是部门经理，又不是校队教练，需要这么尽职尽责地牺牲课外休息时间么。

这么一来他一天到头只有午休时间才能跟二宫说上话。

于是他在校门外小树林里等。

坐在秋千上，一荡，一荡。

秋后温度降了许多，坐久了浑身发冷。

他足足荡了百来下，才把二宫和谷内田给等出来。

谷内田比手画脚跟二宫聊战术，二宫眼睛一抬，已瞅到樱井朝这边大步走来。

那人倒笑得满面春风。

他说：“谷内田君，我找Nino有点事。”

谷内田平视，与樱井眼神于空气间对战。

半晌，谷内田笑了，他转头对二宫说：“你们谈。”

说完便走。

空落落的秋千还荡着弧度，樱井用脚踢了踢，转头道：“在野球部待的怎么样？”

二宫靠着树干，道：“你不是都知道吗？也是，这回你自己不监视我，每天来找人监视我了，你这样有意思吗？”

“我没……”

那眼线一事败露，樱井百口莫辩，可前前后后那眼线也就简单说了两次情况，真真算不上称职。

樱井恨恨道：“我们不吵，行吗？”

二宫一愣，忽而叹了口气。

“那个山本，退部了。”他抿着下唇，道，“毕竟他也算受害者，他一退，野球部没了主力，陆陆续续又走了好几个，谷内田君收了点新人，但队伍融合性不好，才来找我商量。”

樱井惊讶着抬头，二宫竟在同他解释。这会儿他哪还有空生气，自是二宫说什么他信什么。

“我之前态度也不好，抱歉。”樱井走过去，一脸认真，“但我真没监视你什么的，这话说着多伤感情啊，现在既然野球部那些人都走了，我也没必要拦你去，毕竟，我明明也说过，很想再看你再打出左手球。”

他拎起二宫左手，摊开那人掌心，用自己拇指抚着。二宫嫌痒，想抽手，反倒被樱井顺着指缝扣进去了。

二宫不悦，说：“我没让你拉我手。”

“那我六天没牵了，你总得每周给我次特权吧。”樱井苦笑，“要不然我待遇还不如大野智呢，有次我还看你摸他屁股！”

二宫“噢”了声，说：“言下之意，你也想我摸你屁股？”

樱井乐了，转过身，一撅，说：“来，不收你钱。”

二宫白他一眼。

樱井看了看四周，一拍大腿，又像想起什么来，他转身，对着二宫咬牙切齿道：“我说这地儿怎么这么眼熟？你想起什么来没有？”

二宫莫名其妙环视一周：“想起什么？”

樱井拉着他手，往前一指，隐隐绰绰的轮廓，露了个小凉亭。

“那时候，那个唐泽，就这样拉着你。”他越说越来劲，还演起来了，抓着二宫有样学样，“这样，把你往柱子上按，然后怎么你了，你给我说说？”

二宫细细笑了笑，他说：“不记得了。”

樱井说：“那我让你回想回想？”

语毕，脸就凑到二宫跟前。二宫睁眼看他，也没个表情起伏。这景象瞅着，樱井更想欺负他。

这次吻上去就顺理成章了，来回吻不过三秒，樱井把二宫的手勾过自己脑袋，让他环着自己。

再狠狠攫过那人口中空气，不把二宫吻得脸发热嘴发麻绝不放。一回生二回熟，三回樱井已经找着门路了。他逮着二宫的舌，还想接着你追我赶来场情趣游戏，却不料二宫那舌头这回不怎么动了，樱井怎么撩它，它就怎么回应。

这样樱井产生了些疑虑，那疑虑在他脑中扩大，便让他停了停动作。

朝后退了几分，他认真地看着二宫。

二宫用嘴舒着气，嘴唇还染了绯色。

樱井笑着问：“二宫同学，你老实交代，你之前到底接过几次吻？”

二宫幽幽回：“这话听起来，好像是说你自己身经百战的意思？”

樱井一愣，忙摇头，说：“哪有！但是……也总得……有过那么几次吧？”他歪过脑袋，顶上二宫鼻尖，“你总不会是……？”

二宫坚决不答。

樱井说：“不对啊我上次明明看见她亲你啊，亲得可欢了我都没眼看。”

二宫冷冷瞅过去，仍旧不答。

樱井笑了：“你不答，我怎么突然有点高兴。”

二宫膝盖一顶，撞着樱井小腹。樱井吃痛，捂着肚子蹲下，说：“疼！”

二宫侧头，看樱井这继续这浮夸演技。

“你再往下几寸，以后出问题了怎么办？”樱井仍然蹲地上，“咱们能杜绝暴力吗？”

二宫吼他：“老子根本没用劲儿！”

樱井伸手，说：“那你牵我起来。”

“你烦不烦人？”

“那你以后不准摔我了。”

二宫居高临下，片刻后，腾出一只手，说：“好好好，起来吧。”

樱井立刻抬头，让二宫拉起那瞬间又压在二宫唇上啾了一口。

“咱们多练练，看你孺子可教的样子，以后指不定是个舌吻SAMA。”

趁着二宫又在酝酿出掌，樱井立马迈开腿，头顶书包状地逃难走了。


	17. Chapter 17

转眼开冬，天凝地闭。日头成了黄绵袄子，松涛会正史会馆招牌映着三道暖辉。

柏原一归，道场重开，新班报名人数不少，昔日课业亦重新步入正轨。

来凑热闹的人挺多。二宫穿着道服，给一个个来排队报名的人发表格，待发到倒数几个，忽然瞅到苗头不对味，一撩眼，几双手唰唰唰在他眼前挥着。

小分队除了松本没这心思，其他的基本都被樱井带来撑场子。排排站好，樱井耳提面命，说在这里不能乱叫二宫名字，得喊人家二宫师兄。

再朝二宫笑了笑，哪知下一秒那报名表格就被拍到自己脑门上。

来参加空手道试学班的人每年都算得上火爆，二宫作为柏原头号弟子，年年都得尽点力，花拳绣腿样样必须秀上一秀，结果导致试学班男女比例失调，来看的比来学的多，今年也就出了个唐泽敢为爱向前冲的，其他姑娘，也就是看看，想想，却没法迈出被师兄天天摔的那一道坎。

樱井眉一皱，觉着这道场的女弟子，忒多了些。这么一想，肘一抱，表情就高深莫测了。

领了空手道服，上了二楼，柏原闭眼坐着，气氛便噤若寒蝉了。二宫让试学的排成几队，跪坐下去，竟像模像样地开始讲话。

这样中规中矩的二宫，樱井是第一次见。

二宫虽坐在离众人五步远外，可声音意外洪亮，每个字都落进了耳畔。这般面向，让他背住了光。剪影融在冬阳的凛冽光环下，亦能闪闪发亮。他的眼光没聚焦于某个点，不知在瞅何处，总归没和樱井对上一眼。

小分队的其他人已经开始揉腿了。生田叫苦不迭，于旁边沉声道：“翔君，就算你和Nino再怎么铁，也不必牺牲我们周末时间到这里来罚跪吧。”

樱井充耳不闻，哪有空理会他。

二宫讲完，就让大家站起，比划着动作，只教了最简单的冲拳和基本站立。站在前面的姑娘手不对脚不对的，二宫还能给人家躬亲调整。这下樱井也把手和脚故做得歪歪扭扭了，二宫走到他面前，看也没看就知他那点鬼伎俩，二话没说，直接撂倒。

樱井盘腿挠头，扬起身，道：“师兄！偏心！”

二宫侧过头，眼睛一眯，问：“什么？”

樱井捂住嘴，不清不楚咕哝着发声：“偏——心——”

倒也不止樱井挨打，生田今井都没逃过毒手。二宫想必是为让他们死了来报名充数的念头，干脆挨个下狠手，分分钟让他们断了习武之心。

试听课一过，就到了二宫表演秀。

跟同道场的师弟妹PK擂台赛，每每二宫打出套组手，前排占位的新来姑娘就跟见着自家爱豆似的嗷嗷直喊。

生田堵着耳朵，撞了撞今井肩膀，说：“没想到平时Nino没啥行动，在自家道场就像披上了主角光环，我们都成绿叶了。”

樱井之前虽见过二宫一挑五，但也没真正领略过二宫正式出手练武的样子。擂台一开，那人浑身的机警性灵敏性统统点燃了，三场试合一过，二宫出了些薄汗，两根淡色眉毛撇了开，却并没什么轻敌模样，眼睛从始至终环视观察，待他赢上一回，嘴边噙的那笑便化开了。

最后一场，柏原出手。

二宫对他俯身鞠了一躬，周围瞬间安静了。

柏原淡淡瞅着他，迟不出招，只待二宫先攻。两人静峙半晌，二宫每耐住性，率先出了拳。二十秒上下，胜负止于柏原一记漂亮的空手切击。

常胜将军这便倒了，前排仍零零落落一阵拍手。樱井暗自嘶嘶了几声，全身毛细孔都替二宫疼去了，自不愿拍手叫好。

他这才重新看了眼将二宫打倒的柏原康孝。想到过去从二宫的只言片语里描绘的这人形象，像几十块拼图拼凑着变了完整，那些只言片语也就演绎形成出线条流畅的画面。

看得出，这人对二宫很重要，二宫亦非常尊敬他。

送完试学班的新学生，二宫收着那些报名表，一张张理好，放进文件袋里。

柏原出了道场，在楼下站着抽烟。从医院出院回来那人反倒变沉默了，定是道场前些日子被砸一事飘进他的耳，他不说，二宫便不问。

二宫收拾妥当，准备回家，坐在玄关穿鞋。柏原转头，掐灭烟，又撑了个懒腰。

“那几个小男生，都是你同学吧？”柏原笑道，“看来在学校混的挺不错。”

二宫瞪他一眼，说：“我都上好了闹钟，一日三次，记得吃药。”

柏原咂嘴，示意他闭嘴快走，还指了指门口不远电线杆，说：“你同学还在等你呢，刚就一直在，起码站了二十分钟了，根性不错，他是不是要来学的？”

二宫不抬眼也知道是谁，说：“他敢。”

说完拎包出门。

柏原目送过去，倚在电线杆的少年瞧见二宫，一愣一惊一喜，脸上表情可谓风云变幻。二宫全程没怎么搭理，打着呵欠自走自的，那少年也不恼，跟在二宫后面踢石头。

柏原看着看着，心倒真泛出些酸涩，不知想到什么，不知忆起了谁。

樱井对空手道确有热情，向二宫积极透露了他想报名学习的心。二宫泼冷水泼得极其上手，说自己也就新生报名的时候来转转，平日基本不在，正式班都是他师父教，到时候实打实的被摔可比今天疼，让樱井这种三分钟热度别来瞎凑热闹。

“你说的我好像是为了被你摔才来报名的一样。”樱井不满，“你看你跟其他师妹摔来摔去我也没说什么吧。”

二宫只哼了声。

“还有，你们道场都不调整调整男女比例的？我听说之前那个唐泽也来报名参加过，还跟你打了个什么赌？”

二宫淡笑，说：“司马昭之心，我是看出来了，你来报名是假，来视奸是真吧。”

樱井嘿嘿笑道：“哪能啊，我是怕你们道场招不到人，明明是来给你撑场子的。”

过三个路口，二宫家就到了。二宫应是冲过澡，身上飘着淡淡香波味，特好闻，樱井站在楼洞口，左左右右看了看行人，抓着二宫往车棚后面走。

二宫知道他毛病犯了，刚摩拳擦了掌，转头见樱井双手举手投降状，说：“我申请，你让我申请一下。”

“申请什么？”

樱井说：“拉个手。”

二宫靠在车棚后的张贴栏后，说：“我之前怎么说来着的？”

樱井开始背：“尊重你，给你自由，从朋友开始。”

二宫一脸你看着办。

樱井苦恼，说：“我给你自由，你也好歹给我个人权。”

二宫说：“你怎么这么麻烦？”

嫌弃状，他左手一伸，没好气道：“拉吧拉吧。”

樱井笑了，抓着二宫指缝扣着，像是很钟意这样牵，这回还不忘暗自使了力道。另只手当真不怕摔，直接环过二宫脑门，把那人带自己怀里。

初冬时节，樱井里面穿了件薄毛衣，这么一抱，二宫脑袋顶的香波味更浓了，樱井嗅了嗅，在那人太阳穴处吧唧了一口。

“诶诶别动。”樱井细声道，“有人来了。”

他们站在张贴栏后，前面整齐排列的自行车影遮着他们的脚，加上天快黑透，不出声，没人能发现。

那辆自行车由远及近，在楼口停下，主人哼着小曲，慢悠悠走到车棚处停车。

樱井低头，亲着二宫耳垂，用舌尖把那处软肉裹着，二宫右手一扬，捏住樱井下巴。樱井自是挥开二宫手，大眼瞪小眼，小心翼翼比了个嘘。

二宫想往后侧身，看看车棚外那人动静，结果腰盘被扣，樱井的吻就压下来了。黑暗中的偷吻让二宫没敢太大动作，二宫不动，樱井动得特欢。他死死箍着二宫腰窝，吻得倒不激烈，怕声音太大招人察觉，只敢一啄一啄地浅吻，再用舌轻轻探。

这段时间二宫没想到樱井是个接吻狂魔。不过他魔怔的不是次数，而是每次的时间。一吻上，他就不肯轻易放嘴。吻完还没脸没皮地问二宫说这次感觉好不好。那语气听着好像是在开检讨会，二宫不理，樱井就当他害羞，要二宫真正开口跟他讨论用舌方法之时，樱井反倒闹个大红脸，还不好意思了。

车棚外那人走没走不知道，张贴栏后面，冬天快变春天了。

樱井闭起眼，眼前影像还是白天里二宫穿着空手道服所向披靡的模样。然而那个无敌高手，现下也没了缚鸡之力，任凭自己索取。

破天荒想到占有欲这词，樱井少年，似懂非懂了。

孰料这想法猝不及防竟成了道兴奋剂，持续没过多久，樱井吻着吻着，动作倏地停了，可嘴巴仍贴着二宫，眼睛一睁，不太妙。

樱井穿的牛仔裤，哪儿有变化能看得一清二楚，再加上他黏着二宫，股间那根东西抬没抬头二宫肯定知道。说到底他们交往也就几个周，除了拉手接吻二宫能配合，再往深的事，樱井不是没想，想是想了，他还是不太敢。第一是懵懵懂懂，第二是怕二宫不乐意。所以他也就忍忍，平日要是在家有点感觉了，自己手上弄弄，再想想二宫的脸也能过活。

眼下不一样，没把二宫伺候舒服，反把自己撩起来了。

他只能放开二宫，眼睛往下望了望，有点无奈。

二宫也瞅到了，他不自然摸了摸脸，没吭声。

“你等我冷静冷静。”樱井转过身，轻喘着气。

他想静也得要没杂念吧，二宫就在他身后走来走去，杂念跟弹幕似的塞了他满脑袋，静是静不下来了。

一咬牙，转身，恨恨对二宫道：“能借你家厕所给我用用吗？”

樱井第二次造访二宫家，仅仅是为了借个厕所解决生理问题。

这对于樱井少年的内心，小小的挫败感肯定有，再者有感觉的只有他，二宫那边半点反应没有，他这挫败感升腾得更厉害了，他生怕二宫觉得自己居心叵测，虽然他也不敢否认自己这般居心上的不良。

二宫在沙发上坐了几分钟，之后干脆耳机一挂，翘腿翻起少年JUMP，即便一个字没读进去。

樱井出来的时候脸还有点红，只是他佯装淡定，在二宫旁边坐下，伸手摘掉二宫耳朵上的耳机。

“戴什么耳机，搞得我好像响动很大一样。”樱井啧啧了几声，“都是男人，你用得着吗？”

二宫翻着漫画，说：“你也太夸张。”

“不是，你平时就没有，我是说，就没有个感觉什么的？”樱井撞撞他，还故意看他裆部几眼，说，“没感觉才有问题呢。”

二宫推开他，直接骂了句“滚蛋”。

“那到底是有还是没有？”樱井少年不屈不挠。

二宫哗哗哗，接着翻书。

“那我借你几张碟？”

二宫书一合，往茶几上一丢，侧过脑袋，笑了笑：“那行，你说说，你都看些什么？”

樱井一噎，脑海里搜了搜，支支吾吾说：“前段时间女仆系，我还没看完。”

他脸上讪讪，食指刮了刮鼻子，摇头说：“不太好看。”

二宫“哦”了声，说：“Aiba君放了几盘在我家，没女仆，是人妻系列。”

樱井食指一比，接连几个砸嘴动作，说：“我当你真是清心寡欲呢。”

这一聊开樱井就大胆了，他悄悄凑到二宫跟前，说：“那下次……”

“下次什么？”

樱井鼓了鼓腮帮，说：“下次别让我借厕所了。”

胳膊一撞二宫，斜眼看他：“行不行？”

二宫双腿一盘，淡淡说：“看感觉吧。”

樱井一乐，当下就想逮着二宫亲。两人差点在沙发上滚成一团，谁知这当口钥匙声窸窸窣窣响了。

樱井大惊，腾地从二宫身上爬起来，二宫火速扯平衣角，两人急忙坐开，端端正正一人一手拿起桌上漫画各翻各的。

二宫妈妈冒了个脑袋进来，樱井清了清嗓子，又敬礼又问好，一套敬语标标准准，还不忘自我介绍。

转过头，发现二宫把头埋在书后面抖，定是在笑。

樱井抓起沙发上的包，对二宫比了个口型，我走了。

二宫送他到门口，樱井忽然想起什么，说：“平安夜Aiba生日，大家说给他搞个生日会，还没跟他计划，我先提前告诉你，你好兄弟过生日，你不会不给面子吧。”

二宫低头，只顾一脚踢掉樱井夹着门缝的脚。

时近年末，班里气氛浮躁，长野的作业镇压也没起到作用，各个想到新年有假，学习的心早就飘得无影。

圣诞气氛浓重，每班都扛了颗圣诞树入屋。

相叶的生日会是樱井提议，相叶都说不用请太多人，结果一传十这么一张罗，最后还是凑了快二十个人，其中还拉了邻校女高的，也有小分队里自带家属的，热热闹闹一大帮人，除了家里有门禁的，其他人都提议玩通宵。

约的是家庭餐馆，一堆人进去就成了包场。桌子一拼，有人提议寿星坐中央，其他男女混搭着坐，谁知二宫刚一坐下，樱井就一屁股坐到他旁边了。

“什么男女混搭，俗不俗啊。”

樱井都这么说了，提议者只能作罢，三三两两随便坐，相叶扣了顶圣诞帽，情绪就上去了。

话题一直乱抛，从围绕着寿星跑到街机游戏，再从明星局势聊到桃花绯闻，最后没能免俗，变成了恋爱商谈。

樱井全程没怎么听，筷子伸得长，一手夹了个生蚝，大家以为是樱井吃，结果他竟一筷子递到了二宫碗里。

二宫没回过神，寿星大人倒眼尖，急忙开口道：“翔酱，你不知道吧，Nino不吃生海鲜的。”

樱井愣了，筷子还扬在空中。

“这个我也知道。”松本道，“还贝类过敏是吧？”

还有几个知情的小伙伴亦纷纷应声。

二宫点了头。

樱井此时脸色有点不好看，他抿着下唇，说了句“是这样吗”。

说完他一筷子夹了回来，说：“那我吃。”

这小插曲很快被生田一个笑话打散，那笑话挺好笑，众人都乐得直拍掌，唯独樱井和二宫没怎么笑。

当然樱井也不是生气，他的确不知道二宫不能吃海鲜，那人没告诉过自己，他也没机会获取这方面的情报。可他竟不知在场除了他和几个邻校女生，其他A班的都知道这事，这便让他有点不太痛快了，这不痛快不是对二宫，也不是对其他人，而是对他自己。

他以为在这场内他是最了解二宫最接近二宫的，其实则不然。他没有相叶和二宫一起的时间久，连今井同二宫都更为要好些，他甚至想过二宫能开口答应，是否其实是被自己单方面的行为烦到了，若是换了个人也这么开战穷追猛打的攻势，二宫会不会也半推半就地这么应了。

这样一想，难免更不痛快。

这不痛快一直延续二次会的KTV。

大包厢内鬼哭狼嚎，拿上话筒大家HIGH成一团。纷纷轮番开金嗓，像生田今井这种会动胳膊的还拉着相叶一起跳草裙舞，抱枕乱飞，饮料杯碎了好几个。

轮番轮着，话筒传到了樱井手里。

生田戳着点歌板，说：“我知道翔君什么画风，我来点我来点。”

旁边相叶一推，生田手抖了，戳了首《もう恋なんてしない》。

樱井脸更黑了。

他拿着话筒，张口开始嚎。

旁边二宫一听，低头扶额。

这歌名就够苦愁深恨了，樱井受心境影响，唱得更像苦了八辈子。

还没唱到副歌，樱井手里的话筒被二宫夺走了。

得到拯救的众人松了口气，二宫坐在樱井边上，沉吟开口，唱上调了。不仅上调，刚刚樱井的苦愁深恨统统没了，硬是唱得挺甜挺欢。

樱井盯着显示屏，歌词看了一行，一转头，见二宫不过单手逮着话筒，嘴巴一张一合，声音跳跃出来，是他那独有声线。

本当に 本当に 

君が大好きだったから 

もう恋なんてしないなんて 

言わないよ 絶対 

唱至最后一个字，二宫加重尾音，像在使坏，俏皮劲头不小。

樱井本认真看他唱，后来瞧他非要咬牙切齿地来个点题，也就没忍住，跟着笑了。

全场没人知道，樱井却知道。

二宫故意唱这歌的心思。

黑洞洞的包厢，大家东倒西歪说着小话。

二宫丢掉话筒，仰头摊在沙发上。

樱井的手慢慢触上去，从二宫大腿越过，攥着那人放在膝盖上的左手。二宫想挣，没挣掉。樱井直接勾上二宫手指，再把那手往两人紧挨的大腿缝中间藏。

旁边的欢声笑语纷纷匿了。

刚刚那些不痛快，樱井亦一股脑抛得没了踪迹。

只顾摸着二宫手掌，一点点捏着上面的肉，脸上在笑，嘴间却细声细语，用只有两人能听见的音量，道了句圣诞快乐。

松本咬着饮料杯，没理会旁边插科打诨抢话筒的小分队众人。

目光单单穿过人群，不动声色瞧着樱井二宫交握的双手，隐在包厢看不见的黑暗里。


	18. Chapter 18

二次会本该在终电前结束，在场不少女生家有门禁，到点纷纷拎包走人。樱井和相叶还在抱着话筒嚎，旁边桌前不乏几个抽王八活跃气氛的，半点没什么要散的意思。二宫跟他们玩了几盘大贫民，结局因领太多次大富豪成就而被生田拒之门外，生生剥了他的参与权，没辙，二宫耸肩后退，出门透气。

夜间回廊特亮堂，空间逼仄，并排不了两人，走廊上有几个吞云吐雾的，包厢门推了又关，动静不小。

二宫从洗手间出来，正逢隔壁包厢最后一人走出。

黑风衣，黄色短发，晕没于光火的脸上没带什么笑意，单单右手掐灭烟头，顺势丢进走廊尽头的烟灰缸。

电梯声响了，那人加急步伐，歪了歪脑袋，插兜过了拐角。

这时松本开了包厢门，瞧见二宫站得怔忪，忙招呼了句：“这儿呢。”

二宫却置若罔闻，脚下一滞，下一瞬竟直直冲向电梯间。

没赶着电梯下行那趟，二宫胡乱按着旁边电梯按钮，暴躁地踢了脚墙，转身奔了安全通道。

这景象把松本惊了惊。

他没见过二宫这副模样，慌里慌张，哪还有平日里半分寡淡自若。他看着稀奇，但稀奇不到三秒，忽然想到刚刚电梯里载着隔壁包厢几个人，他半小时前出来看过，隔壁是几个抽烟的未成年，行头自是不良，有个还带了纹身，看似挺不好惹，二宫要跟他们扯上关系，苗头这么发展下去，许是不大妙。

他回头，发现樱井还在包厢里满嘴rap切克闹，只得当机立断从桌上掰了只香蕉，发力，砸了过去。

外面下着小雨。等圣诞倒计时的人正看着腕表，满街的红色圣诞帽，空气里尽是邻街的曲奇味儿，甜得怵人。

二宫把衣后兜帽罩上，急喘起气，左右放远一眺，那几个目标还在他视野内，不过拐进小道，入了条暗巷。

二宫拉合住上衣拉链，冒雨跟过去。

刚才单单只看见个背影，他仍一眼认了出来，即便中间隔过三载时光。

三崎文哉其实变化挺大，至少以前那人不会染那么个不伦不类的黄毛。二宫知道，柏原康孝明着跟三崎断了父子关系，实则暗地里寻了三年未果，真真以为这家伙离开了东京。倒是前些日子那几个来道场闹事的，嘴里提及三崎的事，才带出来了些蛛丝马迹。至少人还活着。

找到三崎这事，除了柏原，二宫母亲，也有这个意思，想解开横亘在他们父子二人之间的心结。起码这心结一日不解，柏原和二宫母亲就不会舒坦着往下一步走。

暗巷内水坑多，二宫踩上去，啪啪溅了满裤腿泥。

不过走了三十来米，那几个人却没了影。二宫停了停步，电光火石间后方一个空垃圾桶就这么掷过来了。

乒乒乓乓，被雨声遮了一半声响。二宫把兜帽放下，抹了把鼻尖雨水。

三崎将那垃圾桶踢得愈发远了些，径直扭了扭手腕，猛地挥出一记勾拳。

像是回到十三四岁，每每道场晨练，三崎出的拳路，半点不带变。二宫轻车驾熟就知他接下去会怎么走，这场时隔三年的交锋，胜负显见。三崎虽拳路没变，整个人却打得更野。不求武道精神，反而没了章法，再联系听闻他与黑帮有所牵扯，便不难理解了。

三崎最后被二宫制住了肩，哪料三崎干脆破罐破摔，反手锁着二宫小腿，两人齐齐扑腾在地上泥坑里滚了半周。这一滚，实打实摔地上。路面水坑多，泥水蹭着衣服，最后连鬓角也抹了道黑，二宫咬牙，把箍住他肩膀的三崎给狠狠顶开。

俄顷三崎那几个不见影的朋友折回来了，撩着袖子箭步上来帮忙。

掐指算算，一年不到，二宫这都打上三回群架了。

这次倒不同，率先叫住手的是三崎。

二宫被他们拽着狠力往墙上推，三崎这么一招呼，他们暗自骂了几声，松了手。

三崎理了理领口，走过去。

二宫抬头，冷冷笑了。

忽开口：“三年没见，你打的还是这么烂。”

三崎眯了眯眼，说：“上了名校，当了优等生，就更得离我远点，你师父没教过你吗？”

“就你这心性，去干黑道？”二宫嘲讽道，“给大佬提鞋？给小弟发烟？欠个百八十万，再让人寻仇去砸你家门？”

二宫撩起眼，道：“你若真想走个一干二净，麻烦后路扫干净些，没谁有义务给你收拾烂摊子。毕竟，你跟松涛馆没任何关系了。”

三崎脸色不佳，他后退一步，沉声说：“那金牙我收拾了，说到底柏原康孝能耐那么大，会馆，倒不了。”

“事到如今，你还关心？”二宫说，“还真是难得。”

“你别跟我说这些，当初谁毁谁还不一定。”

二宫一愣，问：“你什么意思？”

三崎显然没啥耐性，说：“怎么，你母亲还没嫁过去？”他扯了扯嘴角，“当初我母亲尸骨未寒，柏原康孝在做什么？和别人家的孩子嬉笑玩乐，和那孩子的母亲你侬我侬？”

二宫没手软，当即回了三崎一记精准的勾拳，比刚刚三崎起的更准，落得更稳。

三崎捂了捂下巴，用舌尖顶着腮帮，笑了笑，说：“这一拳，就当是道场被砸我还你的。”

他盯了二宫一眼，说，“管好你自己，别再跟着我，要真动起手，你根本讨不到便宜。”

二宫左手拳头还在隐隐发麻，他气归气，刚那拳，不过只出了五分力。

三崎比了个眼色，那几个不良朋友会意，踢着垃圾桶，骂骂咧咧转身出了这条街。

雨便忽然熄了声。

圣诞歌突兀地在响，唱得吵吵嚷嚷，二宫揉着手腕，铁青着脸往回走。

他以为当年三崎出走是叛逆心性作祟，眼下看来，没那么简单。当初他没仔细问过自己母亲，也没向柏原康孝提及此事，只当都是他们的伤心事，索性不询。

三崎虽跟二宫打过不少架，但论两人以往要好程度，也是以哥哥弟弟相称。

二宫开始记起周三道场定食的梅子饭习惯，从初中时候就开始了。那时三崎一人怯怯正坐在边上，笑也不笑。二宫为逗他笑，左手不得不选个最大的梅子饭团，硬塞进三崎手心。

他对三崎说过，从今天开始，这也是你的家。

他没曾考虑过三崎感受，如今听那人点破，才明了当年三崎应是挺恨他的。

恨他抢了他父亲，恨无端端多了个哥哥，恨突如其来的新家庭太过完满无缺。

就像硬塞进三崎手心里的梅子饭团一样，硬让他接纳这个本不属于他的家的做法，个中搀杂的自私成分，二宫想来是推脱不掉了。

耳边指挥红绿灯的警察突然在人行道口拉住二宫。

他指了指面前，是红灯。再看看二宫，满裤腿的泥，手臂还被墙磕破了皮，加上头发半湿脸上落着灰，怎么瞧怎么落魄样。那警察狐疑万分，当下就想开口问话。

“Nino！”

二宫幡然回神，转头，对街的相叶用力挥了挥臂。跟他站一块儿的还有其他人，为首的樱井已趁着红绿灯交换瞬间大步迈着人行道走过来了。

警察见二宫有朋友，也就没多问，只让他走路小心些，红绿灯需看清楚。

二宫蹭了蹭鬓角，樱井忙攥过他肩膀，从脸到脚仔仔细细看了一遍，越看脸色越不好，最后硬忍着脾气，问了句：“怎么回事？”

小分队各个过了马路，瞧着二宫这模样，立马忿忿不平。

“Nino，刚松润说你往外追什么人，有麻烦？这是打架了？”

“谁敢跟Nino动手啊？”

“什么？动拳头这种事该叫上我的！”

二宫抿抿下唇，摇头，说：“没事，就刚出来摔了一跤。”

“你往哪儿摔能摔成这样？”樱井往四周望了望，问，“你追的人呢？”

“没什么人。”二宫耸耸肩，“我就是下来透个气。”

樱井紧抿着嘴，忽然就不说话了。

其他人仿佛也感受到气氛瞬间的胶着，互相撞了撞胳膊，想寻个和事老，最后目光齐刷刷投向松本。

松本半张着嘴，朝众人苦恼地摇摇头。

二宫看了看表，倒直接走到相叶边上，说：“快终电了，我就先走了，满腿泥也没法玩通宵，你们慢慢玩，噢，对了，生日快乐。”

相叶似懂非懂点了点头，说：“行，你回去吧，小心点，反正我们也差不多要散了。”

樱井却把手里外套迅速穿上，对二宫说：“我送你。”

二宫即答：“不用了。”

“万一你又再摔一跤……”

“我又不瞎。”

“所以你就把我们都当瞎子？”樱井咬牙，也不知这气该朝谁出似的，“你该知道，就算不告诉我，我也能查的到。”

二宫冷笑，说：“是了，你樱井翔想做什么做不成。”

樱井皱眉：“你这话什么意思？”

他问便问，不忘伸手扯上二宫胳膊。这于旁人眼里，仿佛下一秒那两人又该开打了。开打了怎么办，小分队还要站队劝架，两边都不能得罪，实属犯难。

二宫却不正面回他，反倒淡淡说：“我累了，我想回家，成吗樱井桑？”

樱井被他堵得一噎。

众人吹着寒风等了半晌，终等到樱井适时放了手。

二宫朝其他人摆摆手，自己躬起身子，瑟瑟缩缩地又将兜帽罩过脑袋，淋着小雨一瘸一拐地走了。

同样在淋雨的还有樱井。

刚刚他听说二宫跑出去了还没觉得有什么，反正心里先入为主了那家伙开挂开习惯了，大多数情况无需担心。

谁知甫一出了KTV，正好瞅着二宫在对街失魂落魄地过马路，闯得还是红灯，飞溅着水坑疾行的汽车台台车灯都亮着，车速却丝毫未减。

那情况立刻把他吓了一跳。

而他不过开口问两句情况，就算他们没谈恋爱，朋友间他这么仗义一问也是理所当然，二宫倒好，直接毫不留情泼他冷水，一点面子都不给。

樱井心里泛堵，无可厚非。

松本在一旁拍拍他肩膀，樱井回头，松本叹了口气，忽然高深莫测地说：“聊聊吧。”

二宫一走，相叶也解散了大部队，松本图省事，直接拉着樱井去麦当劳，刚进店，两人都被店员扣上了圣诞帽子。

于是大半夜，两个戴着火红圣诞帽的高中生，捧着腮，毗邻坐着干瞪眼，愁云惨淡。

好在松本知道问题重心，二话不说，直取樱井任督二脉。

他问：“你和Nino，关系不寻常吧？”

樱井戳着吸管，听到这话呛了呛，他抬头，说：“什么意思？”

松本咂嘴，说：“跟我你还演，得，你接着演，我看你们两都是折腾人的主，就算瞧对眼了，往后的日子，恐怕也得接着折腾下去。”

樱井脸一青，气急败坏地揉脑袋。

只好问：“你看出来了？”

“是个人，长眼睛的，肯动个脑子的，都能看出来。就你们今晚那些表现，我还真替你们捏把汗，可我看来看去，周围还真就我一个人看出来了。想来其他几个人，今晚也都没带脑子。”

“你……”樱井迟疑，问，“你不会觉得恶心？”

“嗯？”松本翘着腿，笑了，说，“你是直是弯，这么多年朋友我会不知道？”

“我直着呢！”樱井瞪他，“所以你到底是来安慰我的还是来跟我抬杠的？”

松本抱肘，说：“真看上人家了？”

樱井双手托腮改成单手托腮，说：“光我看上有什么用，说是交往，现下来看，我一厢情愿的可能性比较大。”

松本震惊，说：“我还真想不出来，二宫和也会从了你？他一掌就能把你推骨折吧？”

“你这话说的好像我逼他了似的，我可没逼他，他答应归答应，但你也看到了他对我那态度，我就是搞不明白他到底怎么想的，他不会说吧，我也不能问。”

松本敲着玻璃杯，听着听着，忽然就乐了。

“严肃点！我还愁着呢，你笑个什么？”

松本捂着嘴，说：“等等，我能先问个事儿吗？樱井翔同学，你实话说，你活了十多年，正儿八经谈过几次恋爱？”

“唔？”樱井又换了只手托腮，说，“我不太明白，怎么样才能算正儿八经？”

松本眉毛一挑，说：“那好，我问你，你跟Nino，H过没？”

樱井剜他一眼，说：“还没那胆。”

松本怔了三秒，转眼又哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈笑开了。

“之前你跟那泷川同学就没发展过？”

“哪儿跟哪儿啊，我实话告诉你吧，这种正儿八经的喜欢，这么多年，二宫和也是头一个。”

松本若有所思点了点头，突然转了话题：“真是糟糕，跟Toma赌输了。”

“哈？”

“他之前跟我赌过，赌你还是不是处男，要知道我当时押了两千呢！”

樱井当下就想拿薯条砸人，他觉着这话题没法儿进行下去了，板着脸准备起身气奔。

松本拽住他，忍着笑说：“行了行了，笑归笑，你现在这状况，我暗自帮你分析过了，你要不要听？比如到底该怎么改善你跟Nino的关系……”

樱井顿了顿，没出息地又坐回去了。

松本说：“今天Nino明显是遇到什么事儿了，应该是私事，不太想让大家知道，你倒好，非让他给你交代个清楚，他那脾气，当即肯定不会给你好反应。再看你平日里，都是自己想怎么来就怎么来，你有一点半点站在Nino的立场想过问题没有？”

樱井咕哝：“我怎么没想过了？”

“看你这说的没底气的，就知道没有。”

樱井掐了掐眉心，说：“我就是见不得他不好，想帮他，担心他，哪儿错了？”

“嘶……”松本摸了摸鸡皮疙瘩，说，“看不出来你谈个恋爱居然是这种画风。”

“说的你好像身经百战一样。”

“别扯远了，今天明天，你最好都别再找Nino，起码过个三天后，你再旁敲侧击发个邮件打个电话，别再刻意问今天的事，把这事儿翻篇，兴许等Nino哪天想通了，自己会跟你说。”

樱井认真听着，表情严肃深究了几分钟。

最后他终是服了软，说：“好，听你一次。”

孰料松本忽而沉默下来，脸上笑也褪得没影。

他把饮料一口气喝光，问：“那你准备把这段关系发展到什么时候？”

樱井一怔：“什么时候？”

松本说：“别提你们都是男的，就算是一男一女，高中三年一过，上了大学也是各自飞。我看你挺认真的，不像在玩，但这事儿，终究……”

樱井明白他的意思，只能苦笑：“你现在问我，我也给不了什么答案。”

松本说的这问题，樱井早在脑里滚了上百遍。从他意识到自己脑中萌动的那根弦偏离正常轨道后，他就估摸过以后会遭什么事，会遇什么阻。尔后甚至想过自己是不是一时情动，有朝一日，热情褪了感情淡了，他也就自然而然回归正常轨道了。

但这样想显然失了公平。喜欢一个人本是该享受的事，即便过程酸酸涩涩，刻上的却都是青春的印子。若是非要从最初开始担惊受怕患得患失，那喜欢这种心情，便就变味了。他没法坐个时光机看看十年后的二宫是什么样，他是什么样，他们又会怎么样，更何况就算告诉他最终他和二宫必定会分手，眼下若放手，可少去诸多纷扰和伤悲，他便就此退步不走，怕也是不可能。

因为他的确很喜欢二宫，正儿八经地喜欢。

这种喜欢一旦发酵扩散，每天都像病毒似的无限增殖。

他想自己该是无可避免了，无可避免地让这“病毒”涂满他的青春，连半点后悔的机会都没有。

之后樱井按松本所说，三天没去烦二宫。

圣诞过后就等着放元旦，樱井家里年末也忙，他没法抽身，得在家里规规矩矩地陪家人亲戚跨年。今年他奶奶还过来了，一家人忙活得更厉害。他奶奶最疼他这长子，见着面就嘘寒问暖学习跟不跟的上同学相处的好不好，当然也不忘问女同学漂不漂亮。

小舞嘴里咬着蜜柑，直告状，说：“我之前还看哥出门约会呢，那打扮的，一个大写的杰尼斯风。”

这话倒把樱井妈妈给招来了。

“什么时候的事？”

小舞嘿嘿笑，像捏着把柄了，说：“你看，哥正使眼色威胁我呢，晚上他又该抢我红包了。”

樱井奶奶拉着她，说：“怕什么，我给你撑腰，你说说，sho的女朋友什么样？”

樱井叹了口气，说：“你们这一个二个发散思维够好的啊。”

“不过我哥的品位，一向难以言喻。”小舞苦恼，“还记得初中时候那匈牙利姑娘吧。”

这话题一开，樱井妈妈樱井奶奶樱井舞就成了八卦发散源，每年过年都得提的梗，不提就没法好好跨年，说起来也不带腻。

樱井扶额，饭桌开始就没敢发话。等着一家人在沙发上看起红白了，他借由上厕所，悄悄回卧室，大门一关，趴在床上开始打电话。

他已经有段时间没跟二宫打电话，前几天他发了道歉邮件，也只得到二宫一个不咸不淡的回应。憋了这么多天，他是憋不太住了，想着要是一会儿二宫还是不高兴，他也得把性子耐住，绝不跟二宫呛声。

长舒一口气，把电话拨通了。

等待的那几秒甚至有点儿心跳加速，好在二宫到底是接了。

“喂。”

“是我。”

“嗯。”二宫语气听着没问题，“看到了。”

樱井一个扑腾，正坐盘腿于床，小心翼翼问：“你在做什么？”

“刚吃了饭。”二宫打了个呵欠，“回房上网了。”

“不用陪你妈妈看红白？”

“大概零点的时候出去吃个荞麦面。”

“你要去神社吗？”

“要吧，不去太远的，就道场附近有个小的，每年都去那里。”

“诶，我以为你会去宅男圣地神田神社。”

“以前会去，后面懒得去挤了。”

“今年我奶奶来了，不方便走，明年要有时间，我陪你去挤。”

“……”那头顿了顿，说，“那还早得很。”

“那说点不那么早的事儿？”樱井问，“这个月25号，我记得我去年向你预约过的。”

“哦。”二宫说，“你想怎么搞？跟Aiba一样？那你得请多少人？”

“不。”樱井换了只耳朵接电话，不太好意思似的，说，“不请别人，就你陪我过。”

二宫那边没声了。

樱井忙接着说：“就是出来吃个饭，随便逛逛，反正Aiba生日那天该聚的都聚了，改日再补请他们，我都想好了，我们去个横滨吧？”

这话说完樱井又后悔了，想到松本那句别自己想怎么样就怎么样。

他咬咬牙，说：“也不一定要去横滨，你看看你想去哪？”

“又不是我过生日，你问我干嘛？”

“以后我都会问你意见，不跟你对着干。”

二宫“啧”了声，说：“行了行了，那就横滨。”

“真的？”樱井嘿嘿笑个不停，“听你这口气，应该是没生我气了吧？”

“生你什么气？”

樱井心里一喜，说：“没什么没什么，我都已经全忘了。”

他凑近听筒，插科打诨了好一阵才凑出那句零零散散的“新年快乐”。

之后竟也壮了胆，火速朝手机轻轻“chu”了一声，干完这事儿急急忙忙收线掐掉电话。

愣神了半晌，樱井忽然轰地向后栽倒在床。

就算想吐槽自己也没用了。

因为实在忍不住，他一个翻滚在床，咯咯乐上了半天。


	19. Chapter 19

二宫那话也不假，他的确没在生气。那天遇着三崎文哉是意料之外，可归根结底，私事算私事，樱井问询几句，也是出于担心。

他回家想了想，想到自己态度不佳，甚至考虑着是不是该道个歉。而按樱井平日性子，就算当晚不问，第二天也该是忍不住。没料那人当真三天不提这事，像是自动把这事抛脑后去了。二宫那声歉，反倒道不出来了。

二宫以前没跟谁谈过恋爱，但也明白相处需磨合，他既应了樱井，这恋爱，他就会试着去谈。虽表面上看着像迫于无奈似的，可终究知道二宫脾性的人该明白，没人能迫他做任何事。他选择去做，八成是因为心里那颗螺丝钉，隐隐卸动了。

这竟让他产生出一些难以言状的惊慌。

樱井像个变数，乱掉他生活的所有节拍。困逆变顺遂是变数，幸福变祸厄亦是变数。这变数不知是不是一时兴起，不过两个高中生，懂什么情情爱爱，做事本就全凭大脑那股子热血。而樱井是什么人，二宫大抵是知道的。那人以后会做什么事，会走什么样的路，那种蓝图，轻轻松松就能在脑里浮出个大概。

所以这股难以言状的惊慌直接升级成一个矛盾点，二宫站在天秤中央，恰恰看得太清楚。

至于三崎那事，二宫谁也没说。一怕二宫母亲伤心，二是不知如何开口。柏原才从医院出来，每天仍要吃不少药，加上他一回来就念叨着要去搞交流，元旦一过还领一帮弟子去京都见学，忙里忙外，二宫根本没机会叨扰他。

再者高一下期所剩无几，期末一过，又要大分班。而这次升入高二，年级会重新搞个学霸精英班，名额只有二十个，是朝着名校推荐入试的方向走。二宫的文科成绩不够漂亮，偏科选手想来很难入围。他是顺其自然不强求，但最近破天荒敛了心神，课余也知道捧着文科书百无聊赖地翻。

当然，都是避开樱井眼睛做的。

樱井生日不办聚会，把小分队都给惊了惊。生田说我都和松润发了一晚上邮件想着今年怎么给你大搞特搞了，樱井讪笑，说今年是有点事。

生田还想深究，松本眼疾手快，一把将他拖走，嘴里道着“露乳首T恤这种提案你还是留着你自己生日吧。”

樱井面上深表遗憾，心里却分分钟搞着惊喜倒计时，还不忘悄悄地一日三叮嘱问二宫。

会来吧会来吧会来吧，重要的话得说三遍。

因为从天时地利人和上来讲，除了给樱井过生日，这还是他跟二宫的初次约会。

约的是山下公园。那日寒流入侵，到处都冰沁得慑人。樱井围着条火红围巾，跺着脚欢天喜地地吹海风。

没料到二宫竟比他穿得还少，墨绿棉外套里面几乎就一件打底，那人两手塞进袖口，被风吹得眯眼，显然也被这鬼天气迫害了。

两人一见面，招呼还没打，二宫率先打了个喷嚏。

“你怎么回事？不看天气预报的啊？”樱井边跺脚边扯围巾，直接绕二宫脑袋上，“看你鼻子红的。”

二宫把围巾往脸上拢了拢，整个人就眼睛鼻子露外面，他见樱井嘶冷气撕个没完，忙咬牙道：“赶紧换个地方。”

二宫想往左走，被樱井勾住胳膊，说：“横滨就跟我家似的，你跟我走就行了。”

樱井叽里呱啦说了一堆流程，先干什么再干什么最后往哪儿去，全计划得清清楚楚，再去问二宫的意见。二宫从不干这种和时间赛跑的事，樱井全盘安排了，反倒让他觉得省事。

樱井先说去剪个头发，进了店门自己刚坐下，就又扯着另一个店员去折腾二宫的脑袋。说二宫头发也长了，索性一起给剪剪。剪完那店员竟不知足，让他们不如染个色，今天搞打折，染一送一。

二宫摇头说不用，几个女造型师一口一个弟弟我保证给你染好看，径直把他拖走。

樱井倒不满了，平日哪见过二宫这种软萌画风，只得心里暗自瞎哼哼腹诽。

结果造型师姐姐们把两人搞了同款黄毛。二宫剪的比樱井短，色调却是相近，两人对着镜子一站，闪得不行。

二宫自己看着奇怪，两道淡色眉毛一直拧着。其实他模样本就适合这式短发，染点颜色，倒把以往那些凉薄气给遮没了。加之樱井在他后面对着镜子露着白牙笑，像颗太阳。

“真的。”樱井悄悄撞他胳膊，“我觉得，你特好看。”

晚饭也是樱井预约的店，二宫开始以为那家伙准是要找个适合横滨画风的高级店，谁知高级倒谈不上，单单是家简简单单的居酒屋。本担心高中生是不是不能进，孰料那店主竟和樱井认识，樱井嘴甜，进店一阵寒暄。那店主知道樱井过生日，二话不说给了折扣。

樱井见二宫在琢磨什么，忙问：“你是不是以前老把我定义成乱花钱的公子哥？”

二宫撇撇嘴，没回他。

“我也有存钱啊，平时跟你们吃饭花的也不是家里钱，我爸对这方面意外挺严苛的，但他也说了，只管我到二十岁，所以我得早早有这种意识。诶听相叶君说你也特会存钱，你把你存钱之道跟我交流交流呗？”

二宫说：“我应该不是数量上，而是重量上的。”

樱井没明白。

二宫调出手机图片，把床头柜上摆着的那几大罐五百円存钱罐亮给樱井看。

半晌，樱井作揖，服了。

“真想不到，一山还比一山高。”

黄昏一过，齐齐点亮的夜灯在两重玻璃间折出一道朦胧的烟霭，从这头砌了座光桥，那烟霭就成了绽开明漪的水波，或沉或浮，入眼处，皆为星光。

樱井端了两杯热可可，正准备找二宫。二宫站在一夹娃娃机旁，左右操纵把手移了移，几乎没怎么考量就按了键，几秒后，一只抖抖簌簌的雪宝就蹦了出来。

那家伙倒好，取出娃娃后，竟塞给了旁边的一个萝莉。那小萝莉两根羊角辫一晃一晃，抱着二宫大腿不撒手，眼里KIRAKIRA镶着钻。

二宫摸摸她脑袋，忽然咧嘴笑了。

那两人身后能看见地标大厦的空中花园，landmark展望台似高不可攀。映着时刻显示的摩天轮恰好跳到了整点，中心游走开的直线型光线垂直照在二宫脸上，就剩了些深蓝绛紫。

樱井脚下一滞，竟看得愣了愣。

小萝莉抱着雪宝跑开，二宫回头，撞着樱井那似笑非笑的眼。

“我这才走开没几分钟，你就给一小姑娘乱献殷勤。”

二宫瞪他一眼，抢走可可，双手捧着取暖。

“你对着人家小姑娘笑得挺开心，一对着我就苦瓜脸，差别待遇要不要这么明显啊？”

二宫说：“行啊，那我也给你抓一个？”

樱井瞅着满玻璃窗的雪宝，蓦地压低声音唱了句冰雪奇缘：“想不想堆个雪人♪~”

他单手搭着二宫的肩，说：“二宫同学，你可别告诉我，你就准备随便夹个雪宝送我当生日礼物？”

二宫笑了笑，说：“我刚正好练了手，这次肯定一发搞定。”

樱井叉腰，装不高兴：“我可是从白天期待到了晚上。”

二宫眉毛一扬，说：“不稀罕雪宝？那就算了。”

转身阔步走了。

樱井在后面跟着，一前一后地走。

笔直的滨海大道，夜间看不见海鸥，浪声却不小。

二宫脖子上那根红色围巾在夜里却显眼得厉害。

樱井不依不挠，说：“我不信你什么都没准备。”

二宫插兜，靠着栏杆走。

“你就没从你的宝贝存钱罐里掏点存货出来给男朋友买生日礼物？”樱井越说越来劲，“你应该一周前就开始计划，三天前还在犹豫，‘啊，到底要送sho酱什么好呢？’肯定这样想过吧……”

“说起来你都没叫过我名字，每次不是樱井桑就是给我上全名。”

“这样一想我好像也没叫过你名字诶，Nino算是姓吧，你妈妈叫你Kazu？那我不好这么叫吧，Nino……mi？啊，Ninomi，这个好这个好。”

二宫突然停了步，转身，说：“独角戏演的挺开心是吧。”

这条路上人稀稀落落散去了，樱井上前，把手往二宫脖子里钻。

二宫嫌凉，往后躲，樱井干脆换了路线，从后伸手环住他，用嘴贴着二宫的耳，围巾处暖融融的，樱井的下巴立刻就不冷了。

二宫也没挣，只是用围巾把自己捂得更密不透风，樱井拎起围巾另一端，抓手里攥着。

他们一起盯着海浪的黑暗处。

“我喜欢你。”

樱井手里力道不减，他亲着二宫的耳垂，说：“Ninomi，我喜欢你。”

二宫抿起嘴，“嗯”了声。

两人脑袋凑一起，还有着相同洗发香波的味道。二宫侧头，樱井瞅着他，一点儿没什么不好意思的模样，探着上前，在二宫唇上蜻蜓点水吻了一下。

其实二宫没说，染了黄毛的樱井更好看。

再离近了看，樱井的左耳上有个浅浅的洞。

这当口，二宫左手伸进外套包，不动声色地从包里掏出个黑色的小盒子。

樱井惊讶地看着，眼里那些小火苗蹭蹭蹭地全亮了。二宫将那盒中的耳钉捏在手上，整个人转身面向樱井，直接动手，逮着樱井左边那耳朵，把那颗镶着“s”的银色耳钉凑了进去。

樱井耳垂红了红，眼下说什么肯定都会暴露心里那些不言而喻的小激动，想来二宫又要嘲笑他，只能选择身体力行，低头去用力吻他。

这次吻的太厉害，撞到了牙齿。两人亲不过几秒，二宫就扒开樱井下巴，说嘴皮被撞破了口。

樱井只能转向去亲他脸，再抱着他问：“你怎么发现的？”

“发现什么？”

“之前我头发挺长的，都看不见耳洞，我也没和谁说过。”樱井细细笑着，说，“你肯定是偷看我了。”

“你就坐我前面我用得着偷看吗？”

“是是。”樱井说，“不用偷看，你想看哪儿，我都给你看。”

不尽往外溢露的喜色还是半点掩盖不住。

二宫说：“随便选的，也不值钱。”

樱井哪儿管这个，说：“没事儿，以后我天天戴。”他像想起什么，“你应该买的一对吧，要不你也去打一个戴上？”

二宫连连说不要。

“好吧，其实我还没告诉你我打过脐环呢，要不你明年……”

二宫懒得理他，转头搓着手往回走。

回程路上挤的满员终电。两人被挤在门边上，上次挤电车二宫还全程手机游戏，这次樱井不准他玩了，说反正今天寿星最大。

有话就说，没话就两两对望。把二宫望得率先移开眼，也是让樱井增长成就感的技能之一。

但这技能没发挥多久，二宫用膝盖顶他，说自己到站了。

车门在他们后面徐徐打开，二宫小声说了句再见，出了电车门。

门还没再次合上，月台上回响着电车门即将关闭的音乐，猎猎冷风吹起了二宫的红色围巾。

他摆摆手，总算是肯对着樱井笑了。

“生日快乐。”像是故意在结尾满足那人似的，他叫了樱井的名字，“sho酱。”

樱井一怔。

三秒过后，电车门倏地关上了。

二宫脸一黑，实在后悔刚刚最后关头给那人发糖。

眼瞧着从电车上跳下来的樱井，认认真真盯住二宫的眼，小声嘀咕说：“不行，Nino，我不想回家。”

二宫白他，说：“那我可要回家了。”

“那我呢？”樱井忙拦着，“没电车了。”

“谁让你跳的？”

“我跳都跳了。”樱井无奈说，“你总不能不管我。”

他倒还委屈上了。

二宫锁着眉，说：“有你这种人吗？”

樱井嘿嘿笑：“我这不是想跟你多待会儿吗？”

二宫脸依然沉着，脸色虽不好，但实际是在思考去处。往家里带不是不行，可看樱井现在这不顾后果的模样，直接带回去，危险系数太高。

他叹了口气，侧身就走。

走两步，回身看樱井竟还瑟瑟在原地待着，一脸苦逼，就等着二宫发话。

“走吧。”二宫忽然说。

樱井一蹦。

樱井少年，满血复活。

柏原这些日子去京都带弟子见学，道场晚上都是空的。二宫掏出钥匙，蹲下身把卷帘门打开，刺啦刺啦开门音一过，深夜的松涛馆倏忽便寂静无声，温度骤然直往下蹿。

二楼有个小隔间，以前二宫在这小住过，他轻车驾熟，进门开灯开暖气。

樱井边上楼边说晚上这里还真是可怕，声音带着回响，他打了个冷颤，慌忙把门锁上了。

阁楼里就一张床，床边衣柜里全是空手道训练服，墙上刻满苍遒有劲的书法黑字，中央横了个沙包，空间所剩寥寥。

樱井坐在床边，兀自看了一周，说：“瞧着像个密室。”

“以前练拳练得太晚，就直接在这里睡了。”

二宫摸了摸床单：“是不是有点潮？”

樱井却不在意：“没关系。”

二宫“哦”了声，说：“那你在这住吧。”

樱井抬头，问：“那你呢？”

二宫居高临下看着他，樱井眼里那意思，他自然领悟得一清二楚。

“你想怎么样？”

樱井揉了揉下巴，说：“你这话问的，我哪儿敢怎么样啊？”

空气冷不防地静了。

片刻，二宫慢慢说：“两个人睡这床，可能有点挤。”

樱井猛地撩起眼。

他立刻往后拍拍床，跟他自己家似的，说：“不挤不挤，你睡里面就行。”

二宫抱肘，说：“樱井桑，你脸上写的什么，真是太好懂。”

洗澡的时候水半天不热，樱井在浴室里叫了好几次，二宫拿着电筒，去楼下给他开气。等二宫回来，樱井单单腰部围着条毛巾，对着镜子抓脑袋。

“水热了？”

“没。”樱井打了个抖，“就随便冲了下，现在脑仁儿都快凉透了。”

二宫手里抱了床厚被子，往床上一丢，说：“我去试试。”

樱井跳上床，把被子裹肩上，嘻嘻一笑，说：“去吧去吧，等你哦。”

不忘来个Wink。

淋浴刚出水，二宫手里沐浴露还没抹匀，浴室门就唰地开了。水温挺烫，水汽争先恐后升腾着从蓦开的浴室门往外涌。

喷头还在二宫脑袋处滋扰，有个人影却光溜着进门了，箭步压了过去。

二宫吓了一跳，这一番犹豫便失了先机。

虽想过这事迟早发生，可二宫显然还是高估了樱井的规矩程度。

悄然进门的樱井逮住二宫，制住他，没过五秒，两人于热水喷薄处湿漉漉地黏上了嘴。

明明寒冬腊月，樱井刚还洗了冷水，那人身上却仍烧得厉害。

突如其来的舌吻把二宫搅得呼吸不畅，这次吻不同，之前好歹穿了衣服，现在两个人都赤条条相立，这吻的走向，也就不太对味了。

樱井抓着二宫手，把他整个人往外拉。关掉淋浴，两人抵在门板上缠吻。好像应了樱井那句“密室”，在这个黑暗封闭的小阁楼，做什么都带出了顺理成章的意味。

樱井一遍遍吮着二宫下唇，舔过那道小伤口，再捉着二宫的舌，顶到最里。

右手在二宫背后画着圈，一路直行往下，游移至那人臀部，不怀好意掐了掐，二宫睁眼，想用膝盖去踹，被樱井拦了。

樱井也睁着眼，呼吸早就乱七八糟。

他们都在沉沉地喘气，单单用余光瞟了眼，下方该站的都站起来了。

樱井的手指停在二宫腿根，缓着声用气流音问。

“有感觉吗？”

上次二宫说的那句看感觉，樱井是记脑里了。现在箭在弦上，怕是二宫想说没感觉也无济于事。毕竟，事实说话，两人都硬了。

樱井手指往中间移了移，非死死盯着二宫的眼。

他问：“要不要？”

二宫额头上还泛着水，水珠砸过他睫毛，眼睛清透，整个人是醒着的。

樱井笑了。

他亲了亲二宫鬓角，手尖探了上去。

“说不要也来不及了。”樱井轻声说，“会让你舒服的。”


	20. Chapter 20

当然，樱井嘴上这么说，但具体来讲，他也得靠感觉估摸方法。  
他先碰着二宫那东西，轻轻往手里握。指尖有水，迅速在上边湿漉漉裹了一圈。  
这么弄着有什么感觉他也评估不出来，只能屏息凝神，一点点瞅着二宫的反应变化。  
那家伙倒好，双手攀住樱井的肩，视线却非躲着樱井，向身后其他地方乱飘。  
樱井觉察这么对站着也不是回事，忽而拽住二宫小臂，自己先于床边坐下，让二宫跨坐上来，逼他面朝面。  
二宫眯了条眼缝，仿佛此时此刻还欲努力拉回三分理智。  
这就让樱井止不住想欺负欺负他。  
见二宫任自己摸上去握着，樱井这便放宽了心。手指先仔仔细细摸，从底到前，再慢慢滑过另一端回到底端，之后重复几次，速度竟快了些。  
鼻息乱喷，二宫紧抿下唇，脸上潮红遍布，好似受不住樱井几番撩拨，一张嘴，一声闷哼滑了出来。  
樱井脑一沉，只觉那声音直直跳进自己心尖，又酥又软，好像眼下再没什么事比取悦二宫更重要。

他老早想过几次这种画面，但幻想归幻想，待真到了能掌握住二宫欲望起伏的瞬间，之前那些画面统统蒸发殆尽，跑得没影。  
因为幻想怎能跟现实相比。  
现实就是，二宫正光溜溜坐他腿上，眉头半蹙，一颗不知是汗是水的东西盈盈挂在鬓角，喉结时不时上下微耸，那鬓角水珠悬而不落，涓滴剔透。  
视线相平处，正巧对上二宫的下巴黑痣。  
樱井喉咙频频发干，想来该也是脸烧了。  
自己那东西被二宫压着，他憋得难耐，手里抽弄动作一换，迅捷逮住二宫身下睾丸处，一阵阵轻轻向外拉扯。  
二宫往下看了看，脸上微愣，再撞上樱井的眼，自然而然蹦了句：“别……”  
樱井捧着他手，朝那滚烫东西一按，沉声道：“那你自己摸摸。”  
突离了樱井掌心支撑，凉气四面八方飞速蹿过来，二宫眼里墨色深重，重重喘了一声。不想他当真鬼使神差似的伸手去抚，不紧不慢抚慰着开始自我套弄。  
二宫动作挺生涩，没樱井那么多技巧性的东西，直奔欲望宣泄口，樱井感受对方那东西抵住自己小腹，随二宫每次拉扯，划出不少洇湿。  
一想到二宫平时泰然冷静，却也有可能偷偷做些这种事，那反差在樱井脑里屯着，再往深想想，樱井心砰砰跳得快冒烟了。

率先打破羞耻开关的二宫反倒没在意了，每每一套弄，还会殃及池鱼似的扯着樱井下面耻毛，半酥痒半阵痛，那分裂的表情都在樱井脸上大喇喇写着，那人是半点坐不住了。  
当下再舍不得让二宫DIY，忙攥住他肩膀，往床上一推，欺身压过去。  
樱井俯身亲得响亮，吧唧过二宫的眉毛，鼻尖，重重碾压过那人唇，再往下溜，在颈窝里又吸又吮，肯定吮出了印子。  
不出意料被二宫拍了脑袋。  
“大冬天怕什么……”  
樱井暗自咕哝，唇齿一移，舔上二宫乳尖。  
意识到二宫还想往下自己摸，樱井立马拂开他手，代替帮他抚慰。  
二宫上身蜷动，眼下竟不安分地扭起身子。   
樱井懂他意思，问：“想让我再快点？”  
二宫额头青筋露了露，咬牙点头。  
“那你得亲口说。”  
二宫瞪着他，吐出几个音：“快……”  
“嗯？”  
“快点。”  
“让谁快点？”  
“翔桑。”  
“刚刚在车站的时候怎么叫我的？”  
“翔桑……”  
“不是这句。”  
“……”  
二宫胸腔用力耸涌。  
樱井似有不罢手之意，二宫喘起急气，音调冷不防一尖：“お願い——”

每次只要二宫轻微一服软，樱井立刻放弃搞任何花样。他没法，缴械不再言语调戏，知晓二宫是真快射。  
拇指食指忙绕过那人性器底端，稍稍用力捏住，那人瞬间睁眼，浑身狠狠颤了颤。  
跟着樱井手尖往前一滑，二宫顺势就射了。  
那人肤色本该偏白，现在不知是不是灯光作用，暖色一洒，浑身透着红，乳首上还落了樱井的牙印。  
喷出来的精液晕了些在樱井腹部，樱井不在意，干脆用指涂抹在自己下面。  
二宫醒了，半张着嘴回神。但樱井那厢火早就憋不住，只得抓过二宫的左手，掰开指头一根根让他往自己身前火热处放。  
仅仅这般放着，樱井忍不住轻轻呻了一声，挪着腰，试图往二宫手里多蹭几分。  
二宫静静看着他。  
樱井满眼欲色却又不敢妄动，两手在二宫肘侧两边撑着，眼底皆是直勾勾的征询。

“Nino。”  
樱井咬牙，语气也弱了：“Nino，帮我。”  
眼看二宫愈发清醒，樱井顺势往下抱住他，在窄小的单人床上翻了一转，咯吱咯吱的闷音乍响一通。  
尔后他自己靠坐着床头躺下，双腿岔开，贴心地给二宫腾了块地。  
二宫半跪，左手在樱井那物上故意掐了掐。  
樱井上半身俄顷弹起，本能性用膝盖撞住了二宫小臂，他哭笑不得，说：“你这是……想报什么仇？”  
二宫不明就里地笑了笑，放缓力道，另只手也握了上去。  
动作如出一辙，技巧性不算足，二宫全程没出声，光顾着盯起樱井那物。这画面太难得，哪还需要什么技术，二宫动了不到两分钟，樱井意识就零零散散涣了开，视网膜放大的灯光剪影拂照得他不得不闭眼，但他舍不得闭，非得把这样的二宫尽收眼底不可。  
眼睛盯着发疼，鼻子竟跟着发酸发涩。

“Nino，”樱井唤他，“Nino——”  
二宫抬起头。  
樱井扬起身，朝前挪了挪，鼻尖凑到二宫跟前，边喘边叫他的名。  
Nino，Nino，Nino。  
二宫手一滞，下一瞬樱井就吻住了他。  
唇齿交融里，樱井手指带领着二宫，引出一波波春潮。  
他又心血来潮地握住二宫半趴的那物，一点点等着那物复苏，再次挺起。  
四只手，来回握着两根性器，他们闭着眼睛专心接吻，享受欲望在这方无人问津的内室里浮沉飘袅。  
最后喷射，紧要关头二宫咬住樱井下唇，一使力，两股热流滴滴答答落满腹部。  
二宫高潮了两次，累得不行，樱井用手揽住他，一遍遍亲他的额头。  
像是把餍足感体尝了一遍，樱井笑了，勾着二宫后背轻拍。

“二宫同学，看不出来，平日里清心寡欲什么的，装的吧。”  
二宫哪有力回他，樱井也不知怎的精力又变满格了似的，他问二宫：“舒服吗？”  
“……”二宫回敬了个白眼。  
“一回生二回熟，我对我们刚才的表现都挺满意的。”  
二宫动了动喉结，说：“累。”  
“嗯？”樱井看了看他，“瞧你平时打拳也没见着累啊。”  
那也不看是谁折腾的。  
二宫皱着眉睁眼，樱井笑盈盈的脸近在咫尺。分明眼里那层流波变得不同了些，若是之前樱井看二宫的目光还有所保留，那眼下这种灼灼又直坦的东西，倒是破天荒头一遭全盘显了出来。  
樱井想起什么：“再叫声‘sho酱’行不行？”  
二宫把手心的液体往樱井手臂上蹭，不吭声。  
“又不光是我的东西，你自己的还嫌弃？”  
樱井斜眼笑他。

二宫下床，光溜溜地往浴室跑。樱井起身，把床单扯下来，追着二宫后脚进浴室。  
喷头被二宫握在手里，他背对樱井，兀自打开水。  
樱井挺身走过去，说：“给我也洗洗呀。”  
二宫不动声色把喷头一转，水温故意调高，烫得樱井惊了一声。  
只能报复性用手去拂二宫满脸水。  
“干嘛不说话？”樱井悄悄凑过去，手指在二宫后背上戳戳戳。  
二宫瞅他一眼，说：“你再动手动脚，我就回家了。”  
樱井苦笑，说：“你可别翻脸不认人，刚刚明明都是你情我愿的。”他眨巴眨巴眼，可怜兮兮，“是不是？”

床单是樱井孤身一人打着电筒去找的，回来时一脸惊魂未定，后背一晃，稳稳当当撞着了屋内的沙包。  
二宫浅浅扯嘴，像是在忍笑。  
樱井把暖气开足，只穿条内裤蹦上床，二宫上身是件干净白T恤，下面光溜溜一条天蓝内裤。樱井啧啧啧瞧了半天，又被二宫踹了一脚。  
被子捂过下巴，床嘎吱嘎吱颤。  
樱井没法躺平，只能侧卧，二宫故意背对他朝墙，樱井伸脚，用脚心去蹭那人小腿。  
“真的困了？”樱井问。  
二宫动了动，说：“你往外面睡点。”  
“再往外我就摔下去了。”  
“那就睡地上。”  
“我睡地上你不心疼？”樱井哼了哼，蓦地反应过来，“不跟我说话，是不是又觉得不好意思了？”  
二宫挠挠脖子。  
“其实我也有点儿。”樱井单手枕着脑袋，“但是比起不好意思，高兴的成分更多一些。”  
二宫忽然转过了身。  
樱井一怔，往后退的那瞬当真差点摔床下，二宫眼快，伸手一把掌住他。

关掉了灯，二宫的眼睛在黑处潜着，像汪潭水，像盏青灯。能掀出不小浪涛，又能在漫漫黑夜里照开不知祸福的前路。只要这汪潭水不死，青灯不灭，樱井就好似能朝着那漆黑幽静的未知方向，肆无顾忌地一直一直走。  
樱井握着二宫的手，发现二宫也在看他。  
二宫顿了顿，问：“生日愿望许了么？”  
樱井“嗯”了声，说：“特烂俗，就是想和你在一起。”  
二宫轻笑，说：“那你这愿望就白许了。”  
樱井一惊，不明他意，只用力掐住二宫指尖。  
“我是说，”二宫淡淡回，“事实上不是已经在一起了吗？”  
单凭二宫这话竟让樱井再鼻酸了一回，几个月前他哪儿想过会有今天。还是从二宫嘴里亲自承认，简直天方夜谭。可他不能自乱阵脚，忙不迭故作镇定，将这股情绪克制住了。低头咳了咳，整个人明明在乐，却又保持着嘴角不笑歪，闷闷直抖着肩膀。  
“真想天天过生日。”  
他亲了亲二宫的手。

二宫打了个呵欠，说：“我真睡了。”  
樱井说：“你睡，我得先数个羊。”  
二宫竟用手拍起樱井后背，一下又一下，说：“数什么羊啊，我哄你睡。”  
樱井直接按着他脑袋往自己胸口一埋。  
“这样就行了。”

暖气太盛，两人出了满身汗。樱井后半夜才迷迷糊糊来了困意，没等眯上几个钟头，身上被子被人猛地一揭。  
他恍恍惚惚揉眼，二宫却光速蹦下床，啪嗒啪嗒赤脚大步一迈，开了条门缝，侧耳在听。  
晨光熹微，不待樱井大脑开机，他脑袋上顷刻就被砸满衣服裤子。  
“起来起来起来。”二宫低吼，“快起来！”  
樱井抱着衣服坐起，脸还是懵的。  
二宫慌慌张张：“我师父回来了！“  
不过两秒，樱井嘴一开合，想来是消化完这句话的信息，大脑彻底开机解锁了。  
他一跳三尺高，蹦跶着穿裤子，袜子只套上一只，满脑袋乱毛来不及捋，一回头，见二宫也急急忙忙地在找袜子。  
三下五除二，皮带歪歪扭扭系上了扣，樱井忽然说：“等一下，我的鞋还在楼下呢！”  
“昨天我帮你把鞋放了起来，应该没事。”二宫镇静地说，“一会儿我给你丢出来。”  
“丢？”樱井没懂。  
“别磨蹭！”二宫把樱井朝窗边推了推。  
窗帘一掀，朝阳晃眼，樱井谨慎地开了半条窗户缝，冷气袭人，他抖抖簌簌，倒抽了口凉气。  
“没搞错吧？你让我跳窗？”樱井欲哭无泪，“我长这么大还没干过这种事好吗？”  
“那你就人生初体验一次。”二宫利索着把窗户全开，“下面是草坪，我以前跳过，没事儿。”  
“不行。”樱井望了一眼就把脑袋缩回来了，“你不知道我恐高吗？”  
二宫眼一眯，那阵势就快亲自撩袖子动手了。  
樱井悻悻然，说：“行，行，你别推我，我自己跳。”

噔噔噔，噔噔噔，楼梯声正在步步逼近。  
樱井少年颤巍巍握着窗沿，冬日里的第一缕凉风冻得人锥心刺骨。  
算了，豁出去，权当为爱向前冲。  
他硬着头皮迈开脚，危危险险着了地，仍是平衡不稳，脚上袜子还只穿上了一只。再一仰头，自己的包也被二宫丢下来了。  
咔哒一声，窗户毫不留情地锁了。  
樱井搓着手哈起气，从包里慢慢翻出手机。

送报纸的自行车由远及近，牛奶味在空气里酝酿着沉淀开。  
等了约莫十来分钟，二宫才把樱井的鞋扔下来。樱井狼狈地低头穿上，一仰头，二宫正趴在窗沿边，似笑非笑。  
樱井做了个口型：“你可真过分，搞得我好像在偷腥一样。”  
二宫也回做着口型：“自作自受。”  
语毕他朝樱井招招手，小声说：“快走吧。”  
樱井叹了口气，揉了把头顶乱毛，扬起脑袋，比了个打电话的姿势。  
二宫看了他一眼，轻轻点了点头。  
樱井少年这便哼着小曲踩着小碎步走了。

二宫瞧着樱井一步步走远，刚慌乱如麻的余惊才缓缓散却。  
终究，他慢慢缓了口气。算安了心。

不出几秒，床上手机震动着亮了亮。

樱井发来的消息。

Ninomi：

推荐入试班的补习从明天开始。  
别躲着我看书了，知道你想进。  
约定我没忘。

所以，一起上大学吧。

sho


	21. Chapter 21

进推荐入试的精英班前，有个小考试。考试分笔试面试，人人争破门槛，也就只有区区二十个名额。樱井准能进，他本就作为名校推荐入试的热门首选，以他平日表现，最终走T大胜算很高。

他刚考完这试，当晚就被父母抓去谈话，连他奶奶也要跟着参与。说之前由着樱井玩了些日子，高二开始，家里会设门限，显然是要让他把高考往心上揣，半点马虎不得。

接连问樱井到底想考哪里。

樱井挠挠头，说没想好。

一抬眼，全家人目光如炬，恐怕他嘴里蹦不出个理想结果，晚上他奶奶又要失眠了。

他只能咬咬牙，说：“T大吧。”

这才像给一家子人吞下了定心丸。

“……一天要问我三遍，时不时还上来看我的学习动静，这还没高三呢，地狱就朝我招手了。”樱井对着电话压低声音抱怨，“现在周末也不准我随便出门，物极必反，万一我反抗期发作了跟他们急眼怎么办？”

二宫那方听着倒优哉游哉。

樱井忽然问：“你觉得T大怎么样？”

“挺好。”

“那你有考虑吗？”

“还没怎么想。”

樱井脸上悻悻，他说：“反正还早，你慢慢考虑。”

“嗯。”

“忘了问你，你师父没发现什么吧？”

“……”等了三秒，二宫回道，“没。”

“我那天可是被你吓死了，以后你们家道场我都不敢去了。”

“你刚不是说你自由时间被限制了吗？”

“自由时间被限，又不是被囚禁。”樱井笑着说，“我要想出来，他们都拦不住。”

“哦。”二宫打了个呵欠，说，“我准备睡觉了。”

樱井看看时间，说：“这才几点啊？我刚被他们谈了两小时话，好不容易跟你打个电话，你还不乐意搭理我。”

“行，那你到底想说什么？”

“我……”樱井一只手有意无意转着笔，语气含含糊糊，“没什么特别想说的也要听听你的声音。”

“…你烦不烦。”

“是，我也特烦自己。”樱井顿了顿，“一回家就开始想你。”

他揉着脸，食指便戳着左边耳垂间的银色耳钉，他叹了口气，说：“我没跟你贫嘴，学校里能见着也还好，一到家，一翻书，顶多坚持一个小时，我就得停下来想你。都是大脑不由自主的，你说怪不怪？”

“……”

“Nino。”樱井停止自说自话。

“嗯。”

“你呢？”

“我什么？”

“我就想证实一下是不是就我一个人这么奇怪。”

“别想套话。”

“我就没套着过。”樱井抿了抿嘴，说，“算了，没指望能让你说句真话。”

“等下，我突然想起个事。”

“什么？”

“润君是不是知道什么了？”

“诶？”

“你是不是跟他说什么了？”

樱井倒把这事忘记跟二宫交代了，他心里一急，当下生怕二宫不高兴，忙解释说：“不，我没说什么，是他，他他他，他自己看出来的。你别误会，松润人很好，他不会跟其他人说，我也让他别声张了。”

“我误会什么？”

樱井一噎，转瞬道：“我只是想试着站在你的角度上考虑问题。”

二宫忽而不明所以地笑了声。

“翔桑，其实害怕的人是你吧？”

樱井愣了愣，大脑本来思索得挺流畅，但现在竟像遇见障碍物似的突然卡壳了，他张了张口，没能解释出什么。

好在二宫并没在意，兀自转移了话题，很快又高举困乏大旗，跟樱井说了再见。

樱井丢开手机，抱头，瞪着眼睛看英语。前后不过十五分钟，气呼呼地把台灯一扭。

二宫也顺利进入了精英班，小班课程从下学期正式开始。

高一即将画上句号，小分队成员心里免不了小伤感。

因为发现自从樱井生日聚会撇下他们后，对成员们的关心程度相应减少，现在直接进入冷淡期了。

松本及时阐述，说T大又不是说考就考的，翔君再学霸也不能跟咱们天天玩。

生田说：“不对啊，我看翔君跟Nino还是挺好的。”

“人家是学霸对学霸，共同进步，你要还把翔君当老大，就不能扯人家后腿。”松本苦口婆心，见生田将信将疑，又道，“下午不是还有部活友谊赛嘛，翔君球还是要踢的，不会不要你们的。”

松本把生田送走，这才狠狠盯了樱井那方向一眼。

没我横扫千军，哪来你们二人世界。处女座这般丰功伟绩，该是能记上拯救世界的头等大功了。

樱井这些日子，确实上课下课都跟二宫黏在一起。月考后他还逼着二宫跟他换座位，让二宫坐他前面，省得他老转头，脖子疼得慌。

还好他们后方坐了个千年睡神大野，自然发现不了樱井那点小动作。

坐二宫后面，和坐那人前面的感觉全然不同。二宫那位置，每天逢西晒，余晖镶了条金边，轻撩着埋进那人发从。那人为了躲光，侧着脑袋，耳朵压在左手心上，都是无意识的举动，看着特可爱。

是了，可爱。樱井想。彼时那只从穷街陋巷走出的黑猫，已经卸下些装备，摊开手心，露出那暖融融毛团里藏着的小猫爪。

以前是樱井找二宫说话，现在就算樱井不找，那人也会主动转过来。好似这种转变意味着二宫对樱井的接受和容纳度在一点点地柳暗花明，又或者那人本性如此，眼下不过被樱井挖掘出冰山一角罢了。

这便让樱井心里高兴了，一高兴，全写在脸上。再看向二宫，眼神变得愈发肆无忌惮。

春假的时候樱井能出门的时间加起来才一周。出门行程还得报备，他不得不重回小分队怀抱，抓着几个人出来踢球。

踢球踢到一半，二宫斜挎着包，慢吞吞从另一头走过来。手里攥了瓶水，樱井一个点球进门，他边振臂欢呼，边小跑奔过去。

二宫拧开瓶盖，把水递过去。樱井一仰头，把瓶身捏得直响。再抹抹嘴巴，小声说一句你来啦。

之后跟小分队匆匆吃个饭，两人就借故先遁。

去上野看了夜樱，黑灯瞎火，满鼻子樱花味。再找个没人的小树干，能慢慢接吻。

樱井还故意边亲边摇树干，人工降了一地粉色樱花雨。

吻着吻着樱井手不规矩了。二宫一把掐住，眯起眼睛。

樱井鼓着腮帮，没好气盯着二宫看。

等过十来秒，二宫推了他脑袋一把，率先往前走。

樱井小跑追上去，笑嘻嘻说：“你妈妈今天又夜班啊？”

夜班为由，樱井能去二宫家里待一会儿。时间不多，一到二宫家，樱井一般连唠嗑时间也省了。关上卧室门直接压着二宫往床上推。

从初次手上做做后，他们再摸索几次，更轻车驾熟。相互取悦是件容易上瘾的事，樱井知道，虽每次都是他在提这档子事，但瞧瞧二宫那边，也未必就不乐意。

他们本就处在青春期，几次过后，二宫索性也不挣了。

取悦归取悦，樱井要想再往深处发展发展，想法到了那层面，胆子还没到。他跟二宫委婉提了提，还科普状说，要进去的话，肯定有点疼。

二宫一副早洞悉他心底的模样，说：“那你感受一下，能有多疼？”

樱井大惊，说：“不太对吧。”

“哪里不对？”二宫挑眉。

樱井忍了忍笑，说：“这意思，是你想上了我？”

二宫朝后一仰，躺倒状，说：“不给就算。”

樱井凑过去亲他眉毛，说：“怎么不给？不都你一句话的事儿……”

话虽这么说，樱井哪能给二宫这机会。他吻技练得倒不错，从眉毛亲到脖子，就能把二宫给生生制住了。但他总不能趁人之危，二宫要没点头，他做的最出格的，也不过将自己那东西在二宫后面浅蹭，不是不敢进，是真怕伤了二宫。

他也没急着这一时，单是二宫默许他这么蹭，他就已经高兴得快找不着北。心里一激荡，埋头就用嘴帮二宫解决。

用舌用得欢畅，没能估摸准二宫的极点。二宫扬起身，轻轻喊了句翔桑。

樱井没搭理，只顾来回认真吞吐，结果一不留神全she在他嘴里，呛得眼泪直流。

二宫拍着他后背，又去厕所给他接水漱口。说要是太难受，就去马桶吐出来。

樱井摇摇头，扯着嘴角笑起来：“也没有很难受。”

二宫瞪他一眼，兀自指指时钟。

樱井哀声连连，门限快到，他只得起身回家。

“等上大学我肯定出来租房子。”樱井边穿鞋边说，“然后给你设个门限，让你也感受感受。”

言外之意是什么，两人心知肚明。

而未等二宫回答，樱井脚底就溜成了一阵风。

高二分班大洗牌，相叶升了A班，大野和今井掉了下去，生田松本保持原状，但樱井和二宫被分配去了精英班，一时小分队被拆得七零八落。

还没给众人暗自神伤的机会，学校甫一开学，倒是出了另外一件事。

这事跟樱井他们没关，是出在高三那届的两名男学生身上。

早上樱井刚进教室，教导主任已在讲台上恭候多时。据说他是每班挨个走一遍，没讲明白具体发生了什么事，只突然口若悬河地给众人开起了心理健康教育讲座。

樱井狐疑坐下，后方有人议论，说明了真相。

说是学校出了对同性恋，刚被扒出来，高三的，学习成绩还都挺好。其中一个男学生家里背景不错，因为不想把这事声张，家里光速给那男生办了转学。另一个则没那般好运，照常来上课，但适逢这节骨眼，多待一分一秒都是煎熬。硬生生撑了三天，听闻今天实在受不了，要准备退学了。

教导主任还在唾沫横飞，樱井侧过身，脸色阴鸷。

窗外也够热闹，高三教学楼口围了一圈人。

“应该是那男生要走了，都跑去围观了，真是的这有什么好围观的。”身后有人说着风凉话，“也不觉得恶心得慌。”

俄顷，只听一声书包撞桌的闷响，说风凉话的一人蓦地停了，呆怔地看了眼前方的樱井。

讲台上的教导主任声音也停了。

“樱井翔你干什么？拍什么桌子？我哪里讲错了？”教导主任厉声道了句。

樱井没回答，只踹了脚凳子，一把拉开后门，头也不回地走了。

一群人呆了三秒钟，尔后倾巢出动，咣咣铛铛起身推开椅子，跟着樱井后脚，从后门钻出去看热闹。

“回来！都给我回来！这还精英班呢！我看统统给我送去回炉重造！”

教导主任环视一周，整间教室，还剩一个人。

二宫不动声色地整理着书包，脸上波澜不惊，没因窗外动静影响他分毫。

“看来还是有个明白人。”教导主任清了清嗓子，“加十分操行分。”

X高校风严明，又是数一数二的名校，但扎堆在男校里，这种事出现的概率并不少见。眼下楼道腾出了条豁口，一个男生埋着头，抱着一纸箱子的书，默不作声地从楼上往下走。

每每经过一个旁人，耳边碎语就炸开一次。

像一场徐徐展开的凌迟。

有人开口在骂，有人又去骂骂人的人，那骂人的还嚣张，谁骂他，他就回一句“死GAY”，仿佛真真有用，维持流言风向的人听了几次这话也不出声了。

都知道现在什么年代，日本对同性恋的包容度早已显而易见。要这事发生在校外，怕也就没人在意了。但学校是方小世界，想全然无损地从这方世界全身而退，就不能做出跟别人不同的事。一旦格格不入，舆论一边倒，上下级关系一乱，欺负事件很快就会来敲门。

这时那男生手中的纸箱子忽然裂了条口，哗啦啦落了一地的书。

他蹲下身，慢慢一本一本地捡，这般驻足停留，已惹来更多恶语。

仿佛刚才那条路走到这里便成了尽头，他终归再伪装不出什么事不关己，只闷声坐在地上，双手痛苦地捂住了脸。

没人朝他走上一步，流言便愈发止不住，四面八方，乱箭齐飞。

樱井铁青着脸，从教学楼另一边大步走过去。很快有人认出是他，下意识退了退后。

他在那男生面前停了停，俯身，帮他捡起一本书。

这行为先让旁人愣上了片刻，至少流言暂时止住了。

随即小分队纷纷出动，都跟着走过去帮忙捡书。

那男生抬起头，望了一眼樱井，吸了吸鼻子，他抱着纸箱子站了起来。

“谢谢。”

没有什么多余的表情，他接过其他人帮他拾起的书，从人群露开的另一条豁口走了出去。

“翔君认识那男生吗？”

“不认识吧，我都没怎么见过，倒是传言说跟他在一起那个，是不是今年还说推荐考A大的？”

“另外那个家里有钱，想必转个学就能洗白了。”

“小声点，这种事，还是少搀和的好。”

樱井眼锋一凛，朝小分队那方看了看，立刻鸦雀无声了。

樱井这天心情都不太好。

吃食堂的时候松本和二宫坐一起，樱井坐在二宫对面，气氛挺僵。食堂人多混杂，这事自然充斥在茶余饭后的头条新闻里。

松本看了看樱井，又看了看二宫，没敢吱声。

到最后实在受不了这沉默气氛，便跟二宫开口：“新班怎么样？”

二宫淡淡回：“人挺少的。”

“那是，学霸都凑一堆去了，对了Nino你想好志愿是哪儿了吗？”松本小心翼翼问，“我猜，T大吧？”

二宫摇头，说：“应该是A大。”

樱井猛地撩起眼。

“A大？”樱井把筷子重重一放，“你之前不是说没想好吗？”

二宫抿了口凉茶：“现在想好了。”

樱井沉住气，说：“那你怎么没告诉我？”

“你现在知道了不就行了。”

“什么意思？”樱井眉毛一蹙，“我看我要是不问，你根本不会说，我还傻兮兮以为我们都会去T大。”

“诶，诶，怎么吵起来了？”松本压低声音，正色看他们，“先不说这个，不说这个。”

樱井站起身，说：“不吃了，我先走了。”

“这下你知道什么滋味了吧？”

二宫突然冷不防冒了一句。

樱井滞住了，松本撞了撞二宫肩膀，示意他别火上浇油。

樱井转头，再次坐下，沉声问：“你说什么？”

“行了。”松本喝住他，“你们是想在这里闹开不成？”

“二宫和也。”樱井竭力克制了一阵，还是没能把火收回去，他咬牙道，“你是觉得今天这事会发生在我们两未来，是吗？”

二宫把茶杯放下，说：“那你说说，你现在在气什么？”

“我……”樱井踹了脚桌沿，说，“我就是烦那些人嘴里不干不净。”

二宫静静看着他：“哪句不干不净？‘死GAY’？”

樱井半张了张嘴，愣愣地回望过去。

“你倒是真轻松。”他转瞬拉下了脸，“又或者是，你根本不在乎吧。”

二宫微微变了神色，但他这顷刻的神情变幻没能及时入樱井的眼。

想把气氛变回去，为时已晚。

二宫蜷住眉梢，说：“翔桑，要是后悔了，可以趁早……”

“趁早什么？！”

樱井忽然把餐盘狠狠一摔。

齐刷刷投递过来的眼神让食堂内厅颓静了数秒。

松本绽了个笑脸，故作扬声，道：“不就是不喜欢吃小松菜吗？不喜欢下次就趁早说嘛，摔什么盘子啊跟个小学生一样……”

樱井双拳握了握紧，他再次慢慢抬起头，视线内二宫已经收拾完餐盘，凌厉起了身，再没看这边一眼，端着盘子凑进排队人流里，转眼便没了影。

松本抱起肘，一脸的你看着办。

“松润，你说他是不是真不在乎？”樱井苦笑，“那一字一句，听着我是真难过。”

说完，不管松本如何安慰，径自端起餐盘，也往外走。

正巧和二宫走掉的那个方向，背道而驰了。


	22. Chapter 22

X高顿时风声鹤唳了。

一时人人自危，以往男生们三五结群勾肩搭背的风景也没了，好似谁离谁近上三分，就朝那同性恋世界迈上了一步。看起来夸张，可一传十，十联百，蝴蝶效应愈演愈烈，有些不畏人言的想搞我行我素，坚持不了三天，动辄得咎，也不得不加入大部队，放眼过去，草木皆兵。

精英班反倒安静，毕竟人少，热闹看几天也就够了，加上某些西伯利亚冷空气飘在教室某方区域久久不散，风声便遁得更快。

樱井每天仍和松本吃午饭，有时食堂有时外食，松本察言观色，瞧樱井一副化悲痛为饭量的逞强模样，就知道他跟二宫，真僵上了。

谈恋爱小磕小碰纯属正常，过了气头，就只能看谁先撑不住，把脸搁一搁，率先踏出一步。松本撇撇嘴，心想就算二宫撑得住，樱井也定是撑不住，最多一周，那人准憋不下去。

谁知他这回估错了。

一周竟过得极为平常，樱井笑是笑得少了些，可半点没流露出要去解决问题的样子。再反观二宫，有没有樱井叨扰他都是一如往昔的画风。加上精英班课业紧，有那闲聊时间谁都想着多做道题多看几个单词，同班同学不过是从各班东拼西凑调来的学霸，比起衍生友情，还不如时时保持警惕，把对方当成假想敌来防御。

所以这班楚河汉界泾渭分明，气氛上更显得安静。

要问樱井此时心里作何感想，他自然五味杂陈。一周内他没给二宫说过话，邮件也没发，以前一天不说话不发邮件就坐立难安的状态，到如今看来，竟然也没觉得痛苦难捱。

这状态并非意味着他不喜欢二宫或者感情淡了，而是他趁这一周，冷冷静静认真想了想他和二宫的这段关系。

自他说喜欢二宫到确定交往，时间跨度从秋天冬天跨越过了春天，热情上来说他很投入，这恋爱他谈得很心动，就算是他单方面兴致高涨他也认了。

至少他觉得他已经打开二宫心里那扇门，大喇喇一脚迈了进去。

但他乐在其中，倒忘记最关键一点，他总不可能永远待在那扇门里。

二宫说的那句“你知道是什么滋味了吧”正中要害，之所以能迅速点燃樱井的怒意，一个很重要的原因是他也许根本答不上来。

而二宫比他看得更明白。

再深入想下去，二宫看得明白，是不是因为他正处在一个能随时抽身的状态。想来那人答应交往之时话说得敷衍，交往之后连句喜欢也没说过，假使现在樱井说句那我们分手吧，那人定也会沉默几秒，再慢悠悠点头，淡淡回一句“いいよ”。

樱井便这么磕磕绊绊过了一周，心里那结越拧越紧，他不想跟二宫分手，也气恼二宫这种早做好分手准备的主观表现，两方骑虎难下，只能选择把这冷战进行到底了。

第一回月考，樱井成绩落了一大截，跌在了二宫后面，竟都排在了尾巴上。为此长野找樱井谈了好几次话，他都干巴巴搪塞了。长野说照樱井现在这个状态，T大的推荐入试，很悬。樱井没好气说，也不一定就非得T大了。

长野瞪他，说：“你奶奶可是每周都给我打电话问你情况，你现在怎么个意思？不想走T大了？”

樱井没回他，心里想着T大这茬又来气，可生怕长野跟他奶奶告状，他现在本就门限严，要再被长野参上一本，怕是接下去一年都没法解放。权衡利弊，只能把态度放软，好好学习去了。

转眼过了一个月。

黄金周二宫一直待在家，没像去年那样拼命打工，也没和谁出门，时间分割成为看书和游戏两大块，再复制粘贴，一过又一整天。

看书时手机会放边上，数学做掉几大篇，旁边手机嗡嗡响一声。他一惊，下意识拿起，不过弹出一条广告邮件，他看了几秒，平静删掉，再咣当丢到一边去。

后来相叶约他出去打过一次野球，沿着夕阳奔跑一下午，傍晚再去吃拉面。

连相叶都看出些端倪，问二宫：“Nino你是不是最近心情不好啊？”

二宫搅和着面条，说：“我好着呢。”

相叶皱眉，说：“是不是不适应那个什么精英班？我看你一直没什么精神……”

二宫抹了把脸，把面碗一推，说：“那要不我再回A班来？”

“诶？”相叶一愣，说，“那别了，我可不想影响你考名校。”

二宫瞟他一眼，没说话。

“连我都不能说啊？”相叶脸一愁，说，“Nino有秘密居然不告诉我了。”

“相叶桑。”

“嗯？”

二宫忽然没来由问：“你现在，还会想起以前喜欢的人吗？”

“哈？”相叶张了张嘴，“你这是要跟我回忆初恋？”

二宫摸兜掏钱，说：“算了。”

相叶眼疾手快，拦住他，另只手挠了挠头。

“偶尔会想起来吧，初恋什么的，当时分手搞得像世界末日，吵一架竟就两不相见了，实在够幼稚。现在时间久了，倒也不会觉得难过，当成回忆不是更好？”相叶斜眼看他，“怎么问这个？”

二宫抱肘，摇头，说：“只是突然想起来，那阵子被你无偿蹭了三个月饭。”

“我那时候可是真伤心！结果我伤心归伤心，你倒好，煽风点火老给我补刀，我还生气地说风水轮流转，总有一天你也会在感情上滑一跤……”相叶嘿嘿笑起来，“不过我都是开玩笑，初恋嘛，总是异常珍贵的，虽然我现在都不太记得当时具体喜欢对方的程度了。”

转念相叶狐疑盯着二宫，脑袋再一歪，说：“不会吧，别告诉我当真风水轮流转你身上了？”他眼睛一亮，“谁谁谁？之前那个唐泽？还是我不知道的谁？”

二宫懒得搭理他，起身去结账。推门出了拉面店，相叶穿着人拖啪啪啪跟上来追问。

“给个提示？”相叶来了劲，“我见过嘛？”

二宫停了停步，转身，说：“那你先让我把饭给蹭回来？”

相叶点头如捣蒜，说：“只要你不嫌我家远。”

二宫耸耸肩，插兜赶紧加急了步子，半个身子融进夜色。

相叶恍然回神。

“二宫和也！你居然真的瞒着我搞对象了啊？！”

一路死缠烂打也没松动二宫口风，相叶问不出结果，脸上一缓，一副前辈状。开始诉说恋爱之苦，滔滔不绝给二宫上了一课。

“说真的，你有好好跟人家告白吗？”

到头来问的最多的就是这句。

彼时二宫已经入了改札口，手一挥，举过头顶告别，相叶站在改札口外直跺脚，还想打破砂锅问到底似的，一脸的不甘心。

晚上柏原让二宫去道场收拾杂物，收拾到夜深，他直接准备在小隔间歇下。

灯一关，二宫躺在那张单人床上，神智却清醒得不行。

想来上次还是樱井生日那天，那人错过终电赖着不走，两人挤在这张单人床上，那晚上二宫也闹了失眠。

两种失眠，心绪自是不同。

现在的心绪，就像有只小虫在慢慢啃噬他的心脏。又痒又疼，还会耐不住撩拨。以前不曾有过，初次体验起来，特别不舒服。相叶说第一次喜欢谁，总想卯足了全身劲去喜欢。像头一回握着棒球杆，就忍不住瞻望打出本垒的那一瞬喜悦。但要打出本垒，过程肯定漫长。要慢慢探索，摸准球路，研究稳妥方向，才能坦荡地挥出去。

二宫其实知道樱井的脾气，和自己实在合不上拍。当朋友能不能长久还不能确定，更别提谈恋爱。他想了千百次若樱井途中放弃，自己定也能松口气地回到从前有条不紊的生活步调。

而现在明明算是觅到条出口可以有机可趁，他倒破天荒踏不出脚，像颓然身陷囹圄，看不清迷宫方向了。

侧过身，将被子轻轻踢开，二宫蜷起膝盖，脑袋埋进枕头。

手指往下滑，简单摸进裤缝，半抬头的东西有了指温依靠，立刻寻得了解脱的港湾。

连怎么弄可以更舒服这种事，都是樱井教的。该是他学进去了，抚慰的手法，跟樱井帮他时候一模一样。但樱井手指比他长些，且掌心温润，不像自己凉性体质，冬天手指也半天捂不热。

每一动作，幅度不大，却让他上身弓得更厉害，牙齿上下咬合，把喘息吞掉了。青少年这种欲望很常见，没跟樱井交往时，就算欲望来了自我抚慰，他也能在意识模糊前找回理智，终是平静了事，也不迷恋这种感觉。

这回理智非但没能找回来，那波浪潮涌至极限，二宫脑海一空，眼前啪地闪过白光，嘴里不由自主冒出了个音。

喉口蹦出的声音让那股浪潮迅速找到了纾解口，汹涌直下百米。

二宫猛地睁开眼，喉咙发干。

他坐起身，去浴室洗了洗，光着上半身出来，摸出包中电话，靠床边盘腿坐下。

电话簿里名单不多，很快寻到名字，拇指顿了顿，转瞬点了呼叫。

他握着听筒，等待嘟声的终止。过了午夜，樱井应该睡了。不过之前樱井也经常给他打午夜电话，每当那人讲起电话，话题准没完没了，实在没话题，还能听那人没脸没皮地讲些露骨段子。每每都是二宫困得受不了直接电话一挂闭眼就睡，第二天还难免遭那人问询半天。

都是一个月前的事，二宫却记不起来樱井那时都跟他说过些什么了。

说过什么都不太重要，眼下那嘟声无穷尽地响着，每增一声都能把二宫心里那火浇灭一寸。

那火苗生生全灭后，他挂掉电话，意识已然全番清醒了。

樱井没接到二宫电话，也是挺冤，他电话掉了。一个多月没跟二宫说话，自然他这边的信息同步不过去，只觉得从冷战开始，该是触着霉头似的，每天做什么不顺遂。

本来还坚毅不倒的决心耗不过时间，开始松了。

感情这回事本就不能分谁主动谁被动，他再这么守株待兔下去，怕等到的不是二宫来求和，而是真来跟他谈分手。松本也说，吵架这种事，尤其忌讳拖延。多拖一天，复合的可能性就降下一分。前一个月就当做是樱井自尊心作祟，一个月时限一过，樱井也咬牙把自尊心一抛，能听进去逆耳忠言了。

“找个机会好好跟Nino聊聊？”松本叹气，“我说的聊，可不是你开一火他回一炮，心平静和下来好好解决问题，OK？”

“我是怕他要是真没那意思……”

“呵，他没那意思还跟你交往那么久？没那意思跟你吵什么架？你说他不在乎，要是他真不在乎，那件事爆出来后他完全可以立马跟你分手。”

松本一语中的，樱井沉默了三秒。

尔后抬头，问：“你怎么不早跟我说？”

松本翻了个白眼：“我怎么没说，嘴皮子都说烂了你也压根儿一句话没听进去。”

樱井少年抱了抱头，说：“你也知道气头上的人，说什么都是错，听什么都是空气。”

知道自我反省是个好兆头。

接下来，依松本军师之言，这歉得道，这和得讲，关键是，得讲究好的时机。

五月过完，长野把这机会送来了。

精英班可以和高三一起，参加三天两夜的合宿补习。

字面上意思虽是合宿，内容却一点不轻松，满满当当都是学霸养成之路的日程安排。

目的地是间小寺庙，公车只载他们到半路，剩下的半截路，需靠体能爬上去。

临近梅雨天，空气润湿得厉害。樱井现在和班里同学已经混熟，一路不缺跟他唠嗑的人。公车上他见二宫睡了一路没精打采，眼下爬山路，长野哨音刚响，那人却精神头攒足了，开腿一迈，三两秒跑没了影。

合宿要睡通铺，因为是和高三精英班合用，两边人必得打个照面。樱井气喘吁吁爬到了顶，还没将气喘匀，抬头竟瞧见了个碍眼的家伙。

谷内田正领着他那班人围着寺庙小跑，待见到高二的精英班到齐，这才停了停步，率着那行人跑过来。

长野一脸笑意，说：“我一个人可管不过来你们，特地叫了帮手，有谷内田同学当助手，我是放了一百二十个心。”

谷内田环视一周，视线掠过二宫，停了一瞬，又挪走了。

樱井脸一沉，哼了声。

寺庙分东西两边，高二高三各占一头，除却吃饭休息，学习时间则两不相扰。

午饭一过，下午是分组学习。直接抓阄分组，樱井二宫没分在一起，隔得老远的两个角落，樱井转着笔，心里空落落，百无聊赖打着呵欠。

晚饭搞的露天烧烤，分工匀称，樱井混在小团队里穿肉串，二宫和几个高三的在生火煮山芋汤。

煮好了挨个拿碗过去盛，二宫一勺勺地舀，转眼去了半锅。

等锅快见底，只剩最后一人份时，面前忽然多了双脚。

他缓缓撩起眼，看见樱井抱着个碗，不尴不尬地站着。

这视线一撞，樱井心底酸酸涩涩，几欲说些什么话。

二宫淡淡瞟他一眼，直接把最后那份舀进樱井碗里，自己站起身，抱着空锅准备去洗。

不料樱井蓦地抓住空锅一端，说：“我去洗吧。”把碗往二宫手里一塞，“你吃。”

说完火速抱着那口锅，三步并两步朝水池方向走。

犯错容易道歉难。

洗锅少年樱井翔对天长叹。

之后他又找了好几个时机同二宫讲话，但每次都有旁人在，这歉更是道不出声。

这当口有人问樱井要电话号码。

樱井“哦”了声，拿出手机开始互加联络人。

他并没注意到二宫此时侧了侧目，盯住那新手机，微怔了三秒。

寻了空档樱井刨开那群新同学，再去定位二宫，只看那人孤身抱着个小木桶，率先去洗澡了。

SNS达人樱井翔咬牙切齿。

晚间熄灯前，二宫掏了副扑克出来，趴在布团上洗牌。樱井洗完澡回来，室内已经围了七八个人，看起来像在玩抽王八，没过多久牌又被二宫一人收回，说了点什么，手上开始运作着翻起花样，半分钟后，几句“好厉害”的溢美就飘过来了。

樱井捧着本英文读物，斜眼一个劲儿瞟动静。

他不知道二宫怎么又给自己开拓了个变魔术的技能，听起来像是最近才学会的。樱井皱了皱眉，松本算是高估二宫了，竟然还有心情学魔术，哪像樱井浑浑噩噩过了快两个月，新技能没学会，光学会杞人忧天了。

他把书啪嗒一合，被子捂过脑袋。

没过多久关了灯，樱井睡得鼻子发痒，想来有点感冒兆头，满屋子响彻着呼噜声，他翻了个身，没再能睡着。

衣料摩挲声窸窸窣窣响着，樱井耳朵尖，轻轻侧过脑袋，发现起身的是二宫。

那人只穿了件外套，缩着脖子，光脚拉开了和室大门。

溜进来一阵冷风，把樱井刺激醒了。他也跟着坐起来，撩开被子，蹑手蹑脚地走出去。

夜里回廊亮着灯笼，头顶的天幕被分割出几片色调不匀的区域，暗青和深黑交错，星星也不见一颗。

樱井出了门，不知二宫去了哪个方向，只能下意识往厕所方向走。

临近了倒听见一阵细细说话的声音。

樱井从那颗硕大的盆栽后方冒了个脑袋，视线越过那些雾霭沉沉，瞧得并不太清楚。

仍能认出是二宫轮廓。那人半坐在廊沿边，双手抱膝，左手在指指点点什么。

谷内田在他面前一下又一下挥舞着棒球杆。

声音是从二宫口里传出的，樱井听见了，那人竟是在笑。

盆栽淋了夜雨，味道清新，混合着冷空气钻进樱井鼻腔，感冒因子蠢蠢欲动。

他狠狠打了个喷嚏。

“谁？”

谷内田停了挥杆，朝这边扬声问了句。

二宫也站起来，转过头，脸上融着几缕错落光影。

樱井这下没法cos盆栽了，他吸着鼻子，大大方方现身。

“樱井君？”谷内田愣了愣，说，“怎么不睡觉？”

樱井靠在墙边，插兜，笑了笑，说：“半夜尿急，我上厕所。”他笑得不明意味，“倒是谷内田君挺有兴致，大半夜还出来练球，练球就算了，还不忘找个陪练。”

谷内田走过来，他脸上挂着汗，声音却沉稳：“早点回去睡觉吧。”

樱井瞟了瞟他，说：“是了，这就走。”

谷内田忽然道：“等等。”

樱井不明所以。

“樱井君，你是不是和二宫君吵架了？”

樱井一怔，转瞬视线和后方的二宫碰了个正着。

按理来讲，这是个解决问题的好机会，樱井就着谷内田这问话，兴许能旁敲侧击地给二宫好好道个歉。但他显然并没抓住这机会，不仅没能抓住，他还想偏了。

他抿起下唇，眼底藏着墨色，说：“你连这个都告诉他了？”

回廊内刮过一阵冷风，寒意悄然滋生，夜雨渐近。

二宫站定一瞬，没回他话，随后径直走了几步，面无表情地蹭过樱井的肩膀。

“你误会了，二宫君什么都没说。”谷内田讪讪道，“是我看出来的，刚刚想问二宫君几句，还没问到，你就出来了。”


	23. Chapter 23

樱井这才彻底明白了什么叫抱薪救焚，一错再错。

二宫一走，谷内田也没跟樱井僵持的打算，收好球杆，抹了把额间汗，最后再讪讪瞅了眼樱井。

气氛滞得糟糕，谷内田叹声气，说了句早点睡。

徒留樱井一人吹起穿堂冷风。

他又狠狠打了个喷嚏。

再回到和室，二宫那边已经没声，布团鼓了个包，躺得纹丝不动。

樱井心里郁郁，哪里还睡得着。钻进被窝，脑袋沉得慌，一沉，竟老想着刚刚二宫那个笑。他开始琢磨二宫到底有没有言和的心思，樱井自知自己脾气经常收不住，说出去的话如泼出去的水，十有八九是事后才懂后悔。

可倘若二宫跟自己待着并不开心——

樱井盯着天花板，半晌合不上眼。

和室内响着不住鼾声，殊不知角落里的二宫亦侧趴在枕侧，在黑暗中半睁着眼。

翌日樱井是被几个枕头砸醒的。已经过了起床时间，樱井半个身子横出来，小腿一缩，冻得他打抖。昨晚那感冒征兆不假，吹了风失了眠，再加上些怏怏不乐的心境，想不生病也难。几个叫樱井起床的同学似乎看出端倪，索性不再叫他，给长野打报告去了。

长野说今天有雷雨预警，要下山得等傍晚巴士来接，当下只能寻些紧急药片一股脑往樱井嘴里塞，再在那人脑袋上拍了片散热贴。

还不忘安排起同学轮番照顾，换班制，一小时换一人。

樱井缩在被窝里，烧得迷糊。只隐约察觉周围有人在走动，但说话声隔得很远，他听不清楚。后来听清楚的是雨声，砸出的平仄音符就在他脑袋顶没完没了地盘桓，他下意识用手掀掉额头上的散热贴，一只腿又扑腾出了被窝。

有人适时把樱井的腿塞了回去，那人半跪在地上，将被子理平整，影子覆上来时有些湿漉漉的味道，似乎还重新找了条湿毛巾，自己俯身，把樱井额发刨开，轻轻铺上去。

袖口拂过樱井鼻尖，痒痒的，除却那些恼人雨意，这本该是个熟悉的味道，只怪樱井鼻塞，神经便反应得迟了些。

这并不影响到他抓住额头上的那只手，他自己手心热得一团火，攥住的那几根指头却带来些凉丝丝的降温效应，可坚持不过三秒，樱井手心便只剩一丝风，那人手指已抽离开了。

樱井皱了皱眉，眼皮很沉，意识游离在光与暗边缘，眼看就往黑黢黢那方踏了一大步。

这时刚才那凉丝丝的触感又回来了。

那几根指头按住了樱井耷拉在枕头边的手，也不多做动作，只像牵手那样轻轻勾着，樱井怔了怔，很快他便回握上去，顺从指缝往里扣，这才安心似的。

樱井动了动嘴唇，呓语了句。

“对不起……对不起……”

他酝酿了好些天的道歉，竟就这么神不知鬼不觉道出去了，恐怕他睡醒，自己也未必记得。

二宫静静瞅着，手指被樱井捂得发热，他没移走，干脆在樱井边上盘坐下来。

窗户哐哐当当响得密集，室内却静得像时间停止。

生病的人半点没个反抗，樱井这么安静的样子很少见，两根眉头拧出条川，眼皮微耸，脸覆了层绯色，呼吸也是沉的。人看着弱气，劲还不小，二宫那手想往回缩，对方那劲反倒捏得更紧。

和室门忽然开了条缝，一个声音飘进来。

“Nino！大古说下午六点的车，你记得帮忙把翔君的东西整理一下啊！”

二宫没回头，只单单“哦”了一声。

孰知他刚正以迅雷不及掩耳之势将被子光速撩了条缝，两只交握的手转眼便掖在被子底了。

和室门被关上，二宫缓了口气。

他的手心，也出了层薄薄细汗。

樱井这一觉，一直睡到午后。醒来他人仍旧浑浑噩噩，主要是被饿醒，他揉了揉肚子，一个挺身坐起，脑袋上的毛巾啪嗒掉了下来。

他转头瞧见自己的行李被整理回了原样，连换洗的衣服裤子都叠得整整齐齐，他回想了一阵，没能想出个所以然，只记得刚才做了个不错的梦，而具体梦到了什么，他又回忆得零星，索性不再去想。

雨还没停，他穿好衣服，在廊檐走了一圈没见到人，只能自己叼着牙刷去找水池。

水池边上有几个人站着。樱井看着眼熟，像是高三那边的人，那几人靠在墙边窃窃私语，像在打什么主意。

他们竟没注意到樱井过来洗脸，樱井慢吞吞挤着牙膏，本不打算理会，待听到那几人嘴里说了二宫的名字，他挤牙膏的动作这便跟着顿了顿。

再次抬头审视那几人，这回算认出来了，野球队的老油条，还有之前被勒令退队的山本。

“……你说二宫和也有什么能耐？部长就那么看重他？去年他一挑五，功夫了得，今年好不容易给他下个套，还被樱井翔给插手了。”

“没见着这几天樱井翔都没怎么搭理二宫和也吗？咱们跟他可是新仇旧怨，不把他整一次，我咽不下这口气，况且我野球队都退了，他二宫和也还能来指导你们训练，怎么什么好事儿都给他摊上了？”

“现在的野球队，就是一盘散沙，归根结底还不是被二宫和也给闹的？我也不明白部长怎么想的，山本君，就算你不提，这事儿，我们哥几个也准备找二宫和也算个账，人找多点，上次五个太少，就十个，二十个，我不信他还真是神仙下凡了……”

樱井脸色一冷。

他把木盆和牙刷往水池一摔，这响动惊得那三人回头。见到是樱井，先懵了三秒，转瞬山本撞了撞那两人胳膊，意思是眼下虽半路遇着只老虎，实际上遇着的这只老虎也快成病猫，孤掌难鸣罢了。

山本笑了笑，问：“樱井君，这是病好了？”

樱井慢慢走过去，望了那三人一眼，另两人很快埋下脑袋，唯有山本还直直盯着他，无甚惧意。

“找二十个人干什么？”樱井淡淡道，“找二十个人去打二宫和也一个人？”

山本揉着脸，漫不经心，说：“樱井君，都是误会。”

“我上次警告过你了。”樱井凑过去拎住他衣领，眯起眼，沉下音，“怎么？觉得我那警告是在跟你玩过家家？”

山本下唇抿得发白，他狠狠道：“你以为你这么替二宫和也打抱不平，他就会领你什么情么？”

樱井右拳一攥：“他领不领情，不用你瞎操心。”

语毕，一拳挥上山本嘴角。

只不过樱井病着，这拳头，也就打得失了八分力。山本朝后踉跄，摸了把下巴，忽而向身后两人使了眼色。

那两人会意，冲过来制住樱井，从后钳着樱井肩膀，这便箍住了樱井双手。樱井没学过擒拿手，那几天在武馆的见习也被他摸鱼混过了，现下这种一对三局面，实属不是他一个病号能应付得来。

被回敬的一拳很快扎扎实实落在他左方嘴角，酥麻感一扩散，口腔便多了腥味。他飞起一脚踹开山本，身后两人顺势将他往地上一摔，像是寻到机会似的，一拳一脚招呼了上去。

山本的确想找二宫算账，也怕中间樱井再作梗阻挠，其实他本就不爽樱井校内做派，终归势力单薄，哪惹得起那方人。要不是被逼退出野球队让他气急了眼，他应该能料想到现在动了樱井，之后会遭到什么后果。

山本以外的那两人倒是想到这点了，踢了几脚便心生怯意，退到墙边左右张望，小声对山本道了句“差不多了吧，别搞太大事”。

山本喘了口气，蹲下身，一把拎起樱井，说：“樱井翔，打架糟成这样，还学人当什么老大？”

樱井撩起眼，蹭了蹭嘴角，鼻腔只蹦了声笑。

山本眼一红，怒意又燃了，他右手一扬，拳头成型，准备豁出去了。

他预想着一拳定胜负，哪知他这拳头还没酝酿到火候，半路冷不防杀出个程咬金，竟生生把他这拳给截了。

他一愣，下意识侧头，只是那人连侧头的机会也没给他，横踢一扫，一脚结结实实上来，已正中他肋骨。

山本在地上边嚷嚷边骂骂咧咧，直到脑袋边多了双鞋，一抬头，谷内田居高临下盯着他，山本再想骂什么都偃旗息鼓了。

樱井喉结涌动，他捂着额头，龇牙咧嘴地站起，站不太稳，忽然两方胳膊都被人给托住了。

左方是二宫扶着，樱井眼锋一柔，而右方，却是谷内田掌住他后背稳着大体平衡。

樱井眼色便黯了。

这滋味，冰火两重天。

转眼，他把右手默不作声地抽了回来，谷内田无奈，便不再去扶樱井。

不料下一秒樱井将左手也抽了出来，他轻轻推开二宫，自己沿着廊檐，一瘸一拐地朝雨中走。

樱井直接走的下山路。他本来还脑袋疼，现在被人打了几拳，意识反倒清醒了。他实在不想多作猜想，眼睛一瞅到二宫和谷内田扎堆心里就泛堵，为免祸从口出，他想说的话都统统忍肚子里了。

山本那话，倒没问错，樱井这么一出手，恐怕二宫也领不了他什么情，以二宫往常态度，定会认为他又闲得发慌，做些多余的事。

他觉得现在他和二宫间像互相系了个结，他自己解不开，每每一拉一伸，反而愈来愈紧，再这么下去，就快一股脑钻进死胡同了。

谈恋爱固然有甜蜜要素，可一闹起矛盾，还真是分分钟疲惫值爆表。

下山路滑，不易下行，樱井嘴上挂了伤，中间又滑了几跤，裤腿溅满了泥。

雨雾环绕，山路蜿蜿蜒蜒走了快四十分钟才见着底。不远处巴士亭正好驶过一辆破旧小公车，樱井摸起裤兜，掏出几枚湿漉漉的硬币，从后门钻了上去。

车上没人，那司机恐怕也被樱井这狼狈样子吓了一跳。樱井没在意，甩了甩头发，径直走到最后一排，气鼓鼓地坐下。

车内没暖气，玻璃被风吹得抖抖簌簌。

樱井摸了摸胳膊上颓起的鸡皮疙瘩，心里那阴影面积就快覆盖成半岛了。

公交门徐徐关上，公车驶动，行了不到两秒，忽然一个急刹车。

樱井前倾，一把扶上前排靠背，抬头，看见公车门又开了。

有人从后门奔了上来，手里拿着两个行李包，整个人被雨淋透了。

他似乎跑得挺急，气还没缓匀，额发被他往上一撩，便转过了身。眸中雾气未褪干净，视线直直奔向后方，停在樱井脸上。

公车门在他身后适时合上。

司机砸砸嘴，咕哝了一句：“你刚刚太危险了，我要是没看清楚撞上去怎么办？也不知道等下一班……”

樱井怔了怔，眼睛下移，认出了自己的行李包。

那山路本就难走，二宫扛着两个行李包追了一路，狼狈得慌。满腿泥就不说了，跑得太狠脸色还发白，他像是脱尽了力，把行李在樱井旁边兀自一丢，自己偏偏坐到和樱井隔了一个走道的邻座去了。

樱井张了张嘴，也不知该说什么。二宫静静坐着，脑袋一偏，只留给他个后脑勺。

公车上只有他们两个人。车身摇摇晃晃，行驶过大片苍翠荒野，千百条水渠划分出错落有序的田字方格，点点被吞没的天光镶出些凄暗的茶褐色，春意便被藏住了。

樱井慢慢起身，朝旁边移了个位置，迈过自己那费事的行李，鼓了些勇气，又朝边上挪了个位置。

他在二宫旁边悄然坐下，二宫没回头，他也就不说话。

或许二宫身上的味道太令人安心，樱井中午吞的那些药片药效上了头，刚还打了架淋了雨，脑袋这烧肯定只升不降。

窗外如出一辙的田埂成了道很好的催眠剂，他眼睛一闭，脑袋便倒在二宫肩上。

公车停了几站，上来几个行人，又在抵达东京前下空了。

夜色一覆，车内更是没了光。樱井还在睡，许是二宫脖子暖，他还朝那方拱了拱。二宫低头，樱井那黄毛挠着他鼻间，他看见樱井嘴角伤疤干涸了血口，瞧着怪可怜。

车身晃了阵，樱井脑袋险些栽下去，二宫左手绕过樱井肩膀，将他扶稳了。

再一使力，竟把樱井环了环紧。

“バカ。”

他暗自嘲了声，也不知是在讽谁。

到站已经过了傍晚，司机打开车内灯，二宫只能动手把樱井摇醒。樱井睁了睁眼，二宫已经一脚迈过他，拿起行李包，走了两步，又调转回来，再次把樱井那行李包拎了起来。

樱井瞌睡全无，他蹭地站起，伸手想去接。

“你给我吧。”

说完就打起了连番喷嚏。

二宫瞪他一眼，扛着两个包转头下了车。

下车就被斑马线拥堵的人流给冲散了，二宫走在前，樱井跟在后，这去路也不像他们两人的回家方向，弯弯绕绕过了两个巷口，二宫在红绿灯前停了。

樱井只得硬着头皮问：“去哪儿？”

以为二宫不会搭理，谁知二宫轻描淡写开了口：“打针。”

樱井一个激灵，撩起眼回看他，半晌，他“诶？”了声。

樱井半靠在座椅上，左手扎了针，吊瓶高高挂起，咕嘟咕嘟冒着气泡。注射室内没什么人，只有个小男孩跟他一样打着点滴，似乎刚哭过，眼睛红红的。

小男孩看了看樱井左手上的针，打了个抖，樱井笑了，对他做了个鬼脸。

“为什么你不哭呢？”小男孩问。

樱井嘿嘿回答：“因为我是大人了啊。”

“骗人。”小男孩吸着鼻子，说，“妈妈说只有小孩子才爱生病。”

樱井收敛神色，说：“可是只有小孩子打针才哭鼻子。”

“刚刚我还听到那个小哥哥骂你呢。”小男孩哼了哼，说，“他骂你幼稚，我听到了。”

樱井鼓了鼓腮帮，说：“那是小哥哥在闹别扭。”

“什么是闹别扭？”小男孩歪起脑袋。

“就是……”樱井撑着下巴寻思，说，“就是突然跟你吵架了，不愿意跟你玩了，还去外面交了新朋友来气你。”

小男孩“唔”了声，点点头，神情复杂：“那还真是挺幼稚的。”

“喂。”樱井哭笑不得，说，“是吧，是吧，是不是小哥哥看起来比较幼稚？”

莫名一阵寒气靠近，樱井侧过身子，看见二宫靠着墙，肘一抱，眼里快冒冷箭了。

樱井嘴一抿，不敢再狡辩半句。

点滴要打三小时，期间樱井给长野打了电话，被长野劈头盖脸骂得不轻。长野问他在哪，他说去XX医院打针了，有二宫陪着，没事。

他瞟了瞟旁边二宫，说：“真的没事了，没有打架，就是发生口角，你别跟我奶奶说啊，我这边在医院待一晚上就行了，真的，要是明天还烧，我自己回家请罪，嗯，给您添麻烦了，不好意思啊大古，真的谢谢了。”

挂了电话，他松了口气。

二宫忽然问：“真不给你家里人说一声？”

“说什么？”樱井指指自己消过毒的嘴角，“出来学习还跟人打架，恐怕又要罚一个月禁闭。”

二宫白他一眼，说：“怪谁。”

“那还不是因为……”樱井顿了顿，转眼叹起气，“算了，没什么，就是我看那三个人不爽。”

二宫在他旁边坐下，说：“行了，我都知道。”

“知道什么？”樱井问。

二宫认真看着他，说：“手机怎么丢的？”

“噢，那天跟你吵架，晚上回去就落电车上了，没找回来。”樱井猛地一震，问，“你给我打过电话？”

二宫皱眉，说：“干嘛反应这么大？”

“我以为……”樱井苦笑，“我还真以为，你这辈子都不会理我了。”

二宫低头，调了调点滴速度，像在酝酿什么。

前后过了五秒，二宫小声道了句：“抱歉。”

樱井一惊：“你说什么？”

“啧。”二宫朝后一靠，眼睛一闭，说，“没什么。”

樱井另只手抬起，轻轻压上去抓住二宫手，他眼睛一亮，哪还有什么病态可言。

“Nino。”

“……”

“Nino。”

“嗯。”

“我们以后别吵了好不好？下次要是我再跟你发脾气，你别手软，直接用你那招什么什么手，把我揍趴下，反正我也还不了手。”

“我才不想被停学。”

樱井笑了笑，说：“我就当你舍不得。”

转念又想到什么，他摇了摇二宫的手，说：“你今天真的追了我一路？”

二宫眼睛开了条缝，他说：“怕你一跟头摔山下去。”

樱井拇指抚着二宫手间虎口，说：“我那不是挺气的嘛，每次想找你道歉，谷内田都要来插一腿……”

眼见二宫眉头又凝住了，樱井一副无辜状：“我知道这心态不好，可是一般人不都有那么点嫉妒心嘛，加上你又不理我。”

二宫扶了扶额，说：“你这是要让我道几次歉，怎么那么难哄？”

樱井一怔，转瞬又笑了。

他说：“打完这针，我们就出院吧。”

二宫睁开眼，说：“出院干什么？你不是不回家？”

“嗯。”樱井说，“你一原谅我，我病全好了，有满肚子的话想说呢，憋了一个月，你总不能让我在医院跟你说。”

二宫即答：“不行。”

“怎么不行？”樱井凑到二宫耳边，放低音，“你怕什么？一个病号还能把你怎么着了？”

送来结款收据的是个女护士，二宫起身接过，樱井起来想掏钱包，被二宫按住了，让他别动。

樱井愣了片刻。

不知是不是错觉，樱井总感觉，二宫态度变得和以前有些不大一样了。

仿佛二宫面前横着的那扇门，前些时间樱井才能摸着那条门缝，而现在，像是二宫主动递了把钥匙过来，让樱井小心稳妥地捧住了。

他明白相处期需慢慢磨合，如何将那些磕磕绊绊的东西碾平是道不小的学问，他吃了这一堑，自然长了不少记性。

樱井具体说不上来二宫这种改变因何而来，但不管因为什么都好，这改变，总归是好非坏。

他这般想着，心里更乐了，眼下砰砰砰直放烟花。

出了医院已经深夜，二宫回不了家，两人相觑几秒，都心知肚明。

樱井打开手机查导航，虽然输入“love hotel”那瞬间还是让他手抖了三抖。

二宫倒没什么，替樱井戳戳点点，选了家最近的，步行时间，七分钟。

第一次上这地方，说不紧张是假的，好在那前台也算见过世面，输完两人信息就丢了间房卡，头也未抬。

“都是满身泥。”樱井进门后瞅着两人裤腿，“你先洗洗？”

“你去吧。”二宫拿出手机，“我得给我妈打个电话。”

“噢。”樱井会意，拿着毛巾进浴室。

洗完出来发现二宫坐在沙发上在看什么东西，樱井擦着脑袋，从后面走过去准备吓他，哪知还没吓出口，待他看清楚二宫手上捏着的那盒东西，倒把他自己先吓着了。

“这这这是什么？”

二宫面无表情转头，手里捏着张说明书，说：“欢乐神油。”

“……”

“……”

樱井脸一烧，说：“你就一直在研究这个？”

“嗯。”二宫说，“写的天花乱坠的，我看了下成分，觉得也就五成准。”

不行了。

二宫和也为什么这么可爱。

樱井从后面勾住他脖子，说：“别暗示了。”

他就轻轻环着，也没其他动作。

“我这还发着烧呢。”樱井侧过头，黏黏糊糊道。

二宫也转过脑袋，两人唇缝迅速蹭着了，樱井唇间温度烫得灼人，二宫下意识朝后退了开。

“要不，你亲亲我？”樱井说，“你看，你从来没有主动亲过我。”

二宫看着他，眼色仍无波澜，神情却隐隐卸动了三分。

樱井这便跟他耗着。

耗着耗着，耗到樱井脖子都发酸了，他也没恼，好似预料到会是这结果，干脆放弃抵抗。

不想樱井将将起身，二宫左手突然一把按过他脑袋，自己仰起头，嘴唇封上去，不偏不倚，正好吻在樱井上下唇之间。

这并不是个顺畅的接吻姿势，樱井双手撑着沙发，免得平衡不够稳妥。整个人眼睛大睁，一脸不可置信，他本来就在感冒，这么一来，上半身立马僵滞得血液不通。

而二宫这方，半跪状贴着沙发背脊，在吻上去的那瞬，就自动闭上眼，溺进了这个吻里。


	24. Chapter 24

要说二宫的吻技，从最开始的漫无章法到现在的轻车熟路，功劳樱井得领头等。可这一个多月的冷战不是白捱的，眼下单是二宫这样碰上樱井的嘴，就能让樱井很有感觉。

以往是他带领这种感觉慢慢递进，第一次让二宫来掌控这种事，这感觉便被膨大化了。樱井能很清晰地感受到浑身每个细胞都在叫嚣，如果能像幻灯片一样呈现出来，那么塞满他每个细胞的影子，就被千千万万个二宫独占了。

樱井一只手按在二宫腰窝，直接拉开那人衬衫，手掌滑进去。身体本能性熟悉这种触感，顺着二宫腰盘向上，手指从后背上端的衣领处钻出来，扣住那人脖子。

樱井试图启开牙关，二宫喉口重重哼了声，樱井便笑了笑，捉住那人舌头，用力吮着。

直到气不太足，二宫嘴上动作才滞了滞，唇黏着樱井的，慢慢在间隙喘气。他睁开了眼，和樱井视线撞上。樱井允许他休息，便放过那人嘴，只抵住他额头，认真看他。

“想不想我？”樱井问。

二宫嘴畔似乎也笑意，他双手还勾着樱井，意识到这动作让对方不够顺畅，下一秒竟站在了沙发上，特意留出比樱井高出一个头的距离，目光从上至下扫过去，就是不回答。

樱井被二宫直直盯着看，好像什么回答都能从空气里领悟到了。他干脆揽过二宫的腰，把他从沙发上横抱起来，鉴于那家伙满身泥的缘故，得好好给他洗干净。

浴缸里放了水，加了那种旅店自带的泡泡浴，樱井腰上围着条毛巾，伸手探水温，身后二宫一点点解扣子，解皮带，樱井从镜子里能看到对方扒光慢动作全程，场面看的他喉咙干涩，忙低头假装咳嗽了几声。

浴缸算不上大，两人面对面坐进去，二宫脸上就沾上了泡沫。樱井用食指去替他弄掉，二宫却逮住他胳膊，瞅着上面几道淤青。

“你别按就不疼。”樱井自己也扭着肘瞧了瞧，“不过那三个人应该是在X高待不下去了。”

二宫说：“平时不是跑挺快？打不过不知道跑吗？”

樱井轻轻笑着，把二宫翻个身扣怀里，说：“我跑了你还怎么救我？况且你能期待一个病号的战斗力有多高？我现在还浑身没力呢。”

二宫躺在他肩膀上，半闭眼，说：“那就赶快洗好了去睡觉。”

樱井苦恼地用头去撞他，说：“你等我蓄个力。”

“蓄力干什么？”

樱井亲着二宫脑袋顶：“都准备LH出道了，你就只让我来这里睡个觉？”

二宫挪了挪上半身，水花不住往外盛。樱井被他蹭了几下，脸色一变，忙伸手掌着他后背，说：“别乱动。”

二宫低头，左手竟伸到水下去摸。

“你还来劲了。”樱井用腰去顶他，“故意欺负病号是不是？”

只听“哗”一声，二宫忽然光溜着从水里站起来，单脚一迈，抓着毛巾慢悠悠往外走。

当然是故意的。

樱井笑着盯住那人背影。

明明耳根都红了。

二宫还没走到床边，后背被人搂住，没给他回头的机会，樱井按着他就往床上倒。

胸贴背的姿势，樱井那东西紧紧贴着二宫臀间，跟烧了火似的，硬得不行。二宫侧趴在枕头上，想翻个身却被牢牢缚住，樱井没给他半点反抗机会。

“要不……”樱井用嘴贴着他耳朵，“我们试试？”

二宫眉耸了耸，说：“你这是哪门子的病号？”

樱井扭过他下巴，狠狠吻上去，舌头翻搅一阵，路线便从二宫脖颈一路下行。舌尖一点点探着，二宫蝴蝶骨动了动，像是觉着姿势别扭。可樱井坚持跟他死死贴扣，仿佛硬要让他提前先适应适应前奏。

为避免二宫说些煞风景的话，樱井右手便在上方抵着，摸过那人下巴痣，两根指头摩挲住二宫嘴唇，很快悄悄钻了进去。

二宫轻轻“嗯”了声，舌尖触及樱井食指，被弄得发出些水声，樱井这方亲吻没停，那两根指头便被二宫口腔包住了。樱井以为那人开窍了准备给他舔舔，谁知下一秒就用了牙齿，咬得还分外不留情。

樱井嘶了口气，抽回手，装模作样拍了把二宫臀瓣，这才放松力气，将那人翻转了身。

“太过分了。”樱井一头栽在床头，摆了个大字喊疼，“我还是好好当一个病号算了。”

话虽这么说，他兄弟还在下面挺着，只能委委屈屈看了眼二宫，影帝模式附身似的。

二宫侧趴在他旁边，揉着眼睛，无奈地半抬起身。

樱井余光迅速示了意，手指朝二宫勾了勾。

二宫慢慢靠过去，侧过身，樱井便半揽着他。他左手从樱井腿根朝上挪了挪，抓住那东西，手里虽一点一点套弄，脑袋却懒懒地搁在樱井胸前。

樱井很想吐槽都这个时候了你还偷什么懒，可那话音出了他口，就变成些急喘。

二宫撩起眼，盯着樱井的每一分表情变化。

橙黄壁灯下，樱井闭着眼，额前挂了几根沾了汗水的黄毛。他时不时咬着下唇，脸上覆着的柔软光影让他此刻的一颦一动多了些难以言喻的性感。

二宫知道他一向很好看。

可现在这种好看不同与他在教室，在球场，在万众瞩目的焦点处发亮的样子。

这种私密的，只有最亲近的人能看见的全部风景，樱井眼下正毫无保留地让二宫尽收眼底。

二宫有点发怔，像在考量些什么。

樱井正仔细感受着二宫手指浮动节奏，脑里翻着浪花，还没待浪花拍岸，他忽而察觉到一阵滚烫的湿热触感代替了上去，他猛地睁眼，理智之弦立刻啪嗒一声断了半截。

二宫正半趴在他下面，用嘴含住了那根东西。

“别……”

他用手想去把二宫捞起来，结果二宫舌尖一裹，他什么动作都自动停滞了。

并没有赋予技巧性的舔弄，二宫含的也非常浅，吮也未吮，只用舌尖一圈圈地滑。

这画面看着，像场一碰就碎的梦，樱井视线蒙了一层水，鼻子竟酸了。

樱井努力撑着身子扬起，按住二宫脑袋，让他把嘴里东西吐出来，并捏着他腮帮，轻轻给他揉了揉。

再拉过二宫一把抱住，抱得很紧，二宫左手也顺势搭在樱井腰上。

没过多久，二宫轻声说了句：“那就试试。”

樱井蓦然顿住，低头怔怔地看过去。二宫推开他，兀自从床头柜里翻了一堆东西出来。

他俩都似懂非懂，二宫拿了管东西，挤在手心里瞧了瞧。樱井却一把按倒他，伏在他上方，啄住他的嘴。

“疼你就说。”

他把二宫手心里的液体用手指裹走，又挤了更多的出来，分开二宫的腿，食指找准位置，慢慢往里拓。

刚拓了几寸，二宫上半身僵了僵，但死活没发声喊疼，樱井中指紧跟其后，两根前后抽动，二宫就痉挛似的别过了脑袋。

樱井其实也不好受，下面憋着团火，手指也不敢深得太过，等他自顾自以为拓得七七八八，手指便齐齐松开力，接着半跪下去拽住二宫的腿，用自己下方对了对准。

然后他突然觉得有些不对。

二宫依旧把头扭向背光一侧，只是他刚刚还半勃的东西竟疲软了些许，樱井抬起头，看见二宫迅速用食指刮了刮眼侧。

樱井愣了愣，凑过去抓二宫的手。

“是不是很疼？”樱井问，“既然疼你怎么没个反应呢？”

他有点失措，眼下看着像他在给二宫用刑似的，谁知道二宫是不是练拳练出的职业病，再疼也要忍着承着，半句埋怨的话也不说。

樱井蹙眉：“你以为是打针啊，忍一忍就过了？”

二宫半哑着声音开口：“没事。”

“怎么会没事？”樱井心里难受，说，“Nino，你不用这样迎合我的。”

他抱着二宫，说：“这种事，也是要看双方感受的，哪儿能我一个人蛮干呢？”

二宫闷闷道：“那我应该怎么做？”

还别说，这问题真把樱井给考着了。

他领着二宫的手按在自己下面，说：“就这样，用手帮我弄出来就好了。”

二宫低下头，手指动了动，算是默允。

接下来的抚慰进行的寂静无声。

二宫眼睛还红着，两只手仍敏捷地替樱井套弄，不过半晌，she出来的东西喷满了他手心。樱井缓过气，想去帮二宫，二宫却拦住他小臂，摇了摇头说他不想了。

然后他光脚下床，扶着腰去浴室洗手。

等他回来，樱井已经重新铺好了床，二宫打了个呵欠，掀开被角躺了进去。

关掉灯，樱井伸长手臂把二宫抓怀里，二宫应是困了，没推拒，樱井其实也困，从某种意义上来说他个病号能坚持这么久实属不易，可他现在显然在想些其他问题，也就把病号这事从心理上忘却了。

“Nino。”樱井晃了晃二宫。

二宫睁眼，发现樱井不屈不挠的表情。

他叹了声气，只能回：“是很疼。”

樱井搂紧他。

“也不是很……舒服。”

难得他肯讲实话，樱井拍着他后背，说：“还是第一次看你流眼泪，刚吓死我了。”

“但是……”

二宫平静地看他：“如果这种事，第一次是和你，我可以忍。”

樱井心里一跳。

“你……”

二宫似乎笑了，他翻过身，不再去看樱井。

樱井像被电击般傻愣了三秒，随后他低头，小口小口吻着二宫的脖子。

“不要忍，我们时间还很长，慢慢来就是了。”樱井说，“完了我觉得我心都快跳炸了，二宫同学你这一句情话的杀伤力简直是核爆级别。”

“你那应该只是发汗的正常反应。”

“才不是。”樱井小声说，“我这么喜欢你，这么这么喜欢你，你没感受到吗？”

二宫挠了挠耳朵，说：“你不用每天说。”

“那你有多喜欢我？这么点？还是这么点？”樱井拿手比划。

“天都要亮了，还让不让人睡觉？”

“你说了我就让你睡。”

“……”二宫砸嘴，轻描淡写起来，“大概，每天都比昨天多一点吧。”

天了噜，樱井觉得这么甜的二宫肯定过了这村就没这店，当下简直想抱着那人亲到世界末日。

这般一想，他忍不住抖起肩膀发了声笑。

“我啊，开始庆幸你没跟其他人谈恋爱，否则你这话要是给其他人说了，我肯定得嫉妒死。”

“……”

“还有，以后我们好好相处，别动不动冷战行吗？一次就够我受了，我可不想来第二次。”

他等了半天，才等到二宫懒洋洋“嗯”了一声。

“好。”樱井也不闹他了，放他睡觉，“晚安，亲爱的。”

樱井入睡倒是快，仿佛是全身心一放松，疲态就显露出来了。

二宫却是半天没睡意。

他听见樱井在后面平和的呼吸声，怎么说，那种横亘在这一个月里的空落落感竟迅速被扫荡干净了。

其实这一个多月他过得极为漫长，明明只是回归和以前一模一样的生活，他却发现这样的简单重置竟然很难做到。

他不得不承认樱井闯入他的生活带来的改变是难以回收的，但他并没抵触这样的改变，从他淋雨追着樱井跑了半个山头开始，他就知道，这种改变像条难以拆解的纽带，自己已经全盘绕了进去，由不得他主观意识去分辨明晰一个问题。

他是不是有些，变得离不开樱井了。

二宫大概只睡了两小时，被一阵阵的手机震动吵醒。

樱井动了动，发现是自己手机在响。他挠着头，忍住低血糖过脑，伸手从衣服堆里找出手机。

不料刚“喂”了一声，整个人就忽地清醒了。

他回过头，看见二宫也半坐起了身。

樱井对他比了个口型。

是我妈。

二宫点点头，让他去卫生间接电话。

断断续续讲了快十分钟，只听到樱井不停道歉，又在解释什么，二宫听不太清楚，他把衣服裤子慢慢穿上，系好纽扣后樱井终于接完电话，出来还垂头丧气地频频哀叹。

“很麻烦？”

樱井耸肩，说：“回去肯定要被骂惨，我得想个理由，你也快回去吧，反正他们再怎么生气再关我禁闭，总不可能不让我去上学。”

二宫穿好外套，看他一眼，说：“那我先走了。”

“嗯。”樱井帮二宫理了理领子，不忘漾出一个笑，“学校见啊。”

樱井回去有没有被骂二宫不知道，只是二宫这趟回家，倒被二宫妈妈问话了。

不同于平日口气，二宫妈妈审视了他一阵，认真问：“你是不是谈恋爱了？”

二宫摇头。

“我也没说不让你谈。”她抱肘，“A大的推荐入试，你有几分把握？”

二宫瘪瘪嘴，说：“就算走不了推荐，一般入试应该也行。”

“选专业也跟选女朋友一样，得有长远目光。”二宫妈妈说，“你师父很担心你，觉得你这阵子像有心事，你又什么都不愿意说，青春期男生，就不能再阳光点吗？”

二宫看着她，问：“你很在乎师父的想法？”

“什么意思？”二宫妈妈不明。

“就是因为过于在乎，所以文哉的事你才更放不下不是吗？”二宫说，“说什么有心事却又不愿意说出口的习惯，那也不看看我到底遗传的谁。”

二宫妈妈张了张嘴，怔忪地站定原地。

“Kazu……”

而二宫径直走过她，待身后卧室门哐当一合，客厅里的那张仅存的家庭合照相框便轻轻抖了抖，转眼竟朝后生生栽倒了。


	25. Chapter 25

熏蒸暑气伴杲杲烈日或浮或沉，蝉声吱吱，如结界般笼罩X高内外。

这次暑假只放给高一，高二高三都逃脱不了补习班噩梦。少了高一生叨扰，校园像静了大半，塑胶跑道上偶尔站几只叽喳不停的麻雀，转瞬又被数声干巴巴的英文朗读声给吓没了影。

樱井咬着笔杆，其实也昏昏欲睡。提神剂坐他斜后方，每每困的不行，头一侧，盯一盯二宫动静，就算得到个白眼回应，也能让千篇一律的补课生涯多那么一丢丢灿烂艳阳。

尤其看见二宫塞在课桌里的迷彩小背包垂了根带子出来，他心里就更乐。

那背包是樱井送二宫的生日礼物，上次那场合宿一结束，他就开始捣鼓着今年二宫生日要送他什么。去年樱井可是打了保票的，要做给二宫说生日快乐的第一人，而那时他们不过普普通通同学关系，哪料一年过后能迈进如此巨大一步。

迷彩小背包这事，倒被小分队给嫌弃了。

尤其松本和生田，脸上都是大写的问号，实在不明樱井钟意迷彩的魅力点在哪里。相叶这人实在，直接说出来了，说sho酱是准备在X高掀起迷彩革命了。

好在樱井半点不在意，二宫一到教室，他就把这生日礼物直挺挺递出去了。

二宫当时没什么表情，且接过的第二天就把那小书包给背上了。之后还被相叶说Nino你不用太给sho酱面子，据说他每年都喜欢送大家凉拖，可真正穿上去的，班里横竖就数的出一个大野智，毕竟那家伙，还没学会网购。

残念的是二宫生日那日没轮上放假，樱井得卡着门禁回家，只能在卧室上边翻滚边给二宫打电话诉苦。

连松本都用上“黏黏糊糊”这词来形容那两人状态。

还让他们两个在学校收敛点，毕竟学校里不是各个都跟小分队里的人一样看不通透，说这肢体接触少做，勾肩搭背也别太家常便饭，松本这厢是苦口婆心说了那么一溜，樱井那方恐怕也没听进去几个字。

毕竟热恋期的青春期少年，自制力和本能欲望相比，还是棋差一招。

这日气温过了三十八，补习班结束已是黄昏。

值日正巧轮着了樱井和二宫，二宫翘腿坐在桌上用手扇风，樱井抡着拖把飞速地左左右右动作。

后方的黑板报已经擦掉，还没置换新的上去，樱井洗完拖把回来，看见二宫一个人捏着根粉笔，在黑板上画着什么。

樱井抹了把汗，也跟着拈了根粉笔，一手叉腰，一手在黑板上豪笔一挥，不明生物就一只又一只地在手底诞生了。

许是他画伯属性太过显眼，后来干脆放弃绘画，一笔一划开始写字。

二宫余光一瞟，问：“写我名字干什么？”

樱井写完最后一画，说：“从来没写过嘛，想写就写了。”

写完那家伙还歪歪扭扭画了个桃心，朝二宫挤眉弄眼比了个表情。

二宫皱眉，说：“这种纯爱画风是怎么回事？”

樱井答：“你看我桃心都画了……”

他意思让二宫接着把后续写完，二宫走过去，想了一阵，抬肘的时候还顺带踮起了脚，在写着他自己名字后面的桃心旁，蹭蹭蹭地写了几笔。

樱井见他写到一半的字，立刻伸手去推二宫的脑袋。

“迷彩SAKURAI是什么鬼？”

二宫躲开他手，径直拿起扫帚故作防御，樱井瞳孔一缩，倒也不怕二宫手上那装备，英勇无畏地准备跟他肉搏。

夕阳跳得没影，教室里灯火明媚。

两人闹来闹去，二宫后背就按着了教室吊灯的开关。啪嗒一声，这室内颓然黑下去，徒剩沉寂。

樱井好不容易抢着那人手里扫把，一甩，扫把飞到几丈外，黑暗里二宫还非跟他玩擒拿手，当然和数月前相比，这一拳一掌，打起来软绵绵的，不及以往三分力。樱井正是知道那人不会下手，胆更大，蓄好力就从背后把那人死死揽牢实了。

二宫前倾的手扶着一旁的课桌，樱井俯身，在那人耳垂处重重吮了一次。手也没闲下，从前面钻进二宫衬衫里，掐住那人腰，手心一团火热，不忘到处攻城略地。

“放手……”

樱井在他背后沉沉吞吐着气，道：“好了好了，我就抱一会儿，你数到十，我就松手。”

二宫脑袋一侧，立刻对上樱井滚烫的鼻息，这么下去更危险，他忙移回脑袋，把呼吸调整平静了。

“一，二，三——”

他还真开始数了。

樱井吻着他脖子，手指上移，抠住二宫乳尖，没敢造次，只是轻轻按了按，身前那人数数的音便跟着颤了颤。

樱井觉得好玩，像找着开关似的，二宫用肘撞了撞他，就差点拿脚踩了。

“八，九……”

樱井叹了口气，把手收了回来，准备作罢。

“十。”

却不料随着二宫这句轻细的“十”在耳边响起，教室顶上的吊灯也在同一时间被人点亮了。

刚刚适应黑暗的两人被忽然亮起的灯光晃眯了眼，光火像海市蜃楼般在眼前覆出迷幻重影。

樱井大脑嗡地一沉，手里动作还没完全落下，倒是二宫身形轻巧，倏地推开樱井，光速整平衣角，退开着迈到两步开外。

他脖子还红着，眼中攒了些惊慌的东西，不知是不是头顶灯光太过苍白的缘故，那人脸间竟也露出些鲜见的冰霜意味。

樱井慢慢回过头，视线挪到了教室前门。

长野正站在教室门边，右手还扶在吊灯的开关上，整个人却跟座雕塑似的一动不动。

距离有点远，樱井读不清楚长野眼里掺杂了些什么。他清清嗓子，想开口说话，但喉间蓦地像被刺卡着了，竟冒不出一丝音。

身后背上出了层密集的冷汗。

“你们……”长野缓缓张口，又顿了顿，显然脑袋里还没把信息整理完全，只能从语调里听出些不可思议的探询，“你们刚刚在干什么？”

樱井望了望二宫，那人抿紧下唇，躬着身靠在课桌前，目光下垂，无甚表情。

而长野这话，亦是在问樱井。

“我们……”

樱井声音干哑，他大脑飞速转动，幻灯片似的词汇翻阅得极快。

“……没干什么。”

词汇翻阅到最后，无果。

长野脸色并不好看，他从前门踱步进来，眼神在樱井二宫间回旋。

“是要我向你们描述一遍我刚刚看到了些什么吗？”

樱井下意识向前进了一步：“真没干什么！”他挠挠头，“刚刚在做卫生嘛，然后跟Nino拿扫把闹着玩，正准备回家呢，您就——”

这谎说到最后声音愈发细微，显然他自己也圆不下去了。

因为长野目光已经越过他们二人肩头，落在了后方黑板上草草写的几笔粉笔字上。

樱井沉默着侧开了头。

夜间办公室里只剩几个加班老师，长野特地开了会议室单间的门，拉开椅子，让樱井和二宫坐下，自己转过身，深呼吸了几口气，又从饮水机里颤颤巍巍灌了一大杯水，这才算清醒下来。

长野在他们对面坐下，双手在桌面时不时拍打着。

气氛僵得厉害，会议室里开着空调，暑气散了，反倒激起不小的凉意。

“我以为……”长野淡淡道，“是我想错了。”

樱井撩了撩眼皮。

长野叹气，忽而道：“五月底的那次合宿，翔君你因为和高三几个人闹口角，自己发着烧还硬冲下山，等我赶回去，连二宫君也没影了。后来你说二宫君送你去医院，还说了好几句让我别担心，可我是你老师，学生有事情发生我怎么可能不担心，所以送完其他学生走，我就去你说的医院找你们了。”

樱井脸色倏地一沉，目光便再不敢同长野对视。

“也是凑巧，其实我正好看你们出来，本来想直接叫你们，可见你们过了马路，我就准备等完红灯再叫。后来怎么着，等我追过去，你们去了哪里？翔君，你自己跟我回忆一下？”

樱井垂下脑袋，没应声。

“我当时没怎么想，两个高中男生去love hotel干什么？或许是我猜错，我那时是信你们的。之后在学校里，我也关注了一下你们两个的动向，真怕是我疑心重，也许两个男生真能关系好成那样。几个月前高三出了次同性恋事件，闹得沸沸扬扬，我以为那事总能给大家敲个警钟，可没想到——”

长野气急败坏地挠了挠脑袋：“这次补习，我就故意把你们两排在一起做个卫生，结果呢？你说你们要是正正常常做完卫生回家，我可能就把这怀疑给消了，你们倒好，积极踊跃地往我这下的套里钻。”

听完长野这番话，樱井七上八下的心从高空狠狠一坠，自知是这层窗户纸已经破了道口，他要再说他和二宫没什么，恐他自己都觉着虚伪。

再次抬眸，长野见樱井虽脸色惨白得紧，但眼中笃定的东西没丢，长野了解樱井这家伙的脾性，他这副表情，摆明是没认为自己有错。

樱井酝酿许久，双手交握着攥成了拳：“大古，您要怎么处理，我肯定干涉不了，我也不想惹您生气，毕竟我非常尊重您。”

长野不悦，拍桌道：“你奶奶每周都跟我打电话，让我在学校里好好管着你，你要我怎么跟她交代？这种事，X高除去几个月前那次，也闹过好些回，你知道吗？没有一次是完美解决的。”

樱井没好气道：“我知道。”

“你知道什么？”长野说，“我是只管到你们上大学，路是你们自己选，自己走，我本来就只能起一个引导作用，但要是路走歪了，我就得负责把你们给拉回来。”

“可是这两个问题，是可以两立的。”樱井顺着长野话锋道，“如果我说，考上大学前，不会再有这种事情发生，也就是在您管我们上大学前，不会发生任何让您困扰的事，那么您能……能手下留情一次么？”

樱井咬牙，干脆站起了身，徐徐九十度鞠躬：“拜托了！”

长野脸气得铁青，他踹了脚桌子，怒气冲冲地转向二宫，问：“你呢？！”

樱井扬起身，破天荒开始紧张了，他刚是把话一鼓作气说完了，要是旁边二宫一盆冷水浇下来打起退堂鼓，那他再说什么挽留之话都掰不回大局。

二宫静了片刻，说：“不是只有您知道吗？”

长野“呵”了声：“你还想闹得全民皆知不成？”

“可是您并不打算告诉其他人。”二宫不紧不慢道，“如果您想尽早采取措施，刚刚就应该直接带我们去教务处报道了。”

长野盯着他，说：“你这话说的，好像一点都不怕似的，不怕其他人对你戴有色眼镜？不怕退学？不怕你家人对你失望？”

二宫耸肩，说：“这事的决定权，本就在您手上。”

长野忽然冷笑了一声，道：“开什么玩笑，你还把难题往我头上推……”

二宫又道：“要是我们两都被退学了，X高明年高考第一名，就得落到Y高去了。”

长野一愣，问：“怎么说？”

二宫答：“因为我们一定会考出全区最好成绩。”

长野被二宫这莫名其妙的肯定语气给怔着了。

“你们？”

“嗯。”二宫轻描淡写点点头，“我，还有他。”

樱井坐回原位，他瞅着二宫，当下也不知该如何反应，只能顺从气氛使然，也狠狠点了两个头。

长野托腮凝思。

这个过程是漫长的，像吃了慢性毒药在等待药效发作，与其这样慢慢折磨致死，还不如干脆利落地一刀来个痛快。

要说怕不怕，樱井心里当然怕。二宫话虽那么说，他也估摸不准二宫到底有没有惧意。以前他想过这种事或许会发生，但当时一心追二宫已占了他全盘心思，实在不够分出精力去脑内这事能带出的严重下场。几个月前那次事件，给了他不小冲击，因此还跟二宫闹冷战，彼此都不痛快了一个月，仿佛那次冷战就提前把这事暴露的严重下场给经历过一遍了似的，现下他内心里虽搅出一阵翻江倒海，竟也不如想象中那般波澜壮阔。

“豪言壮语谁都能说。”长野抱肘，“那我倒想问问，这事被我发现了，你们是准备分手呢，还是准备咬牙撑到底呢？”

樱井眼睛微睁，像瞅着黎明曙光般，他道：“不会分手。”

长野“哦？”了一声：“你预备坚持多久？”

樱井说：“不知道。”

长野哼了声：“真想坐个时光机，看看十年后的你是不是在地上抱头后悔呢。”

樱井脸色一亮，他迟疑道：“您这是……？”

长野撇了撇嘴。

半晌，他道：“只此一次，之后我不会再包庇你们分毫。只是考上大学前，你们最好给我保持距离。如果下次被其他人瞅见，或者在校外暴露，这事会进展到什么样的程度，我一概不会偏袒。包括你奶奶问起来，我也一定会知无不言。还有，全区第一名这事，我可是记着了，明年要是你们纷纷落榜，这事我可就直接往教务处报告了……”

樱井欣喜道：“好！一定！第一名捧给你看！”

不忘撞撞二宫胳膊：“是吧是吧。”

二宫勉强扯了回嘴角，缓缓站起身，说：“谢谢。”

长野手一摆：“别谢我，我可没表任何态度。”

樱井嘴边总算漾了点舒心的笑。

长野低头看了看表：“行了，回去吧，明天还要上课，让翔君先走，保持距离这种事，得从现在开始。”

樱井没辙，只能起身拎起书包，朝长野鞠了一躬。再不安瞅向二宫几眼，这才小心翼翼地打开门。

待樱井走后，二宫亦拿起脚下书包，长野却突然叫住他。

“翔君是不是一头热血我很清楚，依你的性格，卷进这样的关系里，应该不比翔君纠结的少——”长野沉声问，“我就想知道，不是他逼迫你什么的吧？”

二宫将那迷彩书包拎过肩头。

长野一直等着他的回答。

过了将近十来秒，二宫摸了摸下巴，像是酝酿出什么勇气来一般。

“如果他跟我提分手，我应该不会拒绝。”

说到这里他滞了滞。

“可他若不提，“他接着道，”我就想，试着陪他这么一直走。”

长野露出讶异之色。

“走一年也好，三年也罢，要真是走到了十年……”二宫看着他，“那还会有剩下的数十年。”

眼下长野其实想说的话有很多。

什么你才几岁啊懂什么一辈子，什么翔君家里的情况你了解多少，什么这世上变数很多，人会变，心也会变，什么长痛不如短痛这道理我不说你应该也懂——

但他终究什么也没说。

因为他好似从面前这个少年眼里看到了。

看到了一扇坚硬无比的黄色巨门横亘在天宇两侧，而那巨门正一点点被外力相阻，颤巍巍露了条缝隙。

缝隙后是另外一个世界。

有暖色的光，瑰丽的虹，游在碧波里的天鹅，和装在心中的爱人。

长野想，那世界所呈现的，恐怕也是他内心不曾拥有，却同样渴望的东西。


	26. Chapter 26

经这事折腾，樱井的确在行为上收敛了。

他这人本性如此，只要外人不将前路全盘堵死，他都会带着绝处逢生的心情努力到最后。他没想到长野能放他一马，那晚他甚至做好一打开家门，全家老老少少一个不落地坐在沙发上等他开会的准备。结果什么也没发生，夜里他还喝了他奶奶给他寄来的しじみ味增汤，捧着那滚烫的热碗坐在沙发上发呆，白气迷蒙视线，他人仍潜在恍惚的浪湾里。

他知道上大学重要，一步一谱，走的是他自己的人生，这路他没有中途放弃的道理，咬牙疾行到底，横竖也就得再付出这一年时光。

精英班课节奏步上正轨，长野不时明察暗访，课里课余都没再抓到樱井乱来，一周两周这么监视过后，长野也放宽了巡视精神，算是信了他们。要到以前，樱井搞不好就想办法钻空子，跟长野玩上几次猫抓老鼠。但这回没有，樱井像铁了心，最后这一年，他是决定动上真格了。

T大这次推荐入试的机会，他想好好争一争。

别看他昔日轻轻松松得个学霸称号，还能抽出闲暇插科打诨带小弟追二宫，那是没人给他背上真真切切压座大山。一旦这座大山压上去，无论他之前阴差阳错行到多少个偏离正轨弧度的方向，时机一到，他都能一脚踩个急刹车，倒转方向，又走回去。

松本开始瞧着这风景，以为那两人没过几天又杠上了。后来连猜带蒙估算出了大体形式，这才一拍大腿骂了那两人一顿，早警告过他们千百次要注意要低调，这下倒好，非要撞一次车，才能长回记性。

其实松本也没多少时间管这两人的事。

高二下期一到，备考气氛更为严峻，人人自危，仰头看着高三那楼宇好像矗在一片电闪雷鸣里，忍不住一哆嗦，纷纷埋头削笔去了。

几次小考下来，樱井状态不错，二宫虽然文科平平，但理科拔尖，A大本就主打理科，于他来说，算不上高坎。期间樱井倒犹豫着想让二宫改个志愿，跟他一起挑战T大，但那话没能出口成文，就噎回去了。

到最后变成心照不宣，互不置喙。

真正能喘上一口气，已经等到这届高三学长们过了大考，成绩满园翻飞，高二学生人人都得去小礼堂观礼之时。

密密麻麻人头挨个挤着坐满小礼堂，毕业式几个大字挂在横幅上，掌声缓缓如潮声由远而至，樱井目光穿过三四排，边拍着手边辨认着前排二宫的后脑勺。

盯了三四秒，前方那人像蓦地感受到脑袋顶那股灼灼视线，悄然侧了侧脑袋。

樱井对着他咧嘴一笑，二宫漫不经心打了个呵欠。

毕业生代表落在谷内田头上，他一年来比赛不断，戴着名人帽子还考上了T大，自然成为这届里最出风头的。

樱井虽不喜欢他，可刮目相看的心情半点没减。那人发言发到最后，下方的谁突然起哄般大吼了一句“谷内田君你到底有没有女朋友？！”

话筒后的谷内田站定着没动，浅笑着回说“还没有。”

气流音闷闷划过众人耳畔，不消片刻，谷内田蓦地扯下自己的第二颗纽扣握在手心。

他说：“不过，已经有了想要送的人。”

耳边欢呼浪潮顿炸开锅，教导主任三步并两步跨上台，直直抢过话筒，跟个经纪人似的把谷内田给送下去了。

名侦探樱井少年心里此时此刻其实产生了那么一丢丢的危机感，没想到这回，真真给他猜准了。

二宫下午被发配去器材室拿东西，前脚刚到，就见器材室门口老早站了个人。按照樱井的话来说，对方蓄谋已久，肯定是来堵人的。

好在二宫前脚到，樱井后脚也像带着定位系统般的跟到了。一靠墙，一手抱，他心里的小火苗还燃着，可面子要做足，先得作壁上观，看看谷内田在他眼皮底下能卖什么药。

谷内田揣着兜，鲜见地露出些局促小表情。他将将道了句什么，眼睛竟直坦坦盯到后方樱井这边来。

尔后，他收回目光，淡淡笑了笑，右手手掌在二宫面前一摊，那颗纽扣于他掌心中不偏不倚地躺着。

二宫低头扫了一眼，什么也没说，很快就轻轻摇了摇脑袋。

谷内田像预计到会有这后果，脸上挂着三分憾色，仍抿唇后退了一步，朝二宫半鞠了个躬。

遥遥只听一句“祝你们好运”，谷内田向五步开外的樱井点了个头，这才转过身，将那枚没送出去的纽扣，又原封不动地塞回裤兜里。

二宫打开器材室大门，在积攒着厚厚灰尘的野球手套里翻找着什么。

樱井左右观望一阵，顺手把门带上。

远处礼堂正放着小音响，音符散过来就只剩些低声道嗡鸣。

“二宫同学。”樱井悻悻然这么一叫，“我就知道这两年我那假想敌对象没搞错，我以前说过什么来着吧，他肯定对你那啥那啥。”

二宫蹲在地上头也不回，手里翻翻捣捣动作没停。

樱井见对方不理自己，蹭过去跟他并排蹲着，不时撞他肩膀。

“他刚刚跟你说了什么？”

二宫拂了拂眼前的灰，说：“耳朵那么长，该听到的你不是都听到了。”

樱井托腮，说：“那你说撞见了自家男朋友被其他人公然告白这种事……还送纽扣！还在我之前送！这家伙真是……”他瞪二宫一眼，“不过他那句‘祝你们好运’又是怎么回事？”

二宫轻瞥他一眼，说：“他早看出来了。”

樱井眉峰微蹙。

“但是他挺有勇气。”

樱井又撞他：“怎么还夸起他来了？”

“他说他是同性恋。”

“诶？”

二宫拍拍手站起身，说：“能这么云淡风轻向别人承认这种事，本就得要相当的勇气。”

樱井还蹲在地上，撩起眼的同时并没挥掉他眸中匿着的几分怔忪。

二宫手里搬了个装满野球手套的铁筐，轻描淡写瞅了眼樱井：“我先过去了，你别跟着我。”

这半年来樱井和二宫的大多联络都转战在电话或LINE，连周末出门见个面的机会都屈指可数，从樱井态度可见他是想咬紧牙关跨过这一年，眼下难熬的每分每秒不过是铺向光明路途中的一砖一瓦。而二宫那边，就像个接受信号的雷达塔，樱井发一条信号，他那边动一下，不发，那就不动。

他们一向都这么个相处方式樱井自是习以为常，因此在看到谷内田对二宫有所表示之时，樱井心里除却有那么点不爽，还有几分说不清道不明的危机感。

他时常复习到午夜脑子发懵，思维会止不住往坏方向一边倒。仿佛急切想知道此时此刻二宫在干什么，有没有跟谁打电话，会不会如自己这样鼓动起跳跃的心脏，在这个逼仄昏暗的小房间里，认认真真地想他。

樱井过了T大选考资格的同时，二宫也得到了A大选考的面试资格。

X高今年像迎来久旱甘霖之春，尖子生各有归属，教导主任眉间天天都开着几朵粉桃。

哪知这粉桃没开几天，愁云又布上了。听闻A班有学生被人指证是小偷，这事闹到了警察局，长野跑了好几趟，其中误会是被解释清楚了，可那学生就是不肯吐露苦水，死活不愿告知这事的前情来由，几番僵持，差点闹到退学。

樱井隔日得知这事的主角竟是发生在他小分队里的生田。生田这家伙，满腔热血人脉也不错，不可能无缘无故做这种事，他谁也不肯说，定是背地里受了谁的威胁。樱井跟生田发了邮件也打了电话，那人含糊其辞，显然是不愿提这事。

不提归不提，这段时间，樱井都让生田下课等等他，他们电车同一辆，正巧能顺路走一截路。

说起其他话题生田并没什么异色，偶尔还能跟樱井开几个不着边际的玩笑，樱井以为这事当真已经过去，也不打算深究。

那日他们刚刚走过最后一个红绿灯，铁桥上轰轰疾驰着托运货物的重型列车。

生田脚步一停，脸上的笑渐渐隐了。

他看见铁桥下几个猩红烟头明明灭灭，勾肩搭背着几个黄毛小青年，坐在栏杆上，大喇喇吹着口哨。

这条路略偏，过了傍晚只有那些为赶时间而抄小道的人时不时快速奔过。

他们两人就被五六个小黄毛给拦了。

生田神色僵滞，那领头的小黄毛咬着烟嘴问：“小Toma，今天带了多少钱呀？”

X高因是男校，被周围不良盯着敲诈这种事也不少发生，但近年警卫力度加强，这种出现在多拉马里似的画面基本被杜绝了。眼前这些不良樱井看着眼生，像是最近忽然跟地头蛇似的涌了出来，还偏偏朝着他们X高下手。

“哟，上次被我们吓得差点尿裤子，今天这是找帮手来啦？”小黄毛掐灭烟头，歪着脑袋打量樱井，“盯什么盯？嚣张样子准备做给谁看？”

“翔君。”生田沉声朝樱井使眼色，说，“你还是别管了。”

樱井猛一回头，问：“就是他们？”

生田拉住他，说：“他们是混黑道的，跟一般不良不一样，惹不起的，别硬来。”

樱井冷哼一声，问：“听起来，你是还准备再去一次警察局？”

生田默不作声地垂下脑袋。

“这种问题你知道的，夜长梦多，速来都得一次性解决。”

樱井捏了捏拳头，沉声道。

生田无奈，心里虽然在吐槽如果没有二宫和也那样的逆天身手这么直接往枪口撞铁定得做好断几根肋骨的准备吧——

然而就在樱井动手三秒后，生田咬咬牙，也闭着眼睛冲上去了。

这场斗殴被尽数收纳在了一个小型DV镜头里。

捧着DV的少年穿着长款黑风衣，倚在铁桥边上似笑非笑。

画面里的情况可不容乐观，两个愣头青都快湮没进人影中央的凹陷处，他“啪”地关掉DV镜头，翻身迈过铁桥，拍了三声响亮的掌。

斗殴声便停了。

趴在地上的樱井和生田还在大口喘气，周围人迅速散开几步。

樱井余光瞅到墙壁上的颀长影子愈发拉伸着靠近，转眼一双黑色皮鞋站定在他身边。

“X高都是些乖学生，哪里懂道上的规矩？”那家伙漫不经心一圈扫视，再将目光移回樱井脸上，“不知道吗？我哥哥也在X高读书，要是你们一不留神遇到他，那可得有你们好受，听好了，以后看到X高的学生，都给我绕道走。”

几个小黄毛骂骂咧咧了几句，又勾肩搭背地吞云吐雾去了。

那少年向樱井伸了伸手，意识到樱井并没打算承他情的同时，他突然叫出了樱井的名字。

“你好，樱井君。”他蹲下去，有些高深莫测地看着樱井，“我哥哥，平日里可承蒙你照顾了。”

樱井睁大眼，脸上掺了些惑色。

他用肘撑地半倾起身，龇牙咧嘴蹭了蹭嘴角伤口，再转身回望。

“你是……”积攒在脑中的记忆由深处逐步被唤醒，樱井试探性问，“三崎文哉？”

那少年笑了，眼睛迅捷眯成一条缝，看起来倒人畜无害，还有几分可怜兮兮。

“看你都能连名带姓认出我来的份上，我准备送你一个礼物。”他晃了晃手间的DV，在昏暗里漾开嘴角弧度，“来日方长，樱井君。”

三崎这话的具体意思，当时樱井没弄明白，直到隔天早上，这话才颇具时效性地应了验。

樱井特地隐掉嘴边伤口，装没事人似的去学校，岂料刚走到校门口，就被教导主任厉声厉色地喊住了。

今晨T大教务科收到了一段来历不明的斗殴视频，视频署名里附上了樱井相关信息，之前给樱井面试过的考官一眼就从中认出了他。

经这事一闹，樱井的推荐入试之路，彻底变没了戏。

即便他上周才通过了面试，明明只要最终成绩上线，T大金融系，稳操胜券。而现在，别提什么胜券，其他学校的推荐入试名额，更是一个也上不了。

樱井沉默地坐在沙发间，一声不吭。

下午他母亲来了，许是在电话里听闻了什么风声，甫一进教务处，面目严肃地不停鞠躬说抱歉。

X高领导也很生气，对樱井这不计后果的行为表示了斥责，尔后生田亦被叫来问话，只是在问到是什么人拍的视频之时，樱井忽然侧过身，朝他小幅度摇了摇头。

生田会了意，低着头，只能连声说不知道。

整整一天樱井都在教务处接受教育，推荐入试的门槛走不了，他只能选择走一般入试，想来是怕言辞过激损了樱井的自信心，领导说到最后，长叹一口气，说你要好好发挥，T大还是可以走的。视频这件事，也被X高悄悄隐瞒了，对外单是宣称面试没过，让樱井回去好生反省，在高考之前，切不可再惹是生非。

樱井跟着他母亲一前一后出的教务处。

硕大的高考倒计时挂在远处的张贴栏上。

“跟学校打过招呼了，最后一个月，你给我安安分分在家里复习。”母亲的声音从前方飘来，“你且想好回去怎么跟你爸爸你奶奶解释，一会儿我可不准备帮你说话。”

樱井安静地听着，边听边轻轻侧过头，这当口，他突然看见张贴栏旁边站着一个人。

那人背着眼熟的迷彩书包，不知等了多久，单手抄兜，寒冬腊月穿的还是一如既往的单薄。他瞅见樱井的动静，抬起头，下意识扯了扯书包的带子。

樱井的母亲还在说什么，他们三人即将在张贴栏处擦肩而过。

二宫皱了皱眉，似乎想开口，很快，问话的意图被樱井打断了。

樱井只是朝他笑了笑。

唇间比了个简简单单的口型。

——大丈夫。

最后突击三十天。

选择在家复习的学生不少，二宫每日按时报道，周围都是空落落的一片。

停下笔尖动作，侧耳听到的风声都是死寂的。

樱井回家复习后通讯工具统统被收缴，关于那家伙丢掉了T大推荐名额这事，X高轻描淡写带了过去，樱井亦笑着说并没大碍。

可二宫知道个中缘由并不简单。

孰料没等他花时间把这事前头后续理出来，那始作俑者竟自动找上了门。

那是高考前一天。

二宫骑着自行车，极速越过家门路口前的倾斜陡坡。远处的松涛会馆门口，打出几分苍白光火的路灯下隐隐蹲了个人。

他蓦地按了急刹车，轮胎在夜路中央划出一溜烟尖鸣。

但他并没有下车的打算，右腿蹬在踏板上，转瞬又将车头一拐，准备绕道。

三崎悠悠然蹲着，撑了个懒腰，待二宫那车行过他身侧，他才撑起下巴，若有所思道：“原来你喜欢男人。”

二宫一顿，轮胎再次因为刹车刺啦一声碾压着蹭在石板路上。

三崎站起身，说：“我看到过你们牵手。”

二宫平静地看他一眼，说：“你来这里干什么？”

“你母亲不知道吧？”三崎笑了声，“我猜柏原康孝也不知道吧？他们大概猜不到自己养了个多么有出息的儿子。”

二宫耸耸肩，说：“你要真想干这种无聊事，用不着提前跟我下预告书。”

三崎这便有些莫名的窝火。

这么些年过去，他自己是翻天覆地大转变，再看看眼前二宫，除却身高上理所当然的变化，从外貌乃至性格，都像直接按了个复制粘贴似的从那些陈旧的年头一鼓作气蹦到了现在。

这股火气在他喉口烧着，他趁二宫再次蹬上踏板，冷不防道。

“我朝T大投了一段斗殴视频，当然，也得怪樱井翔喜欢当英雄，自作自受罢了。X高还死要面子，把这消息藏得死死的，我猜樱井翔本人也不好意思把这事真相告诉你吧？”

这话奏效，二宫车轱辘停了。

三秒后，他忽地从车上跳下，转过身，脸上风云变幻，手上动作干净利落，拎着三崎衣领就往墙上撞。

“你最好把刚才的话一字不漏再说一遍。”

三崎垂下眼帘看他，好似满意这般效果，嘲讽道：“不会吧，二宫和也，你TM还真喜欢男人啊？我以为除了你妈妈和这个道场以外的人和事，都不在你的关心范围之内。”

二宫这回不选择跟他理论，直接上了拳头。

两人在道场门口撕扯开了，一拳一脚，打得都没什么章法。

即便没什么章法，在拳脚功夫上，二宫依旧占上风。

最后一个拳头扬起，三崎闭了闭眼，却没等到掌风落定。

那拎着他衣角的人迅速放开了手，整整衣角，拉起倒在地上的自行车，一百八十度转了个头，猛地一蹬一踩，背影便飞速般隐没在夜里。

黄尘蒙蒙，枯草落叶漫天铺卷，眼前身后，二宫像置身在一片混沌里。他用足全力蹬着脚底踏板，左左右右变换方向，身边绕过无数辆闪着车灯的轿车和公交。

高架桥上能闻到海的味道，制服外套里的衬衫涌进了大片大片凉风，就像给他插了双无形翅膀，这么一路疾行到底，仿佛能攀至什么了不得的云霄。

他没去过樱井家，不过听松本提过具体位置，记得零零散散，也不知脑中那些碎片拼凑得够不够精准。

胸腔的空气快被抽尽，下坡的路间他停止了踩踏的动作，小腿顿时被细细密密的酸麻感给包裹了，他张口喘起了气，一滴汗卷进他的视网膜里，霓虹色彩被迅速点晕成横亘在眼前的凸透镜，均是模糊。

他在一片安静的住宅区间放慢了速度，一间间查看着门牌号，数着丁目和番号，转了好几个冤枉路再回到原点，背后衬衫已经湿透了。

写着“樱井”的名牌是在绕了九拐十八弯地段的一户建门外发现的。

二宫扶着车把单脚撑地，抬起头，看见这栋楼内里亮着橙黄的灯。

二楼也是亮的，灯火被隐在窗帘背后。二宫盯着看了很久，他从兜里摸了手机出来，想着打手机肯定打不通，这才拨了那个之前被樱井强行存在他手机里的一个座机号码。

嘟声响了两声就被一个甜甜的女音接起来了。

“喂，这里是樱井家，你找谁？”

二宫抹了把额前汗水，他半哑着声音道：“我找樱井翔。”

“咦，你是？”

“我是他同学。”

“你不知道我哥这几天都被禁了通讯工具吗？”那女声故意压低了一阵，“不过现在我爸妈还没回来，我悄悄让他接一下？诶这位同学你可要长话短说啊……”

没等二宫回应，那方便没了人音，唯有哐哐当当的上楼响动，听筒滴了好几声，像是被转到了听筒分机。

再过数十秒，熟悉的声音响了。

“喂，我是樱井。”那人听起来的疲惫度不亚于二宫，口吻凉凉的，好似不太满意这关头有人给他打电话。

二宫反倒不知该说什么，他抿起唇，握着听筒问：“你家地址是XX区XX丁目X番X号吗？”

他仿佛听到樱井那边有什么东西掉地的声音。

“诶？”

刚才那懒散的语调统统不见了：“诶？Nino？”

“嗯。”

“你……”樱井愣了半天，“你怎么打这个电话了？”

“你手机根本打不通吧。”

“那倒也是，不过你卡着的时机真准，要是我妈在，你就算打来我也接不了……”他像是意识到什么，“等等你刚刚问我什么？”

两人像获得默契般同时沉默了。

呼吸声还在听筒里相互传递着。

刹那，头顶咔哒一声，二宫头顶的二楼窗户，忽然被人打开了。

樱井站在窗户边上，手里拿着电话，身上还穿着毛茸茸的睡衣，脑袋却小心翼翼凑出窗外，朝下不住地张望。

他很快就发现了站在门前的二宫。

二宫骑在自行车上，仰着头，朝他挥了挥手。

他身后是如墨的夜色。

他们隔得并不算近，脸的轮廓模模糊糊，都看不清楚彼此的模样。

但好在想说什么，都能从听筒里听见。

“二宫和也，你真是……”樱井苦笑了声，“我都没办法形容了，我现在这个心情。”

二宫静静看着他。

“所以呢？你都大老远杀来这里了，是要准备跟我说什么？还是你要我下来，你等着啊我去找件外套——”

“不用下来了。”二宫说，“你别下来了，我就说一句话。”

樱井愣了愣，说：“等会儿，我怎么突然有点害怕啊？”

二宫轻轻笑了笑，说：“放心，不是说什么糟糕的事。”

樱井“嗯”了声，说：“好，你讲，我听着。”

二宫说：“其实也没什么，就是你明天……”他难得这般犹豫不决吞吐不出什么话，“你明天，好好考。”

樱井哭笑不得，说：“你就跟我说这个？”

“对，就这个。”

樱井神情敛了敛，似乎心知肚明了什么，他说：“你放心啦，不用你说我也会好好考，之前那事，没影响我，你可千万别是因为那件事觉得过意不去所以来找我道歉什么的？”

二宫被他说准脸色讪讪，他挠挠下巴，说：“那我挂了。”

“等下。”樱井叫住他，“Nino。”

等了三秒钟。

樱井又说：“要是我克服了恐高症，我现在肯定能跳下来吻你。”

二宫说：“得了吧，跳下来怎么着也三级残废了。”

樱井不理会他这煞风景的吐槽。

只是认真叫了他的名字。

“Nino。”

“Nino，我没忘的。”

二宫偏了偏脑袋，不可置否。

“我们要一起上大学，还有——”

樱井笑了，声音听起来泛着冬日里没有的暖。

“我们会一直在一起。”


	27. Chapter 27

教导主任面向夕阳，一脸悲壮地等待最终铃声。天上挂着乌云，不算好天，半边苍穹都被笼进一层巨大阴霾。

二宫没和樱井一个考室，眼下这间考室里他一个熟人也没瞅着。文科他把该答的都答了，剩下的不追求也不心焦，只单单托腮盯着天边的乌云中心。

A大推荐名额他拿到了，这事让他成了X高这届精英班里为数不多的几个推荐生之一，不仅张贴红榜还上了次校园广播，风头又被惹了起来。

高兴归高兴，但也没能收获到像中头彩那样的顶级喜悦。

连他母亲也以为他是不是得了考前忧郁症，今晨做了满满一桌营养豪华套餐犒赏，谁知他单单咬了口菠萝包，头也不回地就去上战场了。

考完后下了场雨。

二宫从楼上慢慢走下去，擦肩而过的碎语都是ABCD证明填空，偶尔掺杂些哭天抢地，要么就是丢掉书包朝夕阳奔跑的中二背影在他面前扬起一摊水坑。

他脱了鞋，在鞋柜前站定片刻。盯着柜上标着的学号002，视线左挪，旁边写着001。他之前倒没想到，这002挨着001，一挨就挨了三年。

“NINO！”

相叶他们勾肩搭背在招手，二宫眯眼瞧了阵，慢吞吞走过去。小分队各个吵个没完，说晚上去哪去哪明天去哪去哪，恨不得接下去每天的日程都能绕地球跑三圈。

人群里没看见樱井。

小分队推搡二宫问要不要出来玩。他没点头没摇头，说再说吧。

松本撞了撞他肩膀，眉一挑，说：“翔君刚回去了，我看到他家人来接他，这节骨眼肯定是去搞家庭聚会了。”

这下二宫也没能推脱掉这考后狂欢，小分队枝蔓一散，拉帮结派也凑了快二十个人。全程都靠松本和泷泽指挥，联唱桌游一个不落，死活不散场。这种时候总有人出来凑个热闹，打电话叫了隔壁女高，风风火火搞起男女搭配联谊。

没想到叫来的女生里，二宫久违见到了唐泽。那姑娘挽着个运动系男生，这么看来，该是终于脱了团。她一眼发现二宫在角落里落单，侧身跟身边男生悄悄说了句什么，手里端了杯乌龙茶，大大方方走过来。

“Hi。”她盯了眼二宫，失笑般勾勾嘴角，“这么久没见你，还是一点没变。”

二宫洗着桌间纸牌，不动声色变花样，他说：“你也一样。”

“那个优等生呢？”她环顾，问，“你们不会掰了吧，要我说，你们两也不是一路子的，当朋友，准合不来。”

二宫把牌一放，说：“你们也不见得合得来吧。”

唐泽没懂他意思，二宫耸耸肩，用下巴示意：“你男朋友，刚递了张小纸条出去。”

这话把唐泽点着了。她转头，手里杯子狠狠一砸，起身就撩起袖子冲过去大声质问了。接下来不用想，一场修罗战一触即发，饮料洒了一地，两方战火僵持，这当口二宫蓦地站起，推门走了。

以前他就不太喜欢出来聚，后来会跟着参加，都是樱井带头拉的。头一回少了樱井，这种考后明明劫后余生的喜乐会，让他半点没瞧见喜乐的影。

他把手机拿出来，等了一会儿，想拨号，犹豫不决的途中，那手机就跟心电感应似的，屏幕唰地亮了。

他甚至没等着铃声响起就接了起来。

那头的樱井也被二宫这速度给吓了一跳，差点手一抖把电话挂了，好在听见二宫那无风无浪的声音，才像瞬间给自己吃了记定心丸。

“你们在哪？”他问。

二宫在楼下吹着冷风，缩着肩膀回：“新宿这边。”

“我是被我妈拉跑了，你可不知道，全家开大会的阵仗，不亚于跟人撩袖子一挑五。”

二宫听出他沉重鼻音，那家伙竭力粉饰的东西还是被二宫察觉出了分毫。

“樱井翔，你是不是不准备考T大了？”

“诶？”樱井一滞，三秒后沉沉笑了声，“我说，你是我肚子里的蛔虫还是怎么着，我还在想要怎么跟你说，现在倒好，我们是心有灵犀了。”

“怎么回事？”

樱井说：“没什么，就是，临时想变个志愿嘛。”他懒懒散散答，“因为这事，刚被全家人挨个批斗，就差动棍子了。苦口婆心一晚上，他们妥协是妥协了，但还生我气，说什么大学生活费给我减半之类的，反正软磨硬泡，他们默许让我选A大了……”

二宫眉一皱，说：“A大金融哪里比得上T大？”

樱井“哦”了声：“改了，走A大法学部。”

二宫握着电话，说：“我要是你妈，也会想抽你。”

樱井跟他理论，说：“那你不知道了吧，A大法学部其实一直在我志愿范围内，就是没跟他们事先沟通罢了。”他忽而想到什么，“别光问我呐，你怎么样？”

二宫摸摸下巴，说：“我要是落了，大古明天就会去贴大字报了吧。”

“哪儿能啊你面试都过了，诶，就是工学部跟法学部不是一个校区，这个挺麻烦，不过我都想好了，我们找个折中的地儿，租个房子吧？我最近都有在看不动产，你要是空了我给你发几套过去你瞅瞅？”

二宫还没应声，侧头看见唐泽跟她那男朋友下了楼，两人拉着手，显然是和好了。二宫回了樱井几句就把电话放了放，唐泽知会她男朋友去叫车，她踩着高跟鞋走过来。

“跟女朋友打电话吧？”唐泽淡淡笑道，“我可从没看过你刚刚接电话那个样子，没想到高中三年我没能做到的，还是被人给捷足先登了。”

二宫并未否定，他轻描淡写道：“你也能有更好的。”

唐泽“嗯”了声，远处她男朋友正靠在出租车旁等她，她朝二宫最后挥了挥手说了句再见，转头便小跑过去钻进了车。

二宫目送他们远走，想来樱井那边等得急了，待二宫抬起电话“喂”上几句，就被那人连珠炮刷屏了。

“刚刚你在跟谁说话，我都听到女声了，松润说你们在搞联谊我还不信，不会吧他还真背着我把你往这里头带，不知道你是有主的啊……”

见樱井还这么有活力，二宫就知他心里有底，当下竟小小松了口气。

T大也好A大也罢，电话里那家伙，其实老早就看开了。

放榜那天X高喜气满盈。

红榜第一名，樱井那名字像自带效果似的，转眼飞遍全校。理科几近全满，文科名列前茅，那成绩，瞅着能下饭。他名字往下挪三个，二宫考了第四。理科分数跟樱井同点，两人名字并排列进了理科榜首，双双刷榜这事，把小分队各个都给看眼红了。

几家欢喜几家愁。松本和相叶去的私立，大野走了个美术专门，生田放弃大学，准备过了资格考试就工作，今井和泷泽考到了大阪去，其他零零碎碎，各有归路。前些天他们还能放浪形骸地胡吃海喝，等前路统统定了，反倒没了胡吃海喝的心思，愁肠一入，凄凄楚楚地悲春伤秋咏离别了。

今年毕业生代表，无疑得樱井上场。他把头发染黑剪短，笔挺制服上身，气场不亚去年的谷内田。每年的毕业生代表都会被X高生例行公事地po网上，这不樱井这么一学霸范地字正腔圆搞起演讲，隔壁女高曾经给樱井出本子的同届女学生就满含热泪地不住捂胸口。

二宫站在最前排，看见话筒后的樱井会在目光撞过来的同时咬一个小螺丝，那人全程脱稿，螺丝被他不留痕迹地带过，许是这家伙唱rap顺手，演讲能力爆棚，说不定还真适合搞搞嘴皮子工作。

他这A大法学部，倒也没选亏着。

樱井的演讲一散，学弟们求取经的就围过去了。等他寻着空，扒开小分队脑袋去找二宫，火急火燎的正事还没开始干，蓦然便看见二宫领口下方的第二颗扣子没了踪影。

他眼一瞪，咬牙切齿，问：“扣子呢？”

旁边不乏煽风点火的，有人打岔，说：“毕业式不都开放女校参观吗？肯定是送给哪个小学妹了……”

二宫捂嘴笑了笑，说：“没有，大概是线头松了。”

樱井义正言辞，说：“不可能吧刚刚还在呢，是不是掉礼堂了，我回去找找？”

二宫拉住他，说：“不用了。”

“那怎么能行？我都计划一年了，结果被你这主角给搞乱了。”樱井懊恼，问，“是不是被人抢了？”

二宫只笑不语。

樱井盯了他几秒，尔后心里豁然开了扇窗。

也不知什么时候衍生出这种默契，话不用说通，眼神交流也能把暗流涌动的东西传递到位。

樱井心知肚明，那家伙，跑火车跑上瘾了。

毕业照过后，高一高二的回去上课，高三的稀稀拉拉站在校园各景留影。

而那个挨着002的001鞋柜里，此时静静躺着一枚白色纽扣。

樱井小心翼翼从里面将那扣子攥进掌心里扣紧。

他抬头，面前暮色四合，浮光跃金，塑胶跑道到泳池野球场像成了脑中剪影，一按play就能回放成片。想必那成片里该也是这般光景，柔和橙光自动染上了过去效果，镜头走马观花，只会放映出自己最喜欢的东西。

足球，黑人说唱胶片，钢琴，翻不完的理科练习册。

还有眼前那个正亦步亦趋向他走来的黄毛白衬衫男生。

樱井双手比了个方形，悄悄把那人框了进去。

要搬出去住这事，二宫妈妈起先不太乐意。说学校又不远离道场也方便何必多花一份钱。柏原倒是同意，跟二宫妈妈讲孩子大了也该有点隐私，总得有迈出去的时候，你也留不住他。不忘加一句跟女生住可不行，和女朋友同居这事，起码得等到大学毕业。

二宫瞧见柏原多说一句自家母上脸色更深上一层，忙报了樱井的名，就差生辰八字属相星座了，樱井这成绩二宫妈妈自有耳闻，之前见过几面也对他也印象不错，这才勉勉强强首肯。只是感叹每周水曜日的道场晚餐，自此就得再少一人。

提起这茬二宫总犹豫着是不是得说说三崎文哉的事，可想到那家伙心里那阵火还残留着余烬，提了也是徒增堵意，只得搁下不提。

樱井给他找的几处房子都位于两个校区中间，那家伙跑里跑外看房子，情况都用手机跟二宫报告。二宫说不用那么慎重，越看越理不明白，哪知樱井不肯，说未来这可是我们的家，恨不得一砖一瓦都亲自察看清楚。

最后选了快一个月，终于把房子敲定，樱井签约那天找二宫去买家具。

以前他们没做过这种要听取双方意见的事，两人喜好不一样，樱井买东西图个喜欢，属于冲动购物；二宫一般货比三家，往往最后能在喜欢和性价比间做出调和。但现在相处不比以前，樱井就算有什么不乐意，顶多说说意见，最后还得把决定权交给二宫。

哪知会计的时候樱井看二宫站在一旁戳手机，凑过去看他在干嘛。

二宫一脸镇静，说在雅虎看家电，预算不够了，准备看中古。

樱井想说预算我有啊，但那话终没说出来。合租前他们就商量好了，一人一半，所有费用全部摊开来均分，樱井是想多出也没那机会，索性把房租扣费方式悄悄挂他银行了。

合租这事，樱井其实心里紧张多于兴奋。

高中三年这恋爱谈的虽有些小波折，但大抵有所保留，以后的生活却是一分一厘都得放大到彼此眼里，他们本就有各自的生活方式，相处过日子可不是一朝一夕能体尝个遍的。否则他父母怎么隔三差五还丢锅子砸铲子，一口一个不过了不过了。

搬家那天已经临近大学新生报道。

短短一个春假樱井得陪家人，二宫也在打工存钱，再加上散伙饭和各奔东西的相送会，连旅行的时间也抽不出来就得卯足力气继续向前跑。

新家门外有棵樱花树，正对二宫那间房窗头，一开窗，粉色花瓣打着旋儿四处飞。

他和樱井一人拎几大箱子进屋各自折腾，等把布局设好已经过了一个下午。

二宫比樱井收拾的快，樱井那边时不时就是重物摔地声书本散倒状，待二宫伸着脖子进去参观，低头竟找不到一处自己的置脚地。

“你这也太夸张了。”二宫帮他扶起一摞书，“这根本就是仓库吧。”

樱井还在安桌子，脑袋从桌底露出来，说：“还不快来帮我。”

再次收拾完，窗外路灯都亮了。樱井那卧室好不容易大功告成，他兴致冲冲地跑到隔壁二宫房门前，煞有介事地敲了敲门，进去一看，瞠目结舌，内里的利用空间，基本是隔壁的三分之一。

东西真的很少，墙上的吉他和巨人海报倒记着运过来了，桌上放着台式电脑和一张家庭合照，旁边陈列架上的游戏碟盒大概是二宫所属财物里的最大头。

樱井说你这房间看着一点都没有家的感觉。他背着手，开始指指点点，这里摆个柜子那里放个盆栽，否则家徒四壁，也太冷清。

二宫说：“是你住还是我住？”

樱井叉腰，笑着说：“那你忘了，我时不时还得过来叨扰。”

晚上他们只找出一袋挂面，二宫哐哐当当打着鸡蛋，热水扑腾着冒出泡，室内白气飘飘袅袅散开。

把面丢下锅，二宫肩头忽地多了个脑袋，樱井从后面抱住他，也不说话，就只是轻声在笑。

“二宫先生。”他装模作样道，“这下房租都交了，可后悔不了了。”

二宫用肘撞了撞，权当回应，再顺势搅和着锅里的面，樱井松了力，仍在后方揽着不撒手。

然后是时隔已久的第一个吻。

像是忍了太久又不甘于一次性爆发，樱井便先擒着他唇，一点点细啄，面前热气拂了他们满脸温意，灶台小火烧着，二宫转过头，立刻被按在门板上亲。轻细触感还没来得及仔细感应，樱井扳过他下巴，一想到面前这人还能同自己相伴直行无数个未知的秋冬春夏，那种从脚底慢慢溢出脑袋顶的眩晕感就能激出些体内的难耐因子。

他抵开二宫唇齿，重重伸舌辗转回去。

二宫被亲到嘴唇发麻，背后起了薄薄汗意，他睁眼，喘了喘气，脸上绯意犹存。樱井放开他，许是得到满足似的，在碗柜里拿着筷子勺子，乐滋滋地叫着吃饭吃饭。

再回过头，锅里开水都烧干了一半。

自此看来，屋中厨房得算成是二宫地盘，未经许可，樱井先生立入禁止。

两人校区不同，入学式那天到了车站口就得分道扬镳。二宫那方算是理科重地，唯见几棵银杏若伞状撑开枝蔓，闻着空气都能感受到做学术的味道。

他仍然背着他那个迷彩包，边看路标边找地方。

周围都是成群结伴，许是他这孤零零背影瞅着也够突兀，走了不到三个路口，就被人拍起肩膀搭了讪。他回头，看见一个麦色皮肤的男生背了个硕大的背包，像是今天刚赶了远路似的，开口就是关西腔，笑起来特真挚，问二宫工学部怎么走。

那家伙叫锦户亮，当然二宫不用问，那人一鼓作气全部交代得清清楚楚，一路上就听他提七大姑八大姨了，那家伙推了个箱子还拎了个包，二宫两手空空，就帮他分担了个行李。这下那家伙跟看见恩人一样，掏出包里的关西特产一股脑往二宫怀中塞。

一路上有这人咋咋呼呼，什么手续都办得挺快，入学式过后，锦户说要请二宫吃饭。谁知这家伙表面上看起来大咧咧，一坐下谈起专业谈起抱负，整个人就有模有样了。他说二宫那电子情报科还蛮严，到了大二要选择主攻物理还是主攻情报，又说了几个教授的名字问二宫知道吗，二宫摇摇头，那家伙接连开始科普。

到了大学遇到的人和高中的确不太一样，毕竟高中大家拥有同一个目标，能一同上进，大学形形色色都是半个社会人，朝着利益牵扯的方向进化，哪还有心思跟你聊兴趣聊漫画聊长腿姑娘。

二宫对他这专业做的功课的确不多，他记起昨晚看见樱井随身有本手账，虽然高中他也见过，但没瞅过里面都写了些什么。以为就是些日常行程，谁知樱井递给他拜读，摊开一看，每页都覆满了东西，那家伙甚至提早就开始了专业研修，更是对A大法学部单位获取程度乃至人事构成都均一涉猎，再加上些饭店坐标mark和大目标小目标之类的长远安排，二宫单单瞅了一眼，立刻头疼着关掉。

他自己的行程，一个手机足以解决，就算是平日要获取情报，大多也是记在他脑里，能记住的就记住，记不住的也不在意。想来他和樱井还是有太多不一样的地方，以前能感受出来，现在这种不一样的东西会放大到生活的每一个细微点，是滋生违和感还是相持相让地走下去，都得归于他们自己如何选择相处之道。

锦户见二宫一脸严肃在沉思问题，忙伸手拍起那人肩膀，说：“没关系啦，以后我们同专业，相互照应就行，我看你资料上比我大呢，以后就我叫你ANIKI怎么样？”

二宫瞧他笑得眼睛水亮亮，要是拒绝了恐怕那人就要抱着他大腿痛哭流涕了，只能沉默地戳着可乐饼，由那人自我领会去。

这一天锦户都跟着二宫转校园拿资料领课单，后来实在不想把那人东西搬来搬去，二宫就说替他把东西运回去。结果那家伙住的宿舍得坐一个半小时电车，两人挤着满员电车上上下下，找了半天才找准地方。

锦户还指着旁边说他隔壁空着，问二宫没地儿去了可以搬过来。临末除了特产又送了一堆东西，导致二宫来时替他扛包袱，走时还要拎个大袋子。

但锦户心肠挺热，二宫想他身边朋友也就相叶能跟他这样说话，而且相叶其实怕生怕得厉害，不像锦户这种大大方方的自来熟，直肠子，不弯弯绕绕。

二宫觉着，这个小弟，的确能收。

本以为跟锦户搬家费了太多时间，樱井应比他早回去。孰料二宫回家泡完了澡，打着呵欠开电脑选课，门外才窸窸窣窣有了动静。

樱井穿的正装，回来时外套和领带都被他搭在小臂间，他极为活力地叫了声我回来了，随后风风火火冲进二宫房间，迫不及待似的开始讲他一日见闻。

比起二宫这一日收小弟的心路历程，樱井那边就过得太丰富多彩了。只单从那人口中只言片语，就能想象出他在新校区又准备称王称霸的那个画面。

他说法学部人太多了，说去见了一直想见的教授，认识了系里前辈，带他们吃了好吃的广尾咖喱。讲到这他不忘变出个塑料袋，趁热开封递给二宫，说这是专门给他打包的。

二宫边吃，继续听他说这些那些。末了樱井顿了顿，说：“别光我说了，你们工学部什么阵仗？”

二宫盘着腿，舀着咖喱小口小口在吃。他看了眼樱井，说：“跟你相比，没什么可以说的。”

能感受到一瞬樱井眼里的小火苗颓然黯下三分，他倒也不强求，把话题一绕，索性不讲了。

樱井洗完澡出来，二宫还在电脑前看电影，樱井边擦着脑袋，边坐在二宫床上跟他一起看。挺吵闹的一个片子，有战争场景有轰动的BG名画面，二宫看得兴致寥寥，一回头，发现樱井在他床上摆了个大字睡着了。

他整个人看起来的确疲惫得不行，音箱里接连的几声炮弹鸣响都没把他吵起来。

二宫关小声音，光着脚走过去，想去抽出被那人压在身下的被子。

刚碰着被角，还没能扯动分毫，小臂就被人生生握住。

——装睡的技能倒是炉火纯青。

二宫手还捏着被子一角，被樱井这么一拉一按，那被子就遮过他们脑袋顶，黑暗覆上，唯有压在他身上樱井的鼻息是热滚滚的。

“……刚除了咖喱，还去买了点其他东西。”

樱井摸着他鬓角，认认真真看他。

“忍了这么这么久，我觉得都能当神仙了。”樱井把脑袋搁进二宫颈窝，吸了吸气，声音闷闷的，“你说，总不能一直……一直用手吧？”

二宫动了动身子，显是被他压得不太舒服，他声音听着也闷闷的：“所以？”

樱井也不抬头，只将嘴停驻在二宫耳边。

“我记得你上次说，这种事，第一次如果是跟我，你就怎么着来着？”

二宫被他弄得发痒，他挪着脑袋，低下头。

一低头正巧撞上樱井的嘴，那人黏黏糊糊地亲着他，想来是不愿他把拒绝的话说得过早，只能一点点撩着他的反应。

二宫渐渐动起下唇，让樱井舌头蹿进来，也默许了那人轻车驾熟的扒衣服动作。

他们在被窝里亲得浑身发热。

“Nino……”

樱井这声，自带了些意乱情迷的色彩，似乎想把这数月以来积累的情绪统统告诉二宫，却又在中途莫名踟蹰，不知该如何组织脑中那些千丝万缕的东西。

他甚至觉得虽然他们已经跨过许多能称之为坎的拐点；虽然他们都在彼此的人生里抹了道浓重笔墨，擦也擦不掉，只能这样大无畏地往前走；虽然眼下他们明明贴得很近，连心跳频率都是相同的。

但樱井还是会没来由想到那些能促使他们关系走向不乐观一方的黑暗因素。拥有时害怕失去，人之本能。要让自己打消这样的念头，要让二宫不能产生这样的念头，他们必须想办法用些东西来维系，维系住那个就算坍塌也能只身为彼此撑起的光明宇宙。

或许并不是多么复杂的东西，或许就是些简单音节组成的一句话。

樱井用力俯身抱住二宫，将鼻间生理性的酸涩忍了回去。

“我爱你。”

他小声说。


	28. Chapter 28

卧室灯被打开了。刺眼的白炽灯泡盯久了会产生些眩晕感。电脑中电影接近尾声，高昂的女生娓娓道出些听不懂的单字，反倒有些破坏气氛的势头。  
樱井亲得很慢，被子把他们缠成蛹状，却没遮住唇瓣相撞的声音。速度放慢却能企及深处，樱井很满意二宫喉咙里浅散出的呜咽声，好像这样方才知道那人也是需要自己，需要这样的亲吻和取悦。  
二宫衣服裤子被扒了一半，樱井那睡衣更好办，扬起身自己火速一脱，还蹦掉了两个扣子。  
他在上方轻轻喘气，赤着上身俯下去，鼻尖顶住二宫的，把吻挪至他侧脸，鬓角，耳根，右手试探性从扣着二宫下巴的姿势，变成流线型抚摸，也不知他从哪里研究来的手法，掌心大张，从后颈徐徐摸到腰部后，紧跟着指头并紧成三根，单单停在二宫腿根，却不再向后开拓。  
这举动被二宫拍了脑袋。让他别乱搞花样。樱井勾嘴笑，说你这不是也受不住我这么一撩吗？  
最后他手掌后移，堪堪停在臀部。将吻细密落至锁骨，乳尖，伴着揉搓臀部的律动含住那颗硬粒。  
二宫捞着樱井后脑，许真的被他言中，头一回对方来了次有目的有节奏性的挑逗，就算心理上很不想缴械的同时，生理性刺激已冲破终点，甘拜下风。  
偏偏樱井不去动二宫下面抬头的东西。打着擦边球，照样继续着他的温柔前戏。二宫扭了扭身子，自己的左手想往下走，被樱井按住，右手继续，又被樱井固定在枕头边。  
“樱井翔。”二宫颓然睁眼，眯成缝，双唇透着亮色，“你是跟谁学的？”  
樱井浅吻在他下巴，说：“我这是自学成才。”  
话虽这么说，这方面他可不能跟二宫比赛谁能忍，往往上边等着救火，下边火还没撩出来就灭了的情况也不是没发生过，所以樱井口舌之快逞完，已经把那挑逗戏码收走，用手掌轻轻盖上二宫下身，缓缓握紧根部。他往边上挪了挪，好让二宫全身躺平。  
行到这步为止尚不在话下，他已能很轻松地就掌控住二宫的性欲波动。  
他享受这样的支配，但又意识到这样的关系更得划上平等性。  
二宫单手搭着额，把眼睛遮住，不住地吞咽喉结，勾勒出上扬的下巴曲线。  
和以往一样，这种时候他不会发什么声响，开始樱井以为他在忍，但就以往经验来看，那家伙就算高潮，也不会激出多大动静的声音，唯有喉间哼哼几句余韵，随后两眼紧紧一闭，自我修复似的等待开机重启。  
樱井右手帮他撸着，另只手去够地上的包，塑料袋窸窸窣窣声惊动了二宫，他皱着眉头扬身去看，只见樱井嘴里咬了个套套的袋子，左手握了管写满英文的东西。  
那画面太诡异，二宫又重重倒回枕间，知道樱井这是不到黄河心不死了。  
然后他的腰下就被塞了层凉被，还没等他反应，自己的两根脚踝被人攥住往后一拖，架过樱井肩头。  
二宫肘部撑着床单，两眼一凛，不知是不是被樱井抬他腰的动作幅度给愣着了，耳根竟红了红。  
“翔桑。”  
樱井跪坐过去把他按倒，说：“这样看的清楚点，我小心些，应该没上次那么疼。”  
哪里是疼不疼的问题。  
二宫想挣，未果，再把视线瞥过去，樱井已经往食指中指抹匀了润滑的东西，似乎挤太多，洒了几滴在二宫膝盖上，凉悠悠的，激了他不少鸡皮疙瘩出来。  
电影里的女声及时停止，气氛便沉寂了。  
异物探取的触感之前二宫说过又疼又不舒服，所以这次樱井不敢急于求成，全程盯紧二宫一举一动。  
食指刚进去二宫就小腿一颤，整个人绷得很紧，看的出他在竭力适应这个过程。  
他暗自点头，悄然给了个继续的眼神。  
无疑樱井比二宫紧张，食指一深一浅抽插，心跳却快跃动成齐鸣的战鼓。  
樱井知道二宫应该不喜欢自己这个样子的全盘袒露，让樱井接近最真实、拥有最直接欲望的自己，换到以前，他定会方寸大乱。  
眼下他却也默许了。默许樱井增加手指挤进去，默许樱井抬高他双腿，让深入的角度临近腺体位置，默许樱井抽弄的同时抚慰他胯下欲望，撞击和刺激汇聚成拍案惊涛，只在耳边翻滚出无尽嗡鸣。  
疼归疼，疼到极致他会想起小时候打针，剧痛后的无限酥麻，等待注射管里的液体全部进入，短暂的数秒间像重获新生似的，感官上害怕，本能上却不敢推拒。  
这时二宫感受到唇齿间包裹住一阵湿热，樱井俯下身，轻轻吻住了他。意识到这个吻二宫连嘴唇都在打抖，樱井便伸舌抚弄过去，顺带握住二宫下方，来回撸弄到尖端溢水，直到舌尖被二宫咬住。  
像是在泄力般，二宫甚至攀住了樱井的后背，小指勾住他后颈尾发，在意识濒临溃散边缘，对樱井轻轻嚷了声。  
樱井停住嘴上动作，他睁着眼，和下方二宫面面相觑，开拓的手指插到某点，二宫浑身如同痉挛般抖了抖，转眼樱井另只手的手心已经附上些黏糊糊的液体。  
“这里是不是不疼？”樱井问。  
二宫哪儿肯答他，一把别开脸。哪料樱井卯足力要把这位置记着，插得更重几分，二宫抓住樱井小臂，气若游丝滑了个单句。  
“轻点。”  
樱井这就放轻了，边刺激这位点边带着二宫自慰，很快助二宫攀到了高潮。  
二宫刚射完，半启着唇，眼睛不知盯在哪里，涣散中映着透亮的水光。他连动也懒得动，只往上轻轻推了推樱井。额间有汗倒流进他的发从，他晃着脑袋，倒有些催促的意味。  
樱井意识猛地醒了，他直起身，平息几秒气，把开拓的手收了回来。望了望二宫臀间，这才再次抓住二宫两只腿，折成一定弯度，好让进入的方向准确无误。  
樱井把套套翻出来，草草套上去，似乎这场漫长的前戏都快让他忽略掉自己挺翘的那根东西的确需要找到宣泄的出口这件事。  
他抿紧下唇，一手折着二宫的腿，一手比对着自己那家伙，抬着尖端，徐徐往里送。  
开始不太顺利，不得要领，还容易滑出来，这跟手指的进入完全不一样，磨合几次才送了个头进去。哪知刚刚进去，樱井脑一嗡，像快炸开似的。  
他被抵的算不上舒服，也知道二宫那边更好不到哪儿去。  
但到了这步若再走回头路，恐怕他们以后更难翻过这座山。  
这当口，二宫却忽而勾住了樱井腰盘，他甚至不愿意用只言片语下命令了，只蜷着眉对樱井重重点了个头。  
全部进去的时候樱井稍稍松了口气，可他不敢轻举妄动，暂时停了停，才探寻着一点点晃起腰。  
他有些难以言喻这样的感触，如果说光这样他都快哭出来应该会被二宫嘲笑三个月，但眼下他破天荒觉得这样的嘲笑也无关紧要了。  
因为是和眼前这个人啊。  
和眼前这个人做这样的事。  
二宫眉头一直锁着，每每被樱井撞上一轮，浑身都像被重新大肆拆解，疼得不行。他猜樱井应该克制了节奏和力度，但这种真实的疼痛的确正随着床榻起伏而被放大。  
刚刚他还能保持着不吭不响，此时却受不住似的想叫出声。  
双腿已经被折到最开，樱井伏在他上方，其实也一副咬牙切齿的模样。  
他听到二宫冒了连续几个喘音后，停了停，低头，二宫忍着沉默下去。樱井玩心一起，使力重重一撞，二宫便张口出了声尖细的呻吟。  
这声倒让樱井听得分外受用，显然成了道催化剂，他开始刹不住车了。  
撞击力道一次次变重，到最后他自己气息都乱了，只狠狠将下身贯穿又放出，他甚至逮住二宫臀瓣，只拼命把自己性器来回狠抽，他真真切切察觉到了，那种名为占有的心情，从过去千百个日夜跨越至今，现已发酵出陈酿，扎根成参天。  
“翔桑……”二宫半睁着眼，像承受不住似的，“慢些……”  
樱井狠狠吻住他，吞掉那些音节，使力把二宫紧紧环过来，再抱着他翻了个身。二宫被这突如其来的位置移动进入得更深，刚刚用手指记住的敏感点正好被樱井那性器寻到，二宫重重颤了一下，后方本能性一绞，这种恰到好处的束缚感竟让樱井体尝到了从未有过的餍足。  
他咬住二宫的耳朵，一次次自力更生缓缓抽着：“Kazunari桑。”  
像是发现新大陆似的来了句新称呼，他一遍遍这么试探性叫着，锁住二宫的腰盘，让他竖直着上下挪动。  
期间二宫零零散散嚷了无数次慢点慢点，樱井顶多悠着慢几回，之后又没轻没重地忘了分寸。  
“拜托，翔桑，不，不行了……”  
听到刚才二宫还断断续续的呻吟现在正变得逐渐开阔起来，仿佛羞耻心一抛，便不管不顾了。而樱井亦怕二宫太累，骑乘位没能坚持到他高潮点，又换回了刚才的正常体位。  
他正到了关键点，低沉的喉音伴着极深的三次抽插，脑袋短暂的数秒留白像流星划破夜空，闪耀出极昼般的光火。  
他重重伏在二宫身上，两人赤果果相贴，他顿感下方被索空而尽，一股脑全射进了套套里面。  
他们等着体温慢慢泛凉。精液流了些出来，二宫想让樱井先退出去，谁料那家伙死活保持不动，他再一推那人脑袋，樱井那张笑脸就凑过来了。  
“我还想……”  
二宫就快翻白眼了，可他哪有力气回驳，连骂人的劲头都被耗光了。更何况他难以启齿，自己下面明明刚释放过，眼下轻轻被樱井技巧性的三两回撸弄，竟又有半勃的趋势。  
想来樱井已经抓着要门纲领，随时随地能攻城略地了。  
他闭了闭眼，决定装晕。  
第二次樱井做的很轻，没有初出牛犊那般蛮干，走的是温吞细水长流路线。想来是这家伙体格锻炼出了效果，胳膊有了肌肉曲线，却又不是特别硬朗的那种，灯光下的小臂线条被镀上浅浅金光，像把这家伙的男孩气给彻底隐掉了。  
最后他们一起高潮。  
樱井把二宫捞起来，两人赤裸着相互拥抱。  
“翔桑。”二宫呓语着，“真的不要了。”  
樱井被他这嘶哑的声音心疼的不行，忙点头点成拨浪鼓：“好好好，我帮你洗洗，然后去我房间睡？”  
要说都射了两次，明显两人的精神头是一个天上一个地下，樱井还能抱着二宫把他往浴缸里丢，哪知等他找到毛巾归来，二宫已经靠在浴缸边睡着了。  
他身上被樱井落了不少印子，整个人斜斜地倒着，刘海滴滴答答淌起水，像刚从水底冒出来的生灵。  
樱井喉咙涩了涩，连忙拍拍脑袋开始承办后续工作。  
把二宫搬到樱井卧室伏卧着放下，壁灯一开，樱井瞅了瞅，心里涌出的愧疚更深了些。他忙去翻箱倒柜找了点药膏出来，蹲在床边给二宫后面试着擦了擦。  
二宫睡得很熟，否则现在肯定能飞起一脚把樱井给解决了。  
樱井给他上过药，又去隔壁扯掉床单塞洗衣篮里，忙上忙下一抬头，窗帘外都露了层白光。  
于是扑腾上床，从后抱着二宫两眼一闭地补觉了。  
闻着二宫身上沐浴露的味道，樱井只觉从头到脚都被贯上了充实二字。  
这种充实不同于以往的亲吻和爱抚。他听得见二宫的心跳，感受的到二宫一深一浅的呼吸吞吐在他的手臂上，两人小腿甚至还相互交缠着——  
摸黑间樱井在二宫的额角处小心亲了一口。  
他想眼下大抵是没有什么能将他们分开，仿佛单单这样相互抱着取暖，闭眼睁眼，就地老天荒了。

二宫这一觉，一直睡到隔日下午。就算觉睡醒了，浑身要把精神头慢慢寻回来，还得花点工夫。以前他在道场练拳，也不乏遇到筋肉疼的情况，偶尔再一小磕小绊，那就得伤筋动骨了。但性爱耗费的体力值，和物理打击上的损失量，不能以等号为之。  
他觉得浑身被抽了半空，也许还有饥肠辘辘的缘故，力气不知该从哪里开始蓄。他身上已经被换上了干净睡衣，下面就算还有点疼，但他闻出些淡淡的药膏味道，就知樱井定帮他处理过。  
他挠挠头，懊恼似的叹了声气。  
坐起身等着低血糖效应的退散，忽然门被拉开，樱井露了个脑袋出来。  
“睡醒了？”  
二宫茫然地眨眨眼，把眼光一挪，懒得理他。

樱井正在他应该立入禁止的厨房里做东西。二宫叼了个牙刷，轻描淡写从他身边走过的时候往料理台上冷冷瞅了一阵，发现樱井烧好了蛋包饭正在装盘，手里咕嘟咕嘟挤着番茄酱，在那两盘黄橙橙的鸡蛋皮上，歪歪扭扭画着什么。  
换了以前，二宫肯定是要吐槽点什么。无论从樱井进厨房这件事，还是他做了个鸡蛋皮只遮住一半米的蛋包饭这件事，还是他在上面画了两个惊恐系的人头脑袋挨脑袋这件事，每一项应该都凑够了槽点值。  
但二宫什么也没说，两人面对面坐在桌子上，沉默地动着勺子。  
樱井喝茶的空隙瞅了瞅二宫，二宫左手握着勺子在饭上捣来捣去，也把眼皮撩起来了。他们的视线在空气中相遇，樱井忽然被茶呛住了，埋头不停地咳嗽。  
再把头抬起来，脸有点红。  
是了，做什么都会想到昨天的事。就算交往这么久，真真等到跨过这一步，反倒没法坦诚着相互说感受，兴许心里还是占了些不好意思的成分。  
“一会儿你要去学校么？”樱井佯装镇定。  
“嗯。”二宫点头，“要去拿个资料。”  
“哦。”  
沉默。  
“要等你吃晚饭吗？”  
“随便吧。”  
“哦。”樱井挠挠头，“那我到时候给你打电话？”  
“行。”  
樱井头都快挠破了：“你……”  
二宫蹙眉。  
樱井咬咬牙，道：“你要是觉得哪里不舒服——”  
二宫脸一滞，他揉揉鼻翼，脸也有点烧。  
“没有。”  
他起身把碗往水池放，匆匆去里屋收拾了书包出来，说了声那我先走了，跟逃窜似的转眼跑没了影。  
樱井坐在桌前，先愣了半晌，之后又没忍住心里那股高兴劲儿，抱着碗直发笑。


	29. Chapter 29

大学和高中不同，选择怎么度过的方式也是因人而异。这点上二宫和樱井就有着极端差别，樱井刚入学没多久就被拉进校内新闻社，起因是一张小传单外加几个学长学姐的一眼相中，就这么被生生坑了进去。

没想到几周后他就混成了干部。课内课外，时间能划分成秒。应该说樱井这个人，根本闲不下来。要让他跟二宫一样每天课上听听睡睡，课下副本抢boss，又课上听听睡睡，再课下攻防指挥PVP，他应该过上一天脑袋就炸了。

从这个层面上看，两个人都属于不同方向的厉害。

二宫在他那科系里，横竖就锦户亮一个交好。但交好他一人，也就相当于交好全科系了。从锦户这里衍生的情报网半点不滞后，要说只是听到本专业谁谁谁的名字还好，没过几天竟连樱井的名字都从锦户口里蹦了出来，二宫才察觉自己同屋那家伙这存在感的制霸速度的确是青云直上了。

莫名想到他刚进高中的时候，隔三差五也有人会问上一句你听说过樱井翔吗？这句式屡试不爽，到了大学依旧分外受用。

尤其大学把人脉再一铺开，本校来阵风吹草动，分校立马激起汹涌波涛，以讹传讹，真亦假来假亦真。

所以二宫在食堂里吃着咖喱，耳边还会有几个女生说下午樱井君要去哪里哪里上课，得去占个好位，再飘来几句樱井君明明在本校上课，突然跑来修一门分校的公选，想必是目标在手，有猫腻可以研究，有八卦可以围观，这三百人的阶梯大教室，也就容不下若干校友蠢蠢欲动的乙女心了。

二宫喝着面汤，眉一挑，只觉那门课的名字，怎么听上去有些耳熟。

下午他抱了摞书往桌上一挡，刚刚趴下准备闭眼，身侧风风火火就挤了个人过来。他开始以为是锦户，后来觉着闻着那股入鼻即识的淡淡沐浴露香味，猛一睁眼，神智就醒了。

樱井倒似笑非笑，把身上书包往旁边一放，这边桌子都没法再坐人，他拿出书，掏了半天没掏出笔，直接轻车驾熟地从二宫笔袋里掏了根新的，放在食指中指间转个不停。

二宫放眼四周，已经有些狐疑眼光向这方投递。

“你干什么？”二宫问。

“嗯？”樱井撑着下巴，打了个呵欠，说，“好不容易能选个这边校区的课，想跟你上个课怎么这么难？”

二宫瞪他一眼，说：“我可真后悔选这门课。”

“怎么？”

二宫若无其事伸了个懒腰，说：“现在周围可是四面楚歌了，要是他们人人手里有把长弓，现在肯定得把我给乱箭射杀。”

樱井抿唇一笑，说：“怕什么，我替你挡着。”

眼下最惊讶的莫过锦户。他踩点进教室还得扒开凑在门口的几层人流，一直他都是坐在二宫旁边的，瞧着今天二宫旁边两个位置都被人给强行占了，再看看那占霸王席的人的模样，嘿，他一拍腿，可不就是他给二宫时不时扒些擦边校园轶事的男主角么。

男主角只轻飘飘扫了锦户一眼，锦户压力很大，有种面对债主似的肃穆庄严感。二宫眼尖，看见他了，朝他招了招手。

锦户在二宫前面坐下，铃声一过，他徐徐转身，那男主角立马一百八十度态度大转变，露出白牙对着锦户笑了。

“诶，你朋友啊？”樱井撞了撞二宫，“是不是你说的那个关西来的黑皮小弟？”

二宫鼻间冒了个“嗯”，他自己没半点要给他们双方拉线介绍的意思，樱井和锦户倒好，直接刷起了自我介绍，什么这是我室友兼高中同学，什么这是我同系校友兼新认大哥，一见如故。

期间锦户还担心之前说的关于樱井的几条校内传闻会不会飞到了对方的耳里，谁知他果然没认错大哥，樱井对这个校内小喇叭之事毫不知情，单单只听到是二宫唯一关系不错的同学，那表情就传达出一种我把他交给你你可得好生照料着的沉重使命感。

锦户发现樱井和二宫关系应该非常不错，两人在后面时不时窃窃私语，有的听得清，有的就听不清了，偶尔会有气音杂着笑声，竟是二宫在笑。

他有些震惊，因为以他这段时间的了解来看，对于像二宫这样不太爱交朋友的人来说，樱井这种类型的人能把他当铁哥们一样的存在，想来这过程定是崎岖险阻，颇有故事。

他托了托腮，不自主陷入一段飘渺的脑洞里。

而樱井在后面跟二宫说，晚上想带二宫去见几个朋友。他说是他大学里新认识的，如果二宫愿意，把锦户叫上也行。

看的出二宫神情凝了凝，似是在犹豫。

樱井小声叹了叹气，说你真不愿意去就算了。

二宫瞥他，说你都跨越大半个市区来这里请我了，我还能不去？

樱井目不斜视正对着黑板，只单单捂嘴勾了个笑。

樱井说不上来，二宫现在性格比起高中那会儿，凉薄感少了，许是成长了，他开始收敛起自己的寡淡一面，主动迈出这步，从阴霾地跳到了阳光区。他会变得爱笑，也能用长句精准地吐槽，虽说他大学里玩的最好的是锦户，但其实跟高中旧友的联系一点没断。他自己没有意识到这种转变会让他散出不少以前没有的人格魅力，就像他一旦主动采取接近一个人，酷爱察言观色的他，总能把空气读得不偏不倚，恰到好处。

那么被他接近的人，都会不由自主喜欢上这个人。

像几门讲义课的老教授，在看到二宫写的几篇报告后，能把他叫到办公室谈天说地一下午；像几个跟他联机打游戏的宅男玩友，都义无反顾地把他当成战队leader全权听从指挥；像需要小组合作的case study，截止日期迫在眉睫之时，他能一句话打破僵局，竟绝处逢生了。

这些都是樱井不知道的，他只是觉得二宫变开朗了，或许是那些冰山一角的本性开始化成汪洋，过了青春反抗期，那些凹凹凸凸的东西他也就收进去了。

这个层面樱井确实没有二宫做的好。

但樱井这种激进和热血，是正好符合他这个年龄的行事方式。同样一件事，二宫选择退，樱井会选择进。但不意味退就是失败，也不意味进就毫无风险可言。所以相反，樱井性格那些凹凹凸凸的东西，正是他能领着人向前走的原动力。要想他把这脾气收收，恐怕得等着岁月慢慢沉淀。也不能说三十岁的樱井就没有这些凹凸的东西了，只能说那时候他会将羽翼收着，更擅在不动声色中蹈机握杼。

这回樱井要给二宫介绍的这个朋友，实际是他同系的学长，叫小原裕贵。

要说两人相识契机，其实颇有些硝烟味，算是不打不相识。

小原是A大新闻社社长，在法学部人气旺，颜值性格都是大写的好评，他开始不认识樱井，只听说有个很厉害的大一新生，精英度跟小原二号似的。又说是本该走T大金融系的高材生，不知怎的阴差阳错来的A大，这些风往小原耳朵里一传，他就把樱井这人给记下了。

后来樱井进了新闻社，几次例会和校园活动，樱井都表现出色，他出色的点在于能看见别人看不见的点，能用一些自己独特的观点解读看似无奇的事。如果以后这家伙真走律师方向，他的确有着难以小觑的潜力。加上口才也不错，辩论赛也揽下最佳辩手，出尽了风头。

因此一山不容二虎。

新闻社现在好歹还是小原管事，樱井要是太过扎眼，总有人看不过。何况小原也不了解樱井，听旁人几句话，也就真以为樱井是个自我中心又傲慢嚣张的人，好像待在A大是他屈尊降贵，到底是大材小用了。

一次例会，他就专门对着樱井话锋尖锐，把一个并不需要樱井负的责任强推了过去。旁人许久没见过小原动真格，气氛竟也顿时鸦雀无声。樱井被小原挑了刺，小原定以为他是要自我辩解，再把这责任推得一干二净。孰知那人坐在桌前，沉默了半天，没认错，也没狡辩，小原说什么，他就安静地听着。

之后所有人走了个光，樱井叫住了小原，说能不能跟他谈谈。

小原眯了眯眼，说怎么，刚刚还不吭声，现在事后跑来推卸责任了？

樱井径直盯着他的眼睛，问：“小原前辈是不是对我有什么误会？”

小原一愣，说：“什么意思？”

樱井不自然笑了笑，说：“因为看得出，你是故意想试探我的反应，如果我要是跟你叫板，你应该能顺理成章把我踢出新闻社，如果我把责任揽了，你也能因为我办事不利而让我离开。”

小原下意识咳了咳，脸上讪讪，说：“樱井君，是你想多了。”

樱井靠着墙，他竟突然懊恼地挠挠头，说：“那真是遗憾，我本来很想跟小原前辈交个朋友。”

“朋友？”小原终是笑了，“我刚刚把你骂得狗血淋头，你现在还能来笑着跟我交朋友？”

樱井点点头，认真说：“我看过你写的那篇关于诉讼日本夫妇别姓规定是否涉及违宪一案的论文，论点非常有意思，有空想跟你聊一聊，要是前辈非要让我离开新闻社，那么聊过之后，你如果还对我保持初步印象，我自己立刻背包走人。”

小原怔了怔，反倒觉得是他自己抱着先入为主的客观印象一事有失分寸，当下也不再犹豫，晚上就跟着樱井吃饭聊天去了。

一周后，两人已经无话不谈。小原把自己跟着的教授引荐给了樱井，说大二开始就有能去事务所实习的机会，如果樱井能保证课业全A并且学分全拿，这个名额明年就能到手。

“内部消息，别人我都不说。”小原朝他眨眼，“你也别前辈前辈的叫了，直接叫我YUKI没关系。”

这晚上小原请客。能把樱井纳为他食友，想来心里那些猜忌都没了。他约了法学部的新生前辈，还有几个学生会的，樱井带了二宫，二宫叫了锦户，三人一开门，立刻被里面那阵黑压压的凝重氛围给震上了一震。

锦户眼睛一亮，坐下来就端端正正地开始冒着关西腔打招呼。二宫在他旁边坐着，本来小原让樱井坐进他们中间，樱井忽而指了指二宫旁边的靠过道位置，说他就坐这里了。

他们约的是家寿司店，有几个西装革履的前辈应已经踏入律师领域，小原一一从头介绍到尾。等到该樱井介绍，他来了句，这我室友，二宫和也。这是……

不由他说，锦户已经开始滔滔不绝地自我演讲了。

二宫往碗里倒了点酱油，可惜老不动筷，盯着那盘生鱼片，左右抉择了半天。

顷刻间他面前的碗被樱井拿走了，换过来一盘熟食和茶碗蒸，樱井又悄悄在他耳边说，你忍忍，一会儿咱们去吃拉面。

小原看见了这幕，问：“二宫桑不能吃生鱼？”

“嗯。”樱井竟替二宫剥起烤虾，最后丢他碗里，说，“过敏。”

在场忽然静了片刻，二宫在桌子下方踩了一脚樱井。

锦户刚吞掉一大口海胆，睁大眼瞪着他们两，说：“别见怪啦，我也会帮我高中同学剥虾的，可不要小瞧男人们的友情呀。”

这话一出，简直越添越乱。

好在小原把话锋一转，几个前辈扬声叫了酒，各顾各喝起来，樱井坐在一边，给他们加冰块加茶水，不时还得听上几句谆谆劝告。

等这饭局一散，小原松了口气。

“每年都要这样搞。”他目送那几个醉醺醺的背影，说，“今年还好有翔君你在，要我一个人，准被他们教育到凌晨。”

他回过头，锦户正在和二宫用爪机OL游戏对战，樱井被生生孤立，只能伸长脖子做个安静的观战者。

“没吃饱吧？”小原走过去一把勾住他们三个的肩膀，“走，哥哥请你们吃拉面！”

深夜拉面店，二宫吸溜完最后一根面，只喝了一口汤，抹抹嘴推了推碗。这当口樱井问了句你不吃了吗，得到那人首肯，他就端着二宫的碗，呼噜呼噜把汤都喝完了。

小原和锦户面面相觑，小原问：“亮君，你说说你会替你高中同学喝面汤吗？”

锦户面露难色，说：“不会。”

然后他们两一同转过脑袋，望了望面前捧着空碗的樱井。

樱井轻轻笑了笑，往二宫那边挪了挪，再把手搭过他肩，说：“刚刚人太多，现在重新给你们介绍一下，我室友，二宫和也。”再揉了揉二宫脑袋，“也是我男朋友。”

如同死寂一样的三秒钟。

然后——

“诶？！！！！”

所以这世界上又多了两个人知道这件事。

二宫双手捧着腮，被锦户连番轰炸地快耳鸣了。

“ANIKI原来你！哦不，怎么会这样让我先整理一下？所以说，你们是高中同学？所以从高中开始？现在还是室友？所以是一起住的？一起住的意思就是……别让我想到些不好的东西，可是，怎么看ANIKI你都不太像啊，我以为你是有女朋友的，结果竟然是……竟然是……”

他暗自神伤了片刻。

小原受到的冲击不亚于旁边那家伙，可是他倒没像锦户那样反应剧烈。只埋头迅速揉起发从，最后抬起眼睛，又看了看面前两人，末了，抬手，比了个拇指。

“作为一个未来的律师，我肯定不会说出什么负面的话，不然太对不起我的职业操守。”他对樱井伸了伸手，“既然你都这么相信我，以后新闻社就给你半壁江山了，我放心。”

回家路上他们在改札口分别。

樱井和二宫坐了三站地铁，走了一站路。夜路上樱井牵着二宫的手，偶有行色匆匆的路人，却也无人会在意黑暗中牵手的两个男人。

“你应该没生气吧？”

二宫显然有点困，他揉着眼，说：“生什么气？”

“我怕你觉得我自作主张。”樱井捏了捏他的手。

“我有什么好害怕的……”二宫望着前方，“你不怕就行。”

樱井怔了一瞬。

也没再说什么，单单浅笑着使力于指尖，握紧二宫的手。

课业步上正轨，闲暇时间就得找些能赚钱的门路。樱井因为入了A大这事，家里每月给他生活费有限，但他课程忙，唯有当个周末家教，再帮人写写商稿。反观二宫，课业上比不上樱井的三分忙度，时常翘掉公共课，窝在卧室里大门不出。

打游戏归打游戏，最近他帮人练号升级，附带写攻略卖装备，一个月下来能赚不少。但他这个时间精力付出太大，时常樱井忙完回来那人在电脑前，早上刷牙的时候那人电脑还亮着。头几回樱井也就算了，可在看到那人午饭晚饭都吃的一模一样的外卖便当，眼睛红得充血还不肯挪半点位置，他没辙，忍不住开口说上两句。

当然他说得其实相当委婉，二宫挂着耳机，茫茫然抬起了头，之后又把脑袋埋了回去。

说带人过完这个团本就睡觉。

樱井这般说了几次，也就作罢，加上他忙着自己的事，二宫愿意去充实小金库，他总不能拦着。

但就连H这种事，二宫都能做到一半睡过去，可想而知他的作息颠倒到什么境地。

结果不出意料，闹了场病。

那天樱井出门前，看见那家伙终于没在电脑前蹲着了，心里可喜可贺地出门，从上课到晚上家教回来，中间应该有十二个小时。可等他回家，再拉开二宫的卧室，发现那人还是原样不动地趴在床上。

樱井打开灯，光着脚走过去。

二宫虽然浅眠，但嘴唇没了血色，显然身体不舒服，加上他手一直按着腰侧，许是哪里觉得疼。樱井忙掀开他被子，叫了几声NINO没回应，吓得他一把丢了手机，背着二宫就往楼下跑。

外面气温只有几度。

樱井花了好大劲才拦着辆的士，一路上在后座不忘催促司机快点快点。

二宫被樱井运进车门的时候撞到了脑袋，他嘶了口气，眼睛睁了条缝，就听到樱井那一溜烟的快点快点快点。

他吐槽了句：“再快下去轮胎都快飞了。”

樱井回过头，狠狠剜他一眼，说：“你给我躺好了！”

那口气，把二宫生生慑住了。

午夜挂了号，二宫算是急性肠胃炎，得在医院躺几天。他躺在病床上挂点滴，樱井坐在床边，一脸阴沉。

那算是二宫头一回见樱井发火。以前那人发脾气，二宫还能跟他争上几句，这回二宫自知理亏，说什么都于事无补，索性当那人教导主任上身，任他遣词教育。

因为无论说什么狠话，关心点是基于那人在乎。

但樱井说到最后，自己也说不下去了。

他默默无声地替二宫掖上被角，站起来，明明脸上愠色还没褪，还得一板一眼地问上一句。

“要吃什么？”

二宫撩起眼，看着樱井穿得也不多，外套没来得及披，内里就一件米色浅薄毛衣，脚下单单两只拖鞋，狼狈模样比他好不到哪儿去。

他只好叹了口气，把手往眼睛上一搭。

“淡点的面，”他慢慢道，“鉴于你骂了我这么久，汤就不留给你喝了。”

樱井哼了一声，去摸包里的钱包。

“不骂你，你能长记性吗？”

二宫掏掏耳朵，说：“是了，要不是我病着动不了，你再多骂一句，我就起来揍人了。”

樱井插着兜，静静看着他。

“Nino。”他替二宫捋了捋头发，“都快成年了，得对自己的事上点心。”

“行了。”二宫眨了眨眼，忽而拍掉他手，说：“面汤分你，分你还不行吗？”


	30. Chapter 30

秋末樱井考了驾照，因为自驾游方便，还能顺手拖着二宫彻底摆除窝里蹲，多见见阳光杀菌养生。估摸着是二宫那场病把樱井体内的营养师般的潜意识唤醒了，最近他嘴里常念叨着要好好教二宫享受秋天里食物带来的乐趣。

以前二宫就猜到跟樱井出个门他只需记着带个人头，全程就能点个跟随状态似的，没他该操心的地方。其实他之前不喜欢出门，除却游戏那茬，主要还是觉着从准备到路线再到行程安排都是大写的费神费力，交给樱井这种做什么事都能弄出个excel的人来讲，最好不过。

期间他就管个金钱预算，大致划个花钱范围，剩下的就全靠樱井自由发挥。

此时正逢轻井泽的红叶期。樱井因为要开车，没法照相，单反就交给二宫手上。那家伙上了车自然得争分夺秒地玩掌机，樱井自己边开边环顾，遇着哪里觉着特美的地方就嘟囔着让二宫赶紧闪两张。

预约的温泉酒店是个水波房，面水的露台对岸，能瞅见绵延红叶透着深沉色调，很静。他们把车停好，吃过午饭，一人租了辆小自行车，沿着山路磕磕绊绊地骑。

樱井兴致很好，二宫则不然，在他后面慢悠悠地蹬着。单反被樱井挂在脖子上，等他停下车，转身看到二宫奋力往这边追的模样，便对准镜头，朝那人卡擦卡擦了好些张。

二宫开始还嫌他烦，后来索性放弃了，樱井拍的时候他配合着做鬼脸，能把樱井逗得乐半天，结果樱井手一抖，拍了好几张都是糊的。

傍晚时去了滑冰场，二宫这人其他运动都能均衡发展，唯有滑冰滑雪分外苦手。樱井瞧着特稀奇，想来总有东西能难倒眼前这人了，别的不提，他自己溜这种特别上手，围场溜了三圈之后，见二宫还扶着栏杆正一点点移动。

偌大溜冰场除了他们还有几个高中女生，本是各据一方，直到樱井非拉着二宫手把手教，那画面把几个高中女生都给看捂脸了。

反正远离东京，这种只有两人的秘密约会能把情趣性放大一倍。前些天他们还知道了条消息，在大阪读大学的泷泽秀明和今井翼被分到了同个校区同个专业同个寝室，高中时还没见他们看对眼，不料在大学寝室同一屋檐的熏染下，两人竟也滚到一堆去，交往了起来。

朋友圈爆了这么个惊天巨闻，却也没见着有谁明里对这事觉得反感或是不适。

后来想想也是，脱离高中那么个小型封闭性社会，那些昔日能引出滔天巨浪的消息也不过成为如今茶余饭后的两句闲谈，没人真的会往心上去，到底是与自己无关的。

这事算给了樱井二宫一些正面的积极影响。

泡完温泉，两人站在那露台边上还说起这事。

入夜很快，等夜里每间房都上了灯，映在水泊上的影子就像数只宁谧的眼睛。

“前几天我遇着了大古……”樱井趴在栏杆边上，浴衣穿得松松垮垮也没在意，“好像他也听说了TAKKI他们的事，惊讶得不行，说怎么他教的学生都不学些好。”

二宫半瘫在藤椅上打着呵欠，头顶那盏灯笼把他整个轮廓镶得很柔软。

“哦。”他把两胳膊环在脑后，“那他心里要藏的秘密可就越来越多了。”

两人刚泡过温泉，脸还透着红，樱井把湿漉漉的刘海统统撩到脑后，转身，饶有兴致地俯视二宫，说：“可惜他当时说了十年后会看着我在地上哭，这次他干脆跟我打起赌了，鉴于那是他醉酒后的疯言疯语，我就没当回事。”

“那是因为他跟你家人关系不错。”二宫斜眼瞥他，“还得时时刻刻担心自己一不留神说漏嘴，那他可不得盼着我们早点分开，他自己就精神解脱了。”

樱井用脚踹了踹二宫身下藤椅，说：“你再帮着他说话，我可就生气了。”

说完非挤着二宫蹭过去，他把左手臂这么一横，二宫剜他一眼，他便把二宫脑袋往自己怀里按。

“你应该想着，没什么能把我们分开。”樱井低头，缓声道，“怎么不知道给我点信心？”

二宫脑袋扎在樱井脖颈处，隔着浴衣那层布料可以听见樱井的心跳。

再一仰头，露天水台上方，藏青色的天空正布满星辰。

“我之前可查过了，水瓶座和双子座速配指数，那真是高得没眼看。”樱井笑道，“以前我不太信，但现在我却信了。”

二宫睁了睁眼，问：“信什么？”

“信我这辈子，肯定只能跟你这么互相折磨下去。”樱井说，“我可没其他力气再去重新认识其他的谁，现在这么说虽然听起来挺假，但兴许我这辈子，真的就只会喜欢你一个。”

二宫挪了挪位置，说：“你才认识我多久？”

“……四年多？”

“那你想想你以后的人生还有多少个四年？”

樱井皱眉，说：“你怎么从刚才开始就喜欢跟我唱反调。”

二宫鼻腔笑了几声，说：“只是今天恰巧看到一句话，赤诚和现实是不断交战的两极。”

樱井凝了一瞬，忽而撑起脑袋一方，认真看他，说：“我其实有想过，哪一天能亲口把这件事说出来，不求他们能理解吧，但也不想就这么偷偷摸摸，毕竟比起那些无关的人，让自己的家人清楚明白地了解这件事更为紧要，就算很困难，就算，我们仍得做好万全的觉悟。”

二宫慢慢抬了抬头，阴影布成细密的方格，在他额头，眼角和下颚处都笼上了深色。

这应该是樱井第一次一本正经地讲到这个问题。以前他们都是双方各自想想，从不会拿到台面上说，总觉得抱着活在当下的准备，那些不愿深究的问题就能被无限延长在很远的地方。但触及现实底线的黄牌，他们终究得拿出来。

二宫说的没错，四年匆匆，以后还有无数个四年可以替换更迭。

四年似乎并不够时限来验证彼此是不是最好，最无可替代的那一个。

的确没什么能把他们分开。

除了他们自己。

话题一到这，二宫便没再搭腔，等樱井带了些沮丧表情凑近他，他才猛地昂起身，勾着樱井的脖子压下，再含住那人下唇。

行动总能成为代替言语的直观表达。

由吻开始，二宫这一撩，樱井肯定不会轻易放过机会。只是藤椅上做，难免会硌着二宫的腰，只得换个顺位。

他们单把浴衣带子解了，浴衣下摆自然而然裹住了对方。

耳边还是潺潺水流，二宫刚一坐进去，入耳的水流皆成坍塌堤坝，唯剩一波波撞击礁石的浪声。

他攀着樱井肩膀，随着藤椅咯吱，浴衣把他们纷纷捂出了一层汗。

他们却在黑暗中看着对方的眼里染着化不开的情潮。

樱井掐住二宫的腰，让契合地方能一次次更深。

这档子事，除了头几回二宫喊疼喊个没完，等轮为家常便饭，二宫也就不喊了。

时不时会玩点小花样，樱井总会照顾二宫情绪，好不容易让二宫适应后，也会发生像眼下一样由那人先挑起的情况发生。

不常见，每每是二宫提议滚床单，樱井都会打满鸡血似的格外卖力。想来这不可思议的合拍让他们彼此也尝透了其中滋味，往往樱井再发点狠力，翌日二宫就没法下床了。

他们自己也意外，在这种事上相性竟格外得好。

比起青少年期的索求和取悦，现在这种欲望更带上了些升华色彩。

因为他们意识到彼此不可或缺，却又只能这般相濡以沫地往前走。

这次小旅行成了大一的唯一假期。

之后樱井要慢慢开始准备考试，二宫闲了段时间，也被教授叫去帮忙做project。

等一忙起来，两边都不太容易看见人。

倒是二宫这年收到的新年礼物，是柏原送的一套西装。下月就是成人式，本来二宫没打算破费，只想随便租上一套，快递送来这么个包裹，还是让他原地怔了半晌。

搬出来住以后，他回道场的时间不多。

几周前见柏原的时候发现那人脸上疲色不减，精神也不太好。

二宫妈妈说是他操心道场的事太累，说到这里她犹豫了片刻，又对着二宫低声说了句。

“他跟文哉见了面，大吵了一架，两人差点打起来。”

但对着二宫，柏原会把那些负面情绪都遮住了。他会问二宫学校的事生活的事，交没交女朋友课业还跟不跟的上。

二宫母亲不说话，只在一旁边看电视边露嘴笑。

像其乐融融的一家三口。却也只是像。

二宫妈妈说，其实柏原买了两套西装，一套寄给了二宫，还有一套默默收了起来。想来那两父子关系再怎么恶劣，血缘关系这一层，总归是抹不掉。

她还会想着看到两个人和好的那一天，就算那个代价需得她往后一退，牺牲些个人感情，她倒也愿意。

没想到这点上，她和二宫竟是惊人的相似。

樱井成人式的西装也是他家里送来的，这一年樱井个头蹭高了不少，以前他和二宫差不多高，现在竟能比其高出半个头，西装加了尺码，倒把他衬得更稳重些。

晚上两人去超市买了啤酒，还特地去便利店弄了两包烟。把家里灯光调暗，跟在搞什么莫名其妙的仪式一样，似是等过十二点那一瞬，就真真一脚迈进了大人世界。

第一口烟两人都被呛得不轻，他们互相嘲笑了几句，再安静地抽完。

没过几天樱井他爸爸还给他寄了瓶包装精良的日本酒，两人大晚上小口小口地边抿边吃涮涮锅，结果喝得半醉，起来晕晕乎乎地撞着脑袋，再齐齐倒在沙发上睡得东倒西歪。

一旦打开酒精这道门，科系里需要参加的酒会就多了。二宫还好，樱井那边每周都有，频率高得吓人。加上樱井人脉拓得广，拿到了去律师事务所暑假实习的机会，每天都有机会认识新的人。

而二宫出去喝个酒，也只能约约松本和相叶。松本学的会计，相叶学的生物，两人凑一块，会话时常从金融焦点跳到深海巨鱼，异常天马行空。

再从他们口中再得知其他的谁谁谁现在过得好不好。听闻大野学了门手艺，现在是职人学徒，看起来像个艺术家；生田被星探一眼相中，似乎进了个什么事务所的艺人培训班，竟准备朝演艺界发展。

他们聊到快凌晨，喝了满肚子酒精又唠了像三辈子那么久的嗑，二宫揉着脑袋，想把今晚这些信息量整理整理，再回去告诉樱井。

实习期间樱井回来得也很晚，二宫喝了点醒酒的东西，坐在沙发上边玩掌机边看深夜番组。

钥匙声是在凌晨快三点响起的。

二宫掐了掐眉心，他游戏已经玩到快半通。

一般见着屋内光火，樱井都会嚎一句我回来了，但今日没有，门一关，玄关那里便沉寂了。

二宫把掌机放下，光着脚起身。

樱井应该喝了酒，比起二宫那种和松本相叶的胡吃海喝，樱井这种，显然喝的是典型的闷酒。他一个人坐在玄关处扯着领带，整个人半闭眼倚着，闻二宫动静，他抬头瞅了瞅，又把脑袋偏回去了。

“你是准备睡这儿了还是怎么着？”

樱井半晌没反应，二宫挑了挑眉，半蹲下去，拍拍他脸，说：“怎么了？”

扯了半天的领带终于被樱井从指间松掉了。

见他没打算解释，二宫拍拍裤腿站起来，任他自己在地上凉快。

却不料樱井忽然扯住了二宫的裤脚。

“Nino。”樱井闷闷道，“我晕得起不来了，你拉我一把好吗？”

开灯后，二宫才看见樱井嘴角青了一块。

二宫脸色一凛，想去拿点酒精和棉签，被樱井制止了。

“没什么大碍。”樱井碰了碰嘴角，“是实习上碰到点事。”

樱井跟着实习的律师前辈最近在替人打一个工伤事故案，修路的吊车驾驶员因作业时出了状况，触着高压发生事故，闹了条人命。因为承办律师只能起一般代理的作用，了解情况乃至双方调解的过程中，并没有权限做出关于赔偿金额的承诺。

和死者家属打照面的过程并不顺利，樱井是跟着前辈一起去的，两人都遭了劈头盖脸一顿谩骂。家属情绪失控，说着人都没了还有什么好说，你们连赔多少钱都决定不了还有什么好谈。那前辈见过大风大浪还好，樱井头一回遇见这种事，没经验，显然慌了神，全程不知所措。

这世上有是非定论，但律师不能用感情权衡，也不能靠理性来全盘支撑，他们时常踩着是与非的一线之隔。

那死者是家中独子，死者的年迈父母当时一直捧着张黑白相片，从头到尾未开口说一句话。

呛声的是家中那些叔父姑婶，脸一横，各个把律师当成出气筒，嘴里不停叫嚣着杀人凶手。

后来难免动手，樱井去拦的途中也被殃及了池鱼。

回程路上他那前辈只是摸着下巴拍了拍樱井肩膀，说这种事也不是第一次见，把樱井也连累了进来，万分抱歉。

话虽这么说，两人还是回了事务所加班。

樱井只能帮忙整理资料，等工作结束，恰好十二点。

那前辈看看表，带着樱井去居酒屋喝了点小酒。

谁知喝过了头，那前辈竟蓦地流起了眼泪。

他说他哥哥也是因为工伤事故死掉的，所以接这个案子下手，难免会感同身受。再者又说若他自己家人知道自己正在帮会社这边打官司，恐怕也会骂他怎会如此这般冷血无良心。

樱井说：“但说到底，这都只是一份工作。”

“这世上，本就没有真正的谁对谁错。”前辈叹道，“你还是太年轻了，翔君。”

樱井把脑袋往沙发背脊上重重一靠，说：“我是不是可能不太适合干这一行？”

二宫单腿盘着，坐在另一头。

“这只是刚刚开始而已。”二宫说，“对自己有点信心。”

樱井说：“你是没看到那对年迈的夫妻，不发一言地在那里坐了一下午，我看着特难受。”

二宫往他那边凑了凑，伸手顺着樱井后背。

“难受是正常吧？要是你说你这只是为了工作，说着委托人权益高于一切，那以后就算当了律师，也是个掉钱篓子里的黑心鬼。”二宫说，“你可别在起跑线就没了干劲，以后我要出什么问题，还得仰仗你打官司。”

樱井瞄他一眼，说：“胡说八道，你能出什么问题？”

二宫坐了阵，从茶几上掏了只烟，点燃后狠狠吸了一口。

樱井却从二宫手里抢了过来，就着那半燃的烟吞云吐雾。

二宫回头，似乎能感受到对方那些无形的疲惫和压抑正在慢慢扩散。靠烟解决不了的，就只能靠别的聊以慰藉。

“勉为其难，”他竟慢慢朝樱井张了张臂，他说，“我借你一个拥抱好了，大律师。”

樱井苦笑一声，把烟戳进烟灰缸，然后当真压过来，把二宫死死扣紧了。

他沉沉道：“那我还一辈子。”


	31. Chapter 31

每年司法考试的合格率基本在20%上下浮动，像樱井这种不准备修完硕士直接参考的，只能从预备考试开始，大四之前若是过了预备考试，那他会有五年时间准备司法考试。当然他家人意思是他能把硕士攻下最好，但若提前过了预备考试，倒也没必要非得考个研，一句话，全看樱井有没有这恒心。

法学系能过预备考试的人每年都屈指可数，目前科系里，就小原一人独占鳌头。

樱井是被算在来年中榜的红名单里的，但过了预备考试也不意味着吃到了热馍馍，若是之后的正规司法考试三次考不过或是超了五年时效，那所有努力都相当于付诸东流，只能回炉重造从零开始。

考试这种事，从小到大没被樱井当成坎看过。这回不同，每年司法考试期一到，法学系上上下下静得像修罗场的爆发前夕，连做个深呼吸的动作间隙都算的上浪费光阴。

樱井每天三点一线，还像模像样地戴上了框架眼镜，每天来去匆匆，二宫也不会去吵他。

二宫在大二选修专业方向时选了热门的情报分野，清闲时光少了，课也逐步增多。帮人练级打游戏赚钱的生意没法做，也只能做那些代笔论文的副业来赚些零花。

两人各忙各的，忙到天昏地暗连电话都时常找不到人。

而樱井这边，情况有些复杂。

就算他上了大学有自己的选择权和主张权，家里的那些镇宅元老，难免要跟着搀和有的没的。

樱井奶奶说有个学妹也考上了A大法学系，碰巧家里父母和樱井奶奶认识，小姑娘从京都考过来的，人生地不熟，小姑娘家人就托付了樱井奶奶一声。那姑娘看着小巧又懂礼貌，来回几次就成了能光顾樱井家里的常客。每每樱井回去吃个饭，樱井奶奶都会把那姑娘叫上，一来一回，樱井当然懂他奶奶是个什么意思。

只是那小姑娘看的可比他通透多了，直说自己目前不打算谈恋爱，樱井奶奶这好意，她只能心领。

她说自己单单只把樱井学长当考神来拜，并没抱着其他意思，至少现在没有。

樱井话未出口，倒像率先被这姑娘甩了似的，他无奈笑了笑，索性顺她意思，让他奶奶把这主意收了。

学妹名叫中井贵子，今年大一，两人聊天时问她有什么兴趣，她忽然比了个左右勾拳，笑盈盈道了句，是空手道。

樱井一愣，说怎么这年头学霸都是又文又武的。

中井饶有兴趣“哦？”了声，说：“你还认识哪个学霸又文又武的？”

樱井瞪她一眼，当然不答。

可他们未曾看见坐在沙发上的樱井奶奶朝樱井母亲使了个眼色，自是满心欢喜，樱井母亲轻咳两声，点点头回看她，心里悄然会了意。

科系里中井性格爽朗，不用樱井搭桥，也靠自己能力进了新闻社，几次不俗表现让小原也把这姑娘记着了。后来知道那姑娘和樱井事先认识，但也没通过樱井这层人脉，是个能力至上的代表者，那往前蛮冲的劲，倒和一年前的樱井挺像。

而且小原发现这姑娘的模样，瞅着特别眼熟。加上她说她也会空手道，小原脑袋里的记忆弦忽而松了松，是了，这姑娘模样上，和二宫确有几分类同。

他跟樱井汇报了下，说不会是二宫哪里哪里的表妹吧，这算什么，爱屋及乌么。

樱井听了这话一愣，问：“像么？”他暗自琢磨了阵，说，“我怎么没觉得。”

小原翻了翻白眼，说：“你那眼里还能有一丢丢的客观判断力么？知道了知道了，你家二宫，在你眼里，独一无二。”

樱井淡淡笑了，不可置否。

此时百里开外，寒风中的二宫狠狠打了个喷嚏。

他穿着单衣，自行车的轮胎吱吱呀呀碾压着石板路，在拐角的尽头处猛然刹住了车。

一抬头，市区医院的牌子映入他的眼。

电话是道场打来的，说柏原突然在道场昏倒，被几个弟子叫了救护车送去的医院，具体情况不知怎样，但柏原最近身体状况越变越差这事，却是大家有目共睹。都以为只是师父太累，或者以前的腰伤毛病再犯，终归身体骨还是健朗，怎么也未曾往这人的健康问题上想过分毫。

道场的弟子各个穿着空手道服，靠在墙壁间神色凝重地等消息，二宫甫一露脸，那些人才纷纷像找着了救星，嘴里师兄长师兄弟短的。

二宫看了时间，说他看着就行，转眼遣散了那些道场弟子。

他一个人坐在长椅上等了快一个小时，才有护士急匆匆跑来说医生要跟家属谈，问二宫和患者是什么关系。

提及自己只是柏原的弟子，那护士有些犹豫，问起他还有没有其他亲人。

“情况很不好？”二宫问。

护士犯难，说：“你问我，我也给不出答案，医生只能直接找家属谈。”

二宫怀里手机发出连环的震动音，他欠身，转头掏出来的瞬间，看见自己母亲正站在走廊另一头，手里握着手机，愣愣地望过来。

“以前没说过，你师父其实酗过一段时间酒，在他离开以前那个家之后。后来有一天像是走出来了，道场也步上正轨，他就自然而然地和过去说了声再见。”二宫母亲倚着墙，像在说他人的事，“不过爱喝酒的毛病还是没改，我不了解他和他前妻的事，就像他从不会问你爸爸的事一样，像是一种默契，无形的，大家保持那一步就好，就刚刚好。”

二宫听着，沉默地走过去，握住她的手。

“Kazu。”她把眼里那些悲悯的东西纷纷隐掉，半晌，她说，“你能把文哉找回来么？”

二宫皱了皱眉，埋下头，轻轻一点。

二宫母亲松了口气，她抹抹眼角，说：“我进去看看他，免得他醒了看不见人，又在病房里乱发脾气。”她站起来，又顿了顿，“……肝癌也不是完全没机会的，是不是？明明现在医术这么发达……”

二宫插兜站在病房外，听着内里的动静。今日是平安夜，以往他这天都得跟相叶那帮人聚，因为今年大家格外忙，樱井也抽不出时间，这聚会便散了，大家纷纷LINE里发祝福，说好了明年补上。

医院里没什么圣诞的气氛，唯有窗外投射着对街圣诞树的灯海，气氛仍是冷清的。

柏原似乎醒了，声音一点点传出来，二宫听那人低语了好几句大丈夫大丈夫，倒是很少能见他露出这种温柔模样。

二宫站着听了良久，再微微仰头，将手掌攥了攥紧。

其实他早在几月前了解过三崎的行踪，那家伙爱出入的几家酒吧和KTV都有迹可循。现在二宫单枪匹马这么去一家一家找，显然大海捞针，全凭运气。

找了四五家，最终在定位于新宿三丁目的一家酒吧里，找着了经常出现在三崎身边的小弟。那小弟想来也是认识二宫，在看见二宫大步朝他走来那瞬脸上就慌了神，不自在打翻了半杯酒，跌跌撞撞地逆着人群往外溜。

那家伙喝了酒，跑也跑不快，二宫轻轻松松就把那人堵在巷口。

“大，大哥……”那小弟边喘气边后退，“我没惹你吧大哥？”

二宫眯了眯眼，道：“回去告诉三崎文哉，说我找他。”

那小弟松了口气，说：“我也不知道文哉在——”

语未毕，夜色中二宫那拳出得狠力又精准，那人捂着腹部吃痛半跪，连声求饶。

二宫居高临下露了露眼里冷意：“找不到他，吃亏的可就是你。”

那人吓得不轻，连说几个知道了知道了，踩着磕磕绊绊的石子，朝巷尾逃命似的跑掉了。

二宫揉了揉骨节，嘴里发干，他便掏出火机，低头点了根烟。

从能触碰烟草和酒精开始，小半年竟就能把他烟瘾给塑造了出来。苦涩的烟嘴落于舌尖，似能把一切愁难给吞并了似的，随着嘴里散出的缭缭轻烟，变得了无踪迹。

他迅速地抽完这根烟，理了理衣服领子，转角拐到街上。

像从黑暗走到了光明，圣诞歌的明快节奏立刻充斥在空气里。蛋糕店门口排起了长廊，他被一个装扮成圣诞老人模样的人发了张传单，店员指着橱柜里的各色珍品，说今夜限定，情侣还有折扣。

他缩着脖子，下意识低头看了看那些琳琅满目的东西。

橱窗玻璃擦得透亮，透亮到他能一眼在玻璃透出的影像上，发现比蛋糕更惹眼的影子。

开始以为是被冻出了幻觉，他回过头，目线轻描淡写顺着排队的人潮，落在十米开外的队伍尾端，再徐徐探过去。

不远处有两个人也接过了和他手里相同的传单，被店员要求了什么，排在了情侣限定的队伍最末。

二宫这才有点想不起来上次见樱井是什么时候。三天前，一周前，还是更久。否则怎么觉着单单几日未见罢了，那家伙的一颦一动，一举手一投足，都陌生得像他们从未相识。

他并没有机会看见这样的樱井，又或许自己总在那家伙的视野范围内，也就未曾留意过樱井跟其他人相处起来会是什么样子。

远处樱井笑着说了句什么，和旁边的姑娘一同把脑袋扎在蛋糕传单上，许是意见出了分歧，两人像在讨论到底该买哪款好，那姑娘踮脚跳了几下，拍着樱井胳膊，又悄悄跟他说了句什么，樱井摇头，三秒后又一同笑出声。

二宫转身，钻进旁边的电话亭，把门扣上，从兜里摸了电话出来。

隔着电话亭，他看见樱井意识到电话响了，掏了半天，在看见来电显示时犹疑了一瞬，很快接了起来。

“喂。”

斑马线上方亮了绿灯，一群上班族从对街涌来，攒动的人头挡住了二宫的视线。

二宫清了清嗓子，也跟着“喂”了声。

“怎么了？”樱井的声音远若天际，“是不是aiba自己过生日结果又变成最先不省人事的那个？”

二宫刮了刮眼侧，说：“……是了，你怎么猜到的？”

樱井在笑，说：“那家伙每次不都这个尿性。”

二宫贴向玻璃窗，望着樱井，问：“你在干什么？”

“哦……”樱井顿了顿，“今晚我奶奶让我回家吃饭，我在给她买蛋糕。”

二宫说：“一个人买蛋糕？”

“怎么，很奇怪吗？”樱井的声音时大时小，他说，“今天我可能回不了家了，你记得把门锁好。”

二宫握着手机，半天没搭腔。

“听到了吗Nino？诶我这信号不好，总之你们喝开心，记得帮我说个生日快乐。”

二宫忽然叫了声：“翔桑。”

他几欲想把这音量扩开，也许再大声些，对面的两个人就能很快发现他。

“怎么了？”

十步距离像隔着半边天涯，电话亭的一扇玻璃门，精准地划分出里外两个世界。

“没什么。”

二宫吸了吸鼻子，没注意自己声音竟哑了。

“圣诞快乐。”

他对着玻璃门外的樱井说。

樱井给他奶奶买蛋糕这话不假，他奶奶请了中井，两人也不过在学校门口偶然遇着，提议去排队买个圣诞蛋糕只是顺路，中井边跟他排队边在抱怨科系里的大胡子教授，每学期修他的课就像进了修罗场，让樱井传些过关的良招给她听听。

结果手里冷不防被人塞了传单，那店员一引路，他才发现面前成双成对男男女女都戴起圣诞帽等着领折扣。

他挂了二宫那电话，其实心里觉得有点不太对劲。中井问樱井是不是在跟室友打电话，樱井点头，她就眼睛一亮的问樱井他室友长什么样。

樱井把电话装好，说：“不给看。”

中井鼓了鼓腮帮：“你室友肯定平时不令人省心，看你提醒他记得锁门那口气，好像你不在家里住一晚就会遭贼似的。”

樱井瞪了瞪她，却也没再回这茬。

去年樱井缺席了圣诞家族聚会，和二宫去看午夜电影了，今年无论如何他都逃不过去，到底是他奶奶想他，总不能不给老人家面子。

樱井母亲听见门铃一开门，看见樱井和中井拎着蛋糕一起出现。她脸上喜色未掩，忙不迭对着中井嘘寒问暖，又差别待遇似的指挥樱井去客厅摆盘摆筷。

期间樱井又被父亲问起预备考试的事，难得一个圣诞前夜，还得听家中老小挨个给他加油鼓劲。

这炮火轰炸到晚饭时间就停了，纷纷转成给中井夹菜，再问她适应东京生活没有，有没有考虑以后在东京工作。

“如果五年内能顺利通过司法考试，倒是有想过在东京扎根。”她笑着摆摆手，“我承认是我自己有点乐不思蜀了。”

樱井奶奶笑眼盈盈，说：“东京小伙可坏了，可别轻易被人给骗了去，找男朋友，也得慎重点。”

她瞅了瞅樱井，道了句，“反正我们家sho君还单身。”

樱井被呛了呛，心想车轱辘战又要重新打过来，干脆趁着喝汤间隙，闷声说了句：“谁说我还单身？”

这话一出，全场蓦地静了。

中井愣在途中，脸上笑还未褪，樱井奶奶和樱井母亲目光在空中交汇，唰地分开，齐齐落在樱井脑袋上。

“你说什么？”樱井母亲眉一扬，“交女朋友了？”

樱井望了望四周，把汤碗放下，默不作声擦着嘴。

“什么时候的事？是大学里的？”樱井奶奶筷子也不动了，“怎么都没听你提过？”

“我吃饱了。”樱井站起来，抓着机会赶紧开溜，“先上楼去找几本书。”

樱井正坐在卧室里翻箱倒柜，樱井母亲敲了三声门，等樱井应下来，她竟把门一锁，于樱井边上站定，再跪坐下去。

“我奶奶这就让你来探情况了？”樱井把旧书统统扔进纸箱里，瞟她一眼，“你们就当我随口说的。”

樱井母亲叹了口气，说：“看见你和贵子挺合拍，以为你们还是有机会发展，更何况就算你交了女朋友，也不用刚刚那么直截了当说出来，女孩子，总归是脸皮薄。”

“我要不说，那这误会还不更深？”樱井说，“你跟我奶奶说，让她别再乱操心。”

“怎么说话呢，你奶奶还不是为了你好。”

樱井挠挠头，说：“我怕她每学期都给我安排个学妹进来，A大法学系都快成我学妹收纳所了。”

“那你的意思是，你现在的确还没有女朋友？”

樱井母亲抠着字眼，态度不依不挠。

樱井手里动作滞了滞，他把书放下，盘腿坐着，沉声答：“女朋友……是没有。”

樱井母亲哼了声，扶着地板站起来，说：“你也就骗骗你奶奶，你记着自己想办法解释去，我可不打算帮你说话——”

“母さん。”

樱井叫住她。

他指缝摩挲着旧书的书皮，头竟垂了垂，“我可能，会让你失望了。”

“嗯？”樱井母亲又坐了回去，“怎么了？”

樱井暗自呼了口气，下定决心似的撩起眼皮，认真看她，说：“我知道现在并不是个很好的时机，但是我不知道……我不知道等多久才能等到一个成熟的好时机。”

樱井母亲蹙起眉，她低头，本能性伸手帮樱井整理起地上的旧书。

“我有喜欢的人了，很久以前开始，应该是从高一那会儿做同班同学开始萌芽，再到现在我们读上同一个大学，算起来，快五年的时光。”

“我……很喜欢他，或者从开始有喜欢这个心情，到后来能真正走到交往这一步，其实都发展得有些超乎我的预料之外。但是我很肯定，我从未后悔开始这段关系，将来也不会后悔跟你坦白这件事。”

“所以，中井桑的事也好，还是其他谁的事也罢，能让奶奶把这个念头打消掉吗？”

啪嗒一声，樱井母亲手里的书一滑，落在榻榻米上。

那书横亘在两人面前，书脊很旧，定是被翻过很多遍的缘故。

书名很醒目，眼下看来，竟有几分合乎情景。

那是高中时樱井很喜欢的一本古希腊名著。

名叫《阿喀琉斯的情人》。

卧室内忽地悄无声息了。

樱井慢慢挪起视线，强迫自己抬头，和面前母亲的震惊眼眸，牢牢相撞。


	32. Chapter 32

二宫新年是在医院过的。

二宫母亲买了许多惠方卷，也被护士允许挂上了门松。电视声音调得很低，但仍让红白温吞地放着，好像这才带着过年气氛。

柏原睡到傍晚才醒，不过些许日子，这人瘦了一圈，住了院还不爱晒太阳，每每都是二宫母亲躬亲力行，以往柏原还会念叨，这回竟全程缄默，一句抵抗字眼也没冒出来。

柏原一醒，开口闭口都是提道场的事。现在道场临时休业，前后二宫帮着在张罗，每日也不乏弟子来探病的，总归不算太糟。柏原显然心系于此，趁着清醒都会下意识问上一句。

等室内只剩柏原和二宫母亲你一言我一语时，两人忽而顿了顿，转头瞧向二宫。

二宫把板凳搬在靠窗位置，现在A大放年假，他每天都能来守个夜。守夜时掌机不离手，常常睁眼闭眼，一晚上就过了。再起身迎着来送早饭的二宫母亲，和她交班后回去补觉。

今天那人挺安静，坐在那里也没有玩游戏，单单在用手机戳着什么。

二宫母亲叫了他一句，他抬头，用手拂了拂刘海，起身把手机收好。

“学校有什么事吗？”她问。

二宫摇头，把手一揣，说：“没事。”

“你要是觉着困，回去睡觉也没关系，我在这里就行了。”

说完二宫母亲把剥好的蜜柑送到他手上。

他耸了耸肩，说：“没关系。”

这两年新年都是一起过的，去年只跨了个零点，之后收完二宫妈妈发的压岁钱，就被樱井几个电话炸出去了。

樱井也难得从他家里逃出来，年末的夜晚大街空得厉害，樱井偷偷把他家里的车开出来，载着二宫奔驰在午夜的晴海大桥上，还故意把窗户都开着，阵阵冷风涌进来能把人下巴吹得没知觉。

后来车停在一隅，伴着新年快乐的耳语，他们在前座缠吻。吻到耳朵发红嘴唇发麻，二宫忽然让樱井跟他换位置，他来开。他那驾照也是才考的，开的没有樱井稳当，轮胎刺啦作响，樱井紧张兮兮地让他注意这个留神那个。

二宫说你怕什么？

樱井笑着答说我命就交你手里了，哪有在怕。

二宫放慢速度，眼睛盯着前方，也不知是不是冷风吹得脑袋发僵，他在黑暗里沉声说，好像一起死在这里也不错。

他那玩笑话可让樱井给当真了，当即扒着他的方向盘让他靠边停。非要义正言辞地教育二宫一顿，说以前什么火车都准你开，生与死这种事，不要再说了。

二宫也敛了笑，揉了揉胳膊，说你刚抓得够狠啊。

樱井叹气，右手伸过去替他戳了戳，再一带，就把二宫给抱紧了。

今年新年没说一起过，柏原一入院，二宫连回合租屋的机会都少了。期间没收到樱井的联系，但按往日推算，他应该是回了本家。手机信箱里存着的樱井发来的上一封邮件，时间点还是十二月初的时候，之后便停在那里，毕竟没什么重要的事也无需打电话，回家总能见着。

二宫自然明白交往中的两个人总不会一直把情绪保持在高涨热烈的峰值期，有高有低，曲线才能平缓地往前走。更何况除去彼此重叠的生活，他们仍有各自的世界，樱井免不了交更多的朋友，二宫免不了打更多的游戏，性格的和谐相融的确得需要腾出一方互不干涉的私人空间。

二宫从没想过樱井的那个空间里还会载着谁，和他有关或无关。就算过了那么个糟糕的圣诞节，他也并未意欲去那空间里探上一眼。

这些心思他不会挂在表情上，别人识不破，倒率先被二宫母亲瞧出来了。

他插着兜从椅子上站起，出去透个气，也算能够逃开二宫妈妈的问话。

谁料他病房门刚开了一半，只听门口一阵轻细的脚步。二宫一愣，余光已顺着病房走廊拐角追去，他眼睛眯了眯，不动声色走过去。

隐约有影子晃在清冷的光火下，那家伙懊恼般地揉了揉脑袋，靠着墙暗自骂了句什么，竟从兜里掏了只烟来含上。

可是很快那只烟就被人抽走了。

他眼里愠意一起，仰着头竟伸出拳蹭起身，二宫撇开那他拳头，把手中抢来的烟在那人眼前左右晃了晃。

“这里禁烟。”

他把那烟塞回眼前那青年的兜里，说完他转过身，踱着步子往回走。

走到一半，脚步顿住，没回头，只是道了句：“还不跟上？”

廊间青年怔忪了一瞬。

二宫弓着身，又缓缓往前走，他说：“他看到你，应该会挺高兴。”

三崎犹豫着在病房门前站着，听到屋内轻声细语了几声，伴随脚步声响起，开门的是二宫母亲。她在看到三崎的那瞬眼睛亮了亮，整个人呆立了半天，又不知该说上些什么。

“是谁？”

这声虚弱的问话来自于床间的柏原。

门口面面相觑的两人唰地移开目光，二宫母亲侧了侧身，三崎垂着脑袋，不尴不尬地慢慢走进来。

二宫在床边调试着床位高度，二宫母亲用遥控器给电视调了静音。

这下彻底安静了。

二宫母亲拽了拽二宫袖子，投递了个眼神，两人便悄然从床边绕出去，掩上门给带着。

“是你找文哉来的？”二宫母亲问。

二宫没点头，淡然说：“只是找人传了话给他，具体这里的情况，应该是他自己了解的。”

二宫母亲回头看了眼那扇透着光亮的大门，眼里腾起的那些光，又渐渐归熄下去。

“你回去吧。”她低头轻声道，“瞧你眼睛血丝红得厉害。”

通宵电车里挤满了去初诣的人。二宫身边坐着对头靠头补觉的情侣，明明过了深夜，车厢内还盛着新年快乐的祝福余韵。二宫也收到了不少邮件，一看都是群组发送里顺带夹了他的信箱，连生日的时候都不会有这么些邮件一气涌进来。

合租屋旁边不远有个不知名的神社，以往的空旷无人之景不复存在，灯笼点成直线，映着几个在卖烤扇贝的摊子。二宫缩着脖子，从兜底翻了最后几个零钱，排在几个中学生后面。卖扇贝的大叔跟他说了声新年快乐，接过塑料袋，眼前白气飘袅，他也回敬了今年的第一声新年快乐。

樱井并不在家。

二宫打开玄关灯，提着那热腾腾的烤扇贝进门。没开暖气，只有手里塑料袋泛着仅有的热气。他把钥匙丢在桌上，光着脚走过自己卧室，在门口站定后回了回头，摸摸下巴，转身过去轻轻推开了樱井的卧室。

樱井卧室的东西比起一年前更多，相比之下二宫那方仍是简洁如初，连衣服也没添几件。好几次樱井也嫌自己房里东西太多，总抱着枕头跑去跟二宫蹭睡。有时回来的晚，钻进被窝会把二宫弄醒，要是被二宫骂了，他还会边插科打诨边去吻他。但樱井身上很暖，这么折腾几次，二宫习惯性让他把手不规矩地放过来，当巨型抱枕使，电热毯都能免了。

手机闹钟在三点时响了一阵。二宫趴在樱井卧室的方桌前睡着了，被声音惊醒，看见备注写的是游戏下本提示，应该是一周前就设好的。他打了个呵欠，按掉闹钟后，整个屋子恢复死寂。窗外隐约传来电车压轨的轰鸣，窗沿落了层方格状光影，随后便熄掉了。

他盯着桌前已经凉透的烤扇贝，忽然站起了身，把那袋东西直接丢进了垃圾桶。

新年假期后会有一段修罗场似的备考期。这时候全校都顾着往图书馆撒丫子跑，法学部更不例外，只是新闻社工作不能停，小原这种前辈在退役前总得把这摊子好好交接给后面的人。于是开了个晨会，几乎干部都来了，端端正正坐着，一副聆听CEO开成功经验交流会似的，唯有中井没精打采地撑着下巴，被小原耳提面命了好几次。

放眼一周，小原旁边位置空了一个，从早晨到中午，那位置前的文件都未被翻开分毫。

这事他心里虽有狐疑，等着晨会结束，他还是叫住中井问了问。

“还真是稀奇，无故缺勤这种事那家伙明明不会做。”小原把文件夹一合，瞥了一眼中井，“你今天也没看见他？”

中井整理资料夹的手指一顿，说：“没有。”

“我记得田中教授明天要去静冈学会，名单上是推荐了你和翔君？”

中井闻言愣了愣，抬头，捋着耳发，说：“嗯，两天一夜，上个月定的。”

“那家伙电话也不接，不知道是不是新年疯得太野都要忘了本了。”小原插了插兜，“见到他可得狠狠揍他一顿。”

他想用文件夹拍拍中井的脑袋，不料他忘了这姑娘也是个黑带选手，自然扑了个空，中井轻松闪到门口，朝他做了个鬼脸。

她这么一退，身后生生撞着个人。好在一只手拦住她后退趋势，替她掌着了平衡。她吓了一跳，忙回头道歉。那男生向后站了一步，视线凝在她脸上片刻，兀自移开了。中井没见过这个男生，不像是法学部的，模样瞅着很好看，但也面生，眼下半蹙着眉，不知是不是走错了地。他东张西望巡视了半天门牌号，最终目光越过中井肩膀，定在了小原身上。

“哦呀，稀客稀客。”小原冒了个脑袋出来，“早上不上课？”

二宫摇头，说：“你们新闻社可真难找，本校和分校的面积分布差别也太大。”

“高材生明明都在你们那边，你们才是搞研究的，我们都是混混度日等毕业的。”小原靠门而立，转头瞧见中井一脸惑色，自知有些事还不能一个口快就说漏了，只得重新清清嗓子，“这是我学妹，中井贵子，这是……翔君的室友，二宫桑。”

中井恍然，又向二宫道起了歉，嘴边勾出道笑，说：“之前听过二宫前辈很多传说，也是我运气好，这下总算见着真人了。”

二宫不自在地回了个笑，打招呼说了句：“你好。”

“怎么了？”小原撞了撞他肩，“光临咱这片神圣领地，有何指教？”

二宫抬眸瞥着他，半晌，眉头一松，说：“选了这个校区的公选，随便来看看罢了。”

“嘿我还想问你呢，樱井翔是在家里宿醉三日还没打算从初梦里醒来么？”

二宫一愣，还没来得及回，反倒旁边的中井开口了。

“樱井君是回本家了吧，准是被他奶奶扣着了，反正今天没课，偶尔缺席一个晨会又不会怎么样。”中井咕哝了几声，把包一背，说，“那我先走了啊。”

小原自知刚才那话有失分寸，中井刚走，他就把逻辑思路理清楚了，清楚过后忽而觉着有那么些不妙。再瞅瞅面前二宫竭力掩饰却还是隐隐透出了三分的郁郁寡欢，这便一拍自己额头，抓着二宫胳膊往会议室里拽了拽。

“你可别误会啊……”小原凑他跟前说，“那个是真学妹，也不怕跟你说真话，她跟翔君他奶奶认识，至于翔君他奶奶有没有那意思我不清楚，不过翔君应该是果断地给拒了，我也怕我现在越说越错，总之我这里是可以给你打包票的，他们俩，没一丢丢问题。”

二宫忽而扯嘴笑了一声，说：“你怎么比当事人还紧张？我可一句话都没说。”

“那你来……”小原犹疑着看他，“找翔君的？”

二宫抿了抿下唇，用手轻轻蹭过鼻翼。

“不是，就是随便来看看。”他倾身鞠了半躬，又说，“不打扰你了。”

小原摸着脑袋，看见二宫双手揣进兜，沿着墙边徐徐往外走。

他原地琢磨了半天，自言自语一句。

“我说什么错话了？”

樱井被他母亲关禁闭这事，中井不知，樱井奶奶也不知。樱井父亲和樱井的弟弟妹妹以为樱井做了什么事惹了家中权威女性，这禁闭高中也不是没被关过，习以为常，就都未曾触及真相。至于樱井母亲没把真相往外阔，自然是大脑还没整理清楚，这种话，由樱井亲口告诉她就已经够彗星撞地球似的效果了，如若她再向家中其他三人这么一说，也不知要地覆天翻到什么程度。

一关禁闭就没收他通讯工具的手段，从高中到大学都是相同套路，还屡试不爽。

显然樱井料想到了这个层面，知道这话自他口里这么一说出来之后，覆水难收，他必须得承受无数个意料之中的后果。

前三天樱井母亲是连话都不想跟他说。从小到大，他就算惹出什么乱子，他母亲再生气，也不会跟他冷战。动棍子动拳头的时候有，总归是会厉声厉色地训出几肚子的话。知子莫若母，这回是真真触到她痛脚了。对养育了二十多年的儿子其实一无所知这种事，放在哪个母亲身上都不得不寒心。

樱井跟她说实话的那晚上，她一个没忍住，转过身就抹了眼泪。樱井无言着伸了伸手，指尖在触到她肩膀前一秒，就被她侧着身躲闪开。

自己母亲眼泪涌出来那瞬，樱井什么话都说不出口了。

这种压在心头上的矛盾——胸腔攒满的负罪感和说出来后的轻松感盘桓交杂在一起，像轻而易举就能把人扼死。樱井把手缓缓垂下，动作上像撕扯开了书本的扉页一角，刺啦一声，他仿佛看见无数道裂痕张开血盆大口，笑他，讥讽他，再冷着眼作壁上观。

新年第四天，樱井拿了点换洗东西，他明天必须得走，静冈的车票已经买好了，教授打了电话过来，是樱井母亲接的，这才不得不放他走。这晚上樱井收东西收到凌晨，准是觉得口渴，啪啪嗒嗒地下楼，意欲寻个水壶。

岂料客厅的壁灯还留了一盏亮着。小舞小修已经睡了，他父亲上了夜班，坐在沙发上的樱井母亲穿着睡衣，手里捧着本厚实的相册，一页页在翻。

樱井倒了两杯水，一杯自己捧着，一杯放在了茶几上，轻轻推过去。

他坐在小沙发上，手指摩挲着滚烫的杯壁，在时钟的游移声中，他沉声叫了句母さん。

樱井母亲没有抬头。

她再次翻过一页，嘴里轻声念叨着：“……我记得当时是难产，特别艰辛，差点就觉着这世界上没比生孩子更糟糕的事了，后来，听到一声哭喊，我意识也不太清楚，只感受到那声音像能拯救世界一样，很尖很好听，当时我就想了，哭得这么厉害，这孩子，肯定一辈子都不令人省心。”

“……小时候每天都会叫妈妈、妈妈，后来有自己的脾气了，没少闯祸，贪玩，钢琴也坚持不下去，只记得我天天都在发火。再后来……好像长大了些，脾气还是那么糟，但小聪明多，学习没让人担心过，我终于松了口气，觉得这孩子好歹是明事理了。”

樱井把脑袋垂着，半晌，轻轻道了句对不起。

樱井母亲回过神，她把相册往边上放了放，终肯抬头。她指着身边位置：“你坐过来。”

樱井照做。

樱井母亲咬着下唇，吸了吸鼻子，问：“是怎样的一个人？”

樱井猛然一怔：“母さん……”

“我在问你，对方是怎样的一个人？”

樱井坐正，酝酿着闭了闭眼，等再次睁开，他才哑着声音动了动唇。

他不知道如何组织着陈述二宫是个什么样的人，他只能客观着从头，从他认识二宫那天开始讲。

那些历历在目的事，每一个词一个句，于他的回忆明明是好的，可从他嘴里说出来，竟异常地艰辛和难过。

他讲他和二宫如何相识，再由他自己有这样的一个心情到二宫接受他，整个心路历程他都交代了。他不太敢看身边母亲的脸，陈述的声音也渐渐变小，到最后像极了电视上演绎的一人芝居，只是那些人讲的是他人事，他却不得不剖析着吐出自白书。

自白书是被樱井母亲的质问打断的，她开始试图问一些问题，比如这些事还有谁知道，二宫家里的情况怎么样，他们自己的打算和想法，樱井顿了顿，都一一简单地告诉她了。

这应该是唯一一次母子交心的谈话，生生进行到了黎明降临。樱井六点就得走，他还有资料落在了合租屋里，他必须回去一趟。樱井母亲正是知晓这点，他便苦苦在等，等她心里的一句话。

樱井站起来，深深鞠躬，终究他还是没能等到那句话。

简单洗漱了一下，他背着包，在玄关换鞋的时候客厅沙发上已经没人了。

谁知手指刚碰到门把，樱井母亲竟打包了个东西从厨房走了出来。

“是些酱菜和饭团，你带着吧。”

樱井接过，露了个笑，道：“谢谢。”

“还有，等你回来那天……”她不自然地移开了目线。

樱井等着她的后文。

“约他出来吃个饭吧。”

浑身一滞，樱井震惊着抬眼。

很显然说完这话樱井母亲就不愿再重述了，只打着呵欠转过身，叫嚣着好困好困。

他站直身，再次望了一眼，忽而眼睛就发涩了。

捧着那盒便当，樱井几乎是一路飞奔回去的。他很难讲明白塞闭了几天的内心在触到第一缕阳光时的感觉，就像谁在悬崖边上狠狠拉了他一把，终究不用再坠往黑暗深渊，他得救了。

这样的喜悦他第一时间就想向二宫分享，他甚至脑中开始幻想出二宫听闻这事的反应。

那人应该也不会有多大的反应，但眼睛里定会止不住地镶出些斑亮的微光，明耀如星。

他咧嘴笑了笑。

他开始听见周围的上班族踩踏皮鞋的声音，车站上方来回不断回响的女音播报音，互相报着新年快乐的招呼和寒暄声，一切美好得如同重获新生。

来不及按电梯，他直接顺着楼道跑上去，奔了满身汗，在抬手用钥匙开门的那一刻手指都还带着轻微的颤抖。

二宫还在睡觉。

被窝凸出一角，只看得见几根黑毛。樱井蹑手蹑脚地走过去，在床边慢慢蹲下，一只手轻轻掀开被角，在露出二宫睡颜的同时，他凑了个吻过去。

火急火燎的举动让他撞到了二宫的牙，他嘶了一声，便用舌去启。二宫被吓了一跳，猛地睁眼那瞬又被樱井按着脑袋狠狠堵塞了呼吸。

吻到二宫嘴皮发疼，那人本能性别开脑袋，大口大口喘着气，再半只手撑着床坐起，大脑这才缓慢启动似的。

樱井满意地朝他笑，放开他站起，说：“我先去收拾个东西，一会儿还要走。”

“走？”二宫懵了懵，“去哪？”

“哦。”樱井的声音从隔壁传来，柜子的开合声沉闷地吱呀作响，“要去静冈参加学会，跟教授说好了。”

二宫光着脚从卧室走出来，一眼看见玄关处放着的那个包装精美的便当盒子。

“你怎么了？”樱井边整理东西边问，“发什么呆？这几天在家里做了些什么？”

二宫喉间便像被堵住了，半晌，却问了个另外的问题。

“一个人去？”

“嗯？”樱井收的很快，肯定衣服都没有叠好，“差不多吧，加上教授。”

他冒了个脑袋出来，俏皮地眨眨眼说：“对了，还要跟你说个事儿。”

二宫转头，樱井拎了个箱子出来，他走过来便握着二宫的手，在嘴边亲了亲，说：“这周五我就回来了，那天晚上你有空吧？”

二宫拧了拧眉，说：“怎么了？”

“把那天空出来，晚上我们去吃饭。”他十指扣着二宫的指缝，认真地看他，“我妈妈说的，让我们一块儿去。”

二宫微微怔忪片刻，他问：“为什么？”

“我来不及了，这个田中教授最讨厌别人迟到。”樱井看了个时间，匆匆忙忙说，“一会儿电话里跟你具体讲，你不知道我这几天可不容易了。”

樱井半蹲着身子换鞋，最后把那个便当盒草草塞进包里。二宫替他开了门，樱井一股脑钻出去，有活力地说了声那我走了。

他朝前迈了几步，蓦然顿住了，仿佛觉着这样的交代不够完满。两手的行李啪嗒一声被他丢在地上，他回头三两个箭步上前，又把二宫狠狠捞进怀里，俯下身，闭眼压住他的唇。

他们在过道的大门前拥吻，樱井吻得比刚才还狠，这些天他没法宣泄的东西纷纷投递进了这个吻里。二宫迷迷糊糊地回应，不自觉手边攀住樱井的肩膀。他们都知道怎么接吻能让对方舒服，这样的尝试已经练出条件发射，舌尖相互翻搅，水声散得脸红心跳。

樱井停了停，最后把吻化为一个拥抱。他舔了舔二宫的细嫩耳垂，说了句。

等我回来。

叮咚，樱井挥挥手，整个人随着渐渐闭上的电梯消失了。

二宫用手抚了抚嘴唇，侧过身，准备再次开门。

门还没被打开，冰凉的把手像给他浑身醍醐灌顶来了次寒冰体验似的，他听见身后的电梯间内，响动并未停止。窸窸窣窣的塑料纸袋像是落在了地上，咕噜，咕噜，有个球体状的东西滚了过来，砸在二宫脚边。

他低头，看见是一个橙黄的蜜柑。

跟着地上又散落掉了四五个蜜柑，大脑嗡地一声，他猛一个回头。

外边套着一件简单的羽绒背心，内里还是蓝白相间的简单病号服。

柏原站在电梯间门口，双手空空，他像是从医院悄悄逃出来的。

“师父？”二宫的声音又轻又细，他捡起那些掉落在地上的蜜柑，边捡边问，“你怎么来……”

回答他的是一个响亮的巴掌。

那些被他重新捡起的蜜柑又重重地落回了地上。

这一巴掌的力道并没有平日柏原的三分力，但声音着实响亮，打在二宫左脸颊，仍旧一阵发麻似的火辣感。他顶了顶腮帮，刨开遮眼的刘海，又默默俯身捡起蜜柑。

“我送你回医院。”

“二宫和也。”柏原握紧拳头，眼睛红得厉害，“你真是出息了。”

二宫僵着脸将蜜柑慢慢装回塑料袋里，塑料口袋里还放着另外一张注文单，二宫拿起来瞅了瞅，发现是一家珠宝店的名字，订单上写的几笔，是求婚戒指的字样。

他抬头，看着黑暗中立得一动不动的柏原。

“你都在做些什么？”

二宫没说话，只低着头又把那张纸装回原处。

柏原深深吐了一口气：“你这些年，都在做些什么？嗯？”他有些激动，激动里带了些自责，“你究竟有没有为你母亲考虑过一点半点？！”

语毕他便剧烈地咳嗽起来，二宫脸一凛，伸手过去扶他，被他一把挥开。

“师父。”

“你敢跟你母亲坦白自己是个同性恋吗？”柏原悲戚地看着他，“……你明明知道，我只希望她能幸福，我这辈子唯一一个愿望，就只是希望她幸福。”

“……”二宫站起来，把袋子递给他，“我们先回医院。”

“我自己有腿，我能怎么来，就能怎么回去，不用你费心了。”

柏原把塑料袋里的那张注文纸拿了出来，三下五除二塞进上衣口袋，朝后踉跄着退了一步，重重按住了身侧的电梯。

又一声叮咚。

待二宫回过神，手里的塑料袋被他狠狠摔在地上。

他没能拦着电梯朝下不断闪动的数字，只能冲进旁边楼道，一步跳下两三个台阶，抓着扶手没命般朝下奔。

柔和的晨光拂进冬日，这是个与往常无异的清晨。

可是这却成为往后二宫连想都不敢回想的一天。

末日电影里，悉尼港惊现黑洞，无数船舶被吞吃入腹，惊涛宛如游龙，一点点湮没着渺小的城池。地球有了边缘，一切生物都会被终结在边缘内侧的深渊里。

仿佛唯有这样表现，才能渲染出灾难横来的可怖性。

人群说说笑笑，与二宫纷纷擦肩而过。

二宫停下脚步，在街口站定。

他还穿着室内拖鞋，连件外套也来不及披。

如蝼蚁般的人群迅速涌及马路中央，没人留意到绿灯悄然亮起，身后堵起了喇叭声不断的车流长队。

前方的人群正紧张又失措地围住了街间斑马线旁的出事车辆。

一张白纸被人群无视了去，静静躺在大街中央，玷污上了无数黑色脚印。

二宫想，他终究还是看见了。

看见了眼前这个，比电影更为直观更为可怕的世界末日。


	33. Chapter 33

念头不正，终生不正。当年二宫刚跟几个懵懵懂懂的同岁少年领着空手道服，端跪在道场中央，柏原手里握了根毛笔，一笔一划写了这句话。那还是个盛夏，窗内窗外，热得像个大砖窑。那时二宫连写字都用得是左手，一握笔，蹭得满手墨，名字也写不规整。是柏原替他纠正了过来，逮着他的手指，颤巍巍写出了自己的名字。

很长一段时间里，二宫都不太记得自己父亲的样子，家里没有一张照片，二宫母亲亦不会提。他小时候常生病，身体不好，没让母亲少操心，上小学那阵子也不多话，就喜欢安安静静坐着，受了欺负也闷声不吭。报名学空手道，初心是为脱离病秧子体质。岂料围绕在他身边的同龄男孩子每个月都会换无数新面孔，归根结底，还是柏原太过严厉，一板一眼起来，周围便噤若寒蝉了。

二宫拿下少年组黑带冠军那年，人瘦得厉害，留个板寸头，终是爱笑了些。领奖的时候主持人让他说点获奖感言，他拿着话筒，紧张得半句话也说不出来。后来再一抬头，目光越过无数宾客肩膀，停留数步之外，穿着正统和服仍不苟言笑的柏原脸上。那一刻他似乎有那么些感同身受了，父亲于他该是个什么样的存在。

念头不正，终生不正，这是柏原教他的。

这天东京下了场雨夹雪，医院的湿气也未褪，吊瓶里的点滴声无形敲响了生命倒计时。二宫浑身湿漉漉的，他坐在座椅间，沉沉闭着眼。感官却是清醒的，推运手术台的声音伴着急诊室大门的开合，一股脑卷掉消毒水的味道。

二宫母亲没跟他坐在一起，她坐在了离他五步之遥的另一侧座椅上，旁边站着三崎，身上淌着雨水，神情隐在了那顶鸭舌帽的帽檐后。

那张注文纸被二宫捏在手里，已经糊掉了，还沾上了血。那团纸被死死攥进手心，很快便揉碎了。急诊室的灯一直未灭，死寂中偶有几个死者家属正在啕号大哭，与此相对，另一边的孕妇因为保住了性命，全家人喜极而泣地拥在一起。仿佛新旧交叠，旧的生命流逝，终有新的生命降临。

最后是三崎没能沉住气，把帽子狠狠摘掉，大步走过来，一把抓起二宫领子，伸起的拳头出了一半，力道没收，仍狠狠落在二宫嘴边。这一拳惊得旁边的护士叫了一声，慌慌张张便有人过来劝架。

二宫被那拳撞在墙角，他缓缓靠墙，滑坐下去，手里的纸屑落了一地。

后来他才知道，柏原这病，上了三期，如果得知仅存的时光屈指可数，那些本被世俗限制不能完成的心愿，就会成为生命终结前的一己私欲，如同那些癌细胞一般，急速扩散却又不可抑制。那家伙偷偷从医院跑出去，只为在还能下床走动的有限时间里，将往后会带进另一个世界的后悔，提前终结。

那家珠宝店离二宫合租屋近，他顺带捎了好些蜜柑，准备去看看二宫，顺便负荆请罪自己逃院实属无奈，就当死前还能再任性一回。能和亲人在一起，能对喜欢的人说上掏心窝的话，遗憾便烟消云散了。

这场急救不知进行了多久。天已经黑透，中间有警察来过，找唯一能录上口供的二宫，讲述了交通事故的零散细节。期间他一直没吃东西没看过手机，后半夜雨夹雪就变成了倾盆夜雨，他走在夜间医院的长廊间，从这头到那头，像花掉了全身力气。

柏原的抢救无效，是两天后的凌晨五点告知的。呼吸面罩微微吞吐着孱弱呼吸，面罩被轻轻摘下后，静卧着的柏原竭力睁大了眼，也不知他在最后关头看到了什么，只单单念叨着他大衣口袋里的东西。衣服被护士找了回来，从口袋里掏出的那个黑色盒子，染着深红的血印。

他的食指只能触碰到那个盒子，却没力气将它打开。二宫母亲半蹲在他旁边，默不作声地替他揭开，一系列的动作慢得像将秒针拉长了，最终那枚戒指，颤颤落在了她的无名指间。

终再无法抑制般，她捂住脸，抽噎着哭出了声。

柏原轻轻翕动了嘴唇，眼神慢慢撩起，像在寻找着谁，三崎不肯过去，只蹲在门口默默流泪，二宫本站在边上，像是发觉柏原看见他了，脚下扎的根松动了一分，他小腿一软，也慢慢跪坐下去。

气流般微弱的声音像极了蝴蝶拍翅，二宫听不清楚他到底要说什么。

“我不会……不会……”

二宫脑中的弦蹭地断裂开了。视野糊开，晕染出四周无尽的白。无尽的白色世界里，他好像瞅见自己坐在柏原的肩头，由通学道的这头，走向架着彩虹的回家路。夕阳过后的梅子饭团，三崎第一次叫他哥哥的那个末春。这些零散的碎片顷刻间若遭受地裂天崩般狠狠炸开，最后的最后，柏原嘴唇弧度停滞住，眼睛便悄然合上了。

——我不会怪你。

这话终成一把血淋淋利刃，入肉削骨，竟再难拔除。如有选择，二宫竟希望柏原说一句，我不会原谅你。仿佛这才能让自己记得清楚明白，而并非这般释怀着撒手人寰，好似一切都完满解决般地画上休止——二宫慢慢闭上眼，这会让他这辈子都原谅不了自己。

二宫母亲情绪不稳，三崎也坐在门口一动不动，之后的医院手续，是二宫自己办的。护士医生都对他说了无数节哀的话，但见他连眼泪也没流出一滴，终归把那些安慰的话又收了回去。等完成这些事，天色已经大亮。道场也来了人，柏原的朋友和弟子，来了不少个。有人想探个究竟，单从护士口里得知车祸身亡，心里自有些疑虑难平。

之后他们找到二宫，那时二宫正在吸烟角，一只又一只地抽着烟，这些人将他围住，想让二宫说个明白。

二宫喉咙疼得厉害，连话音都不能好好说出来，没等他说出半句，角落里冷不防冒了句凉凉的声音。

“问他有什么用？”三崎从后方人群的缺口填补上来，故意撞着二宫的肩膀，补上后半句，“杀人凶手。”

周围便蓦地静了。

那些人很快默不作声地散开了。

窗外雨停了，医院外光秃秃的银杏上，隐隐现了道彩虹，太阳也冷眼旁边似的，投递着并无暖意的光晕，照在二宫眉头，他便睁不开眼了。

晚上能离开医院，期间二宫母亲发了烧，二宫带着她去挂水，帘幕一拉，他不忍吵她睡觉，只得坐在门口等。

他还穿着狼狈的单衣，嘴角腾现了青色胡渣，再仰头靠着墙，伸手摸到了兜里的手机。手机早就没电了，他起身，守夜的护士看到他失魂落魄的样子还以为见了鬼，吓得不轻。后来定睛看了看，认出他是死者家属，见他捧了个没电的手机，没待他开口，就借了他充电器。

他站在护士值班室里开了机。邮箱快被塞满了，电话和LINE也是连番轰炸。开机的瞬间他看到今天的日期和时间，邮件信箱里，带了星号标记的邮箱发了好几条信息。他戳开看了看，写着时间和饭店地址，外加短短几句留言，说收到速回电。

他才将将看完这条消息，手机一震，来电显示便显着樱井的字样。

他盯着手机，单单等着它震，许是旁边的护士看不下去了，过来拍拍他肩膀，让他快接电话。

按下接通那一瞬，樱井的声音急急忙忙冒出来了。

“Nino？”他那头像松了口气似的，“终于肯接我电话了？”

二宫咽了咽喉结，又用手掐住了眉心。

“你看到邮件了吧？饭店我约好了，也跟我妈打了招呼，我先去接她，我们饭店见？你一直没接电话我都没法给你说，只能等你来了再好好说了……”

樱井话说到这里停了停，仿佛也觉察出了哪里不对：“Nino？”

二宫半张口，用了很久的力气，哑着声音回了句：“抱歉。”

“……怎么了？”樱井问，“你现在在哪？”

二宫用手遮着眼，像在逃避值班室内的刺眼光火，他说：“抱歉，翔桑，我……来不了了。”

樱井那头一滞，很快他的声音又柔和地透过来：“是时间对不上？没关系，时间可以再约，等你有空，那我跟我妈说一声。”

可是樱井没能等到二宫的回答，咔哒一声，电话被切掉了。

信号灯变了绿，坐在驾驶席间的樱井盯着电话屏幕，半晌没回神，直到后方一阵刺耳车鸣，方将他从梦中唤醒似的。

他还是得去接自家母亲，母亲最近报了个花道教室，下课后穿着素色和服上的车。她刚坐进车，看见樱井神色恍恍惚惚，便不动声色地整理着衣摆，问了句：“这饭还吃么？”

樱井一怔，转头对她挤了个苦笑，说：“他今天可能有事。”

“是吗？”樱井母亲没太意外，她系上安全带，说，“那就算了。”

“肯定是真有事，我也没见到他人，晚上回去我跟他好好说说，你下次什么时候有空？这周？还是下周周末？我记得——”

“翔君。”樱井母亲平静地看他，问，“你在慌什么？”

樱井语塞，他握着方向盘，确有些坐立难安的模样。

樱井母亲叹了气，把安全带一解，竟又把车门推开：“行了，不吃饭，我就坐电车回家了。”她把脸凑近窗沿，说，“翔君，我想说一句。从你给我描述的二宫桑里我能感受出来，那个孩子，说不定比你看得更清楚。”

这句话终让樱井的脸色变得难看了些。

他把车头一转，加足马力，往回急速奔驰。他心竟莫名鼓动的极快，像是察觉着什么风雨颓临前的征兆，很不好。他一路飙着车速，停在楼下的那瞬就逮着包从车里奔了出去。

从电梯间出来，钥匙还未掏出，他似发现什么，手指扶上把手，大门竟开了。

门没有锁，二宫也不在家里，那人的鞋整齐地摆着，室内拖鞋少了一双，屋内也没什么生气，好像他走之前也是这样的摆设。他把钥匙放下，灯也没开，只坐在客厅的方桌前，双手交握搁着，慢慢在等。

等了足足一个小时，中间给二宫打过不少电话，清一色全是留守信箱。他把头埋在桌前，深深吐了口气。

门外终究有了响动，樱井耳朵尖，一下便听明白了，他从凳子上站起，匆匆奔过去开门。

二宫拎着钥匙，手指停滞在一半，他缓缓抬头，身前身后的黑暗都将他淹没了，樱井看不见他的表情。

“出什么事了？”樱井将他拉进门，啪地打开壁灯，“你去哪里了？”

一开灯，才发现二宫衣服皱巴巴的，整个人憔悴了一圈，烟味很重，从头到脚都带着狼狈的影子。

二宫把鞋脱掉，赤着脚拉开他的卧室门。

樱井被他这死寂般的沉默愣了三秒，他试图叫了几声NINO，统统没得到回应。

二宫寻出一个空箱子，打开柜子，将衣服一件件往箱子里丢。

樱井愈发觉着不对，走过去拦住他的手。

“发生什么事了？告诉我好吗？”樱井握住他的手，“告诉我。”

二宫撩起眼，轻描淡写瞅了他一瞬，把手抽了回来。

“我师父死了。”他抖了件衬衫，叠好后塞进箱子里，“我来收拾东西，回家陪我母亲。”

樱井一震，显然没从这消息中消化过来。

过了半晌，他蹲下去，努力与二宫平视：“用我陪你……”

“翔桑。”二宫很快打断了他，“我东西不多，很快能收完。”

樱井眼睛睁大，似乎听明白了他话中之意：“这是什么意思？你要搬走？”

二宫手上收拾衣服的动作没停，樱井慢慢站起，朝后退开了一步，这个节骨点，他并不知道能说些什么，突如其来的无措感只能让他全程看着二宫收拾。他觉着二宫的态度没这么简单，但大脑徒留的短暂空白也让他无法分析出二宫的一颦一动究竟哪里不对劲。

拉链声刺啦一声合上，二宫将箱子立直，推着它向外走。

漫长的等待让樱井终有些忍受不了，他追过去，在二宫走到玄关前将他拽住，死死拦下。

二宫被他推在墙间，转瞬按灭了身后的壁灯。

黑暗中，二宫的眼睛仍然透亮着，泛出清冷的光。

“Nino，你别这样。”他按着二宫肩膀，试图想给他些温暖，“我陪你回去吧。”

二宫听到这话，忽而扬起了头，直愣愣看着樱井。

这样的目光让樱井没来由地陌生，他想起高中时每当二宫露出这种表情，都会让他有着莫名的危机感，那眼神写着只想包裹在自己世界不由外人僭越分毫，写着明明近在咫尺却分明地划出楚河汉界，写着一里一外，写着天与地。

二宫握了握拳，片刻后，他突然说：“圣诞节那天……”

樱井半蹙了眉。

“圣诞节那天，你真的是一个人去买蛋糕？这次的静冈学会，你真的是只和教授一起参加？”

樱井一愣，脑袋先是未反应过来，可他向来聪明，反应三秒，这后续效果足够让他清醒过来。

“我……”平日里的好口才竟丢了，他挠挠头，说，“我不清楚你知道了些什么，事实上来讲我也许骗了你，可那都是些无关紧要的人和事，毕竟我没背着你干什么，什么也没干，你要是真不信……”

“行了。”二宫再次拎起自己手上的行李箱，“现在不用跟我说这些。”

樱井胸腔难免堵得慌，他在二宫开门前叫他：“Nino。”

二宫身形顿住。

“你还会回来吗？”樱井的声音竟有些微颤，“我还有很多话要跟你说，我知道现在不是好的时机，这段时间我不去打扰你，但我也希望，偶尔你能依靠我一点。”

二宫低下头，再一用力，门被扭开了。

“我等你回来。”

樱井的最后这句话，消失在了缓缓闭合的大门后。

柏原的这次事故传得很快，道场一关，街坊邻居人人都知道出了什么事。风言风语管不了，后事还得照常办。从遗体搬运，到请僧侣纳棺，联络葬礼社，交渡死亡诊断书，再到告别式的举行，每个环节都得二宫亲自出面。这段时间他几乎没办法睡什么觉，学校的课自然也得请假，好在教授通融，只让他记得来参加期末考就行。

葬礼前需通夜守灵，名义上二宫不属于柏原亲属，不用穿正式丧服，谁知通夜日，三崎竟穿着正式丧服现了身，脑袋那头璀璨金毛也不见了。他现在暂住道场，也不知染回头毛是不是有了洗心革面的意识，这回守着线香不灭，一跪就是一晚上。

听闻这事的还有相叶和松本他们，告别式那天他们来露了面。当时二宫在受付处挨个对记名字，那两人穿着黑色西装，是一同来的。两人表情鲜见地严肃，相叶更是吸起鼻子，一双杏眼转瞬就红了。

“Nino……”相叶也说不好话，反倒得靠旁边松本拍他肩膀给点安慰，二宫抬头看了他们两眼，也未搭腔，只让他们草草签了名字，示意他们先进去。

他们都是第一次参加这种告别式，司会语毕，就是一人捧一束花挨个上前道别，棺门一开，二宫母亲站在最前排，无甚表情，全程机械地向上前送花的每一个人鞠躬致意。

等相叶和松本再有机会跟二宫说上话，已是大半日后的近黄昏。相叶提议去吃个拉面，他请客，去的还是高中常去的小店。三人占了个小角落，相叶嚷着大碗加蛋，又指指二宫，说都给他，给他。

松本瞪他一眼，说：“你别一副打发难民的样。”

相叶说：“那你不懂，我跟Nino这友谊，情比金坚。兄弟有难，我两根肋骨都准备好了。”

全程靠这两人一唱一和缓解气氛，面碗端上来那瞬间，两人竟又同一动作的把碗里的叉烧和蛋都丢二宫碗里了。

二宫撇开筷子，不咸不淡来一句：“还真当打发难民了。”

知道顺话接话，那两人稍稍松了口气，那便不算太糟。毕竟亲人离世这种事，旁人再磨破嘴皮说多少话，也不如当事人懂得节哀顺变来得快。稍作停歇，记得再向前走就行。当然这两人根本看不出二宫有什么问题，他们自然也不会知道二宫这些天不怎么睡觉，是因为一闭上眼，翻来覆去做的都是噩梦。而向来不给他人添麻烦，是二宫的为人准则。就算他心里早空了个大窟窿，于相叶松本面前，他亦能把那窟窿化成一道一抚即平的伤疤，再慢慢淡却。

吃完拉面，松本开车把二宫送到楼下，相叶吵嚷着让松本再送他回千叶，两人一言一语打着嘴炮跟二宫挥手告别。

二宫走到楼洞口，发现阶梯上坐着个人。那人在抽烟，猩红光火闪若微星。二宫脚下步伐未停，从三崎左侧的空隙处，一脚踏了上去。

“……我会去找工作。”三崎的声音从后面传来。

二宫顿了顿。

“以前那些人，我统统绝交掉了，这也算是……算是我欠他的。”他狠狠吸了口烟，“但是别指望着我会原谅你。车祸地点在你家楼前，他最后见的人是你，你不肯说，我也大概能够猜的到。”

“……”

“说点消极的，癌症的那种死法更痛，像这种短暂结束痛苦的，我都不知算好事坏事。”他含着烟，恨恨挠了挠头，“但你这辈子都会为了这件事不得安生，一想到这点，我也就没什么可恨你的了。”

他最后望了眼二宫，冷笑了声：“因为可恨之人必有可怜之处。”

二宫母亲从葬礼会场回来，就在卧室里待着一直未出来。二宫回家的时候，发现这个月水电也没交，催款单过了期限，连电都被停了。他从抽屉里找出几根蜡烛，置在自己卧室桌上。细微的烛光映出他从合租屋搬回来的箱子，他走过去，准备整理东西。

忽然敲门声响了几声。二宫抬头，看见二宫母亲仍穿着一身黑，面上终有了几分卸动。他们这段日子几乎没什么交谈，二宫知道她是伤心欲绝，自己多说什么都难免雪上加霜。眼下她走进来，手上拿了张家庭合照。

记得之前放相片的相框坏掉了，一直没机会换新的，这张合照就没了归依之处。

“今晚过后，这张照片就准备烧掉了。”她苦笑着说，“免得那家伙在那边，把我们给忘了。”

二宫低下头，说：“对不起。”

二宫母亲摇头，说：“早些回学校吧，这里离你学校太远，你不用留在这里陪我。”她抿着下唇，竟也没看二宫一眼，“记得锁上门。”

二宫定在原地，脸上表情黯淡无色。家里没电没暖气，冷空气像镶了冰渣似的。随后他拉起行李箱，又把钱包里的数目点了点，推着箱子出门前，将邮箱里的缴费单统统塞进包里，于楼下便利店一口气付完了所有拖欠的费用。

找零回来只有七百日元的硬币，他孤零零蹲在便利店门口，又忍不住掏烟。

随身就一个旅行箱，像极了离家出走的少年。

这些天他从早到晚都在忙葬礼的事，其他的外界联系几乎都断掉了。履历里十有八九是樱井打来的，他就接过三次，短短三十秒的对话，全是樱井问一句，他答一句，樱井说一句话，他简简单单回三四个单字。像又回到很久很久以前，樱井刚能跟他说几句话的时候，他不爱搭理，而明明对方热脸贴了冷板凳，还能分毫不气馁地屡败屡战。

但二宫了解樱井，一次两次还好，三次四次他也能扛得住，超过五次，樱井便不会再试。果不其然在最后一次电话通话里，樱井那边像是喝了点小酒，把他那酒胆撞出来了。

“二宫和也，你究竟……想怎么样？”他的声音听起来闷闷的，“想怎么样呢？”

他翻来覆去就只重复着这一句，二宫握着听筒，就算没见到人，嘶嘶的气流声也将那人浑身的疲惫感传了过来。他叫了几句翔桑，那边也没个回音，他便只能听着那头一起一伏的呼吸，像涛潮拍岸，惊起三尺巨浪，撞的是心坎。

“……我又能，怎么样呢。”

他自嘲着喃喃道。

自这个电话后，樱井再没打过电话来。

二宫最终联系了锦户，问他宿舍边上那空屋，还有没有机会申请。想来锦户也听闻了风声，二话没说，缘由亦不问，就说帮二宫试试看，应该很快能拿下，这几天，二宫先跟他凑合着。

学部办事效率快，三天后二宫就拿到了入住申请，那宿舍比他之前合租屋的卧室小了一半，但他那些精简装备，堆满了也还能留个空翻位置。锦户借着串门理由欣赏了下二宫的衣柜，说二宫是不是平时没什么买衣服的嗜好，这些外套陈旧度，起码是三年前的款。

当然他这么插科打诨，无非是想给二宫转换个心情，好在这家伙那关西腔听着确实暖心，而且闭口不问二宫私事，待锦户拿着游戏机时不时前来叩门叨扰后，二宫便愿意把室内一半空间分他占领了。

他们闭门厮杀游戏杀了几日，锦户出去买泡面，穿着拖鞋回来的时候还跟做贼似的把门掩上，蹑手蹑脚地进来。

“你搞什么？”二宫戴着耳机，瞥他一眼。

锦户摘掉他耳机，郑重其事地跪在他面前，他摸了摸下巴，说：“那什么ANIKI，刚楼下，有人找你。”

二宫眼睛仍盯着屏幕：“谁？”

锦户耸耸肩：“你说还能是谁。”

二宫手指一滞，转瞬接着按。

“哦。”

“不过我很机智的！”锦户嘿嘿笑了声，“我说你不在，把他打发走了，嗨，这法学部的高材生脑袋也不怎么样，我说什么，他愣是信了，估计真走了。”

二宫忽而转头，望着墙上日历。

“今天几号？”

“嗯？”锦户已经开始撕他的泡面盖儿，“1月25啦，明天还有巨人队比赛，要不要我设个闹铃一起看？”

锦户倒着开水，瞅了一眼二宫面前的游戏屏幕：“ANIKI发什么呆啊，你看，血皮都被砍掉一半了，走位，注意走位啊！”

后来这boss推没推倒走位打的如何二宫是一点也不记得了，锦户吃完泡面，就屁颠屁颠顺走了二宫掌机回隔壁窝着过冬去了。二宫也关掉游戏，揉着乏力的眼，一个栽倒躺在床上。

他隐隐约约睡了一觉，没睡好，被梦惊醒的时候额头布满了汗。室内没开灯，窗帘被窗缝溜进来的寒风吹出不小的弧度。哐哐哐，哐哐哐，风砸着窗户，腾腾落落。

二宫站起来关窗，手刚碰着窗帘，眼睛朝下一探，那颗屋前秃掉的银杏树下，立了个人。

那人不知在那里等了多久。穿得也不厚实，帽衫罩着脑袋，许是被风吹得眯了眼，一个劲揉着眼角，他哆哆嗦嗦搓起手，望着来往人流，又把手抱着肘取暖。

二宫看着楼下的樱井，樱井要是轻轻抬头，应该能在这个角度看见他。他想起高中那场足球赛，他也在同样的位置这样偷看过樱井。那时候他们能为那些无聊的小吵小闹夜不能眠，为对方一个举手投足而心动不已，谈着幼稚又青春的恋爱，再把自己关进只属于他们两个的大门里。

被长野发现时二宫还能抱有决心，他以为自己终不在乎，反倒总嘲笑樱井是最害怕的那一个。他不会去想如果这条路没有这么走，没这么选，结果是不是就不会变成这个样。

因为非要追溯个源头出来，无非从一开始，就都是错的。

锦户又踩着棉拖鞋出门买啤酒，发现宿舍前樱井跺着脚整个人都快被冻僵了。

樱井看见他，眼睛一亮，锦户叹了口气，走过去，问：“你怎么还没走？”

“Nino还没回来？”

锦户看着他，说：“我之前不都说了嘛，没回来，不在家。”

“哦。”樱井嘶了口气，“那我再等等。”

锦户皱眉，忽而道：“翔君，别等了，今天ANIKI不回来。”

“他不回来能去哪儿？”

“他有手有腿，哪儿不能去？”锦户拍拍他肩，“你走吧，走吧。”

樱井神色一僵，他抿了抿嘴，对锦户笑了笑：“我再等一会儿。”

“嘿你这人真是死脑筋！”锦户算被他打败了，“要是你在我们楼下被冻出点什么闪失，可千万别把我扯下水……”

锦户懒得理他，骂骂咧咧地上楼去了。

这日临近午夜，飘了点小雪。初白显露，像舞台剧常有的羽毛效果。樱井没法在树下等，只能跑到楼边自行车棚前的台阶上坐着。他朝手心哈着暖气，看见面前的黑色石子路被覆上一层薄薄的白色绒毯。

后来他被宿管人员叫醒，原来他竟靠着楼道睡着了。这么大冷天，那宿管人员还以为门口躺着流浪汉，没被吓个半死。结果发现是个学生，当即脸一板，问他是哪个学部的，在这里待着干什么。

“我等同学。”

“等什么同学这里要锁门了，赶紧走。”

“我不坐你楼道了，你让我再等等。”

“不行，说不行就不行，赶紧走，再不走我叫保安了。”

樱井被那宿管人员不住朝外推搡，这动作没持续多久，楼道口有了窸窣响动。樱井仰头，怔了半天，随后竟笑了。

宿管人员见真有学生出来接人，索性松了手，只暗自骂了句大半夜的折腾什么啊。

二宫拿了把透明伞，在楼道前撑开，门口仅一盏路灯，地面反射的那层雪白光影兀自映进彼此眸中。

樱井伸手去抓他手，二宫没躲，但也没做任何回应，只让樱井单单握着。

“已经过了零点了。”樱井轻声说，“不过也没关系，你肯定不舍得我在冰天雪地里这么等着。”

他们有一段时日没见，互相都瘦了，瞧着竟都惨兮兮的。

二宫将那透明伞递到樱井手心里。

“伞不用还了，你回家吧。”

“家？”樱井就着他递伞的动作把他另只手也攥紧了，“你说哪个家？”

二宫刘海上的雪渣很快化了开，融成道水柱，他淡淡说：“你该回的家。”

樱井眉锋微蜷：“你是不是还在为圣诞节的事生气？”

二宫平静地看着他，说：“我要操心的事够多了，没工夫生气。”

“对不起，”樱井说，“对不起，Nino。”

二宫低头，说：“你别道歉。”

“那你跟我一起回去吧？”樱井认真说，“一起回去吧？”

二宫将手抽了出来，那把透明伞倒扣进了他们脚侧的浅薄雪地里。

“回不去了，樱井翔。”他的声音冷得吓人，“回不去了。”

樱井眼一沉，说：“如果是因为你师父的去世，我可以理解，你不想见我，那我就等你愿意见了再来，我本来今天也没打算来，后来想到，我从来没有一个人过过生日，感觉很奇怪，知道你搬来这里，就没忍住，想来见你，是的，很想来见你。刚刚亮君还骗我，肯定是你们合伙故意刁难我，他说谎的套路也太好认了，而且——”

“樱井翔。”二宫打断了他。

樱井的脸上忽然露出了从未有过的悲伤，这种悲伤来自于他一向很准的第六感，他预感二宫要说什么了，他想拦下，无论对方说什么，定和眼下的心绪不宁有关，万万不能当真，可是——

“樱井翔，你有没有想过，我……”二宫滞了三秒，声音便滚进风中了，“我可能并没有想象中那么爱你。”

可是他低估了二宫。

如果二宫说点借口也好，损人的话也罢，再不济赌气般骂他一顿都可以。过了今天这个生日，他认识二宫整整快五年了。五年的时间，或近或远的距离都能让一个人了解另一个人。曾经他觉着很难离二宫更近，即便物理上的距离能减少到最短，心理上的距离，总还是隔着条银河。后来他打消了这念头，他认为，至少二宫是爱着他的。这种爱到了什么程度他难以估摸，但他心里，总归抱着七分自信。而眼下，耳边寒风像呼呼赏了他两巴掌似的，狠狠从头到底抽下去，疼了个透彻，疼进了心尖。

他记起来了，二宫根本，就从未说过爱他。

二宫倾身，从地上捡起那把伞，重新递回到了樱井手里。

轻细的气流音吞吐，唯有他们二人才能听见，像樱井告白时那样。

“分手吧。”

他说。


	34. Chapter 34

樱井走到合租屋楼下，手里那把透明伞早不知道什么时候被弄掉了。他很少会搞成这种尴尬样子，裤脚湿透，衣服上深一块浅一块，浑身不住涌着寒气。可他意外没觉着冷，四肢动作，仍能保持顺畅。

刚刚在月台上怔怔坐了几小时，直到初电的女声回荡在耳畔，他才如梦初醒般，浑浑噩噩地站了起来。他还认得回家路，还能从包里精准地找到钥匙，明明大脑疲到不行，理智却清醒地存在。

一进屋他就去洗了个澡，水温烫得直像有针在往毛孔里钻。

浴室内还放着两双拖鞋，洗面台上的两只牙刷斜斜倒着，连刮胡刀也是成对的。樱井面无表情地关掉淋浴，用手揉了揉太阳穴，镜子朦朦胧胧，他不用看都能想象出自己的狼狈模样。好似那种高度集中了几天的备考期在所有科目都考试完毕后的那一秒，紧绷的神经忽而没了依靠，睁眼闭眼，竟分不清理想现实。

他房间里的东西很多，要收拾起来挺麻烦。两个大箱子横亘在地上，他唰地拉开窗帘，定了片刻，就开始把桌上的书一本本摞起。收拾东西的时候可以不用想问题，只不过身体的机械动作，空着脑子也能重复着蹲下又起身。

他起先很冷静，洗过澡之后就更冷静了，但这样的冷静坚持了二十分钟上下，那种覆灭冷静要素的冲动因子便涌进他的血液里，在血管内浩浩汤汤点了场火。转瞬挪移在胸腔里的愤懑开始压得他喘不过气，刚刚还在手里叠得规规整整的衣服竟乱了节奏，到最后他干脆放弃用手叠，连带着衣架一起，狠狠将那些衣服往箱子里摔。

他生起气来其实并没有砸东西的习惯，小时候砸过，被他母亲追着满院子打过一次后，就算脾气收不住，他也会尽量不把情绪往旁物里发泄，这样类似的坏习惯都被他藏起来了。年纪越大，需要藏的东西就越多，当大人很累，可是人都要无可避免地长大，所以该藏的东西，还是得藏。

但唯有对着二宫，他自认是毫无保留的。

现在就像交出去的拳拳真心被人践踏在了地上，他这个气，生得并不是没有道理。他气二宫，也挺气自己。气二宫能那么平静地跟他说分手，气自己为何把那家伙弄丢了竟毫不自知，如同那把伞一样。

而门铃声就是在这时响起的。

他一愣，从地上一鼓作气爬起来，推开卧室门那一瞬，脚又仿佛扎住了根般生生顿住。

人在这时候都会变得挺没自尊。

他第一反应竟是那家伙后悔了，肯定尾随在他后面，准备来道歉。是了，拉不下脸，在楼下徘徊辗转，本来平日里让那人服个软就难如登天，眼下要把说出去的话收回来，对那人来说更不容易，是了，是这样，一定是的，他怎么会跟他分手，怎么会呢——

他踉踉跄跄地走到玄关前，脚上的鞋只穿了一只，扭开大门锁，啪嗒一声开了门。

一个纸箱子递到他眼前，穿着工作服的快递员笑着跟他说了句早上好。

樱井怔了怔，那快递员把笔拿出来，说：“先生，这是您三个月前的预约商品，请签收一下。”

门自动合上，他用手捂住额头，背靠着门滑落下去。屋内没灯，但雪后天放了晴，室里阳光正盛。

他一点一点地拆快递，拆到最后，露在眼前的是个小盒子，啪地打开，他看见是一对泛着银光的对戒。

他想起三个月前，应该就是在这里，樱井把笔电往二宫脑前一搁，让对方选款喜欢的情侣对戒。说是可以订做，悄悄刻个名字缩写也是可以的，到时候收到了，樱井就戴N.K那款，二宫戴S.S那款，彼此专属，瞅着也浪漫。

二宫那时还吐槽他有钱烧得慌，但樱井说我不栓着你，万一你跑了怎么办。二宫骂他俗不俗。樱井单手勾住他肩，说俗，我也觉得俗，可这些俗事，都想跟你做一遍。

眼下这双对戒像把能刺穿他理智面具的尖刀利刃，刚才那些冷静，乃至那些生气，那些放低自尊的想法俄顷之间统统被击溃。

他埋下头，手一松，对戒掉在地上，咣咣铛铛了几声，便静止不动了。

他开始明白，二宫向来不是个爱回头的人。如果不是这条路上樱井拉了他一把，那家伙顺着自己的节奏往前走，绝不会轻易为谁停驻脚步。他虽为樱井停了，从十六岁开始，止在了二十一岁的尾巴上。但他往前走的节奏没乱，他依然能够轻轻松松卸掉所有行囊，包括把樱井丢下。

二宫是樱井第一个认真喜欢的人，是他的初恋，也可以是他的青春，他以前认为二宫还能成为他的后半辈子，可是很遗憾，后半辈子太长，相交的两条直线从交点延伸出去，是比平行线还可怕的渐行渐远。

——我可能并没有想象中那么爱你。

一声呜咽被樱井制在了嘴边，他将头深深俯进膝盖间，试图遮掩住那层巨大的悲伤影子。谁知影子越来越大，越来越大，密密麻麻竟笼罩形成了乌云状。

随他肩头痉挛起伏，那些哭声，细细碎碎扩了出来。

他们分手这事，当天也就锦户从楼上瞧见了，本质的八卦魂让他想询问出口，但是看见二宫回来时那副失魂落魄的表情，他就什么都问不出来了。捂着自己的嘴，游戏也不再邀，做出螃蟹状从二宫眼皮底下溜走。

那时他转头看了眼二宫的背影。

他一直以为二宫作为他ANIKI，什么都强，什么都不怕，天塌了他自己撑，锦户的世界里从没有类似这样的人，所以他觉得二宫很厉害。那天他忽然觉得自己也许想错了，再怎么厉害，好歹是个人，是人都会伤心难过，跟性别无关。而二宫的那种伤心难过，并没有表现在可以寄托悲伤的事情上，比如哭个昏天黑地，比如吃个海枯石烂，玩个三天三夜游戏也许还算靠谱。

锦户明明不了解二宫，但他单单瞅见二宫那天的背影，竟像被气氛熏染了似的，也跟着觉得很难过。

而樱井这边，是先被小原觉察出了异状。马上就到法学部的预备考试，他找了一周没找到樱井的影，就本着前辈的关心之情上门去叨扰了一回。

一进门只看见两个大箱子，屋内东西空了一半，应该是窗户没打开的缘故，烟酒味闻着特别不舒服。樱井穿着睡衣开的门，说话声音都是哑的，小原以为他得了重感冒，但精神状态瞧着又不像。小原进屋坐下，瞟了眼旁边空落落的卧室，心里忽然就有了数。

谁知把他吓一跳的是，樱井给他倒的是水，给自己倒的竟是威士忌，小原端着杯子愣了愣，就看见樱井仰头一口干了。

小原脸色变了，他站起来，拦着樱井，说：“我靠你别告诉我这些天你就在家里把酒当水喝呢？”

樱井拂开他手，说：“没事。”他把空杯子一扣，说，“失恋嘛，就当练练。”

“马上就要预备考试了，你这是个什么状态？”小原严肃道，“以前我当你是个圣人，没想到闹点感情问题还跟个十八岁少年似的，天没塌火山也没爆发，失恋了分针秒针还不是照常在转。要是我不来看你，你是准备在家里酗酒酗到什么时候？”

樱井不知把这话听进去几分，只在蜷在沙发上静静坐着，小原看着他，重重叹了口气。

之后他没再骂樱井，从兜里摸了烟，递给樱井一支。

“疗疗伤。”

樱井咬着烟嘴，朝后靠了靠，半闭眼，他说：“我就要从这里搬走了。”

小原一怔，转头，问：“你们……来真的？”

樱井苦笑一声，从嘴里把烟拿掉了，他说：“尝过这滋味，人生也算完整了。”他脸色僵了僵，说，“就是难捱了点，特别对不住你，YUKI，别提考试了，脑子里根本进不了其他东西，我也觉得自己这样挺没意思的，你给我点时间，我……”

他说到这里停了一半，扯嘴自嘲似的，便说不下去了。

小原拍拍他肩膀，说：“我明白。”

疗伤这种事，独疗疗不如众疗疗。小原说独酌没意思，要喝就一起出去找家店。当下约了个居酒屋，包了个小包厢，还叫上几个系里的好朋友，热热闹闹围了一桌人。小原虽然认识樱井时间不长，但也是少数几个能跟樱井交心的朋友。就算他根本不知道樱井和二宫怎么回事，也明白眼下能让樱井把情伤忘一忘的，唯有那些能跟他将来挂钩的事。

当然这也是特定对象才有的特定解决方案，要只是一般人失恋，拉去唱个K吃个锅再一句旧的不去新的不来，也就过了。他知道这套对樱井没用，这道坎，樱井得自己过，这种事，樱井得自己清醒。

樱井聪明，一下就了解小原的用意。小原工作已经定了，顺利拿到内定，一毕业就能去事务所报道。他招来的这些朋友有的在找工作有的在忙考试，靠嘴皮子吃饭的人，说起话来总是特别有意思，只讲些实习上的案件和奇葩被告人，这酒这饭，就能吃得有声有色。

樱井全程话不多，但总算嘴里的酒尝着不那么闷，期间有人问他预备考试的论文准备方向，他心里没底，却也渐渐回忆出大概，一来一回，他张口就融入了进去。

回家路上他脸上没那么多萎靡不振的东西了，小原松了口气，问他怎么样。

樱井望着这段夜路，放眼皆是没止境的黑，而终止这段黑暗的，是遥遥路口处那盏仅存的黄色路灯。

他深吸一口气，对小原说了声谢谢。

话虽如此，樱井这次预备考试，成绩并不理想。临时抱佛脚也得要状态全开，他现在顶多开了50%，实力自然不如他以前三分之一。周围人都在担心他，但唯独他自己没担心。这样的结果意料之内，因为失败才会给他十足的缓冲力，让他把体内那些好胜因子全番释放出来。

他去把头发剪得很短，耳朵上的耳钉不见了，只剩道细孔。周围人都说这家伙跟一夜改头换面似的，挥一挥臂，昔日那个樱井少年就消失在了岁月长河。

他搬回了本家去住，全家上下，虽只有樱井母亲知道些内情，樱井不说，她便不问。但樱井母亲表情上所陈述的内容是明显的，写着大大的早知如此何必当初，她本就不看好这段关系，由樱井自己了结，倒替她省事。

除却这事，她更为关心的反是樱井这鬼迷心窍的心性。走了个二宫，要再来千千万万个二宫岂非更加不妙。

中井仍时不时来家中做客，樱井对她的态度比以往更加漠然。中井不明自己哪里做错，小姑娘心里委屈，只当是在不知不觉间得罪了樱井。后来系里酒会，席间他们新闻社同坐一张桌，她三杯啤酒下肚，心里那些委屈就倾泻出来了。

她问樱井自己到底哪里错了。

樱井往杯里加着冰块，没回答她。

中井抹了把眼睛，泪花盈盈，她仰头又灌了几杯，神态已经半醉。

她挽起袖子，说要跟樱井做个了断。

醉酒过后的空手道也不是盖的，樱井差点就被她给一个过肩摔了。

这么一来，樱井倒清醒了些。他抽了几张卫生纸，递到中井面前。说别哭了。

中井吸着鼻子问他，那到底怎么回事？

樱井叹着气，说：“好了好了，跟你没关系，都过去了。”

他这才发现中井下巴上也有颗痣，虽然哭得梨花带雨，模样的整体轮廓，确实瞅着熟悉。

他想起小原说过这姑娘长得像二宫家表妹，当时他摇头，即刻否定说不像不像。眼下他竟不太能和当时一样感同身受了。或许是挺像的吧，这世界上长得三分相似的人多了去，不是件稀奇事，以前他看不出来，那是因为他眼里只有个二宫和也，而现在，像也好不像也罢，都真真同他无关了。

A大两校区一隔开，两边学部都在自己领地活动，说不见面真的可以见不到，世界就是这么小又这么大。想来那些小说和电视剧害人不浅，他们分手后，连在A大食堂或厕所偶遇的机会都没有。

他们都不是犹豫不决的人，也没那种死皮赖脸藕断丝连的韧性，要世间每个人都同他们这般当断则断，那倒少了无数痴男怨女因爱生恨钻牛角尖了。

二宫这边开始了就职活动，简历投出去十多个，停在第一面试或第二面试的阶段，隔壁的锦户就没那么轻松了，每天都叫苦不迭喊着人艰不拆，还得跟二宫这么个竞争对手抬头不见低头见。

两人工作没落实毕业论文还像座山压得够呛，锦户坐不住，说这种备战高考一样的日子真的过够了，想让二宫陪他出门散心。那家伙最近好像有了暗恋的女生，二宫一同陪着，无非是他一个人见妹子理由太过牵强，抓个基友一起见，名正言顺。

走进校区才发现今天是五月祭，他们工学部都交给大一大二张罗，风声自然不容易传到他们两个宅男这边。走了半圈手里捧了一堆宣传单，锦户一张张地挑，说，哟，今天学校有野球友谊赛，问二宫要不要去看看。

这一去，竟遇着个熟人。

二宫陪着锦户排队买烤串，旁边铁栏门连接着野球场内部，一行人端端正正地从里面走出来，为首那人穿着西装，本在同身边队友说着什么，眼睛忽然瞟在那排队人群间，滞住了步。

连二宫也没认出来眼前这个突然拍住他肩膀的人，快三年没见，对方个子又蹭高了不少，那人对着二宫抿唇笑了笑，说：“我还以为我看错人了。”

二宫愣了一瞬，浅浅勾了勾嘴，说：“这话应该是我说。”

谷内田现在是个名选手，听闻大学上到一半就去打职业赛了。身边不少人认得他，锦户那小子更不例外。他捧着一堆烤串一回头，眼睛瞪直了，当下把烤串往二宫手里塞，摸着裤兜找笔找纸，让谷内田签个名合个影。

“你虽然让我签名，可是你肯定不知道你旁边这家伙，高一的时候我就是他手下败将了。”谷内田笑道，把纸笔递到二宫面前，说，“要不你也给他签一个？”

他们三人说说笑笑汇进人群。谷内田说他今天就是来给朋友助威，没想到会在A大碰到熟人，锦户被他那句手下败将点燃了好奇心，非让谷内田说说他这个ANIKI的高中光荣事迹。

难得等锦户安分下来，他们去寻了个学生落语会的小展厅，坐在厅内的最后一排凑人头。锦户说他暗恋的女生就在这场地内，东张西望好几眼，期间紧张得还直跑厕所。

二宫和谷内田坐在黑暗中等着开场。

“明年毕业？”谷内田侧身问了句。

“嗯。”二宫抱起肘，说，“还在找工作的修罗期。”

谷内田笑了笑，说：“看你还这么能说会道的，我就放心了。”

二宫看了他一眼，问：“什么意思？”

谷内田耸耸肩，说：“我记得你跟樱井君同时进的A大，当时我在T大都听说了，这家伙没进T大推荐入试，结果跑去了A大，大家都百思不得其解，可我当时，其实挺佩服他的。”

这是时隔许久第一次有人在二宫面前提及樱井的名字。

这段日子他连相叶和松本都没见，高中同学他联络得更少，就是想避免能够碰面的所有机会。后来他顺其自然了，加上锦户这人懂得读空气，樱井的名字半点没在他耳边出现过。

眼下被谷内田这么轻描淡写一提，他先怔了片刻，消化了下那个熟悉又陌生的名字，随后低头刮了刮眼侧，没再回话。

谷内田看他反应自然懂了，索性不再接这个话题。

灯光逐渐变暗，讲落语的大家穿着和服慢慢对着群众跪坐着鞠了个躬。

谁知那些惹人发笑的段子一句也没能入二宫的耳，像远在宇宙外的朦胧回音，统统在耳外过滤掉了。

他不动声色地盯着黑暗中的某点，落语将将过了两个段子，他突然站起身，中途离场了。

谷内田和锦户面面相觑，歪了歪脑袋不明所以。

此时前方几排人头前，中井转过头，似是注意到了什么动静，她看着那个黑暗中的男人一步步走上台阶，悄悄推开剧场大门。

“怎么了？”旁边的樱井问她。

她回过神，转眼坐正了，摇摇头，笑着回：“没什么。”


	35. Chapter 35

二宫的就职于八月定下，闯过自动车会社的三次面试后还剩下终试，瞧着那面试管理官的意思，八九不离十。他第一志愿想进设计部，但新卒生往往没机会立马走向核心，攒足业绩前得从部品贩卖的支会社开始做起。

锦户那边就没那么游刃有余，归根结底还是他心浮气躁，一颗就活心半边都沾着粉红泡泡，二宫打不醒他，只能让他自己醒。可这家伙春心萌动也好，想采取告白攻略也罢，身边没人给他出谋划策，他就带着恋爱心路历程时不时去叨扰二宫。叨扰的次数的多了，二宫也会给他出些主意，后来口头教程免了，摔给他数张恋爱向乙女GAME，让他自己拿回去领会，全通关一次指不定就能情圣附体。

哪知那家伙第二天拖了张睡意朦胧的脸，说为什么他玩个乙女GAME最后竟玩出了BL结局，还是个BE，虐得他一晚上没睡着。

这些时日多亏锦户这种天天串门插科打诨，把二宫宿舍当他第二根据地，让二宫这窝里蹲的日子没那么乏善可陈。更何况锦户发现周围知晓二宫失恋的人屈指可数，连偶从千叶大老远跑来蹭酒的他那竹马大兄弟，似乎都对这事毫不知情。

所以锦户有些小激动，二宫能跟他共享秘密，证明他们这亲友关系板上钉钉。可激动之余难免带了些担心，虽说二宫那边一日动向没半点不对劲，就职活动顺风顺水，游戏副本一个不落。但谁失恋了不是得处几个月的阴霾期，至少露出点郁郁寡欢的情绪也好，那也能让锦户当个知心小弟弟去开解一次。

谁料二宫这大半年来没给他一次机会。后来锦户想想，那也是他ANIKI觉悟高，要么是把失恋的苦往肚子里吞了，要么是他压根不在意这段感情。

要说不在乎，锦户心里一百八十个不信，他还记得大一时候的那节公选课，每周樱井都大老远从那个校区赶过来，二宫会替他留位置，锦户几次想坐，都被二宫一掌赶走。座位一次比一次靠后，最后两人干脆占了个最后一排，把书一挡，就瞅不见人脸了。

锦户回头，越过排排人头，看见末排两人跟个高中生似的，樱井在纸上画了什么，传给二宫，二宫低头一瞅，嘴角便勾了道笑。锦户不常看见二宫那样笑，只单抿着薄唇，像本能性阻止不了嘴角上撩，像单把这笑留给一人看。那时锦户觉着这两人肉麻起来也挺虐狗，再者佩服他们勇气可嘉，感情本就来之不易，能走到这里，哪能没半点真爱维系。

所以等真真看到这两人断得这么干净利落，锦户反倒有些怅然若失了。又或者看见如今这个正常过头的二宫，没来由一阵心疼。

他甚至想过用酒精把二宫灌倒再套套那人真心话，哪知每回一瓶烧酒下肚，放倒的都是锦户自己，不省人事状态还被二宫反套走不少小秘密，一来一往，他只得缴械投降。

二宫每周还是会回一次家，就算跟他母亲没什么要事可讲，两人也会全程沉默着吃个晚饭。这半年来两人距离没怎么缩减，更别提谈心说体己话。这心结什么时候解的开不得知，但毕竟血浓于水，二宫母亲过了这半年，也正尝试开始去解。

她问起二宫工作的事，二宫说过了三次面试，应该月末就有结果了。她听完点点头，说了句加油。

二宫握住筷子的手滞了三分，他抬头，把筷子放下，沉吟片刻，他说：“如果进了营业部，部品贩卖会社并不在东京。”

二宫母亲一怔，她问：“要走？”

二宫轻轻“嗯”了声，说：“在地方有了业绩，会有望转回设计部，能留在东京的设计部最好，但碰上升迁，就得往欧洲调。”

二宫母亲神色黯了黯，她说：“抱歉。”她捂住额头，声音一抖，“抱歉，KAZU……”

二宫站起身，走过去按住她肩头，说：“你别误会，这工作是我自己选的，并不是故意要离开这里，也不是躲着你们谁，好了母さん，别哭了。”他叹了声气，说，“大家都不好受，但总要走出来的，对不对？”

之前扫墓的时候二宫见过一次三崎，那家伙找了份工厂的活，起早贪黑，挺辛苦的。那工厂离二宫家不远，二宫母亲有时顺路，会去给他送点便当。开始三崎态度强硬，并不愿承这情，二宫母亲送了几次，说这便当你丢掉也罢，处理权在你，可既然你父亲不在，这世上也就我能管着你。她那话说得中肯，三崎在车间里的工友纷纷探头出来看动静，最后没辙，他擦了擦手，不情不愿地把便当接了过去。

要说走出来，三崎能从失去父亲的痛里走出来，二宫母亲能从失去爱人的痛里走出来，而真真把走出来挂嘴里的二宫，怕是最没法走出来的那一个。

锦户看不见二宫把那些悲痛往哪里藏了去，因为从柏原去世乃至和樱井分手，这个阶段过程里，二宫连一滴泪都没流。他不把悲伤外泄，无非是在自我惩罚。半年过去，他做噩梦的频率少了些，但有时捧着游戏手柄，对着那刺眼的屏幕，一坐就是一小时，等回过神，连最简单的副本都推不过去。

任何人都能向前走，都正在向前走，他的母亲，三崎，乃至樱井。而二宫选择的工作，正是想给自己一个向前走的推力，当接触的人和事统统换掉，那么脚下正原地踏步的节奏，也终该遇着向前走的那一刻。

最终面试那天，二宫穿着西装坐在长椅上等结果。身边几个竞争伙伴都拼命擦着手汗，唯有他事不关己地坐着。后来办公室门一开，他们被一一叫进去，那人事看着二宫，忽而笑了，说我们这行，需要足够冷静的人。

“毕业后，你可以来报道了。”那人事拍拍二宫肩，说，“恭喜你，正式成为社会人。”

走出会社大楼，他兜里电话响了，接通后听到是谷内田的声音。他问二宫结果如何，二宫平静“哦”了声，说通过了。

谷内田在那头不住地恭贺，贺到一半又说：“怎么你好像没一点高兴的样子。”

二宫说：“刚刚对着那人事不得不笑，现在嘴边肌肉都僵了，自然笑不出来。”

谷内田说要替二宫庆祝，约了哪里的烤肉店，二宫答应了，穿着正装准备去赴约。

他想到今天锦户发信息说他要去给他女神过生日，还大言不惭准备在生日会上告白，决意满满，不达目的不罢休似的。

二宫说那你玩乙女游戏的终极大招终于可以拿出来使了。

锦户说，那是，你就等着吧，看我一说二笑三壁咚，准成。

二宫不知他这莫名自信从哪儿来，没办法，只能祝他好运。

显然二宫预感一向够准，他跟谷内田刚刚吃了一巡，酒还没喝过瘾，桌上电话乒乒乓乓响了，来电写的锦户。二宫狐疑地接起，喂了半天，只听见闹哄哄一片，那头传来的讲电话声音并不是锦户。

那人只言片语还是讲明白了，说锦户失恋喝多了，在这边两眼一闭直接倒了。他们不知道锦户住哪，就拿着手机随便找联络人，听说二宫和锦户一个宿舍的，就问二宫能不能来把这座佛给扛回去。

二宫摔了电话，头疼地掐住眉心。

谷内田问他怎么回事，他说他得去接个醉鬼，看来没法跟谷内田庆祝了。谷内田一听，二话没说取了外套穿上，说我开车来的比较方便，我送你过去。

期间二宫又打了好几个电话过去确认地点，他们在都内弯弯绕绕好几圈才找到正路。地址是家KTV，二宫在路边下了车，仰头望了望。

谷内田说这里不能停车，得先去找个车位，让二宫先上去接人，接了他再把车开过来。

进了电梯，二宫将胸口领带松开，又解了顶端扣子透了会气，刚刚喝那些日本酒让他脑袋有些发沉。

电梯在十楼停下，电梯门刚一开，包厢外扬着的当季最旬情歌被那女歌手唱得声嘶力竭，听着特渗人。

本该坐在服务前台的工作人员不知去了哪里，二宫左右前后探着路，又摸出电话，想再给锦户闪个电话。他握着听筒，逼仄的走廊空间映着头顶暗红的光，无尽的嘟声并没终止，他把电话挂掉，只得一间一间地找。

厕所的洗手池传来水声，二宫径直走过洗手间，这头的包厢看起来都不太像。

他将将找完这头的最后一间，身后踩踏着瓷砖从厕所里走出来的脚步声响了两下，猝然停住了。

影子被拉长着变了形，二宫直起身，好像意识到什么，眼前已无进路，他必须得回个头。

耳畔的悱恻情歌戛然而止。

二宫脑里一嗡，忽而串联了些线索，一点点拼成一幅完整的画。他一向脑袋好用，怎么偏在这问题上没深究出理。他想到锦户说的法学系女神，想到硬拉他们去看落语的诡异举动，想到剧场前排并坐在一起的扎眼目标，再想到今日锦户说的那些表白作战计划——

先不提锦户这么做是夹着三分好意还是带着看场好戏的心态，二宫中他这一招，确是自己疏忽大意。

眼下他脑袋变得更疼了。

此时从洗手间走出来的樱井脸上还愣着，表情所显的惶惑之色没能收住。他今天也穿了正装，外套没披，内里的白色衬衫袖口被他挽过小臂，头发稍稍长长了些，但仍没过鬓角，左耳间是空的，早就没了耳钉的影子。

他们的目光在空气中轻轻碰着，二宫低着头，一瞬便移开。他侧过身，从樱井身边走过，没发一言。

他继续把眼神往其他包厢里打量，耐性过半，他几乎想把锦户丢在这里自生自灭了。

“……是这里。”

二宫脚一顿，樱井停在了刚刚二宫经过的一间包厢，手扶在门把上，他又说了一遍：“是在这里。”

随着他开门动作，内里的鬼哭狼嚎凄凄惨惨地传了出来。包厢中间的茶几上还剩着没吃完的生日蛋糕，里面乌压压一片人，屏幕青光大现，给每个人脸上都增了些狰狞色彩。

二宫先一步樱井进了包厢，里面并没人注意到这个闯入者，他刨开挡在面前的几个脑袋，终究在沙发上寻到了熟悉目标。

锦户抱着酒瓶早就没了意识，脸上湿漉漉的好像哭得挺惨。二宫顺势踹了他耷拉在地上的腿，没反应，他又倾过去，拍着锦户的脸，等确定那家伙应该不会给他任何反应，二宫用手糊了那家伙一掌，左手撩起那人胳膊，准备用扛的。

锦户看着没什么肉，这么软趴趴一躺，还真有点重量，二宫刚扶起他半个身子，差点又跟着一起滚下去。结束他们这个一边倒动作的是樱井，他站过来，一只手按住锦户后背，两人合力，算是把锦户扶起来了。

“我帮你。”

二宫没拒绝，鼻腔单单“嗯”了声。

关键是他一个人实在运不动这家伙，只能默许樱井架起锦户的一只胳膊。

锦户嘴里还在嘟哝着什么，进了电梯间仍不老实，指手画脚的。

“为什么……为什么要喜欢你啊……”

带着哭腔，断断续续。

电梯间内的数字正在慢慢往下跳。除了锦户那几声胡言乱语，整个氛围凝得快生寒气了。

他们一人扶着锦户的一个肩膀，但承力点在樱井那边，二宫相对来说不那么费力。

其实说点什么话也好，普通男女分手，只要不是老死不相往来，过了时限再见，一句寒暄自是理所当然。

但他们谁也没率先开口。

“失恋真难受……真难受……”

仿佛所有话都由锦户替他们说了似的。

电梯到了底，他们踉踉跄跄走到街边，樱井侧过头，终是瞟了眼二宫。

“谢谢。”二宫说得轻描淡写，“到这里就好。”

樱井抿了抿下唇，视线左右四探，他说：“这里不太好叫车，得去个大路——”

忽然一阵车鸣微响，银色轿车在他们面前缓缓现了影子。

车窗被摇下，车灯转瞬便熄了。

樱井身形一滞，他看见谷内田从驾驶席走了下来，皮鞋声轻响着在他们面前顿住。樱井本能性松了手，锦户歪着脑袋这便要亲吻大地了，谷内田几步上前，不偏不倚接住了樱井的班。

“樱井君？”谷内田脸带讶异，他笑了笑，“还真是好久不见了。”

樱井脸色有些发僵，他朝后退了步，干巴巴地说：“那我先走了。”

转身没带着分毫迟疑，背影竟有几分仓皇而逃的意味，谷内田皱了皱眉，再回头看了眼二宫。

二宫目光追着樱井遁去那背影，眸色淡而无光，停了几秒后，便慢慢收回来。

他们把锦户放进后座，谷内田重新发动引擎，二宫系上安全带，忽深深吐了口气，仰头靠在后座上，把眼半闭。

“不好受吧。”谷内田突然说。

“嗯？”二宫哼了声，说，“你指什么？”

谷内田打动着方向盘，淡淡回：“说你身后那个烂醉如泥的家伙。”见二宫面色松了松，这才又添上一句，“还有你。”

二宫睁开眼换了个姿势，他说：“别乱操心。”

“我是怕你身边以后没谁能替你操心了。”谷内田看着前方，说，“而你这人，什么事都喜欢自己揽，高中的时候就是这样，现在看来，仍然半点没个长进。”

二宫听出他话中含义，他没吭声。

“我就要去美国集训了，很快就会走，本来打算今天告诉你的。”谷内田轻拍着方向盘，静静说，“本以为在离开前，能等来一个机会，但是现在看来——”

他顿了顿，接着道：“……没必要等了。”

锦户在后座嚼了嚼嘴巴，又说起了梦话。

川流不息的车影密密麻麻横亘在高架桥上，二宫静静坐着，半晌过后，他在黑暗里徐徐开了口，终究也不过回上一句谢谢。

那晚成了樱井和二宫毕业前的最后一次见面。

那次中井的生日会，本是寿星主角准备告个白，哪知被中途杀出来的锦户一搅，中井这白没告成，锦户那失恋成就也领了个悲催。后来她看见樱井沉默地走回包厢，像刚打了场败仗归来，整个气场冷得吓人。他草草拿着外套和烟，连招呼也不愿打，径直走人。

中井追上去，在他后面叫了声翔君。

樱井没回头，他在包厢外掏出一支烟，含进嘴里，前后不过五秒，他又把烟从嘴里拿掉，慢慢转了个头，对中井说：“对不起。”

中井摇头，说：“我知道，我都知道的。”

空气胶着。

中井试图说了句：“我能等你从他那里——”

“别等。”樱井打断她，沉声说，“因为连我自己都不知道，该怎么放，要怎么走。”

说完他把外套往肩上一搭，不动声色地离开了。

话虽跟中井说了清楚，但这次见面，也让樱井彻底想明白了些事。

忘却这个过程若极其难熬，他倒真有些后悔，后悔自己成了这段感情天平间下陷最厉害的那一方。他觉得二宫这人真挺残忍，他自己光是看见二宫那瞬就已经阵脚大乱，竟差点没能忍住，问出那句你过得好不好。

而二宫还能平静如初地坐着别人的车回家。

他不想往负面方向去想，可理智让他不得不将这片阴影在脑中覆得更深了些。

喜欢二宫这件事的确已经花掉他所有力气，现阶段，他没法把这个感情转移到别人身上，至少现在不行。

而以后——

以后或许吧，或许会喜欢上其他的谁，女的也好，男的也罢，终会有那么一天。可他竟连那样的以后都不敢于心里描摹。这种作茧自缚的想法困扰了他大半年，他知道，不出意外，还会接着困扰一年两年，三年四年。

等时间能把一个人磨进回忆，彻底领着终结这段关系的毕业证书后，樱井剩余的人生之旅，恐怕就再不会出现二宫的名字。

在那之前，他什么也做不了。

但他只能等着那天的来。


	36. Chapter 36

部品贩卖子会社在北海道，二宫定下行程，之后专注于毕业事宜。锦户在年尾总算找着了工作，是家电子商社，工作地点得回他的大阪老家。他自认一直以来自己和二宫同病相怜，想着从此就得跟他ANIKI相隔千里，毕业后各自飞，难免内心感怀，经常喝点小酒就对着二宫哭丧着脸，说他不想毕业。

也不光是二宫把工作上的事定了，以前那些高中小伙伴，各个在朋友圈刷着新动向。松本进了家外资银行，相叶应聘了生物研究所里的实验员，大野的职人修行尚在继续，生田出演了他第一部舞台，即便只是个十分钟戏份的临演。泷泽和今井的消息不明确，但听闻一同去了海外，还飘来似乎已经结婚了这样的风声。所有人都在该有的地方用着属于自己的方式去努力生活，二宫自然也不例外。

毕业散伙饭他就只参加了一回同科系的，后来他去北海道的前一周，又叫相叶松本锦户出来吃了次饭，破天荒头一遭亲自掏了回腰包，把那三人都惊得不轻。

“以你资质在东京找个工作没那么困难的吧，干嘛非得往远处跑？”相叶唉声叹气，说，“北海道那么冷，你衣服肯定没带够，要不我再买几件送你？”

相叶一如既往没抓着重点，这次二宫也不吐槽他了，只单给他和自己倒了杯酒，仰头饮尽，算是道了声谢。

松本和锦户面面相觑，两人心知肚明，不该提的茬一个字都不能说，相叶不明实情，为免那家伙待会儿说着说着就开始挨个点名聊近况，只能先把相叶灌倒封口，将那人肚子里掖的话统统灌回去。

送别会小规模地开完后没几日，松本竟赶着二宫走前送了把吉他给他，说除了游戏总还有其他东西能排解寂寞。

松本作为樱井二宫这段关系最长时间的知情人，从开始二宫和樱井在一起，到跨越漫长春秋后的离散，他都统统看进眼里。感情的事往往于旁观者能看得通透，但无论带着多么冷静客观的态度，旁观者终究不在局内，自然无法体味局中人的煎熬内心。

索性他也不管了，顺其自然，两边都是他的好朋友，谁伤心他看着都心塞。

二宫被分到了旭川支社，作为新人会有将近半年的入职培训，调在北海道这方的新人不多，与其单独培训，倒不如跟着实战团队慢慢积累经验。

自动车的部品贩卖，归根结底还是与营业挂钩，他被分进营业部管理板金部品配注的小团队，头天到了旭川，住宿就由会社人员带着安排妥当了，当晚还有几个会社前辈挨个造访，说得给新人举办迎新会。

这里的人情冷暖都与东京很不一样，他现在较之高中大学，对处理人脉关系的技能已经愈发上手，几杯小酒下肚，那几个前辈竟还都挺喜欢跟他说话。

他们那团队的boss据说以前是总社的人，后来家里老婆孩子在地震中离世，这才从大东京调来了北海道，那boss叫涌井勇吉，脾气不好，经常冒了火能把部下数落得回不了嘴。因此他们组的业绩能一直独占鳌头，也得归功于涌井这人管得严，眼里揉不进一点沙。

二宫是新人，开始还没机会领会涌井的毒舌进攻，只每每在办公室瞧着他那些前辈苦不堪言，被训后的脸黑成炭火似的，不满归不满，涌井的话说得句句在理，前辈们只能边反省边在背地里扎小人。

每周出勤五天，周末两日二宫除却买生活必需品的时间以外不会出门，当然也不完全为了游戏，松本送他那把新吉他让他有些爱不释手，常常捧着吉他哼哼唱唱，像个落魄歌手。

然而工作也并非日日如此温吞，若等到了注文热季，留下加班再被掠夺双休的日子也不是没有过。二宫跟团队里人关系打的不错，信赖感也建立起来了，他的工作量半年间呈直线上升，便再没什么游手好闲把玩吉他的时间。

一次他替个得流感的前辈顶班，那前辈是负责下单给工业会社，在时限内将板金部品配注到生产线，需要开车去看货，再围着生产车间催促进程。

谁知刚开完晨会，二宫发现那前辈遗留的注文单上少圈了个零，一万单被写成了一千，他眼尖又对数字敏感，立刻发现问题所在。

那日boss没在社内，这下把团队里的其他人吓坏了，赶不上生产线日期，boss回来定把他们各个扒皮抽筋。

办公室鸡飞狗跳，白纸横飘，电话一时半会没断过，工业会社那边也发了火，说本就按照这边的注文单排的进度，忽然说要改数量，还得追加原先的十倍，开玩笑也总得有个限度。

电话说不清楚，二宫一咬牙，拿着外套就奔出了门。

那天旭川过了初雪日，气温骤降，二宫开着会社的小货车，空着肚子开了两个多小时，晌午才到那头的生产工厂。

负责人穿着满身锈味的工作服出来见了他一面，意料之中被骂得狗血淋头。二宫全程一句话没还嘴，低着头道了几次歉，又说时间紧迫，想问除却正在生产的一千单，工厂的库存还有多少能够缓解他们燃眉之急。

工头说一个毛头小子，你拿什么跟我谈。

不等二宫再说一句话，那工头板着脸进门去了。

没办法，二宫只能在门口等着。天寒地冻，脚底的雪地覆得越来越深，这里天黑的早，过了五点路灯已是全开状态。他边打喷嚏边搓起手，再踮脚往那工厂里不住地探头看。

一直等到晚上八点，那工头才又现了身。见二宫还在门口这么等着，委实吓了一跳。他狠狠瞪了二宫一眼，问了句是不是跟着涌井做事的家伙都是些怪人。

估摸是怕二宫再等下去闹点身体毛病出来更是节外生枝，他叹了口气，让二宫进来。那工头在办公室内掏了两支烟，递给二宫一支，说这次问题本就在你们，你就算等个三天三夜，我也没法给你忽然变几千单货出来。

二宫低头咳嗽几声，他说：“我知道，责任我们会一力承担，但现在并不是开检讨会的时机。大家都在四处寻找紧急供货源，生产线不能迟延一天这种事，相信您比我们更加深有体会。”

那工头瞅了他一眼，把桌上烟灰缸往他面前移去，他说：“大家都不来，是认定了我不会给你们好脸色看，你一个小小新人，不过被他们戏耍欺负罢了。”

二宫忽而扯嘴淡淡笑了，他说：“我相信他们怕的绝不是您不给他们台阶下，他们怕的是头顶上的阎王爷扒了他们的皮。”

那工头被烟呛了几声，再抬头时，不免大声笑出了口。

“——说谁是阎王爷呢？”

二宫一震，慌慌忙忙掐灭烟头，站起身回过头，发现涌井不知何时于门口立着，肩头还覆着浅白的雪印，风尘仆仆，定是才赶回来的。

“老家伙，你这下属说话有意思。”工头笑了，道，“像当年的你。”

工厂内部库存还有五千预备货，要不是涌井亲自露面，这工头肯定不会把最后杀手锏亮出来，这种涌井才能建立起的信赖关系倒给二宫上了一课，事实上boss的严厉态度都得归于平日里的一丝不苟，大家怕他畏他，却也信他依赖他。关键时刻，他没舍掉谁，反倒心系下属，马不停蹄赶了回来。

还剩四千单，会社那群家伙东拼西凑，凑出了三千多单，剩下的几百单，只能上报总会社，看看其他地方哪里的子会社可否伸手相助。当然，这都是后来涌井去亲自走动的。

那晚上涌井请二宫吃了地道拉面，二宫饿得不行，以往他没喝汤的习惯，这次是把面碗吃了个干干净净，再一撩眼，看见涌井正在对面打量他，眼神高深莫测。

“你这家伙，真是挺奇怪。”涌井抱肘，说，“你以为自己拍电视剧啊，那套什么心诚则灵有用吗？要不是那工头晚上有出门买烟的习惯，他才懒得理你咧。”

二宫擦了擦嘴，说：“我也没光等着，等的期间用手机也联系了好几个以前的厂家，要了五百单回来。”

涌井哼了声，说：“别指望着我表扬你。”

二宫转瞬也笑了笑，他说：“不用表扬，请我吃拉面就行了。”

“嘿，你这是跟上司说话的态度吗？”涌井伸手拍他脑袋，“说说吧，一般那些小年轻，出来闯荡都喜欢在大都市里待着，你怎么偏往着地广人稀的地方跑？“

二宫怔了怔，说：“谁知道呢，就职进了现在的公司，被说想进设计部，只能先从这里开始干。”

“那也不一定，你跟他们反映，提出自己的要望，他们会尊重你的意见，至少不会把你往这里调，你啊……”涌井喝了口小酒，“故意躲着谁呢吧。”

二宫没搭腔。

“我猜猜，躲前女友？躲债？但看你长得挺白净，也不像那种会干坏事的花花公子哥。”

二宫说：“那您原本也是会社里的三大精英，如今不也在这旭川分社里待着过日子。”

涌井脸上神色滞了滞，砸砸嘴，骂了句：“八卦。”

他叹口气，认认真真瞅着二宫，伸手碰了一杯，说：“那就当同是天涯沦落人。”

语毕，他又问：“听说你不怎么参加会社活动？怎么？周末都在做什么？”

二宫耸耸肩，说：“窝里蹲。”

涌井一副果不其然的表情，他说：“这周六，腾出时间来，我来给你培养个兴趣，你若不来，就当你无故旷工了。”

谁知涌井当了真，周末他带二宫去了个老朋友家，那老朋友有自己的烧窑，做了不少瓷器碗盆出来，涌井看来也是迷上了粘土，这才带着二宫过来脱宅。

二宫没碰过粘土这类，高中时也就大野智能跟他科普科普。第一次不够上手，涌井说，粘土这种事，要的是静心。不把心里杂念给摒除了，烧出来的瓷器，也就没了风骨。

二宫算明白了，涌井家庭遭遇横祸，如今也能在北海道优哉游哉活下去，其中跨越了多少个晦暗日子，可想而知。

想来二宫这状态也被涌井看出来了，即便他不问，也能从个过来人的角度，看清楚二宫心里沉淀着的那些不够光明的东西。

二宫感受着手掌间的冰凉触感随着粘土机器的不停翻转，待注意力全部落于手心，心里自然像被掏了空，什么也不会想。

他在这烧窑待了数月，从刚开始的手生到最后烧出个成形瓷器，时间竟比其他学徒快了一倍。

烧窑主人觉着二宫聪明，领悟能力太快，照这速度，三年五载的就能当职人。

最后干脆鼓动二宫，说不如趁着现在有手感，做点什么自己想做的东西，现在不都流行送点手制品给喜欢的人，这招追女生，顶顶有用。

二宫没应声，却也当真开始着手做成品。做的是个咖啡杯，从构思作品到粘土制作再到烧窑，足足花了他一个月的时间。

烧窑主人看他那股认真劲头特难得，问了句这是准备送给哪家的姑娘，可真是有福。

二宫脸上还留了些灰色泥印，他用手刨了刨，等着成品出炉。

他说，现在没有准备要送的人。

烧窑主人皱眉，问：“没有？”

二宫浅浅笑了笑，说：“曾经有，现在……”他脸上笑敛了，“没有了。”

那个咖啡杯的成品出炉时日，成为二宫最后一次光顾烧窑的日子。

尔后那个没有拆封的崭新咖啡杯，被他装进厚重的包装盒内，藏于抽屉底层，再也未曾拿出来过。

樱井在二十四岁时通过了司法考试。这年他正式成为事务所内的新晋律师，往常都是跟着其他律师前辈实习跑腿，如今终于有了能够自我施展的新天地，像做了场极长的梦，梦醒尽头，接轨现实的同时才发现，眼前仍是他梦里的那个世界。他成功了。

接踵而至的高强度工作让他在这条新晋律师的道路上走得并非顺风顺水，一旦手头接了案子，整月的休息日都被搭了进去。樱井的确是这样的人，他不会自怨自艾，也不会任天由命。他主管刑事案件，每一件案子于他手上都承着人命，经常整月沉浸在一件谋杀案的情绪里，等彻底从这案子解脱的那一天，他又像抓不住浮木似的没了目标，只能不断寻着下一件案子来填补脑中空洞的位置。

小原说若日本人人都像樱井律师这么尽职尽责，犯罪率怕也会拉到平均线以下。他们两没进同一事务所，不过小原主打民事官司，现在风头正盛，他说着等再过几年就想方设法把樱井给挖过去，自己人可别流了外人田。

好在樱井工作忙，搬进会社分配的单身小公寓，也可免去每周被自家奶奶连番叨扰。老人家得哄，樱井说现在每月三十天，他能挤出两天休息日出来就不错了，其中一天还得来看樱井奶奶，哪儿还有机会干别的事。

樱井奶奶一脸惋惜，早知今日，当初跟贵子发展一下不是挺好的。

樱井嘴巴甜，再哄几句能让樱井奶奶忘了陈年旧事这茬。

樱井奶奶看到樱井母亲明明以往跟她同一战线的，近两年竟也不跟她共举同一大旗了，她心里奇怪归奇怪，到底是没说什么。

高中同学会的邮件在年末关头发了过来。

毕业六年，过了这年该是第七年了，邮件的主办人大名写的生田斗真，该是这家伙在娱乐圈收了桶金，又或是摸爬滚打的时候想到了昔日小伙伴，这节骨眼想办上这么一次，也不算心血来潮。

邮件群发了好些人，没想到回复还挺热烈，趁着年末大家都有假，日程很快敲定。生田拉了松本替他主持大局，说时间和店他来定，人数统计这种事，交给处女座就好。

松本问了一圈，统计到最后才来问樱井的。理由是樱井律师平常根本找不见影，忙着拯救地球掌管民生疾苦，哪儿有时间搭理他们这些酒友肉友。

樱井在电话里笑了一阵，说：“定的哪天？”

“28号，你看你有空没？聚一次不容易，这种时候，民生疾苦的事，先放一放。”松本说得是煞有介事。

樱井瞅了眼日程表，回答说：“那天倒是有空，本来说陪我奶奶，跟她打声招呼应该可以。”

“哎哟那敢情好，这聚会又是大明星又是大律师，全是未来之星，够闪的。”

樱井想说比起总裁风谁也闪不过你吧。

转念握着电话，忽而竟想起什么，支支吾吾，没法儿开口直问。

哪知松本一眼看穿，他在那头轻描淡写说：“噢，虽然邮件群发，但是也有些同学没时间来的，都是那些人，没你不想见的。”

樱井听完，“哦”了声，说：“瞧你这话说的，谁是我不想见的，小分队能重聚一次，我比谁都高兴。”

这同学会就兴冲冲地开起来了。

樱井当天从事务所下班，径直开车去的现场。那居酒屋被生田包了，樱井一进门，里面“砰”地一声彩带横飞，他还没来得及看清楚甲乙丙丁，几双胳膊纷纷凑过来把他给搂得紧紧的。

他放眼一周，那些脸孔熟悉又陌生，只不过换了身西装装备，险些就不记得那就是曾经陪他上刀山下火海的兄弟朋友们。

生田算是大变样，虽说已经在演艺界出道，但整个人收了以前那些阳光气，反倒沉稳了，只是笑起来仍旧露了本性，依稀有几分当年的影子。

他走过来，拍拍樱井的肩，说：“翔君，可想死你了。”

樱井也回敬他一个拥抱，说：“大明星，先试着签一百张名给我，我事务所那些女职员，好几个是你这种小鲜肉的饭。”

生田眉头一扬，说：“我不是小鲜肉，我可是实力派。”

他们从吧台挨个打招呼过去，上了酒和菜，每个人就跟毕业答辩似的讲起这些年的心路历程。

聊天势头一开，等把在场的所有人讲完一遍，难免开始惦记那些不在场的人。

“你们肯定谁都没见过TAKKI他们了，我去年在巴黎有碰到过，两口子恩爱着呢，这也算我们这圈里面唯一两个修成正果的吧……”

樱井表情讪讪，埋头喝酒，松本扫了他一眼，开始清嗓子。

“大野君不也开个展了？当初还觉得他那艺术天分挺没名堂的，现在看来，人家也算是挺厉害的……”

松本清嗓子不成，刚想开口拦着这谈话趋势，谁料身边的生田一拍桌子，兴致高昂地把话锋接下去了。

“诶，你们忘了NINO吗？”生田扬声道，“就是当年咱们中间的游戏大神啊，你们谁敢说没买过他的攻略，一千一本，当时觉着可坑钱了……”

松本捂了捂脸，这家伙，偏偏喜欢乱提开水壶。

樱井沉默地倒着酒。

“怎么不记得？我之前去北海道出差，还跟他见过呢——”

“我也有联系啊，那家伙跟我网游一个服的，每次听他指挥的团本，那真是大写的牛逼，在我们服他都被称神仙的——”

“他不是在自动车会社上班吗？年前我买车还专门去光顾了一下他们那品牌，给我打了小折扣，这点上，他倒是一点不抠了——”

松本怔了。他怔的是没料到这二宫去了北海道还这么神通广大，昔日的同学不多不少竟都跟他有点联系，他前些年还操心二宫去北海道孤单没朋友肯定过得不痛快，现在看来那家伙倒是会给自己找乐子，想必是没什么不痛快的了。

不过二宫没有不痛快，松本身边这人痛不痛快，就有些不得而知了。

期间有人撞了撞樱井胳膊，问：“翔君呢？我记得当年你跟NINO关系特好，我想想，噢，你不是还帮人家女朋友打架，还替NINO教训了野球部那几个缺心眼儿的？”

“当时NINO可是小分队大红人，校园祭的女装扮相，还记得不？诶我电脑里还存着照片呢改日打包重新发给你们……”

樱井苦笑了声，没正面回答，只缓缓站起，说：“去个洗手间。”

松本找到樱井的时候，那家伙正在吸烟席旁抽烟。远离了小分队的中心座席，总不会有人再扎堆到他跟前问东问西。

樱井站在窗前，单手插着兜，眼里染着些深色光圈，一明一暗，再于眼角徐徐散开。

松本叹了声气，说：“同学会嘛，难免说这些。”

樱井回头看他，笑了，说：“你干嘛？还以为我在这消沉呢？”他低下头，说，“那我是有多死脑筋？我就是给他们腾个地儿，过来抽根烟。”

松本眉心蜷了蜷，说：“那你心里什么感想？”

“你指什么？”

“别人嘴里提到NINO，你心里什么滋味？”

樱井狠狠吸了口烟，说：“挺……难以言喻的，好像以前觉得肯定不会忘的事，现在从别人嘴里重新听一遍，跟在听故事似的。”

“事到如今我才敢跟你说。”松本靠着墙，把肘一抱，“NINO师父去世的事，你究竟知道多少？”

樱井转过头，说：“这话什么意思？”

“虽然NINO也没跟我提，但我隐约感觉到了，NINO师父的死，对他的打击非常大，我听说车祸地点是在你们合租屋不远处，所以你有没有想过，也许NINO师父的死这件事，间接造成了你们分手？”

樱井抿着下唇，将烟头掐灭了，他说：“他不爱我。”

松本一怔：“你说什么？”

樱井漠然地盯回窗外：“行了，都是过去的事，你非得往我伤口撒次盐才心安不成？”

松本这便沉默了几秒，他在黑暗里轻声道：“往你伤口撒盐的哪里是我？你若真当是过去的事，早些找个伴，这伤口才能慢慢愈上。”

“你以为我没试？”樱井说，“试了，去年被家里人逼得不行，去相了个亲。对方人各方面都挺好，吃过几次饭，看过几场电影，但到了这个层面，再没法继续下去。虽然听起来很可笑，但我怀疑自己是不是快丧失对人动心的技能了，以前那些热情也不知去了哪儿。现在案子接的多，我也就不纠结这个问题了，觉得目前这个状态挺好的。”

远处还能听见那些家伙斗酒胡侃的声音，仿佛只要脱掉身上的西装外套，他们就都还是当初的那些少年，一点没变。

樱井望过去，眸中缓掉了浪涛，徒剩些柔和的东西。

他重复着喃喃说了一遍：“真的挺好。”


	37. Chapter 37

因为粘土那事成了契机，二宫和涌井关系一下便近了。涌井看不惯二宫成日不出门的性子，每周末不忘打个电话问他在做什么。要么带他去泡个温泉要么吃点烤串，会社其他人也只有干巴巴看着的份儿。好在实绩上二宫做得也不错，有足够令人艳羡的资本在，涌井看重他，倒也不无道理。

深交下去涌井会跟二宫谈心。当然这心不过单方面涌井在说，涌井说算起来他儿子若在世，应该也就二宫这年纪。仿佛这点悲痛能成为两人感同身受的东西，来回谈那么几次，二宫依葫芦画瓢回来了句，说自己师父若还在世，应该也跟涌井是同时代的人。

涌井来了兴致，满脸写着疑问，二宫犹豫很久，磕磕绊绊大概说了些。这是他第一次向不相干的人提起这事，仿佛也只有朝着不相干的人，他才敢试着把心底沉淀已久的阀门稍稍拧松开来。

他从手机里调了好些照片出来递给涌井看，用淡淡口吻介绍着上面的人，左边是他师父，右边是他妈妈，他还有个同年同月同日生的弟弟，虽然那家伙，也就叫过他一次哥哥。

涌井眯着眼睛仔细打量，他说，嗯，看着都像是好人。

然后苦笑着叹气，说总比他这种到头来孑然一身来得好。

二宫默不作声收了照片，涌井忽而撑起下巴，问了句：“如果说，北海道是个能让人浴火重生的地方，那我觉得三年的时间，足够让一个人焕然一新了。”

二宫不明他话中含义，没等他回答，面前被递过一封白色信封，上面规规整整写着调任通知的字样。

“我都记得的，你想去设计部这件事。”涌井耸肩，说，“北海道是座小庙，不该把你困在这里，等你哪时候到了我这年纪，再考虑着回这里养老，庸庸碌碌当个贩卖员倒也没什么不对，可是现在——”

他笑了，说：“你还太年轻。”

彼时二宫在北海道也待了快三年，模样上没什么变化，比起三年前，倒是爱笑了许多。

而从刚开始那个毛头小子变成团队里不可或缺的营业顶梁柱，像是一眨眼的事。

调任通知写着下个月一满，二宫于旭川的三年时限算是完满结束。根据业绩评判，涌井不知何时给总会社写了推荐信，消息很快批下，二宫往设计部调任这事，成了。

连他自己都做好在这片银装素裹的土地无止境待下去的准备，涌井这么一帮他，他内心实属悲喜参半。正如涌井所说，北海道是个能让人浴火重生的地方，二宫花了三年时间能够受到重生的眷顾，无非是因为他真真喜欢这里，喜欢手里的工作，喜欢帮助他的每一个人。而现在好像从底一口气攀上了顶，他领悟到这种唯有工作方能给他的慰藉和餍足感，甚至能取代推掉副本那一瞬的喜悦。

调任地点在纽约，在东京会有简单的数月培训，尔后若通过终审，能获得直接进入纽约设计总部的通行证。会社同僚给他办了场挺浩大的送别会，涌井也送了个他亲手烧制的瓷碗，让二宫带着这瓷碗漂洋过海，等同提前御祝他把这金饭碗给捧牢实了。

回东京的行李，除了他自己的本来物品，大多都是同僚送的礼物，他推着大箱小箱，孤身一人下了飞机。

哪知还没走到出口，耳边竟有人叫他的名字。

时隔三年，他回头，看见有人扎眼地振臂挥了好些下，那家伙发现二宫全程无甚反应，只得砸了声嘴，慢吞吞走过来。

“不认识了啊？”他挠挠头，说，“伯母让我来接你。”

竟是三崎。他身边还站着个年轻姑娘，两人黏糊糊靠着，二宫没问出口，他倒自己介绍了，说是他的女朋友，还特地跟他强调说，是以结婚为前提交往的。

那姑娘脸一红，说瞎讲什么。

二宫轻轻笑了声，推搡着他们肩膀，说：“走吧，回家。”

时间真是个奇妙的东西。几年前要三崎跟二宫这么平心静气地坐在一方桌子上吃饭，应该还属天方夜谭，现在不止把这天方夜谭的界限给打破开来，连三崎第一次带对象回家这种事，二宫母亲都能成为替他参谋的唯一人选。

二宫母亲做了一桌菜，眉梢里的喜色怎么也掩不住，连吃饭前的例行公事——向佛龛上的柏原说点什么话，她今天都是全程笑着说完的。

那姑娘叫远山双叶，听说是三崎上班工厂老板的女儿，这三年间三崎一直在车间待着，今年也算遇着了升职，不用再费体力活，当上了领队。两方关心的人都平步青云地往上走，二宫母亲特别高兴，又或许是许多年未曾这样高兴——她实在压抑得太久了。

吃饭过后二宫母亲和远山在厨房里收拾东西，三崎跟二宫坐在沙发上喝酒。换了两人这么一坐，该说什么反倒不知如何开口。

二宫伸手，给他们两都倒了酒，说：“你若当真洗心革面，那什么话都不用说了，母さん开心，比什么都重要。”

三崎讪讪瞅他一眼，千言万语堵在喉间，仰头，喉结鼓动，便用酒咽下了。

最后说了些有的没的，比如二宫问他跟远山怎么认识的，三崎亦问他去纽约是什么时候。其他的话心知肚明，摊开说出口，到了这年岁确实变得难为情了些，彼此都能清楚地意识到双方的明显蜕变已经脱离以前那些年少轻狂的影子，是非对错，事到如今，一句对不起解决不了，一句我原谅你亦于事无补。

索性便尘封不提。

二宫回东京这事他没知会其他人，反正他去北海道本就悄无声息地走，这次虽去的更远了些，也没打算兴师动众。这几个月还得努力通过终审，尤其语言大关迫在眉睫，他现在每天把晚睡晚起的坏习惯戒了，一大早就奔起来叽里呱啦读英语。

早上会放时事新闻，他起来泡咖啡的时候会下意识开着电视。等他抬起头瞅着那大屏幕上忽而跳了个名字出来，他握着水壶的手难免一抖，开水撒在料理台上洇湿了一片。

那新闻讲的是件少年犯罪案，最近起了热议，今日似乎是那裁判审理的最终日，处理这场案件的律师事务所Tokyo Defender Law Office之前就因为帮巨头金融企业打赢官司上了好几次人气搜索，而这场少年犯罪案的主要负责律师，正是TDL事务所目前炙手可热的黄金一代核心人物。

开水白气蒸腾着飘袅而起，这便成了道可视屏障遮在二宫视线前方。新闻很快跳过了，樱井匆匆对着镜头说了几句，说了什么二宫没听清，或许是根本没进他耳，只单单瞅着樱井那名字，他竟有种做了三年无用功的惶惑感。

很快他望见了日历上打着红圈的日子，不消片刻，他低下头，接着倒起了咖啡。

那时他甚至想过，想着他和樱井应该这辈子再不会相见了，毕竟他已经用了三年去做这样的心里设防，即便成效不够好，但在之后接受调任的若干年理，他会促使自己把这个心里设防建立得更加牢靠，也许三年又三年，三年再三年，问题就迎刃而解了。

本该是这样。

本该是这样就能画上圆满句号。

孰知就在二宫去纽约的那天早上，家里发生了另一件事。

他当时正准备登机，包里震个不停的电话嗡鸣声让他停了脚步。

他回过头，玻璃窗外的晨光勾勒在浅蓝调色盘似的苍穹间，刺得人险些睁不开眼。

莫名的不安于他胸腔攒着，时隔许久，竟像那日柏原出事般再现。

他握起听筒，退到一边“喂”了好几声，那头先是清静了几秒，之后抽噎出的细小哭声便怎么也收不住地穿透过来。

“发生什么事了？”二宫低声叫了句，“母さん？”

滞了好些时间，二宫母亲终能唤出一句“Kazu。”

她说：“Kazu，怎么办……文哉他……”

二宫脑中嗡地变了空白。

“他杀了人……”

不光三崎出事，他的女朋友远山双叶，今晨也被紧急送去了医院。

事发现场是在他们工厂附近，死者是今月准备收购远山工业的建材会社老板之子户神政行。警察所述，具体情况应是户神强奸远山未遂，三崎闻风施救，却错手杀了户神。这事一出，三崎就被警方带走了。事发突然，消息传到二宫母亲耳里已是几个小时以后的事。她一个人在家，身边出主意的人也没有，整个人急得没了办法，这才给二宫打了电话。

远山工业的工厂已经暂停开工，户神建材行动力更是快得惊人，现在已经准备好律师团队，势必状告三崎的这条故意杀人罪。

真相如何，路人见仁见智，二宫挂了电话就火速赶往警察局，却还是没能见着三崎一面。这种时候他也不比二宫母亲冷静，但一个人慌忙失措已是火上浇油，两个人再慌成一团，那这事更加没法收场。

他深深舒了口气，又从警察局打了车直接回家。

二宫母亲一直坐在沙发上等消息，看见二宫回来那一瞬，眼睛立刻红了一周。

“别担心。”二宫揽着她肩膀安慰，“现在情况还不清楚，你急也没用。”

“要是文哉，要是文哉再出事，我……我……”

她苦恼地摇摇头，捂起嘴，终再说不下去。

“等会儿我再去了解下情况，你别乱跑，等我联系知道吗？”二宫叹了口气，“……我还得先给我公司打个电话，纽约是去不成了，恐怕还得写封万字检讨书。”

傍晚他去了趟医院，可惜远山被家人保护，谁也不让探视。户神建材也算是龙头企业，出了这种事媒体总会蜂拥而至抢头条，二宫进不去，只能在门口慢慢等。后来记者消停了，医院里有人一路小跑出来，看见二宫蹲在门口，忽而愣了愣，问二宫是不是三崎的家人。

这人是三崎的工友，他点了根烟，见二宫轻轻点了头，这才开口恶狠狠地骂了句真是畜生。

他说那户神本就品行恶劣，远山工业快倒了，远山老板选择被户神建材收购本就是个错误的决定，还不是被逼的。远山双叶被户神偷偷跟踪过好几次，后来远山同三崎同居，那家伙行为上算是收敛了。那晚上也不知出了什么事，户神喝了酒，像是撞了酒胆，逮着远山就手脚不干净。三崎那家伙，不提他以前干过些什么，普通人遇上这种事恐怕也不会罢手。应该是打起来了，打得挺厉害，而三崎练空手道出身，户神打他不过，难免想着动刀子。

二宫沉默着听完，说：“按你所说，户神意图不轨在先，这事文哉顶多正当防卫，算不上故意杀人罪，界限还很模糊。”

“呵，那你也得有本事跟人家辩啊，户神那边先发制人，不就仗着自己手段硬，你想跟人家打官司，也得和人家一样有那个财力和精力不是？户神建材老板丢了他的宝贝儿子，恐怕他不把文哉的罪名落实是不会善罢甘休。”

二宫把烟头一掐，整着衣领站起。

“你有没有认识的律师？”那人好心好意递了些名片过来，“这也是远山先生刚给我的，本来想让我帮忙去问问的。”

二宫点点头，说了声“谢谢”。

那工友说的没错，打官司费钱费力，二宫母亲也把家里存款都拿了出来，配上二宫这几年的工作积蓄，请律师的钱该是有的。可关键是怕这钱竹篮打了水，也洗不掉三崎的罪。

他去找了好几家律师事务所，得知是和户神建材打，那些律师各个打了退堂鼓。但生意也不是不想做，说这个官司要打也不是不可以，不过用正当防卫来打，恐怕很难打过，要想辩护上容易些，还是打个误杀罪来得保险。

这点上二宫母亲坚决不愿，还兀自骂那几个律师白眼狼，根本连看清真相的能力都没有。气话归气话，那些律师之所以不情不愿，无非是三崎还背了入过黑道的前科，谁知道他是不是真心洗白，加上空手道黑带，眼瞧着自己女朋友被非礼，一怒之下什么事干不出来。

所以杀人动机和杀人手段都是存在的。

连碰几次壁，都内的事务所几乎都被二宫跑了个遍，寻来寻去也没寻着哪个靠谱律师。

Tokyo Defender Law Office的确是主打刑事案件，他们之前甚至和户神建材有过官司来往，利益上来讲，他们更不可能帮着三崎来打自己的旧主顾。

这点二宫早就考虑过，所以他最初就把TDL事务所的选择给划掉了。

眼下是真的有些走投无路的境地。

TDL事务所在六本木，二宫依着地址，找到本社所在地已过了晌午。

他身边都是午间休息出来的上班族，喷水池广场的座椅上坐满了正在啃饭团的年轻职员。

以前那些事务所预约都只需等上几天，唯这TDL的预约基本被排到了一个月后，二宫坐在那喷水池座椅间，低头摆弄着触屏电脑，是进是退，显然打退堂鼓的成分多了些。

好在TDL事务所的律师够多，他打电话去问了问情况，那受付小姐倒热情，说就算此番约不着任何一个律师，他也可以排号去申请当日的法律援助咨询。

他这便站起身收掉电脑，越过身边那些谈笑的上班族，站在喷水池前的红绿灯那里等着信号。

此时一辆黑车在TDL事务所门口停了下来，随着车门一开一合，二宫面前的红绿灯也一并显了绿。

二宫猛然一滞，脚下步子便停了。

说来也真是命运弄人，他想过这辈子应该不会再因为什么事跟樱井牵扯上关系，他都把这个决心下得坚不可摧了，哪知上天就喜欢看他笑话，喜欢这样一点点击溃掉他的最后底线。

连二宫也记不起来上次见樱井是几年前的事。

起先还只是隔着薄薄的荧光屏，没什么真实感，眼下单单距着十来米远，入眼的那个熟悉身影，依旧远得像在世界那头。

樱井走出车门时带着满面春风，许是又打了场漂亮仗，他和他身边几个朋友谈论了些什么字眼，他那标志性的笑容就露了出来。

他自然不可能看得见二宫，下了车就跟朋友勾肩搭背地走上了会社台阶。

人群密密麻麻地从二宫身边走过，还有人很奇怪地看了一眼这个站在街边却不愿过马路的男人。

二宫不知站了多久，大概红绿灯在他眼前又交替了几次，待恍神着撩起眼，樱井早就没了影。

他忽然转过身，急速朝相反的方向逆着人流大步走。

那一瞬间，他觉得自己先前那些犹豫不决的矫情想法，真是好笑极了。

小原坐在他的办公室里浇花，秘书敲门进来，说了句小原律师，有人找你。

小原皱眉，说：“现在午休，不是说下单案子一点才开始谈？”

秘书面露难色，说：“唔……也不是顾客，他说是你大学同学。”

小原浇花的手一停，他抬头，重复了一遍：“大学同学？”

歪歪脑袋一脸不解，说：“我同学不都跟我干同行的？定是想来找我走后门，就说我不在，不见了。”

秘书迟疑了阵，终是点点头，说：“那我回掉他。”

“等会儿。”小原抬手制住她，问，“说叫什么名字了没有？”

秘书回：“说是姓——二宫。”

啪嗒一声。

小原手里的喷壶掉地上，水洒了一地。

小原挺惊讶的。听到二宫那名字，他还恍了很久想说大学里姓二宫的是不是还有什么漏网之鱼，否则本八竿子跟他打不着一起的二宫和也忽然找上门来，这情景，是吹了什么西伯利亚冷风。

后来他想想自己的本职工作，好像明白了点什么。

敢情这二宫不是找他来叙旧，是来找他打官司的。

二宫被秘书请进来，小原从椅子上站起，两人这么正装对正装都有些不知所措。他指着面前沙发，让二宫随便坐，又吩咐秘书送点茶水进来。

二宫抬眼看了看他。

小原饶有兴致地把手交握着撑在下巴前，似乎想尽量从二宫脸上看出些端倪，又或者想瞧出这些年的沉淀能将他改变成什么样。

“我还以为你都快人间蒸发了。”小原掐指算起来，“我们好久没见了吧，虽然也没见过几次。”

二宫抿着下唇，也不准备跟他嘘寒问暖，他从包里拿出厚厚的文件袋，推到小原面前。

“怎么个意思？”小原问。

“户神建材的那个案子，小原律师知道么？”

小原被他这正儿八经地“小原律师”给噎了噎，他点头，说：“啊，知道，闹得挺厉害的，户神老头子的那个儿子？之前我见过几次，我虽不太喜欢那家伙，却也没想过那家伙最终会被人给一刀毙命了——”说到这里他停了停，脸色一变，问，“这案子跟你有关系？”

二宫示意他看看眼前的文件袋。小原一怔，随后开始动手拆。

翻过那些写满案情陈述的纸张，小原脸色凝了三分，他沉声问：“这个三崎文哉，跟你关系匪浅？”

“是我的弟弟。”二宫答。

“我怎么不知道你还有个弟弟？”小原纳闷，“所以你来找我，是想让我帮你打这个官司？”

二宫摇头，说：“我知道你主要负责民事案子，这案子你也打不了，只能请你帮个手，找找还愿意接下这案子的律师，费用照常算，无需人情价。”

“你想怎么打？”

二宫说：“正当防卫。”

小原掐了掐眉心，他说：“棘手。”他说，“而且你又不是不知道，我身边打刑事案子打的好的律师，不就那么一个。”

二宫沉默了。

小原瞧他这神情，就知走向不妙，他重重叹了声气，说：“行，你把资料留下我给你审审，我们会社也有几个负责刑事案子的，我可以替你问问。”

二宫抬起头，倒有些不可置信了。

“那你留个联络方式给我？”小原抽了张白纸给二宫，“有消息我就联系你，你应该这些天也没少跑吧，我尽量给你抓紧时间，你放宽心，注意休息。”

二宫脸上松了口气，他说：“谢谢。“

小原裕贵这人，一向是个热心肠。大学时候虽跟樱井争锋相对了那么些时日，但尔后两人相知相交，他是把樱井当最疼爱的后辈来看，所以瞧见樱井被二宫伤到在宿舍酗酒的狼狈样子之时，他对二宫之前建立的好感度统统直线下降了。

之后他这几年对樱井暗中观察，发觉那家伙是从情伤里走出来了，现在生活步上正轨，可就是死活不谈恋爱。一不让小原介绍，二拒绝了好几次桃花来袭的机会。他这才明白樱井在二宫那栽跟头栽得不轻，有句话说的好，解铃还须系铃人，他实在不想看见樱井就这么折腾下去，就算事后樱井骂他揍他，他也想试着看看，这能解铃的系铃人，是不是还是当年的那一个。

再加上其实二宫这案子，能尽心尽力帮着打的，除了樱井，小原真还想不出什么其他的名字出来。二宫既然真心想让他帮忙，他应了这事，自然愿意把事情办到最好。

他寻着樱井刚打完官司稍稍得了空档，就随便找了个理由把樱井约出来了。

约的是家居酒屋，以往他们都是坐吧台，今日小原非选了个角落小方桌，樱井刚一进门，小原就喂喂喂地嚷他的名。

樱井脱掉外套，在他对面坐下，狐疑地看了他一眼：“你怎么了？”

“嗯？”

“你怎么笑得这么猥琐。”

小原收了笑，清清嗓子，说：“哪有，胡说什么，找你出来，谈正事的。”

“什么事？”樱井转身要了杯酒，这才肯问上小原一句。

“想请你帮哥哥打个官司。”

樱井一愣：“打官司？”

“还是个挺复杂的案子，你得做好不畏强权，铁定亏本没钱赚的觉悟来打，不过樱井律师那正义形象路人皆知，加上是你前辈我开的金口，你可没半点儿拒绝的机会。”

樱井瞪他一眼，说：“得了，说吧，是替你的哪个女朋友打？”

“嘿怎么说话呢？”小原正了正色，“没跟你开玩笑，你刚从大阪回来可能没具体了解，你们事务所之前那个旧主顾，户神建材，还记得么？”

樱井点头：“记得。”

“他儿子死了。”小原说，“那户神要告人家故意杀人罪，这不，有人就找上我来了。”

樱井皱眉，道：“少跟我打哑谜。”

小原放下酒杯，盯着樱井看，他认真说：“三崎文哉，这个人你认识吗？”

樱井脸色颓然一冷，他低头，掌心抚摸着杯沿，他说：“算是……有点渊源。”

俄顷，身后的居酒屋大门再次被人打开，有人穿着休闲帽衫，弓身走了进来。

小原心一横，轻声说：“我把主顾叫来了，虽然你肯定会骂我事先不跟你商量——”他缓缓站起，对门口那穿着帽衫的人影挥了手，另只手便顺势按在了樱井肩头，“但是公归公，私归私，户神这个案子，确实让人听了牙痒痒，如果户神建材真把官司打赢了，我看咱这法律圈，也快玩完了。”

樱井怔了片刻，当即明白过来。

随后他刨开小原放在他肩头的手，蹭地站起了身。


	38. Chapter 38

眼下气氛，是有些修罗场的既视感。侍应生端着酒盘从狭窄的桌子间隙穿梭，居酒屋里就这三个男人硬生生站着，特扎眼。当然小原并没对这修罗场的爆发寄予厚望，他瞅着全屋视线都聚焦到这里，为免这空气凝出火药味，他重重地在樱井肩上一按，又将对方给按回座位上。另只脚便迈出去了，拽着二宫的胳膊，说了句这边这边。

樱井不会拂小原的面子，二宫本有求于小原，自然也不可能当场翻脸，小原律师一副运筹帷幄的笃定模样，右手手指于桌前啪嗒啪嗒打节奏，左瞅瞅，右瞟瞟，左右权衡，只得先把他那后辈当空气。

他问二宫要喝什么。

二宫一身休闲装，脚下还穿着凉拖，画风上像个未成年，跟那日正装一板一眼的样子倒天差地别了。他连身上的帽衫都是大学时候常穿的，所以樱井就算没能及时在灯下认出二宫那人，靠那件瞅过好些年的帽衫衣服，也能立马激起他记忆片区的海马体运作。

二宫说要杯乌龙茶就好，小原撇嘴，说你还真当自己未成年了。话虽这么说，他还是起身去找侍应生点单了。

当下樱井并不明白小原葫芦里卖什么药，他甚至不知道小原和二宫怎么会有联系，期间还有多少他不知情的事。一向逻辑思维还能走在正常水平线上，此时此刻，想来那些逻辑思维是没半点用处了。

他只顾埋头喝酒，连看二宫一眼的勇气都没有，直到小原回来，他们二人还是把沉默当金。

小原挠挠脑袋，叹了声气，他对二宫讲：“你弟弟的案子，我帮你周旋了三天，我们社里的律师手里都攒着案子，临时塞一个给他们也不是不可以，但就怕那些家伙忙到天昏地暗，反倒不能做到尽心尽力。”他说，“TDL事务所这方面是专家，但偌大个TDL，想找律师还不是要走点门路。”

他把头转向樱井，明知故问似的：“你们社里那些同僚，哪个你觉得靠谱的，给我介绍介绍？”

樱井愣了愣，皱眉狠狠剜了他一眼。小原勾嘴笑了笑，说：“那樱井律师，你觉得这案子，应该怎么打？”

樱井稍稍撩了眼，二宫不动声色地坐他对面，小腿翘着，樱井目光只企及于此，再没往上挪移半分，他闷声道：“这案子的具体情况，你再给我讲讲？”

小原了然于心，他“哦”了声，偏头问二宫：“那得问问当事人了，二宫君，你给樱井律师讲讲？”

这当口二宫忽然坐直身子，神色变幻莫测，他对小原说：“赴约前，小原律师说已经替我物色到了能打官司的律师，眼下我倒不太清楚小原律师的意思，TDL事务所若是向着户神建材，那我这案情陈述，说出来不也是白用功。”

小原脸一垮，用手扶住了额，他说：“怎么跟你们两沟通这么费劲儿呢？如果TDL真帮着户神那边当状师，那我第一个跟他们事务所撇清关系，以后就当绝交了。这世上很多问题难两全，听说你之前有去TDL咨询过，既然都动了这心思，想必你是能够客观看待一些问题，你一向聪明，话我不多说，你自己领悟领悟。”

语毕，小原从包里把上回二宫递给他的文件找了出来，犹豫了几分，直生生递给樱井了。

樱井听到小原说二宫曾动过向TDL咨询的心思，心里又惊又诧，末了还有些不相信。那些纸质文档在他掌心里一张张翻开，可白纸黑字跟池塘蝌蚪似的跳跃在他眼前，哪里看得进去一点半点。

“这么说，樱井律师是有把握打这个案子了？”

二宫端着他那杯乌龙茶，也不喝，单是摇晃着杯子，敬语却是说得足透。

樱井扯了扯领口衬衫，明明才过了末春，怎么空气里竟像攒足了热浪。他背上出了层薄汗，尤其听到二宫嘴里恍如隔世般叫出他的名字，这景象跨越五年之久，只曾在他数个浅眠的深夜梦回里出现过。但梦都是好的，因为人在失去某样东西时，总会下意识惦着它的好，也是，如果连梦里都不能往美好的方向想，那用酒精麻痹神经只为逃避现实的人岂不都从醉生梦死里走出来了。

小原撞撞樱井胳膊，问：“你发什么呆？”

樱井回神，终肯正坐着抬起头，目光同二宫唰地相遇，两人微微怔过三秒，二宫迅速移开了眼睛。

樱井把纸张理好，在他面前的桌上摊着，说：“如果二宫桑愿意，这个案子我可以接下来。”

小原悄悄对他比了个拇指，他嘿嘿嘿乐了几声，突然从包里拿出包烟，说他瘾犯了，得去找地儿缓缓，接下去的程序按部就班，他一个民事小律师，就不跟着凑热闹了。

即便那表情分明是一副凑热闹的样子。

小原一离席，居酒屋更显空落。樱井包里还有些签约文书的样本，他拿出来，向二宫口述了一下具体流程，但现在不是工作时间，正式签约还得在TDL会社进行。

说的都是基本事宜，二宫事先应该都了解过，他一目十行翻阅着粗看了一遍，忽然打断樱井，道：“我记得TDL事务所的料金收的比同类事务所都贵，连法律商谈都是超越一小时，每三十分钟加一万，算上接见，起诉前，起诉后，以及公诉结果，总料金应该得过两百万。樱井律师又是TDL核心诉讼团成员，最后的报酬金想必更是不低。”

樱井一怔，他没想到二宫竟一本正经地跟他谈钱，他低头，阅过料金预览的那些条条款款，说：“报酬金是看诉讼结果，是不是无罪释放，或者判刑轻重程度是不是在检察官判决的7成以下，如果你不放心，我回去就发给你具体的资费标准……”

二宫垂首看了眼表，说：“现在过去二十分钟，希望本次商谈能在四十分钟以内结束，毕竟时间就是金钱，眼下浪费一分一秒，对后续诉讼推动起不了任何作用。”

樱井眉心蜷起，他把文件放下，说：“我刚刚说过了，现在并不是工作时间。”

“噢。”二宫淡淡抬头，“那我们便工作时间再谈。”

樱井竟被他堵得回不出话，他见二宫一口一口地喝着乌龙茶，估摸在二宫把杯中乌龙茶喝干净之后，那家伙定是要拎包走人了。

樱井心情算不上好，但也鼓足了些勇气，趁二宫喝乌龙茶的三十秒间，下意识问了句：“你不是在北海道工作么？”

二宫喝茶的空挡瞟了樱井一眼，尔后杯已空，他将杯子重重一放，开始收拾起台面上的资料。

“既然不是工作时间，我们就公私分明。”二宫把那些东西胡乱揉进包里，接着站起身，居高临下背对着光火，脸色黯了下去，“其他寒暄的话，就免了吧。”

小原抽完烟回来，发现樱井桌前放了三杯空空的柠檬苏打杯子。

而樱井边喝酒，边察看起二宫留下的文件夹。

“人呢？”小原四处望了望，瞠目问，“走了？”

樱井冷冷“嗯”了声，他将眼睛一眯，质问起小原：“YUKI，你今天这么做，是不是有点不够道义？”

小原撇撇嘴，说：“我就知道最后我得背锅，那你说我要是把二宫和也随便介绍给一个其他律师，到头来案子打得不好，你恐怕还是得骂着让我背锅，既然横竖都是背，早晚都得背，那我不如选个能让你们两都痛快些的背法。”

“你……”樱井气得不轻，他说，“你不就是想看场好戏？”

“那也得有戏让我看啊，怎么？我看你现在挺尽心尽力的，我就是帮你多拉拉客户提高业绩罢了，你既然有超高的专业素质，接了这案子，顾客就是上帝，管对方曾经跟你是什么关系呢……再说了，都过去了整整五年，你总不能还跟刚失恋那会儿闹别扭吧，我看人家二宫桑就挺洒脱的。”

听到这话，樱井脸沉得更厉害，他将最后杯中的酒一饮而尽，也开始收拾东西穿外套。

“干什么这是？”

“还能干什么？！”樱井站起来，咬牙切齿般恨恨道：“加班！”

被小原那洒脱一词给刺激得不浅，樱井一回事务所就立刻挑灯夜战，带着三分赌气成分，其实是二宫那态度惹起他不小的好胜心。小原说的也不错，五年前他也许还能对着二宫服软说些挽留的话，沉淀过五年的分手岁月，如今而言，他要还抓着痛脚不放，反倒显得他小肚鸡肠。连二宫都不在意让他接这场官司，他又何苦自我揣测，失了风度。

既然要公私分明，要洒脱，樱井自认不会做得比二宫差。毕竟在律师这条路上摸爬滚打出了规律，见什么人说什么话的技能他还是有的。

樱井要帮二宫打官司这事，震惊了不少人。当然每个人震惊的角度不同，小分队其他人是认为当年的铁哥们情谊犹存，他们老大还是大写的重情重义，唯独松本有些没明白其中这个理，开始他以为旧情复燃，待喜滋滋去向樱井探了探口风后，才发现不是这样。

松本问起樱井眼下同二宫算是个什么关系。樱井想了一阵，竟想不出什么合适的词，淡漠着回了句：“这世上总还有种关系，不管对象如何，只要同利益挂上钩，还不有奶便是娘。”

他这感悟也并非没道理，二宫一周后就来同他签约，两人坐在樱井的专属办公室内，沉默地签署自己的名字。签约金算得很清楚，甚至签约那日二宫就付了五十万定金。

两人应该都没想过有朝一日竟会在同一张办公桌上谈这世上最俗的事。重逢的桥段有千千万，而眼下，他们自是选择了个能将他们二人关系推向极地的最糟方式。

公判阶段开始前是警方的搜查阶段。这个阶段里警方起主控作用，户神能耐再大，总不能左右警方查案。律师也不能介入过深，只得旁听警察问话，了解公开证据。

远山在医院醒了，刺激尚未恢复，听闻警察已经私下同她谈过。远山一口咬定是户神轻薄她在先，三崎虽然动了手，但只把他打趴在地，并未再下狠手。她作为三崎的恋人，当时又处于极其失控的情况，她所说的未下狠手并不能作为有效实证。

樱井有幸听取了三崎的供词。那家伙状态非佳，经过数日的拘留似乎把他体内那些暴戾因子统统点燃了，自首那日他还说着自己是从户神手上抢下的刀，之后两人在地上缠斗，等反应过来，三崎手上的刀已没入了户神胸口。但如今他反倒放弃抵抗了，警察再问他那日情况，他自嘲般扯了扯嘴，说人是他杀的，户神那种人，死一万次都不足惜。反正他自己以前就不是个好人，如今想奢求幸福前，总要把该还的都还了，这是报应。

他不配合的态度让警方陷入僵局，搜查时限一过，就会转入公判阶段，到时候对方律师揪着他这证词不放，故意杀人罪还不是轻松落定。

樱井把三崎的原话告诉了二宫。

那天窗外下了场暴雨，二宫站在樱井办公室的落地窗前，俯瞰朦胧在夜雨里的灯火。

樱井端了两杯热茶进来，他悄无声息地置下，望了眼二宫的背影。

“或许，让远山小姐同他见上一面？”樱井说，“你跟你母亲，也可以再去劝劝他。”

二宫回了回头，下意识抚着胳膊，办公室内凉得厉害，他慢慢走过来，陷坐在沙发边上。

他不开口，樱井便也无话可讲。这段时日他们几乎隔三差五就会见面，有时是在樱井的办公室，有时会约在能够谈话的咖啡厅，所谈的一字一句都跟案子相关，于案子无关的字眼半点不会提。连句诸如天气真好这样的话，都被划入了谈话禁区内。毕竟二宫说了那句时间就是金钱，他能跟樱井在这平心静气地谈话，是因为这时间段他是付了相应的料金，他们只能谈该谈的。

樱井端着电脑在写案情报告，二宫沉默地审阅其他资料，偶尔会问个问题，樱井耐心答他。后来许是看得眼睛乏，待樱井写完几千字，再一抬眼，发现二宫靠着沙发睡着了。

右腿被他盘坐在底，头轻轻倚着沙发斜倒在一边，呼吸很轻，眉头仍锁着，看起来睡得并不轻松。

以前二宫睡觉也是这样，坐姿千奇，还喜欢把身体盘出扭曲状，往往惊醒过来浑身肌肉发麻，不忘招呼着樱井过去给他揉腿。

樱井目光探过去，这一探，竟就有些收不回来。尔后过了十来秒，鬼使神差填满他的脑袋，他也不明白现在是什么环境，什么状态，好像忽略掉墙上日历的日期呈现，他和二宫，就仍处在五年前合租屋里的样子。

电脑被樱井放下，他站起来，倾身，拿掉了二宫手缝里的纸，他左右望了半天，从柜子里寻出条毯子。张开抖了抖，就替二宫盖了上去。

之前他们说话都隔着一米距离，连同乘一座电梯都是一人各占一角，比普通的主客关系还要规矩。而现在樱井能感受到二宫的呼吸浅浅落过来，临近了，还有那人身上的沐浴露味道。这味道熟得不行，就算樱井这嗅觉平白空了这么久，眼下这种本能性敏锐着复活，便将那味道捕捉积聚了。二宫用的还是当年那款。

是了，这家伙连衣服都不肯换新，抽的烟牌子也一如当初，他很难想象二宫是个念旧又长情的人，如果念旧又长情，怎么说出来的话，字字句句都像裹着刀渣。

樱井伸手，右手越过二宫发从，食指触上去，一点点往下，越过鬓角，再往下些，便碰着了嘴唇。

不料眼前的二宫忽然睁开了眼。

他像被吓了一大跳，整个人下意识朝上扬身，毯子滑到地上，他蓦地退开一旁，僵硬地站了起来。

樱井把手往后一置，脸上也带着几分尴尬。他低头咳了几声，说：“我是看你睡着了……”

二宫神色缓和了些，他把地上的毛毯慢慢捡起，竟不紧不慢回了句：“谢谢。”

樱井一愣。

但二宫并没给他接着开口的机会，他收拾好东西，迅速拎起插在伞筒里的伞，单单留了句：“开庭再见。”

这场谁比谁洒脱的赌，樱井完败。

他不知道二宫会怎么看他，是不是过几天会收到那人发来的解约单。然而他这担心并未实现，即便二宫不再跟他见面，关于案情的邮件来往仍然存在。因为先期费用二宫已经全部缴清，如今再解约，违约金上更不便宜。

只能把那晚的事绝口不提，无非是樱井替二宫盖了毯子，再摸了摸他脑袋，二宫没损失，至于樱井，就当被对方看了场笑话。停在笑话这个层面，他便不愿继续深究了。

因为事实上他也挺害怕，害怕这么抽丝剥茧地一路拆解到他内心深处，他会自我否定掉这五年来做的所有努力。


	39. Chapter 39

二宫没再与樱井面对面交接案子，有时需要商榷资料，都是樱井的秘书联系他。除却三崎这场官司，由于二宫错失去纽约设计部的当季机会，会社即便在了解实情后也没为难他，但终归对他爽约一事，存了芥蒂。涌井打了几次电话过来，二宫郑重道了歉，说辜负了涌井一片好意，恐怕这个恩惠这辈子都得欠上了。

好在涌井没在意，单从只言片语间能感受到二宫话中承的那些压力，他叹着气，说机会总还会有，让二宫莫要过意不去。

谁知一审结果并不顺利。

虽然开庭前远山和二宫母亲去看过三崎几次，鼓劲的话说了不少，也不知那人听进去几分。这些时日二宫母亲一直陪着远山，仿佛唯有这次她成了安慰别人的那方，知晓自己无论如何，再不该给谁添麻烦。

二宫早明白这案子难打，就算樱井尽心尽力帮他，也不一定就捏住了旗开得胜的筹码。户神建材的律师团各个都是精英拔萃的老江湖，与樱井这种资历尚浅的年轻律师相比，更能把握开庭流程的辩护力度。如何在四面楚歌里化险为夷，如何在这场没有硝烟的战争中绝处逢生，不是行内人，自是领会不了。

二宫也是第一次这样一本正经地看待法庭上的樱井，这与他脑中试想过的画面没什么差别，或许更厉害些。高中时候的樱井满腔热血，时常正义感爆棚，那时的他应该也未曾想过若干年后会站在这样一个场合里，即便褪去那层热血，只留些成熟因子，但骨子里潜伏的正义感依旧没能改变。

残念的是，因为实证不足，关于三崎的正当防卫判决并没有通过。意料之中的结果，早在一审开庭前樱井就做好二次上诉的准备，连二宫都不知他那没来由的自信和坚持是从哪里涌来的。后来二宫了解到他打官司作风向来如此，不论对象不论案件大小，自始至终都用上十分全力，也许正因为年轻风头盛，才能给予他这种不服输不怕输的心性。

一审结果下来那日，樱井刚走出法院，就与站在台阶下的二宫打了次照面。樱井脚下一顿，以为那人是专门等他，这般想过两秒便暗觉好笑，因为他随后瞧见二宫并非单独前来，他身边还站着二宫母亲和远山千叶。

应该是二宫母亲想来谢谢樱井，这倒让樱井带了些愧意。高中时候他也见过不少次二宫母亲，瞧着眼前二宫母亲的态度，想必是不知晓自己同二宫的那些纠葛。他朝二宫母亲鞠了躬，叫了声伯母，问候的话语卡在喉咙，倒也不知该说什么。

而二宫就这么沉默地站在她身后，插着兜，脸上安静又漠然。二宫母亲还在说些什么，樱井的目光却悄悄越过去，在她身后怔忪地定住。

二宫母亲忽而顿了顿，转过头看了看二宫，又看了看樱井，她走下台阶，向二宫递了个眼色，说：“怎么一句谢谢也不说？”

二宫低头清了清嗓子，再次抬头，倒也笑得好整以暇，他说：“樱井律师辛苦了。”

樱井被他这笑弄得一怔，他走下台阶，脸上讪讪，说：“我并没做到最好，现阶段倒也不用说这些，不过……”他抬眼盯着二宫，“相信我，没到最后结果，我们就还没输。”

最后这话他说得很轻，仿佛想竭力从二宫脸上看出些动摇的东西。其实他能说出那句“相信我”，也是气氛使然的缘故。说完他有点后悔，好像他们如今的关系并没到交心交肺的地步，信任也是建立在金钱上，委实不需要与情感挂钩。

但二宫亦没在意，竟还不着痕迹地点了个头。仅限于此，之后他便蹭过樱井的肩膀，不动声色地拉着母亲一同离开。

樱井这回之所以有信心二次上诉，原因他没同二宫讲，是因为现在还不是能说出来的时机。

他在开庭的前一周，从警方提供的证词里，寻了些漏洞出来。

远山说她是在回家路上遇袭，当时户神喝了酒，撞着酒胆才敢犯事。然而樱井发现户神这人，平常基本没有单独出门的习惯，就算是单独一人，他也会带着司机一起，因为他讨厌走路。那么当日他去远山家附近行歹，铁定也是带了司机的。可是取证里并没有提及户神司机的字眼，樱井派人去打听了一番，发现户神的司机，事发后就立刻辞去工作，现在正在办理着一家老小移民的准备。

再往下查一查，这司机以前竟是户神建材里营业部部长，听闻是惹恼了户神本人，封了他所有生路，竟把他降成贴身司机。如此一来，就有些顺理成章的意思了。如果这司机真的是当时现场的唯一目击者，那么户神建材慌忙着想把他往远处打发，这做法自然不难理解。

樱井发觉这一点，立刻采取了行动。他悄悄找到司机本人费了不少力气，一般这种事交给助理或秘书走动也就足够，连小原都被樱井这亲力亲为的态度给惊到了，但小原终没敢多言，毕竟普通的案子樱井就喜欢刨地三尺，更别提眼下这单case，还同那家伙的前男友有关。

户神的司机刚开始当然不愿出庭作证，暂且不提户神建材暗地里有没有对他做些调度和安排，单是为他家人未来着想，他就厉声厉色地否认了自己当时身在现场。可惜他态度踟蹰不定，与樱井话锋交上几句就已经漏了馅，最后话说不过，气得直跳脚，想把樱井赶出去。

樱井却拦住他，义正言辞地说你是想跟律师谈，还是想跟警察谈？说不定你同户神政行是共犯，就算他死了，你包庇和隐瞒他的罪责也是要付出代价的。你否认自己在现场不要紧，反正近处的监控录像已经交到了警方手里，你在没在现场一事很快就能得出结果——

当然这是他胡扯的，要真有这监控，他也不至于一审的时候落了下风。但这司机哪里有樱井机灵，樱井这么几句激将法甩过去，那司机已是脸色发白地跪倒在地。

他说，的确是户神建材的人让他不要出面，后路都给他安排好了，他虽然讨厌户神建材的人，但总不会拿家人的后半辈子开玩笑。其实他以前也算是个有勇有谋的人，被户神迫害戏耍，心里那口气一直没能咽下去。这次对于户神政行的死，他内心深处，隐隐是有些痛快的。

说到这步，樱井终究松了口气，之后他放缓态度，把那招激将法收回去，语重心长地跟他分析利弊。说你逃到海外去的确能获得一时生活安康，可后半辈子也活在户神建材的掌控里，哪还算有什么自由。出庭作证不光为求个心安理得，更是能获得从户神建材手掌里逃脱的唯一机会。孰轻孰重，你自己掂量。

樱井在那司机家里一直待到傍晚，功夫不负有心人，他这些天的亲力亲为没有白搭，那司机终究同意了出庭作证。

他说他那日看见了户神掏刀全过程，户神和三崎扭打在地，三崎挥了几拳后，从户神手里抢过了刀。但最终户神在与三崎滚地的时候扑上了那利器刀尖，因此他并没有看见三崎主动行凶。

新出现的目击证人加速了二审的判决进展。恐怕户神建材也没料到樱井能钻到这么个空隙，找出了这个他们藏在背后的现场证人，这无疑给他们狠狠来了记当头棒。

柳暗花明的消息让远山和二宫母亲把悬在喉咙口的心稍稍放下了，当然二宫也不例外，只是他算是最后的知情者，樱井在这件事情成功前，真的半句话也没同他讲。

因为细想下去，樱井这一招，其实是兵行险着。万一那司机早被户神建材收买，又或者被户神建材威胁着做个伪证反将他们一军，那结果便得不偿失了。二宫不清楚樱井是思前想后做了多少工作，还是因为实在没有选择余地了才去碰的运气，无论是什么都好，从行动力来讲，他不得不佩服。

樱井的确适合当律师，这一点，明明他当年就知道的。

二审开庭的前三天，东京发了道台风预警的消息。晌午一过，灰云弥漫着封锁住最后一方明媚。

二宫现在在东京总社的技术部暂时待着，等三崎的案子彻底结束，恐怕总社会对他进行重新调度，是回北海道还是再赴纽约，又或者干脆在东京扎下，尚不得而知。

这些天他睡得不好，直到二审案子有了希望，他才稍微恢复了作息。台风天他下班早，亦能再看看关于二审的最新进度。他本打电话想问问二宫母亲晚上要吃什么，谁知她母亲被远山叫去家里做客，到头来还是落得二宫孤身一人。

他从超市里买了些食材，拎着塑料袋往回走的路上气温已经跌下五六度，街上没什么人，晦暗天际呈现着快被撕成两半的预兆，他匆匆加快脚步，还没跑回楼下，就被那忽至的如注大雨淋得不轻。

楼口隐有些响动，乒乒乓乓，还夹着几声谩骂。

二宫一愣，一向警觉性极高的他发现了端倪，当即脸色一凛，他迈着楼梯大步跑上去。

他家那一层的楼洞里站了六个人，手里拿着彩色喷漆，正从墙壁的左端一路喷到右端，都是些小混混模样，边喷边笑，还踹翻了置在楼道窗台处的紫阳花花盆。

墙上写满了诸如“血债血偿”和“下地狱”的字眼，那些鲜红的文字跳进二宫眼里，一下把他给点燃了。

他本来胸口就憋着团气，从去不了纽约的那天开始，到莫名其妙和樱井再度牵扯上，再到和那人演戏似的别扭相处，这口气一直未曾找着过宣泄口。眼下这些人无端端跑来闹事，无非给他心口那场火来了道速效催化剂——他重重把手里的口袋摔在地上，捏着拳头就挥了过去。

正在喷漆的家伙被二宫这一拳打趴在地，其他人愣了不过半晌，摩拳擦掌着蜂拥而上。这些人倒不是素人，显然也练过，其中两人迅速钳住二宫，刚刚被打趴在地的家伙就报仇似的飞起一脚。

却是踢了个空。

他们倒不知道，打群架这种事，早就成为二宫青春履历书上不可磨灭的技能。

那六个人没料到遇上了好手，原地整装按了按手腕，往地上啐了一口，预备动真格。

其中一人从兜里摸出明晃晃的匕首，鹰一般注目着二宫一举一动。

他们从楼层一路追打到楼下，期间两个人从楼梯上滚下去，跌跌撞撞地爬起来，却是龇牙咧嘴地再不敢轻举妄动。剩余三人和二宫纠缠到雨里去了，摔在泥坑里一次又一次，二宫神色很冷，冷到愈发止不住手里的动作。

他很少这般失控，以往无论事情再怎么发展恶劣，他都能做到保持最冷静态度的那一个。现在他的嘴里和眼里都进了不少雨水，全程大口大口喘着气，眼睛都看不清前路了。拳头火辣辣地疼，膝盖似乎也破了口，但那些钝痛的感官竟缩小着消失到很远很远，他甚至不知道自己在做什么，将会做什么。

终于那些冷静被头顶的倾盆大雨覆灭了，眼侧颓闪的银光让那个手持匕首的人被二宫攥住了手腕，再一反手用力，那把匕首已经落在了二宫手上。

六个人在雨里躺着，有人抹着脸站起，看见二宫手里拿着匕首一步步逼近，顿时打了退堂鼓，一人这么带头跑，其他人也踏着雨坑尾随而去了，唯有之前那握着匕首的始作俑者满目怯意地倒在地上，脚跟一点点往后挪，嘴里说着别过来，别过来。

雨势变得更大，昏沉的暮色隐去了二宫的表情，他左手攥住匕首，指尖却发起了颤。

划破雨帘的汽车在街口停下，车灯一灭，有几个奔着逃命的混混撞着了那辆车的挡风玻璃，却是无心纠缠，面目狰狞地跑得更远了。

樱井从车上下来就是看见的这么一幕。

他从事务所下班，一路开车绕过大半个城区，路过二宫家门这边，说起来是顺路，其实故意选了条绕远路的回家路，无非是没能忍住。这些日子再怎么跟二宫保持距离，总会偶尔有那么几个瞬间是他坚持不下去的时候，人都不是圣人，他面上百般不认，行为上早就出卖了他的心。

眼前他是没法再深究这个问题，单是看见二宫手中银光一现，那把匕首嗡地就把樱井脑中建立的所有桥梁都弄坍塌了。

他光速般打开车门，也不顾这轰烈雨势，心跳如雷鸣，拿出了他高中短跑记录那股子劲，赶在二宫离地上那家伙一步远的同时拉住了他的胳膊——

“Nino！”

他上气不接下气，雨珠瞬间湮没了他的声音：“Nino！”

二宫手间一滞，这当口，地上那家伙寻到逃脱间隙，他连滚带爬地从地上站起，仓皇着朝另一方夜色深处窜去。

“把刀放下。”樱井另只手也攥了上去，他双手握住二宫擒着刀柄的指缝，他重复着说，“Nino，把刀放下。”

到最后竟有些哀求的语气，樱井的表情带着很久未曾见过的难过，或许还有几分痛苦。他们在雨中就这样僵持着，相握的手指混着冰冷的雨水，接连不断积攒成注，砸进脚边的水坑。

二宫缓缓低下头，发现砸落在地的水珠忽然搀上了红色的影子。

转眼血珠从樱井的指缝间流了出来。

“Nino……”

樱井根本没在意流血的手指，他就这么看着二宫，叫着他的名字，仿佛想让他清醒，但又不愿他清醒。不清醒他们可以永远坠进这场镜花水月的梦里，而清醒了是不是意味着又要回到那个必须戴着面具相处的起点。

樱井的声音带了哑，眼睛似乎也红了，而就在此刻，二宫忽然松了手，那把匕首哐当一声落地，雨水迅速洗净了上面泛着的猩红。

二宫把樱井的手缓缓摊开，他盯着那道血口，眸里终有些被拆解开来的涟漪正聚集出不小的波涛。

樱井张开臂，猛地将他捞进怀里。

他抱得很紧，嘴巴触着二宫脖颈里的那片软肉，他吸了吸鼻子，喃喃道：“你说，我们之间除了互相折磨，还剩下些什么？”

二宫双手了无生气地耷拉在两侧，暮色四合，黑暗里他什么都看不见，连一点光都没有，他只能闭上眼。

因为闭上眼，他才能扎进眼前这一团仅有的温暖里。

这场雨下到了深夜，狂风怒号，台风天一到，连电台讯号也变得断断续续。

樱井坐在副驾驶上，面前的雨刷器扫开雨中的夜色，他回过头，看见二宫打着方向盘，额发还在湿哒哒地淌水。

二宫把车开去了医院，这个场景很熟，樱井想到高中时他有次生病，二宫也是这样默不作声将他往医院带。那些事久远得竟像发生在上辈子似的，而眼前这个二宫，恐怕也再不是过去的那个他。

樱井等着护士给他包扎伤口，那护士还大惊小怪问了句你这是干什么了怎么会伤成这样？

他正转头找寻着在门口不远处坐定的二宫，那家伙膝盖也有伤，似乎已经事先包扎好了。

樱井一边打探，一边漫不经心回：“切水果切的……”

樱井生怕包扎个伤口的功夫二宫就走了，这护士刚把绷带缠完，他就急急忙忙往外跑，刚刚还坐在椅子间的二宫果然没了影，他愣了片刻，转瞬朝后一退，靠着墙，脸色阴鸷。

“喂。”

樱井猛地抬头，发现二宫手里晃着个塑料袋，他瞥了眼樱井，说：“刚去给你拿了药。”

“哦。”樱井用没受伤的手指接过药，面前二宫身上带了阵淡淡烟味，虽被雨气拂散了一大半，但樱井还是闻见了。

他们一前一后地往停车场走，樱井的车钥匙还在二宫手里，樱井这个状态开车肯定不安全，二宫没吱声，率先坐进了驾驶席。樱井只得跟着坐在旁边，期间二宫找出导航，抬头，瞅了瞅樱井。

樱井不明就里。

“你家在哪？”二宫坐正身子，示意樱井道，“自己输进去。”

到达樱井这间单身公寓有着四十分钟路程，夜间车辆稀少，加上又是台风天，城区内也寥落得厉害。

他们都闭口不谈刚刚在雨里发生的事，好像彼此早就心知肚明似的。

樱井在车上用手机悄悄给秘书发了邮件，让他去查查户神那边是不是动了手脚，他右手受了伤，用左手打字打得很别扭，二宫从镜子里看见了，终究也没说什么。

到了门口樱井掏出钥匙开门，进屋后打开壁灯，再给二宫找了双拖鞋。两人都被雨淋得挺惨，樱井伸手想脱外套，无奈右手伤口阻着。

二宫突然走过去，不动声色地替他把外套脱了下来。

樱井转头，竟盯着二宫愣了愣。二宫没在意他这直坦坦的眼神，径自寻到了厨房，倒了杯水，又将那外服药找出来，配好分量后，端着杯子走过去。

樱井跪坐在茶几边，二宫也半蹲着靠坐沙发沿，杯子和药被他推过去，樱井一仰头，把药就着水尽数吞了下去。

二宫接过他那空杯子，准备再给他倒上一杯，这回他手才将将触碰到杯沿，就被樱井忽从下方伸出的手给拦住了。

再一拉，那只没受伤的左手牢牢扣住了二宫的指缝。

樱井握着他的手尖，看着他，目光清醒，隐有三分温润。

手上一点点在摩挲，两人手指都没什么温度，好像唯独这样的动作能够生出些莫名的暖意来。

屋内只亮了盏壁灯，这间不大的公寓里摆放着樱井的许多陈年旧物，比如CD架上那些碟片，书柜里塞得满满当当的清一色法律书籍，陈列台上按照年份放置的红酒瓶——整间屋内都是属于樱井的气息。

他们仿佛明白接下去会发生什么，樱井左腿挪了挪，前身不自主往前探，交握的手可以让他施力把二宫拉过来。

他们一直睁着眼睛，视线黏在一起，眨也未眨。

最终，樱井小心翼翼地贴上二宫的唇，贴上的那一瞬两人下意识抖抖瑟瑟地半启了嘴，他们亲得很笨拙，二宫根本动也没动，樱井细密地轻触着，发出水声也很浅。

像初吻，只是肉贴肉，连该有的亲吻步骤也忘了。

又像捧着满手的瓷器，颤颤巍巍踩在黑暗中的悬崖边上。

终究还是害怕的。


	40. Chapter 40

樱井不知道自己是不是出于本能想去吻二宫。率先踏出这一步，后悔是无用功了。因为仅是这么碰上去，他就像把从前和以后都给舍掉了似的。单单停在这一刻，隽永地留在这一刹，他就用不着再去揣测和猜度二宫的感情。  
但他一人做好这不计后果的准备自然不顶用，在樱井想用舌去撬，再深入下一阶段时，二宫的意识已经醒了。眼里露了些鲜见的惊慌之后，他整个人朝后猛地一顿，倏尔便离了樱井的唇。  
这举动无疑让还沉浸在刚才温吞气氛里的樱井愣了愣神，窗外风声如涛，室内却安静极了，他们甚至听到樱井腕间的手表发出的细微节奏。两人仍面面相觑着，只是樱井眼中温度骤降，取而代之的愠意让他阻住了眼前二宫撑着地板意欲站起的动作。  
这下樱井也不管右手那伤口，只扳住二宫下巴，推着他往地板上按。茶几上的空杯子晃悠了两下，滚落着摔在另一侧的地板上。顷刻落下狂风骤雨的吻让二宫不自主蜷住了眉，樱井缚住他双手，牙齿稍稍使力，咬住他下唇的同时启开他口腔，翻搅和掠夺他的呼吸，唾液相缠，樱井几乎是骑坐在他身上，用攻城略地的姿态迫使二宫收回那些想要退缩的心思。  
二宫半闭着眼，脸色僵得难看，他们从未有过这样狼狈的接触。以前樱井哪里用过强硬手段，每回不都把二宫照顾得服服帖帖，要是二宫有万分之一的不愿意，樱井那些蠢蠢欲动的心思也会跟着班师回朝——他一向认真看待并且注重这种关系的平等性。  
而眼下确有些破罐破摔的嫌疑，在二宫拒绝态度明朗化的那个瞬间，想必樱井把能够理性思考的正常思维也给统统丢掉了。  
他只想留下面前这个人，留在这里，现在，今夜，只留在他的身边。  
他们在地板上狼狈的亲吻，樱井左手钳住二宫，另只手不太灵活地去解二宫的扣子，他们的衣服泛着湿冷的雨气，两人贴近的肌肤都在发抖。他们大声喘着气，二宫趁呼吸间隙用力别过脑袋，樱井那吻滑着到他耳侧，下一秒竟立马又被拽他回来狠狠堵住唇。  
地毯扭曲出了硌人的弧度，拖鞋早就蹬掉了，二宫一系列的推阻动作竟都被樱井兵来将挡了。  
二宫在黑暗里大睁着眼，而樱井却不愿看他，仿佛多看一秒就多一分情不自禁，只把眼睛紧紧闭着，嘴上尽力挑弄和侵占，很快他们交弄的舌尖就被迅速袭来的血腥味道占满了。  
不料此时，二宫突然放弃了推拒，刚刚还折起的膝盖坍塌着平伸下去，两只手也安分了，眉间仍是锁着的。他把嘴唇启开，任由樱井舌吻，再由樱井伸手从衬衫下摆里窜进去抚摸他的锁骨，他的背，他的腰。  
樱井手间一顿，好似发现二宫变得不为所动，连最起码的抗争也省了。他终于肯睁眼看过去，眼前他们的唇还黏在一起，甚至舌尖相抵，滚烫的触感迅速点着了情欲火线，尽数燃在愈发不稳的沉重呼吸里。  
二宫就这样看着他，樱井有些没辙了，这个眼神能迅速给他全身来个激灵，再狠狠将他抽出梦境边缘，他一下子就回想起了五年前那个分手的晚上。二宫应该不会知道，这几年樱井甚至连生日也不过了，那盒订做的对戒被他放在了物什陈列箱里，连同他对二宫的记忆一起，封进了时间胶囊。  
他怎么忘了呢。  
他们早已经回不去了。

樱井缓着呼吸，把亲吻终止了。他绝望地闭了闭眼，再把脑袋往下一搁，靠倒在二宫的脖颈间。他下面早硬了，无可否认这样的二宫还是很能撩起他的反应，现下被二宫的皮带扣硌着，肿胀得非常难受。  
这当口，二宫忽然开了口。他眼睛盯着天花板，左手手缓缓搭在额间。  
他说：“你说的对。”  
樱井怔了怔。  
“我们之间，除了互相折磨，的确什么也没剩下了。”  
二宫轻声陈述到这话的末尾时突然把目光逡巡到了樱井脸上，猝不及防的一声冷笑像把室内的空气硬生生冻结住了。樱井浑身一震，因为二宫的手竟悄然伸在他们两紧紧相压的皮带扣中间，隔着薄薄的布料，他有条不紊地替樱井揉捏着挺翘的部位，一上一下地磨蹭让将将半熄的燎原之火顷刻间复燃。  
二宫嘴角带着笑，声音听起来却凉透了。  
“上一次床能让樱井律师尽心尽力打官司，道理上来讲，是笔划算的买卖。”他舔了舔嘴角，问，“一次能抵多少签约金？”  
樱井蹙起眉，那种被浇了冷水的幻灭感让他感到非常难堪。可是二宫忽然扬起身，双手带着樱井缓缓坐直，樱井这方还处在半懵神半生气的状态，等意识过来，二宫已经扶着他的肩，将他推倒在茶几边上的单人小沙发上。  
樱井大喇喇双手一摊，面前那个脑袋就俯身凑了下来。二宫右腿卡进沙发缝里，两只手环着樱井的脑袋，然后他的唇重重碾压上去。这和刚才的吻完全不同，虽比不上樱井三分强势，却也无半点木讷之色，他努力地讨好甚至带着技巧性去接这个吻，他的双手在樱井的发从处打着旋，再将紧贴上去的下身轻轻蹭动。  
这样在性事里暗自沉浸并且带着攻击性的二宫非常陌生，虽然樱井明明知道二宫这么做是为了什么。如果只是为了主顾关系的一夜欢情，那么他们的确什么都无需考虑，所有问题都被简单化了。  
樱井当下有些自嘲地想挣脱，想让二宫停止这样可笑又荒谬的想法。但显然他根本没法从二宫火热的唇舌禁锢里走出去。二宫一颗颗去解他的扣子，将衬衫从樱井的肩膀徐徐撩开，他的手慢慢贴近樱井的胸，腹，他的吻也从樱井的唇往下滑，含着他的锁骨，挑弄他的乳尖，再然后，左手啪地解开樱井的皮带扣，紧接用牙齿，慢慢划下樱井的裤链。  
樱井把头靠在沙发背脊上，二宫倒是尽职尽力，小口小口地吻在樱井撑着帐篷的底裤上。从樱井这个角度，他只能看见二宫埋在他腿间，眉眼垂着，很是迎合。那人身上的衬衣只解开了一半，眼下却也管不了那些摇摇欲坠的衬衫扣子。许是亲吻够了，他慢慢翻出樱井底裤后的那根火热的东西，也不知迟疑了几秒，就认真往嘴里送去。  
刚刚还被樱井撩弄的舌头现下正触在那根火热东西上舔弄，樱井浑身血液腾涌，险些就这样送出去。他坐起来，想制住这样乱来的二宫，可他手指刚刚在二宫脑顶的发丝上停滞了三秒，便被下面二宫一深一浅的吞吐给拂回去了。  
欲望真是个直白又可怕的东西，樱井半张着嘴，翻江倒海的浪涛像在他们周围泛滥成灾。二宫的节奏渐渐失了章法，像是吞得太深，把他弄得有点难受，耳根红着，速度竟逐步缓下来。他用手代替了嘴，脑袋凑到一旁，剧烈咳嗽起来。  
这声咳嗽让樱井如梦初醒，他终究找回主动权，伸手逮住二宫的胳膊，把他从下面捞了上来。二宫坐在樱井腿根处，逼仄的单人沙发已经容纳不下其他空间，二宫还在咳，这么一咳，把眼角带了些生理性泪光，樱井沉默地拍起他的背，期间他们没有一句交谈，也没有一次眼神交流，樱井像例行公事似的，开始脱二宫的衣服和裤子。  
樱井手心的绷带透了点红，应该伤口又被扯开了，可他根本没放进眼里，只重新把二宫拉近，重重含住他的乳首，另只手有些粗暴地握住二宫半勃的下身，裹在手心套弄。  
到最后二宫只得把脑袋搭在樱井肩膀，埋着头，也不知闭没闭眼，顺从地让樱井帮他，一上一下的动作让沙发止不住地轻颤。他们像沉浮在夜海浪潮间的一叶扁舟，只能互做浮木撑起风帆，却又得时时刻刻提防着一个巨浪翻身，便是万劫不复。  
二宫到临界点的前一秒一同握住了樱井的手，尖端喷出的精液悉数落到他的手心，有些滴在其他的地方，都被二宫一一抹在了食指间。  
才经历过高潮的二宫脸上潮红犹存，他微微把头往后瞅去，手尖就顺势往自己身后探了。樱井一怔，意识到他要干什么，忙一把抓住二宫胳膊，想拦着他自己拓展的心思。  
二宫回过头，近乎平静地看着樱井，他说：“放开。”  
樱井一噎，说：“我怕你弄伤自己。”  
而二宫只重复了一遍：“放开。”  
樱井手一松，二宫接着转过头，有些费力和笨拙地去开拓后面，这铁定不会成为一场什么美好的性事。最终樱井脸色颓然一沉，再次伸手捕捉到二宫的手，强迫让他停下。随后他从茶几下方的抽屉里翻找半天，寻出了管防晒油。  
他沉默地拧开盖子，挤在自己的手尖，二宫这次便由他去了，只是不愿面对着他，自己晃悠悠地站起，半倾下身，扶在墙壁上。  
他们以前做过那么多次，从没有用过背后式，因为那种姿势发泄意味太强，樱井看不见二宫的脸，理应还是心疼的。眼下却像真应了他们说的那句互相折磨，仿佛唯有把这道血淋淋的伤口连皮带肉地扯下，再赤裸裸袒露出来，那伤口方能在黑暗里讥笑他们，嘲讽他们那些廉价的类似真心的东西。  
樱井慢慢从沙发上站起，双手扣住二宫腰盘，再使力将二宫臀部向外拉扯，箭在弦上也让他忍无可忍，他下面的尖端已经湿得不行，光是触碰到二宫那穴口，就跟被丢在煮锅里滚过一遭似的。便不再忍，一口气送进去。  
二宫低沉着叫了一声，扶墙的手心都攥成拳头，樱井一点点顶弄他，每一下都带着沉重的着力点，起先并没有什么快感，他那些横冲直撞的动作让他们两人都不太好受。之后他吻住二宫的背，好像嘴唇有了依靠，下盘重心的一次次抽插终于走上正轨，他喉间便不自主嗯嗯啊啊地闷哼出来。  
而二宫正一起一伏地在下方喘气，脖子上青筋尽露，途中他小腿打了好几次颤，都是樱井将他的平衡给找回来的。不知道是不是太疼了，他暗自承受半晌，就腾出一只手去弄自己下面，似乎竭力想从前面的自慰来减缓后方的撞击。  
樱井自是发现了，他边嘶着气拼命挺腰，边用自己未受伤的左手帮二宫解决。肉声的拍打淫靡又情动，即便他们知道这只是生理上的发泄和排解，却根本停不下来，缓不下来，投怀送抱也好，一夜欢愉也罢，樱井都不想深究了。  
直到地板上有什么液体垂直落地的声音，樱井低头，瞅见了几滴剔透的液体影子，而那水光，的确是从二宫眼角出现的。  
他腰间动作猛地停了，二宫被他突如其来的放松拆解掉了全力，整个人也硬生生往下面跪倒，樱井从后面抱住他，撕扯着将自己的性器退出来，他俯身，吻掉二宫那些眼泪，却没留意到他自己脸上，也早已湿透了。  
二宫轻轻摇头，颤颤支撑着站起，他哑着声音说：“不是还没射吗？”他推开樱井的手，说，“继续。”  
他根本站不稳，樱井只能将他翻了个转放倒在沙发上，然后撂起他一只腿折开，自己再挺身跃进去。  
有了刚才那些基础，现在第二次的探进便畅通了许多。二宫紧阖着双目，眼侧的水渍都被他抹干净了，他咬牙切齿地阻止嘴里的耻音，但很快阻不住了，一声声扩出。胸口剧烈浮动，他甚至绞着樱井那处，配合他动作能够来回得更深。  
这场漫长的性事一直到不了临界点，单人沙发向后移位着走了一大步，而二宫的双腿亦不知不觉被折到最开，恍惚中，他好像终于肯叫了声翔桑。  
二宫嘴唇慢慢翕动着，翔桑，翔桑。  
樱井吻住他的眼睛，他的鼻子，最后是他的唇。  
“二宫和也。”他在唇齿交融处喃喃道，“你知道吗？”  
他挺身一撞。  
“我很想忘了你。”  
“我是怎么遇见你的，怎么把你装进心里的，怎么被你牵着鼻子走的……”  
他用力掐住二宫的腰盘，拼命顶送。  
“统统都想忘了。”  
二宫徐徐睁开眼，面前的翻天覆地让他根本看不清樱井的神情。他只听到樱井重复着在说这句话，想忘了你，忘了你。他忽然伸出手，摸在樱井左耳的细小耳洞上，随后樱井倾身狠狠搂住他，这便统统射进他体内。  
缓慢的空隙并没坚持多久，樱井从脑中的白昼世界里醒来，突然又将二宫抱起，黑暗中踉跄走了几步，将他摔进卧室的床上。这次他们没用多大力气就翻滚着缠吻在一起，最后二宫骑坐在樱井上面，又让樱井扶着他的腰狠狠来了一次。  
二宫射过三次后已经不行了，最后樱井也没再射进去，而是将性器抽出来，胡乱用手抓了两下，那些液体一股脑，喷在了二宫背上。

窗外的雨变成了绵密的银针，再不如午夜那般浩浩汤汤。  
二宫趴在枕头间，用手捋开额发，空气里存着些不太舒服的味道，他揉了揉腰，只听见浴室里的水声哗哗啦啦。  
尔后浴室门被拉开，带出不少热气，樱井围着毛巾从浴室里走出，左手拿着另一张毛巾，他右手间的伤口似乎自己重新处理过了。  
二宫在床上睁开眼，恢复理智似地打探起他。樱井走过来，那湿热的毛巾便落在二宫背上，再慢慢往下擦去。  
樱井其实想说点什么，台词好不容易在他脑袋里聚集好了，岂料二宫忽然的一句“这样就行了吗”一出口，就让他给生生咽了回去。  
他有些发愣，手间擦拭的动作也止了。他看见二宫翻了个身，赤裸的全身只将最显眼的痕迹留下，从脖颈到腹部，再一路攀至大腿根。  
“要是还有需要，你可以打我电话。”二宫盘坐起身，像在谈论一件无关紧要的事，“时间地点你定，最好是晚上，如果家里不行，随便找个旅馆也是可——”  
“二宫和也。”樱井拳头一攥，怒意又蹭蹭点燃了，“你把我当什么了？你又把你自己当什么了？”  
二宫怔忪了一瞬，没回声，颤巍巍从床边站起，他扶着腰，走得不太顺畅。他走到客厅中央，从凌乱的衣服里找出了烟和火，火机跳跃着点燃了烟丝，很快腾起一阵青烟。  
他转过头，那些烟雾便朦胧了他的眼。  
“你如果这样想，那么樱井翔，”他口气竟难得带上几分认真，“我们便两清了。”  
樱井干站在原地，明明刚刚他们还能抱紧对方宣泄情欲，哪知欲望褪去，他们就像没了盔甲防身，重新回到冰窟窿里毗邻相望的状态似的，竟再寻不出伸手互相取暖的理由来。  
二宫抽完那支烟，低下头，开始一件件穿衣服，樱井站在他三步开外的地方，几分钟后，二宫已经穿戴完毕，如同来时模样。  
他最后站定在玄关，黎明的光将他的影子落寞地映在墙上。  
他们不知在晨曦间静静站了多久。

末了，二宫埋头穿好鞋，连回头动作都免了。  
“别委屈自己，”他说，“该忘的，就忘了吧。”  
之后将门旋开，似乎嘴里还伴随了一句又轻又细的再见。

那一瞬，楼道的光亮将二宫整个人笼进了大片大片的光明里，偏偏樱井一人，还留在这头的黑暗中兀自停着。  
樱井看着二宫的背影，仿佛二宫这一脚走出去，就真能将他彻底舍下似的。他不知道二宫有没有想过，如果单靠一己之力就能忘记的事，哪还需要用嘴巴来时时刻刻提醒自己。  
但如今樱井又能怎么样，他们都不是十八岁的高中生，更不会扯着谁的裤腿说不要离开我。  
他们已经经历过漫长的分别，早就背道而驰走了五年，这种距离又怎会轻而易举被缝合。  
而眼下，樱井只能看见那扇大门在他们眼前徐徐收拢。  
他知道，自此合上，这扇黄色大门，便再无人能打得开。

那扇门在收拢的最后关头被樱井一把拦住。  
门口的二宫正倚在电梯间处，他听闻响动，看见樱井光着脚追出来，脸上显然还有些难以言喻的惊诧。  
“我知道了。”樱井板着脸，终究动了动喉结犹豫片刻，说，“我每周……会给你打电话。”


	41. Chapter 41

二审上诉到最终结果宣判之间会有将近两个月的时间。

这些天小原是看出樱井那工作狂本性开始暴露无遗了，他本觉着这案子明明快柳暗花明了怎么他那后辈还带着一副水里来火里去似的苦愁深恨，别提心情好，每天仍然该黑脸时就黑脸。小原难得有空去叨扰一次TDL事务所，眼睁睁瞅着樱井在那训人，虽然训得相当委婉，但总归是不符合常态地训了，把那新人律师训得是泪眼汪汪。

于是小原琢磨着，这案子过是过了，有人心里那道坎仍然赤裸裸坦着，横竖过不去。事已至此，小原是没辙了，他该做的都做了，年度助攻奖都该颁给他，要那两人真喜欢瞎折腾，那他这些事做的也就毫无意义了。也罢，他没那国际时间去管闲事，这次叨扰完樱井，索性放手不理，交给时间来顺其自然。

而樱井这边，心情的确不好。但把这些不好的势头往工作上转换，倒是他一向看家本领。

那天过后，他也算履行承诺，每周一个电话，接通那瞬间甚至彼此也无需问候，单单这头一句时间地点，那头一句我知道了，一小时后樱井就能准时听到门铃声。

抛却情爱要素，这种不需要大脑深究的关系让两人兀自默许了。当然这关系不正当，不长久，顶多维系到官司结束就会草草收场，心知肚明又怎样，每次樱井打一次电话，他都把这次当成最后一次，可有时身体比大脑诚实，他们都是快三十的男人，自没必要把这问题看得太透。

在樱井家约过，有时也会去旅馆，一进门就直奔主题，绝无半点废言废语。以前他们在这事上就做着最合拍的相手，即便中间隔了些年岁，来过几次，便都轻车熟路地记起对方身上的那些敏感区。

二宫从不过夜，偶尔抽支烟，樱井会跟他说说案子的事，恍然只有提到案子，他们此番见面才显得理所当然，也就只是一支烟燃尽的时间，二宫穿好衣服，每次都会跟他浅浅道一声再见。

二审的最终结果宣判，三崎文哉故意杀人罪名不成立，正当防卫判决也没能通过，最终判的是防卫过当，服有期徒刑一年，尚有机会缓刑，全看三崎之后表现。这结果上了当日晨间新闻，户神建材一片哗然，股票如同枝蔓效应般跌得凄凄惨惨，而樱井跟户神建材人这么一杠上，虽免不了上对方小册子黑名单，可也让樱井这正义律师形象声名远播，连杂志约稿的都找上门了。

争取缓刑的事还得慢慢来，不过官司打完，樱井算是功成身退，谁想他刚写完这次案子的结案报告，之后的工作预约竟已排到几个月后，连喘口气的机会都没有，他必须投入到下一个工作。

都说律师这行折寿，他甚至见过被逼出抑郁症不得不放弃工作的前辈，职业病年轻时不容易看出来，等过了三四十代，一个个接踵而至。小原还劝樱井别浪费年假，记得用，那家伙却说人家用年假是陪情人陪老婆，他这年假用来倒也着实浪费，只能拼命往工作里钻。

结果不等小原说，樱井那事务所的boss也看不下去他这绷成弦似的精神状态，主动给他放了两天假，手头工作先丢一丢，赶紧回去补充睡眠。

被顶头boss这么一说，樱井唯一能工作的理由也没了，悻悻把电脑一丢，披着外套提前下班。

本想找人出来吃个饭喝个小酒，电话簿翻了个底，没能寻到什么好对象。最后停在标了星号着重符的名字上面，终究是没能把拨号键给按下去。

一忙起来，他跟二宫的电话之约不得不断。

半个月前他同二宫结算完了所有后期费用，与签约那天一样，两人坐在同一张办公桌前，沉默地进行签字和盖章。兀自把名字署上那一刻，许是连那声藏在心里的再见也一并签上了。

但事实上二宫并没说什么别再给我打电话之类的字眼，也半句没申明他们现在的床伴关系已经终止了这样的类似发言。

就如同高中时期二宫没把樱井拒绝得太死，每每总会留那么点能趁虚而入的空间，这空间会让樱井跃跃欲试的心变更强烈，当年是这样，如今仍是这样。

因为待他回神，他已经把车开到二宫楼下了。

二宫这住所到夜间总是很静，这次没了台风预警，没了倾盆大雨，他单单坐在车里，顺着挡风玻璃去定位楼层，再盯着那熟悉窗内现出若有若无的灯。

人都到了这，光是盯个楼层号哪能满足，等在车内坐了十来分钟，刚才还不敢拨号的心思瞬间被鬼迷心窍点燃，他甚至把二宫的电话设置成了快捷1，连翻电话簿的工夫都省了。

以为二宫不会接，不料过了五六声嘟音，那头通了。

“喂。”

樱井坐正身子，回：“是我。”

“……”那边滞了滞，“有事？”

“没。”樱井舔了舔下唇，想说些什么，喉咙却卡壳了。

二宫仿佛听出什么意思来，他说：“怎么？我报酬金给你付少了？”

樱井握着电话，脸上讪讪：“不是，我……”心一横，“我在你家楼下。”

果不其然二宫那头沉默了。再过几秒钟，那头的电话被咔哒一声切掉。

樱井一愣，望了望电话那头，随即脸上扯了道苦笑，低下头，重新系好了安全带。

可他车灯刚打开，亮起的橙黄灯光却颓然照亮了不远处那个缩着脖子，只穿了件薄薄运动衫的人影。

二宫忽然走过来，叩叩叩敲了三声车窗，樱井摇下玻璃，见那人撑着车门，倒也没说话，仿佛两人眼睛一对上，心里就倏地点开了聊天通道，自是读明白了。

樱井把车门打开，二宫转过身，领路似的往楼道里走，樱井跟在他后面。

电梯间内，二宫裹了裹身上的外套，再一抬眼，正好樱井盯过来，不消片刻，二宫竟笑了声。

他说：“樱井律师身边应该也不缺人吧，你一招手，往你怀里跑的人还不扎了堆？”

樱井被他这话弄得有些不愉快，搞了半天二宫以为他是来找他泻火的。但樱井却反驳不了，仿佛唯有这理由才能显得冠冕堂皇，反倒那句货真价实的“只是想见你”，硬生生说不出口了。

他走过去，俯身将鼻尖抵住二宫，呼吸相近，他盯着二宫，沉声说：“你说的没错，我是不缺人——但其他人，哪有你带劲。”

说完他就吻过去了，二宫浑身一震，很快态度上竟也接纳。他们在电梯里一直吻到叮咚唤起的那一刻，而电梯门的开启并没能打断势头，两人仍昂首交换湿吻，边缠着边从电梯里跌跌撞撞地走出，撞在墙上，门板上，闹出轰轰隆隆的声响。

二宫没锁门，樱井有顺势开门的趋向，呼吸喘息的片刻仿佛想到什么关键性问题。而二宫半阖着目，一只腿还缠在他腰上，嘴里喃喃道了声家里没人，这才让面前樱井眼神一深，迅雷不及掩耳般打开了门。

他们从玄关开始，一路战得乒乒乓乓，连好好找处软地的闲暇都没有，甚至好不容易摸到了卧室门，却又在离床边一步之遥的地板上交缠，做得咬牙切齿。

期间二宫脑袋撞上了床头柜，抽屉被推出又合上，二宫嘶了口气，转瞬便被抱着转移到床上，没等他把脑袋那疼缓过气，后方又被狠狠贯入。

樱井生怕二宫再说些令人难堪的话，唯有堵着那人嘴，再让那人没有余力跟他叫板，专注交欢和取悦，将真心一并蒙掉。

整个过程并未持续太久，樱井从后抱着他，缓缓引致高#潮前一点，他就退出去自己解决了。

二宫去浴室洗澡，樱井起身愣了愣，探头开始打量这里那些熟悉又陌生的陈设。二宫卧室还没完全收拾出来，大箱小箱放了满地，应是那人纽约去不成后没时间拾掇，索性让东西散了一地。卷成一团的巨人队海报已经很旧了，还有一把樱井没怎么见过的吉他。

樱井光着腿起身，把刚刚掉地上的东西一点点放回去。床头柜的抽屉似乎坏了，刚刚撞到了二宫脑袋，抽屉歪得更明显，合也合不上。

樱井将抽屉拉开，沉重的木头声伴了些陈旧味道散出。他看见抽屉底摆了个盒子，盒子边缘开了道口，隐约能看清里面的东西。盒子标记的地址写的北海道，那这应是属于二宫在旭川工作那些年的东西。

樱井垂着头，用手抚过那瓷杯独有的触感，忽然手尖一滞，整个人竟像置身进一场没能及时苏醒的幻梦里。

身后浴室的水声未停，没过多久，樱井将杯子原封不动地放回去，再轻轻合上了抽屉。

这场幻梦于理智边缘及时刹住了车，有些画面零零碎碎一拼，自我放送似的成了幻灯片，能将昨日细细重现。

樱井坐在床头，盯着浴室内有一阵没一阵朦起的白气，脑袋却愈发地清醒。

二宫从浴室出来，发现室内已经没了人。

透过百叶窗，楼层下那辆黑车徐徐驶动，很快开出他的视野之外。

他揉了揉脸，舌尖泛苦，烟瘾又来了。其实他不太明白今天樱井为什么会来，官司期一过，见面的理由便没了，更何况中间还隔过了大半个月。无声地来又无声地走，像是一时兴起，又生怕谁会率先说出那句就到今天为止的话，纷纷抱着得过且过的心思，仿佛这样才能把互相折磨系数降低到最小。

理论上来说是该这么想，要樱井在官司打完的后几天来找二宫，恐怕二宫也没那心思将他放上来，拒绝的理由可以描述得正当。偏偏中间隔过大半个月，处于习惯刚养上，还无法完美戒掉的微妙时期。人都容易被习惯所控制，显然二宫低估了这个控制力度对他造成的影响。

官司打完后的那一周，二宫几乎每天失眠。

好不容易睡进去，却又做了个樱井和别人结婚的梦。梦里自己成了那伴郎的唯一人选，穿着笔挺西装，站在人群之首读着矫情的稿子，还得附赠一句祝你幸福。所有人都在笑，他亦不例外。像是个好梦，也像是场噩梦。那几天他却好似真被那梦给牵制住了，每每回家打开邮箱，他都唯恐摸出一张烫金喜帖来。

而今日，时隔半月，二宫能让樱井上来，其实还跟前几日久违接到锦户电话这事挂了些钩。

锦户那家伙元气依旧，说着自己在大阪如何如何开创新天地，说到最后还嘿嘿奸笑几声，那言语态度，听着像是谈恋爱了。锦户说他也没想过缘分这种事当真妙不可言，本来以为是绝对没戏的人，现在竟也梦想成真似的跟他手牵手过日子。二宫闻言一愣，转瞬锦户就说出了口，说他跟中井在一起了，也是今年发生的事。

那家伙说从新闻里看到了樱井帮忙打官司的事，他问得小心翼翼，得知如今二宫感情相手依旧空白时，那家伙无奈地叹了声气。

“你看像我这种苦恋都能修成正果，ANIKI……到了现在，这事我倒能问出口了。你跟樱井桑，就半点回旋的地步都没了么？亏得我当年认为你们是真的不能再真的真爱了，所以其实一直，都挺替你们可惜的。我觉得能阔别重逢，都是冥冥之中的一个机会，你总不能指望着老天一而再再而三给你们当活锦鲤吧，因为机会这种事，一辈子就这么一次两次，错过之后再怎么哭天喊地，恐怕也没那后悔药吃了。”

锦户现在讲起道理一套一套，哪还有当年那股热血少年的生涩劲，不过他就能隔着电话说一说，要当着二宫面，恐还是没胆子提樱井的名，怕被二宫立马一把反手摔了。

要是换到二十代出头，二宫可能还愿意回几句掏心窝的话，事到如今人生过了快三十载，他早明白爱情并非人生全部，对他来说亦不是不可或缺的东西，同樱井保持现在这种关系，事实上免去了许多麻烦。

既然无法从是否随心的矛盾里解脱，索性也和樱井一样，把心思狠狠扎回工作，这便没了能胡乱做梦的机会。

二宫被调进本社，分在东京展会的项目负责小组里。每天跑场地再联系商家客户，晚上还得时不时参加酒会，从前他吃不惯高级料理，吃了晚上总会吐，现在酒过三巡，那些不习惯的因素也化作尘土，他还得拉人脉递名片再赔笑脸，很快这项目步上正轨，他成了展会的主要负责人之一。

没料着展会那天，他这边差点出了小纰漏。通往展会中心的3号电梯临时出了故障，他和电梯里的五六个人一同被困。电梯间先是猛地一顿，直生生坠了两层后哐当一声卡住，内里灯便灭了。

电梯本就狭窄，身边那几个人吓得六神无主，其中还有个孕妇，甚至在电梯停驻的那一刻就捂着肚子半蹲在地直喊着疼。

他们六个人里除了孕妇，还有个中年妇人，其余全是男性，对这情况没有半点经验。好在那中年妇人像学过些急救，她扶着那孕妇肩膀，抬头雷厉风行地喊了声你们谁过来帮我！

旁边几个人面面相觑，二宫从门前挤过去，脱掉外套，帮忙扶住那孕妇后背，说了声我来。

中年妇人诧异地看了他一眼，却没再多言，指挥着二宫先把她围巾取了，再让她尽量平卧，黑暗里只能靠微弱的手机灯照明，那孕妇指甲挺尖，抓着二宫手臂没少乱使力。

电梯按了紧急按钮，不知多久才会等来外援施救。

“慢慢呼吸，别紧张……”那妇人尽量安慰着孕妇，“我明白你的感受，当时我快分娩时也跟你是一样的状况，别担心，会好的，他会很健康地出生，你会亲眼看着他的出生。”

那孕妇大口呼了几口气，眼里泪光连连，那妇人抓住她的手心，说：“你可以称呼我阳子，外面已经开始营救，很快你就能去医院了。”她抬头瞅着二宫，说，“你也安慰她几句，让她尽量放松下来。”

二宫有点愣，他哪遇见过这种情况，工作时能伶牙俐齿，要突然长篇大论来安慰一个快分娩的孕妇，这技能实属在他擅长领域之外。眼下许是被那叫阳子的妇人一系列犀利反应给影响了，他只得握住那孕妇的另只手掌，有样学样道：“我虽然没机会体验生孩子的疼，但也明白母亲生子不易，你可以试想一下，未来这个孩子会成为你一生的骄傲，也许他会犯错，走歪路，甚至跟你吵架，说狠话，但落叶归根后，他仍会是这世上最在乎你的人。”

阳子忽怔忪了一瞬，二宫话没停，轻声细语里带了些温吞，不消片刻，伴随着孕妇哭喊声的渐弱，他们面前的电梯唰地一声打开了。

剧烈的光线涌进来，人声轰然而至，运托担架的工作人员一个个上前帮手，二宫喘着气从里面走出来，拍了拍衣领，浑身出了不少汗，短暂的缺氧之后让脑袋发了懵，他左右看了看，差点不记得接下去要往哪里走。

而他一回身，竟被人递了张湿巾。阳子正笑意盈盈地看着他，说：“刚刚谢谢你，旁边那些人一个个跟木头似的，没想到竟是最年轻的你站了出来。”

二宫接过湿巾擦汗，俯身道了谢，说：“我也是吓了一跳，其实都不记得自己究竟乱说了些什么。”

阳子笑着拍拍他肩，说：“我猜你母亲，一定是个幸运的人。”

她的目光下移半寸，谁知在识别二宫胸前的工作牌名字后神色竟蓦地僵住，她声音一顿，笑容瞬间褪去，脱口而出：“二宫……桑？”

二宫并未注意到她这反常举动，只草草穿上外套，看了眼腕表，说他还有工作不能久留了，说完轻轻鞠了个躬，这便顺着人潮疏散处，往楼上的展会厅跑。

阳子站在原地，脸上风云变幻，半晌没回神。

恐怕她自己也没想到，能和二宫有着这样一面的初见。

很显然这样的初见——与她从樱井只言片语里了解到的二宫印象相抵，先入为主的观念让她不得不产生些困惑。她曾把二宫当成自己与樱井这些年关系不复从前的始作俑者，这想法虽从未言明，但疙瘩总是存在的。她没预料过这疙瘩能有化解的一天，除非樱井率先拔了心里那刺，她倒是愿意等，可那家伙单身五年，仿佛用这态度来无声抵抗似的，对此她也就真没了辙，毕竟同一血统，脾气犟起来，一家人都一个样。

眼下却生生提醒了她，她记起来，二宫是家中独子，那人也有母亲。互换立场来想，二宫母亲又何尝不同她一样，在分娩那一刻就决定了，得亲眼看着这个孩子出生，再亲自护他一生顺遂无忧，健康幸福。


	42. Chapter 42

朝阳刚冒了尖，三崎迎来他第一个探监人。他被人带着在内室坐下，晨曦拉开帷幕，透过枝叶映上四方小窗，洒了些小圆光斑进来。

樱井坐在他对面，两人隔着玻璃窗，三崎神情带了些惑色。他在官司期间同樱井的交集只处于被告人和被告人律师的交流，就算他知道樱井同二宫以前的关系，在碰撞到自己这件事之后，过往那些磕磕绊绊，实属不在他关心范围之内。

樱井看起来也挺劳累，一脸仆仆风尘，从都内到这里，单是开车就要两小时，可他在瞅见三崎那刻尽量收敛了疲色，反倒挤了个不尴不尬的笑。

“樱井律师？”三崎手握听筒，半蹙着眉，“是不是户神建材又出问题了？”

樱井一愣，摇头，说：“不，不是。”他踟蹰着咽了咽喉结，“今天来找你，并不是跟你说官司的事。”

三崎疑惑更重了，他自嘲道：“总不能是来找我叙旧的。”

樱井轻声笑了笑，说：“你说的没错，的确是找你叙旧。”他抿着下唇，眼锋锐利扬起，他说，“就当我替你打赢官司讨个回报，或者你为以前做过的那些事做一些补偿。”

三崎仿佛听懂了些，他低着头摆弄起手指，说：“当年搞砸了你的T大入学梦，这事我一直挺抱歉，当时因为这事没少被那家伙揍，你知道，我根本打不过他。”

樱井摇头，说：“说起来还得感谢你，如果我进了T大，那如今你这官司恐怕也没人能帮上手，万事都有因果循环，我倒也不是来追究这个责任的。”

“那你是？”三崎眉头一舒，嘴角勾了点笑，“你想问的，跟我哥有关吧。”

樱井不予置否，三崎望了他片刻，心里隐约猜到七八分眉目。

“其实你接下这官司的时候，我还差点以为你同他重归于好了，但后来瞧你们两那态度，又觉得不像。”

三崎说到这里一顿，皱眉思索了阵。

“……我不知道你清楚些什么，但你肯定不知道，五年前我父亲的死，和你与他这段……从根本上来讲，脱不了干系。当时我挺恨你们的，好不容易我有了回来的心思，就算他是肝癌三期，我也能最后尽一点力，再多陪他些时日。那阵子我甚至想过，如果你们两还搞在一起，我肯定拼命也要把你们搞散——挺不成熟的想法，但我没想到，二宫他，竟然自己跟你断了。我当他良心发现，也明白他恐怕一辈子也难从其中走出来。因为我父亲临终前，说的是一句不怪他。”三崎淡淡道，“父亲那句不怪他，是想让他轻松地活，但其实谁又能带着负罪感轻松地活，尤其像二宫这样的人。”

樱井沉默了。

“过了五年，他那自我惩罚的想法有没有减轻我不知道，可他能接受你来为我打官司，想必也经过好一番挣扎，至于你想问我他现在心里在想些什么——恐怕我也给不出答案，我一直都不太了解他，但有一点我倒能肯定，他一向，挺重情重义。当年我害他左手出事，他到头来也没怎么怪我，不过因为我肯叫他一声哥哥，他就真把我当弟弟罢了。”

三崎不紧不慢地说完，抬头见樱井微微垂首，单手撑住额头，叹了声气，似在给自己寻觅一个舒缓放松的过程。

“我知道。”最后从他指缝里飘出这么个闷闷的声音，“……我都知道的。”

从看守所出来，晌午的阳光没了影，转瞬变成了阴天。

樱井坐回驾驶席，脑仁还在突突地跳。这些天他工作虽忙，忙里忙外总能抽些时间去查些事。五年前他错失了知晓真相的时机，因为二宫的一句分手话浇灭掉他所有信心，哪还有力去查证其他事。他起初去问了松本，松本也挺震惊怎么时过境迁樱井倒想起来翻旧账了，但松本不是当事人，也只能跟他说些柏原葬礼前后的事，以及道一道二宫母亲同柏原的复杂关系。樱井现在靠逻辑思维吃饭，这么来回梳理下前因后果，他自然能用一套说辞来说服自己。

而试问若给樱井一个能回到过去的机会，他会不会做到不打退堂鼓，死命也要跟二宫打破砂锅一问究竟，他这倒有些说不准——因为他太过清楚自己以前的脾性。

但从某种意义上来讲，分手这事竟算不上极坏了，至少给了他们彼此兀自成长的机会，即便不知这成长是好是坏。

这么一缓开，眼下他竟有些急不可耐地想见二宫。

一踩油门，车速在阴霾散布的高速路间直线上升。

这是条临海高速，耳边的海浪像给他心底激了个无底洞，无底洞里摆着一面大鼓，咚咚咚，铿锵伴随心跳一并鼓动。

谁知面前的转弯路上，一只野猫突然跳跃着从他面前闪过，猛然回神的樱井使力将脚往刹车上碰，轮胎在车道上刺啦一声划出难听的鸣响。

他踩着刹车却也缓不住惯性，朝右狂甩的车身立刻撞过路边防护栏，接连几声哐哐当当的磕绊，挡风玻璃被树枝来回叨扰，整个车身彻底偏离主道，竟生生卡在一道斜坡向下的陡壁边上。

樱井惊魂未定，他大脑嗡地乱了，待他朝车门下方回荡着风声的海浪礁石一望，铺天盖地的晕眩快夺走他所有理智。这个高度，在平日里他也会抖三抖，更别提现在这个生死关头，他这恐高症起码向上增了数十倍。

这条高速路挺偏，就算有车经过，能不能注意到这里发生了事故恐怕很难，他忙不迭从兜里摸出手机，不想右手抖得厉害，他根本握都握不稳。

触及生死底线，他发现人终归还是战胜不了恐惧。他平日里打过那么多场刑事官司，每一场都牵扯了人命，可那样的感同身受显然不如眼下来的直观。

从这个高度摔下去，不被礁石撞死也得沉海淹死，而在等待这个过程来临的漫长煎熬里，求生意识正随死亡恐惧的加深一点点被磨灭。

樱井浑身出了不少冷汗，唯一能让他呼叫出去的一个快捷号成了他心里仅存的救命稻草。但这根救命稻草很快被他抛掉了——他没能抓稳手机，那手机一溜滚进车座底下，他在试图解开安全带的同时车身竟朝下再次陷了几分，这便生生止住他埋头捡电话的心思。

脚边电话不知是不是断了，很快嗡鸣在他脚边响起，一阵又一阵，蹭着他的鞋边，荧幕光隐约透上来，樱井竟有些绝望地半闭了眼。

再一睁开，他看见藏青色的天幕上密云弥漫，隐进天幕的最后一寸光明，终究也被攫散了。

过了像漫长一个世纪，樱井脚边的电话响动停了。

顺着玻璃裂痕溜进来的冷风终让樱井恢复了些动静，他开始尝试着动起手脚，每一分都动得极慢，怕力的承载让车身抵不住地下陷，这样的尝试快耗掉他所有耐性，他几近挣扎在放弃边缘。

正当此时，他忽从前视镜里发现一束亮光，那光芒像极了天边带着尾巴的流星，一路从远方磕磕绊绊临近，竟朝他这方向急速行来。

入眼的是辆黑色摩托，车上那人戴着头盔，看不清楚头盔后藏的那张脸。骑摩托的人在停车那一瞬猛地摘掉头盔，额发被阴风拂得高高扬起，露出光洁的额头和模糊的面部轮廓曲线。

樱井盯着那步步逼近的黑影，逆着风，那人走得似乎有些艰难。却是能隐隐察出那人脸色颓变，尤其在发现这辆黑车摇摇欲坠不知还能坚持多久，一时竟露出土崩瓦解般近乎失控的情绪。

其实好巧不巧，二宫今日也来探了三崎，前脚樱井那车刚开走，后脚他骑着摩托到的看守所。他发现疑似樱井的那辆车消失在高速路间，当时他还以为自己看错了。后来见着三崎，疑问是解开了，但从三崎那难以捉摸的表情里，对樱井来此的目的却未能猜个全透。

谁想他话没说上几句，自己包里的电话竟嗡嗡响个不停。瞅到那来电名单没来由让他心里咯噔跳了一阵，接起来又没人说话，只听着听筒里的风声来回铺卷，当时他心口就提上了嗓子眼。

他“喂”了半天，叫起樱井的名字，甚至挂了电话反打过去，都没给他任何好的回应。

他向看守所的人反应了下这个问题，那些人却当他小题大做，不过一通没打通的电话能有什么问题，怕是杞人忧天了。二宫脸色赫然一冷，也放弃和人磨嘴皮，转身便奔出去跨上自己那辆专属摩托，朝着都内方向疾驰。

因为这条高速是唯一一条必经路，算上时间樱井不可能回的了东京。

空气里晕满海味，头盔前方的视野时而模糊时而清晰，二宫额头淌着汗，他一路飙着车速，强迫自己注意高速路上前后车辆动静。

开了快四十分钟，他终于看见了路边那道被撞歪的栅栏。

如果刚刚心口还悬在喉咙尖，此时此刻心脏怕是该停了一瞬。

二宫冲到车门前，又不敢过大动作，右手贴着玻璃，一阵又一阵密集地敲着，几秒后，锁开了，面前的玻璃徐徐下降，他看见樱井大半个身子凑到车门前，唯独两只脚还卡陷在前座，倒不是他抽不过来，他能做到这一步，已经算很了不得地突破极限了。

二宫眼睛迅速红了，他小心翼翼地拉开车门，拉开的同时整个车身竟不合时宜地左右摇晃起来。

“翔桑！”二宫的声音被风遮了大半，他一手扒住车身，另只手往里探了几寸，他又叫，“手呢？！拿给我！”

几百年没见过这么大吼大叫的二宫，樱井也被吓了一跳，可他知道眼下想什么也没用，他是挺想伸手的，但人逢这一刻恐惧和理智无法并存，他有些悲悯地看着二宫，挣扎了半天也只叫出了一句“Nino”。

“樱井翔！”二宫像是发火了，愠色也掩不住他话音里的颤意，他说，“你给我坐直了！别抖！有什么好怕的！以前你不是说你都不恐高了吗！现在这个高度算什么！你就当坐了个云霄飞车卡在最高点，”仿佛意识到樱井低着头往下直瞟，他慌忙加了句，“别往下看！”

樱井咬牙，轻轻点了点头。

“先给我左手……”二宫半跪在车门外，朝下伸手，“快给我！”

樱井那手扬得高了些，二宫用力握上去，两人指缝相缠，已生生拉在一起。紧接着得靠樱井自己用力站起来，他们头发都被风吹得乱七八糟，二宫更是蜷紧眉头，死死攥着指尖，压迫处的两人手指都泛了层青白。

“我拉你出来，你别急。”二宫缓了缓神，“我不会放手的。”

像是怕樱井不信，他接连说了好些遍：“我不会放手，你可千万握住了。”

樱井一怔，恍是这话带了点振奋要素，顿时樱井竟也鼻酸了。他刚才甚至想过如果他在这里丢了小命，自此阴阳相隔，他会不会才有机会看清楚面前这家伙的一丝真心。

非得等到触及这样性命攸关的时刻——连他都不知道是不是该感谢这场突如其来的横祸。

一只手吊着重量不轻，樱井伸出另只手，二宫用着全力，另只手也捉着了。二宫一点点把他往外拉，要不是真切遇到此事，这画面像极了刑侦片里的悬崖追逐戏。现下是没时间吐槽了，樱井从车身里解放出来那一刹，两人一个倾力朝后倒，樱井抱着二宫，二宫亦双手环了上去，两人在石堆里滚了一圈，一身都是狼狈。

他们脖颈相贴，动脉活跃地跳着，手心握出了汗，体温也是暖的。

待心跳相抵，二宫长舒口气，心里那块大石落了地。

樱井怕自己压着二宫，向右一翻，两人齐齐躺在地上，胸腔还在上下浮动，他将脑袋一偏，二宫也将视线递了过来。

刚才二宫还泛红的眼角似乎挂上些湿哒哒的东西，不过转瞬被他一抹而散了。

他看着樱井，樱井亦看着他，三秒过后，那人竟有些破坏气氛，忍不住干笑了一声。

知道二宫这笑带了点劫后逢生的意思，樱井摸摸僵硬的下巴，他刚刚是真怕得不行，现在回想起二宫那么冒险救他，其实也是件危险系数很高的活，难免更加心有余悸。

发现樱井还这么严肃地扳着脸，二宫拍掉脑袋上的灰，从地上站了起来，之后转身，递了手，让樱井起来。

樱井微愣，右手一抬，握了上去。

二宫去打了个电话，有些暴躁地描述起樱井这个车祸。警察不知什么时候会来，等二宫挂了电话，见樱井坐在那斜坡前的小石堆上，顺着他视线平挪，他们面前是一览无余的海平线，海浪满盈，这种虎口余生的风景，樱井竟还看的进去。

二宫把电话收起来，揣着兜，走过去，在他旁边坐下。

“你以前讨厌海，所以我们都没去过海边。”樱井灰头土脸地给他挪了点位置，说，“谁能想到刚才我差点就要拥抱大海了。”

二宫察觉到樱井这话说得笃定，但整个人并没什么笃定下来的势头，那人把右手隐在袖口里，无非是遮着他那些颤巍巍的后怕心理。

“你怎么会来的？”樱井转头问。

二宫舔舔下唇，把刘海又捋到脑后，他说：“我去看文哉，才发现你也去看了他，你若没给我打那电话，恐怕我也不至于火急火燎地赶来。”说到这他不满地转头，“樱井翔，这种时候该打的是110，你给我乱打什么电话？我要是人在火星，谁管你卡悬崖还是掉海滩的？”

樱井把头一埋，说：“谁知道，生死关头，我除了你，竟然谁也想不着。”

二宫铁青着脸，骂他一句“バカ”，骂完他站起来，说我要走了。

“你走哪儿去？”樱井脸一凛，“警察还没来呢你就准备把我丢这里？”

二宫继续走他的，哪有空理他。

“二宫和也。”樱井忽然从石堆里站起来了，“我倒还没问你呢，你卧室里放在抽屉底层的那个杯子上面，为什么会刻了我的名字？”

二宫脚步猛地一顿，他回头，脸上那些惊慌未定的东西没能避过樱井的眼。

“Nino。”他软下声音，“过来陪陪我，我们说说话，好吗？”

这下气氛变得有些诡异。两人肩并肩坐在石堆前，二宫低头，把腿一盘，又不动声色地盯着海浪深处。

“别不吭声。”樱井清了清嗓子，“我这手还在抖呢，你说点话给我听听。”

二宫别开脑袋，问：“说什么？”

“什么都好。”樱井顿了顿，开始替他想，“比如你在北海道做了些什么，遇见了什么人，比如你跟你弟弟小时候的事，再比如你师父的事，如果实在不想说这些，那就想到什么说什么。”

二宫沉默了半晌，其实不用樱井点破，刚刚他那些一举一动，在任何人眼里看了也会奇怪。若脱离在乎这个层面，二宫会不会不留余力去救另外一个陌生人，这点他自己都不能保证。樱井自然看懂了他这个反应，现下什么谎话恐怕都再混不过去，毕竟患难间的真情流露，已是最好实证。

“我……”二宫迟疑半秒，他挠挠头，说，“我承认刚刚是挺害怕。那种害怕，和你恐惧高度上的本能性害怕，应该不太一样。”

他抬头，对上樱井的眼睛：“师父死的时候我害怕过，五年的时间也没能让我忘掉这种害怕，所以刚刚我很清楚，那种如出一辙的害怕心理不会有假。”

对于死亡的焦虑潜伏在无意识里，一些事的发生会让这些无意识的东西破掉思想禁忌，分分秒秒提醒他，万物生灵都会有迎来自我终结的这一刻。

柏原的死像一个截流点，停滞了二宫的生活，他六神无主，无所适从，他不得不对自己逼迫柏原迎来生命终结点这件事耿耿于怀。这种截流会影响他一生，现在他的生活虽一点点复位启动，可他知道，他做不到不去回首，做不到完全放下。

但是刚才，刚才——

二宫不敢想，如果死亡这两个字真真与他身边这个人挂上钩，那么恐怕他的生活，他之后的人生，无疑将会经历上另一场截流。

那一瞬，他承认他被击垮了。

“害怕失去——“他说，”翔桑，我害怕失去你。”

樱井忽怔了怔，说不出来，心里像被人细细凿了条小道，如果以往这条道路被冰层所盖，那如今这些厚实的冰层，便被阳光普照了。汨汨化成溪流，带着滋润和回春的意识，唤醒了冰层之下那些温暖的东西。

二宫动了动手指，凑过去抚住樱井匿在袖口下的手，樱井的手轻微抖了一阵，两人手指温度相合，热度源源不断地透着。

樱井向下扣着的手指慢慢翻转过来，他试着张开些幅度，让二宫的手能从指缝里钻进去，恰好十指吻合上。

之后他浅浅笑了，低下身，想给二宫一个吻，但行进一半，这吻抬高了方向，最终，他轻吻住了二宫的眼睛。

触感是湿的。

警铃响得恰到好处，两人脸上一惊，急急忙忙分开，窘迫之色没褪。二宫从石堆上跳下去，眼见有几个警察一路小跑着奔了过来。

樱井怕那人遁得太快，趁胸口那暖流未减，忙呼了一声二宫的名。

二宫回头，半皱着眉。

樱井笑了，慢吞吞走过去。

在蹭过二宫肩膀的时候，他小声说：“有件事忘了告诉你——阳子女士，她说她想请你吃饭。”瞅到二宫又一副被雷劈过似的惊诧后，他慢慢加了句，“阳子女士还说了，五年前你爽了一次约，五年后如果再不赴约，道理上说不过去，我也交不了差。”

说完他就被三个警察团团围住，明明脑袋上还蹭了不少灰，眼里却藏了些不着痕迹的春风得意，哪像刚从生死门前捡回一条命的样子。

二宫站在他身后几步之遥。

他们头顶的大片密云缓缓露了道细缝，内里的明媚纵横交错着溢出来，没了灼目刺眼的热度，反倒带出些柔和的影子。

而阴霾天，终是结束了。

尾声——

今年冬天东京飘雪早，不过一晚带冰渣的夜雨，早上一拉开窗就跟看了场3D版冰雪奇缘。二宫家门前堆了厚厚一摞，他从床上懵着神爬起，看到二宫母亲推开大门，往他头上丢了两件厚实的羽绒服，让他快点起床。

比去年提前了几天去扫墓，到墓园得坐小巴士，他替母亲拿着花篮，两人坐进没什么人的空旷巴士里。因为积雪的缘故车开得很慢，一路颠颠簸簸，二宫拿出掌机之时犹豫地看了眼母亲，他母亲稍稍打着呵欠，竟说了句那我看着你玩。

墓园前稀稀落落几个人正在扫雪，其中一个管理员似乎认识二宫母亲，寒暄说了句新年好。蜿蜒的石阶路看着很滑，二宫母亲没走几步，二宫就把手间花篮置在手臂间，伸手扶住了她。

二宫母亲淡淡笑了，也就任凭他拉着。

石碑边上也积着雪，等寻到柏原那位置，两人先把雪拍散，再慢慢放下花束。双手合十，鼻腔里呼出些白气，二宫母亲鼻头都冻红了。

“今年文哉没法来，明年会补上。”二宫母亲自顾自说着，“以后我们三个每年来看你一次，哦，出来的话文哉应该也快结婚了，说不定是四个，再几年，五个六个也没准。”

二宫沉默地蹲在一旁，一般他来这里话都不多，恐怕也不知该说什么，索性当个活哑巴。

今天二宫母亲却忽然撞撞他胳膊，说：“你就没什么要汇报的？”

“嗯？”二宫一愣，说，“我有什么可汇报的？一年又一年，过得都像在复制粘贴。”

“你这样子，你师父看了也未必开心。”二宫母亲叹着气，对着柏原说，“你不如给他托个好梦，好生劝劝，反正这家伙大了，我的话他也听不进，我记得他一向都听你的。”

一般来扫墓都会待上一天，中午吃过午饭，他们会在附近走走，等过了傍晚，再回去告个别，赶最后一班公车回家。

今日下了雪，天会黑得早，二宫讲起他刚到北海道，还挺难适应这昼夜更迭速度。提到他在旭川的事，二宫母亲听得挺认真，认真之余，眼里还装了些心疼。

二宫看见，这便不提了，只伸手抚了抚她后背，说：“你以前就说年轻人得多历练，再者我在北海道又不苦，大家人都很好，工作做起来也很舒服。”

“你之前不是还要去纽约？”她顿了顿，道，“错过了一次，以后还能不能有再去的机会？”

二宫瞪她一眼，说：“你这是多想赶我走？”

“我是怕这里有太多人和事让你心里惦念，要么就无法释怀。”二宫母亲替他围好围巾，“往外走走也是好的，要不是文哉那事耽搁了——”

“母さん。”二宫打断她，说，“你别又把责任往自己身上揽，纽约不去也好，反正我英语没练好，其实还挺担心。以后要是在东京设计部待得过去，应该会获得短期出差的机会——反正我工作上的事，你不用跟着瞎操心。”

“工作的事不操心，那其他事呢？”她咕哝道，“我总不能睁一只眼闭一只眼。”

二宫知道她说的什么，他挠挠耳，想转个话题。

他们将将走到墓园石阶上，数十层崎岖的阶梯已经被扫雪人扫出了道路的模样，而下方大道处的停车位，赫然停靠了一辆蓝色轿车。

这车看起来很新，牌子挂的二宫他那会社名，此时那停车人打开车门，许是被冷空气冷得够呛，他急匆匆系好围巾，朝石阶上方的两个人招了招手。

“我坐公交回去。”二宫母亲佯装无事似的理着衣角，“你自己去吧。”

二宫一怔，拽着她，说：“你一个人走我怎么放心？“

“行了，我还没上年纪呢，再说，我约了双叶看电影。”她这般赌气说着，抬眼看见二宫似笑非笑，她便打了二宫小臂一拳，说，“严肃点。”

打完像是出了口气，她敛了神色，又朝不远处樱井打探一眼，她说：“这种事，总得……再给我点时间吧。”

二宫眉心蜷了蜷，拽着他母亲胳膊的手轻轻一松。

二宫母亲有些头疼地摇摇头，实在不想记起那晚二宫是如何跟她若无其事地坦白心声。

一句“我喜欢过男人”已让她吓得够呛，再一句“如今心里装的仍是原来那个”更让她五雷轰顶。坦白也罢，偏偏二宫和樱井这关系开始的源头，竟能追溯十年之久。

蒙在鼓里蒙了十年，加上那晚惊吓犹在，尔后二宫母亲看见樱井送二宫回家，她那心理阴影也没能完全褪去——即便半个月前她还在二宫面前把樱井律师从头到脚夸了一遍。

她自己也后悔把话说太满，因樱井打官司那事摆着，她心情复杂归复杂，却又着实做不出什么阻拦行径来，索性选择退居后线，况且，她自己也曾讲过，想让二宫之后，能够活得随心。

“如果你认为那是快乐的话——那么你还有这个机会去收获自己的快乐。”二宫母亲从后面推了他一把，“好了好了，去吧。”

还暗自嘀咕了句“别搞得我跟个恶婆婆一样”。

二宫从那数十台阶上慢慢往下走。每一步带了点小心谨慎，每一步加了些笃定坚持。

他一走下去，樱井替他接过包，两人一前一后上了车。

车前落了不少雪，二宫系上安全带，发现樱井笑意匪浅地盯着他。

“干什么？”他问。

樱井摇头，说“没什么”，发动车，转着方向盘绕出墓园后，他忽然道了句，“明年，把我也带上吧。”

二宫没回他，淡淡扯了扯嘴角，权当答复了。

阳子女士这个阔别五年的饭局，二宫难免有些小紧张。他们订的是个家庭餐馆，少了些正式的东西，也算樱井自己的考量。

樱井母亲倒比他们先到了，路上二宫买了点蛋糕和红酒，硬不让樱井掏一分钱，樱井自不好说什么，单单站一旁帮他物色。

樱井和二宫一进门，阳子女士的嘘寒问暖目标全落在二宫身上，自家亲生儿子完全被她当空气晾一边，期间她又把那天同二宫困在电梯里的事拿出来讲，不忘夸二宫沉着冷静，还让樱井好生学着点，再聊起二宫悬崖救樱井那事，她就一口一个救命恩人了。

樱井脸一愁，说：“没想到区区一个电梯倒给你们建立起革命友谊了。”

语毕收获白眼*2。

晚饭吃得分外愉快，樱井母亲话匣一开，把樱井幼时的黑历史全爆出来，樱井没有半点抗争权，白的被说成黑的他也只能干巴巴在一旁给两位祖宗夹菜。

吃过饭，樱井本想问他母亲还愿意去哪里转转，樱井母亲望望他们两，掏出钱包准备结账，她说：“我都碍眼一晚上了，哪儿还有心情再杵你们跟前，这饭我请了，你们自己去吧，下次的话，”她看向二宫，温和笑出声，“来我们家，毕竟饭店里的东西，吃着总觉得少了什么，NINO爱吃什么，下次我亲自做给你吃。”

樱井扯着他母亲带到一边，小声说：“明明说好的循序渐进，你就这么让他去，我爸我奶奶一屋的弟弟妹妹该怎么解释？”

樱井母亲剜他一眼，说：“出息，你母亲大人还在家里撑起一片天，你既然过了我这关，还怕过不了你爸你奶奶那关？”

“你已经揍过我一顿了，要我爸我奶奶再跟着一人抽我一顿鞭子，那你还是一年对付一个，一年让我挨一顿的好。”

樱井母亲懒得回他，只从鼻腔酝酿了个哼字出来。

樱井母亲走了另一头，樱井刚刚喝了点酒没法开车，驾驶权回归到二宫手上。

方向盘转了几个大弯，瞧着方向，的确通往的是二宫回家路，但樱井酒意正盛，显然并没打算这么快把他放回去。

“诶，这里这里，停一下。”樱井摇开车窗，左右环顾一周，“我说怎么这么眼熟，这不是通学路么？你还记得X高怎么走不？”

二宫熄了火，耸耸肩，说：“听闻银杏林没了，好像X高同隔壁女校合校了。”

“那是怪可惜的。”樱井突发奇想，“我们下去看看？”

二宫没拂他意，他把车找了个位置一停，边转车钥匙边把自己裹成熊，下了车不忘缩起脖子直喊冷。

昨天下了雪，夜里气温低得不行，似乎快突破零度，两人都被冻得够呛。不过樱井兴致犹存，对这条通学路上陈旧店铺的看板菜他各个都有印象。

“说起来，松涛会馆后来怎么样了？”樱井突然问。

“嗯？”二宫双手揣兜，说，“后来卖了，那买主开了个咖啡店，就是生意一直都不太好。”

樱井思索了阵，又说：“要不把它买回来？”

二宫微微一怔：“买回来做什么？”

“你师父的东西，还是别落到别人手里，太可惜，如果你懒得打理，也能雇几个空手道师傅，总归道场还是得有个道场的样子。”樱井手肘一抱，不知说到哪里去了，“……能重新开始就好。”

说完他故意看了眼二宫，清清嗓子，说：“你考虑考虑？”

“考虑什么？”二宫故意打起哑谜，“考虑开道场，还是考虑重新开始？”

樱井眸里蓦地染出些缱绻的影子。

二宫却擅自转过身，他指了指前面，问：“还记得这条路吗？”

樱井侧目，虽少了银杏林相伴，但这条笔直的夜路延伸到哪里他们当然记得一清二楚，而这路上承载的青春年岁，恍然还是昨天的事。

有几个穿着熟悉高中制服的学生骑着自行车从他们身边驶过。

他们目送那几道制服远去的背影，等到消失不见，二宫正站定于离樱井三步远的地方。

他在黑暗间不动声色地开口：“我以为——”

尾音扬起，整个人融进夜色，他回头，唯有那双眼睛亮若星辰。

“我以为，我们已经重新开始了。”

他们保持着三步距离，似乎开始下起雪，细小的冰渣落下来只剩些冰凉雨意。

“翔桑，你说的没错。”二宫说，“这辈子，我可能没精力再花这么多时间去认识一个人，也没心思再同谁互相折磨上十年。”

他们的确认识太久太久了。

樱井怔忪地看着他。

二宫说完后竟不自在地低了低头，他像在犹豫，又像在做着什么重大决定，踟蹰不定的模样挺稀奇，而下意识顺手摸耳朵的动作，暴露了他想隐藏些不好意思的那门心思。

“我……”他抿着下唇，说，“我是不是从没说过——”

话音未落，二宫朝前堪堪走了一步，一步之后，又是一步，动作放得挺慢，像在夜路里跳着什么诡异的舞步。到了第三步，他小心地踩着覆于路面之上的薄薄冰渣。

随后轻轻踮脚，忽而展开的双臂似乎也让樱井浑身一僵，而那双臂在樱井背后蓦地收紧，二宫将脸埋进樱井的围巾里，很暖，不过带了点雨水，温度便恰到好处。

他咬着樱井的耳朵，轻声道：“我爱你。”仿佛觉着这话还未够，他深深闭上眼，再次搂紧樱井，“从没停过。”

最后，他将这话梳理成通顺的一句：“从没停过地爱你。”

感受着面前樱井有些僵硬的上身在听过这话后颓然放了松，二宫脖颈处顿时有了些湿湿热热的触感，他抬起眼，发现樱井忽然红了眼眶。

咔哒一声，仿佛是心里那声锁开门的细碎音调。

而那道横亘在他们之间的黄色大门，终究悄无声息地打开了。

攘来熙往处，枝垂樱和银杏对半开，通路两头分叉，隔开男女高校。

那日正逢入学式的头一天。

不算个好天，二宫起得晚，边揉着惺忪睡眼边奔在那条明媚的通学路上。樱花刚开，春天影子刚晃悠出来，花粉症充斥，遍地都是戴口罩的陌生人。

他穿过斑马线，穿过流动人潮，穿过长长的通学路，入眼的东西三秒一换，即便如此，他仍没能免过目睹银杏林里的递情书一幕。

女生只留给他个后脑勺，他却一眼看见了那个白衬衫男生。那男生似也注意到了他，明明素不相识，那人却莫名赠了个高深莫测的笑容过来。

尔后没能撑过铃声时效，在够着铁门前一瞬，二宫书包被人恶意一勾，只能眼看X高大门硬生生在他面前半合。

恐怕谁也没能想到，只单是勾个书包的动作，也能勾出他们往后长达十年的青春纠葛。

教导主任一声轻喝，面前竭力挤门的人动作齐刷刷停下。

二宫回过头，瞅见那白衬衫不好意思地向他道了声歉，随后那人一指，礼貌性让二宫先进校门。

只当遇着个拖油瓶，二宫连搭理的力气都省了，一脚便迈了进去——

然后呢？

然后，故事就从这里开始。

【黄色大门 全文完】


	43. Chapter 43

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外一

有个词说的好，破镜重圆。

于旁人眼里，特别对樱井二宫这事从头到尾知根知底的人来说，等同于追一部起承转合的电视剧走到了大团圆结局，之后走向再如何勾勒，那都能以一句自此过着幸福快乐的生活来划上句点。当然旁人也不乏如相叶雅纪这般蒙鼓里蒙太久的，非得忽给他来一棒他竹马跟他兄弟历经风雨后终修成正果的连番轰炸，他恐怕除了当场死机静置三秒，才能猛然回神这些年他究竟错过了些什么。

但于当事人眼里，单停在破镜重圆这个词面上，显然还未够。

雨蒙天气没能打断加班步伐。

樱井掐着眉心打稿子，噼啪电脑声盖在雨声后。一抬头，瞅着他这一加班狂不走，底下人竟都不敢做那拎包回家的头一人，樱井扶额，想是自己这恶魔形象又得遭上一回口诛笔伐，这才拍了拍手，宣告今日工作结束，实属不必再陪着他加班。

手机充上电，自动出现的备忘录里现了条文字，樱井喝着咖啡划了划，脸忽一惊，差点喷了满屏幕，这才匆匆看日历瞅腕表，挠头懊悔，闪了个来电过去。

今天他让二宫把东西都搬过来，言外之意，反正他那小公寓二宫已然轻车驾熟，不过在原有的陈设上加一些二宫少得可怜的私有物品，再在那人的钥匙扣上多留个位置，就算不比数年前的双人合租屋敞亮舒服，但两人都昏天黑地忙工作，先凑合着同住倒也并无不妥。

电话不出五秒接通了，樱井把电脑盖子一合，一只手飞速穿起了外套。

“喂。”

樱井刚想了些道歉的词句，酝酿半天没说出口，他犹豫了一下，问：“收拾完了么？”

“早完了。”二宫那边伴着几声不小的嗡鸣，那人的音调淡淡隐在雨音后，“没你给我捣乱，收拾得更快。”

“吃晚饭了么？”樱井说，“别告诉我又叫了外卖。”

“还没。”二宫顿了几秒，叫了声，“翔桑。”

“嗯？”

“……”那人轻细地笑了声，“我把你车开出来了。”

樱井一愣，转瞬意识到什么，他起身拉开百叶窗，动静加快玻璃窗上雨线下滑速度，然后他站定那层朦胧的玻璃前，似是笑了。

“顺路接你下班。”二宫在楼下招了招手，对着听筒说，“还不快下来，我都要冷死了。”

樱井本想问你等了多久，或者再一句要是我不给你打电话你是准备在雨中当情圣还是怎么着，他记得以前这些话轻易能说出来，事到如今反而统统咽回了肚子。这问题也不光是发生在他身上，几度他发现二宫也会有这种欲言又止的情况，是不是每对重修旧好的恋人都能顺利度过这样的磕绊期——相敬如宾，小心翼翼，生怕一着不慎又重新落了道轮回，终究带上几分忌惮，骨子里免不了，还是会害怕。

但表面上他们也没什么问题。

眼下樱井头顶公文包穿过人行道，钻进副驾驶位置里迅速锁上车门，二宫问他想吃什么，樱井翻着手机说哪里哪里好吃，还得自动滤过二宫不能吃的东西。

到最后二宫说算了，要不回家自己做。

樱井茫然抬头，点了点，说那也行。

超市还有二十分钟关门，他们都没带伞，灰溜溜跑进去迅速解决食材，二宫不动声色放了些扇贝和芝士蛋糕进推车里，哪知一回头见樱井偷偷塞了些速冻汉堡肉和菠萝面包，两人相觑一眼，转而都不自在地扯嘴笑了笑。

最后买了些清酒，满满几大袋东西都扛上了车，樱井的西服外套算是毁了，干脆脱下来丢后面，挽起衬衫袖口，和二宫交换了驾驶位。

期间接到了樱井母亲的电话，樱井在开车，让二宫帮忙接一下。

樱井母亲本还在厉声厉色问樱井最近有没有空去看小修的野球比赛，二宫对着樱井耸耸肩，回了句伯母是我。

电话那头沉默两秒，樱井母亲画风一变，这便阳光灿烂地道了句要不KAZU你也一起来吧。

这就称上KAZU了。

樱井瞪他一眼，他自己都没好意思叫过呢。

一路上电话没停，二宫回答的都是好的，谢谢，知道了，您也是这样的单字，樱井半猜半蒙，比起他这个还没能获得去二宫家拜访许可权的进展来说，二宫这边的深入内部火速打好群众基础的技能确实该让他好生学习学习。

这种事，倒也不强求，毕竟握的是身边这人的手。

回家后樱井迅速审查了下二宫都在家里增了些什么陈设，不忘故意挑刺吐槽了几句，却在看到那个放在桌子上的自制瓷杯后成功破了功。

他把那杯子拿起来细细看了看，杯壁上的熟悉文字可以清晰地摸出错落有致的凹凸感。

转身发现二宫压根没理会他这举动，只在厨房叫了句过来给我烧水。

现在樱井好歹能进厨房，其实料理手段也进步了不少，就算偶尔分不清韭菜和葱，但严重性失误一般没有，能养活自己的胃就行。

二宫这厢做饭技术就更炉火纯青，他这么久违在厨房里一站，明明还是这人这些动作，可樱井知道时光还是在他身上留了些不可捉摸的痕迹。经常听松本相叶说二宫一直长不变似的，以后肯定连白头发都不会有。但唯有真正亲近到某个距离，才能把那些不可捉摸的痕迹悄悄寻出来。就像樱井一去不复还的黄毛，左耳封合上的耳洞，都盛在时光胶囊里埋地深根，那是他们无法回返的青春。

所以才会想着珍惜一分一秒，错过的五年无法弥补，正如很多年前二宫说过的——那还会有剩下的数十年。

二宫看樱井切个菜还能切出神游太虚的状态，忍不住小腿撞了撞他，问他在想什么。

樱井自不可能说真话，只用工作上的事当了借口。

晚饭边看电视边开了瓶清酒小酌。

樱井坐在沙发上，二宫却是靠在沙发沿盘腿在地，时不时会碰着樱井的小腿。樱井杯里酒没了二宫会给他倒，一小时以内一瓶酒就一扫而空。

樱井拿起遥控器换台，换着换着遥控器就被夺了，眼前黑影一横，二宫站起身跨坐在他身上，半倒似的挂在脖子沿，脸到脖颈都红了，显是酒量上了头。

樱井立刻揽住他，一低头，二宫就捧着他下巴吻上去，滚烫的舌头扫进他口腔，有点清酒残余的辣味。

他们和好后这几个月，见面吃饭都是挤的工作空隙，亲热的机会不多，偶尔也就在车里接个吻，不知是不是还有些芥蒂之前维系的那几周床伴关系，好像如要终止这样的芥蒂想法，就得拿出除了上床他们还有很多其他事可以做的表现来。

但谈恋爱过日子，这种事总得囊括在范畴之内，用点酒精来催化，进展得就顺理成章了。

二宫吻得有些狠，樱井掌着他，带住他那舌尖找回章法，穿过他毛茸茸发从，让自己能在下方吻得更深。

樱井另只手伸进二宫裤间，摸准位置后帮他轻轻揉捏，二宫全程挂在他身上，就只听见喉咙哼哼几句。

“翔桑。”

“……嗯。”

二宫吐了口气，眉头蜷得很紧，好像酒精和欲望驱使，终能让他说出口了。

“去旅行吧……找个假。”

樱井手一停，惊讶这话竟不是从他自己嘴里提出，也不知二宫现在带了几分清醒，他唯有把二宫按怀里，手上开始逐步加快，快到一定程度，他才轻轻回了那句，好。

二宫这次没跑火车，难得能拿出行动力脱宅，假期定的黄金周，目的地却跑到了巴西。樱井能不能拿到假还不清楚，总之从计划到攻略到飞机票到酒店安排都由二宫自己搞定，只等樱井一个OK丢过来，带上钱包护照就能走。

这景象太匪夷所思，一连震惊了松本相叶，震惊归震惊，最后松本一脸不满，说没办法谁让这就是爱嘛。

相叶说察觉到了一种深深的虐狗感。

等待樱井这回复期间，二宫代替他去看了樱井修的野球赛。或许樱井平日给小修科普过二宫的高中野球经历，做准备活动前二宫有幸被小舞连拉带拽地介绍去了他们那野球队休息室。

小舞小修自是不知樱井同二宫的关系，只明白二宫是他们哥哥高中连带到大学的同学，交情匪浅，加上野球大神这封号让小修着实好奇，见着二宫就让他给自己看看这投球姿势究竟像不像样。

樱井母亲是比赛前几分钟才来的，位置排在了小舞和二宫的中间。间隙的时候樱井母亲会问二宫最近怎么样，从工作到生活面面俱到，小舞抛了个狐疑的目光过来，竟来了句妈你这户口调查得我以为你是不是要预备给我说媒了。

明明二宫也和樱井母亲没见过几次，和小修今天是第一次见，小舞一直记得二宫高考前打电话来家里的事，所以横竖算不上陌生。而正因他与樱井的这层关系，让这种逐步融入和慢慢渗透的家族羁绊竟也带了些柳暗花明的效果。

这种感觉，奇妙，又不可思议。

二宫隐晦地跟樱井母亲说可能近期会去旅行，黄金假陪不了他们倒有些抱歉。

樱井母亲却摇头说没事，反正我要能管住他，早就管了，以后啊，还不是就只能靠你替我管。

“关系可以慢慢修缮……”她苦笑了下，说，“不过别再伤他的心，那家伙在这种问题上，意外地会死脑筋。”

高高扬起的野球划出漂亮弧度，伴着全垒打的口号，那些画面纷纷钻进二宫的手机相册里，吃饭时他打包发给了樱井。

最后一张图是他们站在野球场前面的合照。小修站在中央，一身泥泞，樱井母亲和小舞一人站一头，二宫扶着小修肩膀，替他捧住奖杯，好似他忽然扮起了野球监督，笑得竟也有些不计形象。

樱井收到那图的时候刚开完会，他身边走过无数西装笔挺的同僚，他留在了最后，靠在墙上，周围的声控灯倏地灭掉了。

他盯着屏幕里的二宫，这是黑暗里唯一的光。随后他隔屏轻轻一笑，发了条信息过去。

假已请好。

一起去旅行吧，KAZU。

以前他们旅行都是在日本国内游，那时是樱井逼迫性主义，现在全盘颠倒过来，反倒让樱井心觉新鲜又……期待。

哪料出发前一天二宫往自己包里一个劲地塞药片，樱井吓了一跳，开始以为是感冒药或者肠胃药，结果撩开他手自己去抢出来一看，竟都是些晕船药。

樱井脸色一凛，问他怎么回事。

二宫把药夺回来塞好，说：“以前就不太能坐船，这样比较有备无患。”

樱井说：“那就找一个不用坐船的地方。”

二宫砸嘴，说：“也不是特别晕，你看你恐高症现在不也好多了。”

樱井沉默着没说话，暗自把行李箱一合。

二宫瞅着他一举一动，忙叹了口气。

“其实是有个很想和你一起去的地方。”

虽然这话有点连哄带骗的性质，可二宫说到这份上樱井自不能跟他唱反调，更何况这段时间他们都各自带着修缮关系的态度，往往没走到矛盾点两边都径自退步起来，和谐得有些过了头。

在二宫身上体现的尤为明显，对于五年前他做着率先说出分手的那一方，他心底一直带了不少愧疚和懊恼，即便樱井知道曾经那些复杂的事并不能全部归咎于他。而二宫并不会把这些心绪说出来，唯有将能一点点弥补的事暗自掺杂在平日里，包括这次旅行。

樱井也聪明，二宫这举动他看在眼里，其实暗自有些心疼，说卑尊屈膝可能夸张了点，但他并无需二宫这样小心谨慎地补偿。相处是两人的事，以前樱井或许做了天平上下沉的那一方，那他眼下也不希望二宫再去体会一次他曾经的那种滋味。

上飞机前两人都还这般心怀鬼胎，不过飞机一开，樱井就戴着眼罩补觉了，中间空姐想来问他要喝什么，都被二宫悄悄嘘了声，希望先不要吵醒他。

跨越国境之后，有些事做的反倒光明正大。

樱井睡了一觉惊醒，发现二宫戴了个黑框眼镜有模有样地在给旁边一个外国人变魔术，现在他英语比起高中那会儿畅通多了，那外国姑娘瞪大碧眼接连哇了好几声，二宫比了个拇指，樱井脑袋从二宫后脑上空出现，随手搭在二宫脖子上，朝那姑娘挥了挥手。

那外国姑娘问你们是好朋友吗？

樱井看了看二宫，并没准备答真话。

二宫却蓦地摇头，字正腔圆来了句，他是我爱人。

樱井那瞬脸一懵，转而低头刮起眼侧，那姑娘当他不好意思，吹了声口哨。

二宫转身，瞧樱井正在酝酿英语，二宫说你想回什么我可以给你翻译。

樱井鼓了鼓腮帮，说：“那你能告诉她我是在上面的那个吗？”

二宫回：“呵，是不是还嫌家里给你买的去污剂不够用？”

机舱外正好能看见清晨的亚马逊河，这下樱井困意全无，两人没怎么交谈，脑袋靠脑袋地一起看着这片广袤无垠。

一瞬间脑子里滚动进来很多事，竟都是好的那些，人类在遇见这种比自己广阔得多且富有生命气息的景象面前，总会自动将仿若尘烟的烦恼统统忘掉。樱井说了句真好，二宫看他一眼，回了句嗯。

这下樱井大致明白二宫带他来这里的意图了。

二宫却瞧出他心里所想，说我明明是来带你感受奥运气息的。

得了吧，里约热内卢明明还在千里之外。

到达酒店入住，顺带赶上了时间吃早饭，樱井一旅行就不忘把他那随身小DV拿出来，其实他这五年间基本没去过哪里，所以隔这么久让他这DV重见天日他还有些小感动，第一时间就让二宫成为这DV亮灯后摄出的第一人。

镜头凑得很近，樱井说你快配合点。

正好他们旁边有对情侣正在喂饭。

樱井看见了，朝二宫挤了个眼神，顺带自觉地啊了一声。

镜头里的二宫撑着下巴在嚼椰丝糕，他眼一眯，抓着自己手里的叉子叉了一小块，连同叉子一起塞樱井嘴里。

两人回头，发现旁边的喂饭情侣似乎被这一幕给吓着了。

二宫把脸一捂，抓着樱井就逃了。

因为之后两天大部分是船行，他们只需带点备用东西，二宫轻装上阵，反观樱井，穿得鼓鼓囊囊，倒像去丛林探险的。

一上船樱井担心二宫是不是要开始晕了，二宫说哪有那么夸张总是得要先反应反应，即便船一开出半公里二宫就安安静静一句话也不说了。

他们旁边基本都是外国人，唯有他们两人是亚洲面孔。原始雨林里的膨大树屋像极了映画里才能看见的东西，岸边不乏些印第安土著民说着叽里呱啦听不懂的语言向他们打招呼，樱井热情不减，像模像样地隔岸挥手。

举目皆为绿色主题，总算是在看见目的地的影子那时二宫才恢复起精神，空中塔楼从碧浪般绵延交叠的热带林木间缓缓现形，长尾猴特别多，穿梭在土著装扮的异族少女中间抓耳挠腮。樱井不怕猴子，可旁边土著姑娘用蹩脚的英语说偶尔还有蟒蛇和鳄鱼出没的时候，樱井的脸色就颓然变了变。

二宫笑他，说我看土著姑娘看你的眼神也挺妙的。

樱井勾着他肩膀，小声说那你还不把我拉紧了。

到达中转树屋旅店之后会有座很长很长的廊桥，走上去吱吱作响，樱井在前面拍，二宫在后面走。有些植物和动物他们都叫不出名，旁人解释也有不明白的地方，两人云里雾里听得愣起了神，这情景像回到高中课堂似的，这下真学霸也不顶用了。

有几个印第安人问樱井敢不敢徒手抓鳄鱼，樱井吞了吞喉结，说我能看看你抓吗。

二宫没上船，樱井被那几个印第安人带到船上，二宫隔岸给他举着DV，拍着拍着他就索然无味了，只是看见樱井被那印第安人手里的真鳄鱼吓得急退了几步之后，竟也适应般朝前挪了挪步，让二宫赶快留下他和鳄鱼的2 shot。二宫照的那几张颇具精髓，反正是大大削减了樱井的平日帅度，樱井上岸后赶紧瞅了眼照片，乐得他差点一个踩空摔河里。

而树屋的夜晚特别安静。

因为这里为了渲染出原始气息，没电视也没网络，他们吃过晚饭去游了场夜泳，冲过澡回房间前还偷偷顺了两瓶啤酒。

樱井说想抽根烟，二宫光着小腿去给他找火机，随后他们静静站在可以瞅见整个原始丛林轮廓的窗前，卡擦一声，火光照亮两人的眼。

点到一半，二宫却把樱井嘴里那烟给摘了，自己踮脚，印了个吻。

“瘾还犯么？”

樱井浅浅笑起来，他又揽着二宫覆上去，这次吻了快半分钟，分开时难得都有些脸红。樱井抿了抿嘴，说：“这样才好点。”

二宫收了笑，只单从背后抱着樱井，这姿势他们不常做，樱井问他怎么了，二宫说你别动。

樱井说：“你把我从大东京带到这么个地方来，总是有话要跟我说的吧。”

二宫手肘搭在樱井肩膀，他们等着夜色沉到最深，万籁俱静，连虫鸣都隐去，唯有手心是热的。

二宫说：“翔桑……其实，你是不是有点恨我？”他第一次谈及这个话题，有些信心不足似的解释，“五年时间说长不长说短不短，我也不确定要是没发生最后那些事，我们将会走到什么地步。”

樱井的呼吸平稳又安定，他好像叫了声NINO，不过二宫没让他转身。

二宫接着说：“我应该算不上一个好的恋爱相手，虽然真心话给你说过一次，但觉得还差了些过程，这五年的事我翻来覆去地想，终究还是欠了你一句对不起。”

樱井伸手捏住他指关节，随后二宫卸了力，樱井顺势回头，抓着他的手在嘴边亲了亲。

“我还怕你一直回避跟我谈这件事。”他说，“要是你真觉得对不起我，就告诉我你五年里做了些什么，遇见了些什么人，道听途说都是别人讲的，但毕竟是我没能参与到的时光，想来挺遗憾的，想亲自听你说给我听。我没怪你的意思，毕竟我当时也没了信心，分手总不会是一个人的问题，因素太多又阻隔重重，但好在……那些都过去了。”

“都过去了。”樱井重复了一遍，“而我们还在一起，以后仍会在一起，这就是最重要的。”

二宫锁着眉，片刻后轻轻点头，说：“好，我说给你听。”

他们一直聊到晨光熹微。

樱井应该从没听二宫说过这么多话，期间从藤椅辗转到浴室，最后互相搂着钻进被窝里。五年的事怎么也说不完，樱井时不时问他几句，要么就回复几句嗯我知道，嗯我理解，好像把画面当真在脑里过上一遍，就相当于陪二宫重新走过那五年似的。

说到最后二宫揉眼犯困，打着呵欠问了句你呢。

樱井给他盖好被子：“我什么？”

“你这五年呢？”

樱井想了半天，说：“应该说不了半宿，一两句话就够了。”他嘴角泛起苦笑，“因为，一直停滞不前啊。”

二宫翻了个身，在黑暗里用手摩挲着樱井的脖颈，樱井俯身，吻了吻他的眼，说：“别再跟我忏悔了，赶紧恢复吐槽模式，你这样我都不习惯了。”

二宫没回这话，单是轻轻昂首，回吻了樱井的眼睛。

第二天他们会去黑白河交界。

跟着昨日一起同行认识的朋友上了船，混熟之后有人提议在船间玩游戏，还特地说了句唯有情侣才能参加。

有人悄悄跟樱井说这其实是个阴谋，船上有一对老头老太太，听闻双方都是彼此初恋，但中间分开了，各自经历结婚，离婚，再到孑然一身。谁也没料到机缘巧合地重逢会带给他们爱情的第二段开始，双方儿女都想撮合这对迟到的爱情，可惜眼前到了临门一脚，还欠些火候。

樱井听完挺感慨，他看了眼二宫，举手说行啊我们也参加。

二宫踩他一脚说还嫌不够高调是么？

樱井笑了笑，说：“明明二宫先生你自己也在感同身受。”

游戏一玩气氛也炒起来了，什么两人三脚踩气球，同吃一根pocky棒比速度，你画我猜看默契，前两项都是这两人强项，到了最后这一项，二宫是束手无策了。

樱井画了幅蒙娜丽莎，说：“快！我们的默契呢！”

二宫歪了歪脑袋，举手弃权。

最后一项比赛输给了隔壁老头老太太。

这时不知谁喊了一句“黑白河交界到了”，刚还沉浸在失败气氛里的樱井立刻满血复活。

有人在边上解释说：“知道吗？白河是亚马逊主干道，发源于秘鲁安第斯山脉，像一锅黄色泥汤；黑河发源于哥伦比亚东部森林，沿途变成了黑色茶汤。黑河和白河到了玛瑙斯，也就是这里——相遇，相爱，再然后，携手奔向大西洋。因为他们本性太过不同，却又不想因为融合后改变自己，于是就有了现在这样黑白河交界的模样。”

那人神神秘秘补充了一句：“也有人说，这啊，就是爱情的模样。”

浩浩汤汤的白河遇着沉稳笃定的黑河，两色并行，水天交汇间迸发出一种磅礴的美。

樱井和二宫站在船尾，离人群有些远，他们并肩看着这道奇景，还没等谁人开口，身后竟传出一阵热烈掌声。

原来是那老大爷终究单腿跪地，伸出手，磕巴着用英文说出那句嫁给我。

一时间有人拉开彩条，香槟的味道被海风铺卷袭来。

樱井下意识拍着掌，他回过头，发现二宫正在看他。

那人脸色明明还挺苍白，刚虽玩了游戏，精神头仍算不得好。他身后就是两条河流的交汇处，也不知怎的，樱井竟觉得，这处黑白交汇结界，其实像极了他们彼此的人生。

从毫不相干到密不可分，这一步又岂止走过了几千条河流交融的距离。

二宫揉了揉脸，说：“接下去，是你来说还是我来说？”

樱井浅笑，说：“有分别么？”

“我怕你害羞。”

“你都把我往巴西带了，还不是看准了这里可以光明正大手拉手。”

二宫抿起下唇，眼里染进几分温柔，他叫：“樱井翔。”

“说。”

“其实昨晚就想跟你说的，后面是因为太困了，没能说出口。”

樱井说：“二宫先生，你知道什么叫错失先机么？”

二宫扬起眉头，显然没懂。

“我说的也许没你漂亮，但东西肯定比你准备的齐全。”

樱井低头，从兜里掏出个眼熟的盒子，他说：“你肯定都把它给忘了。”

二宫倒真愣了，向樱井求婚的确是他旅行计划的一环，因为他途中几度犹豫怕说不出口，这才想着要真说出口了戒指就等回东京再买。

他没想过樱井竟跟他抱有相同想法，甚至还带上了几年前买的那两枚对戒。

丢了先机，真是失策失算。

樱井左右瞅了瞅，见旁人并没人注意到他们这边动静。

于是才像慢动作回放般，樱井把那枚对戒徐徐往二宫无名指上套，期间他的手还带了阵细小的颤抖。

“你的呢？”二宫问。

樱井把脖子上链子一掏，戒指正银闪闪套在上面：“都说了，准备万全。”

清清嗓子，樱井叫了声：“二宫和也。”

二宫好笑地看着他。

“我都不想去细数我们认识了多久，一直以来也认为有些话不用说得太透，你懂，我也懂。可是五年前那种事，实在不想再有机会去经历第二次。从今往后，我想就这样支撑着你一起走，或者你支撑着我也好。每天早上一起醒，每天晚上一起睡，只要单单分点跟我在一起的时间就行了。”

“所以……”他忽然一把狠狠抱住二宫，在他耳边沉声连珠炮说起来，“NINO，我爱你，我想跟你结婚，我们结婚吧。”

翻飞的彩条也飘到他们头顶，虽然船上的祝福声都向着旁边那对年迈的新人，但能悄悄在黑白河交界处分一杯羹，也算得上获得福运了。

晚上他们干脆放弃所有景点，迫不及待回了酒店。

穿行在酒店长廊的时候就带起了热吻，樱井甚至把二宫竖直抱起来，让相融的唇舌逡巡过每一寸感官，门卡一开，剥掉衣服就扑上床直奔主题，接连做了好几次仍不餍足，唯有将交握的双手攥紧，露出那两道明晃晃的银色影子。

樱井俯身，不知疲倦地吻着那两枚戒指，再缓缓抬眸，撞上二宫覆着情潮的眼。

他们仿佛在彼此眼中看见了很多东西。

高中的磕磕绊绊，大学的风雨同舟，空白五年没有对方的人生。

金灿灿的银杏林，夜色中的松涛道场，奇幻深蓝的静谧水族馆。

山峦，星空，苍翠无尽的热带雨林，水天一色的黑白河交界。

樱井笑了，低头展开手，送上一个拥抱。

他想。

应该还有，爱情的模样。

-番外完-


	44. Chapter 44

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 番外二

《星になるまで》

年初樱井舞准备订婚了。对象是她学生时代同级生，经历前后近十年爱情长跑，樱井氏上下严密把关，小舞带着他小男友，兢兢战战正坐一方，局面噤若寒蝉。樱井父亲低头喝茶，樱井母亲直给边上长男使眼色，长男清了清嗓，事不关己般拿着小喷壶给盆栽浇水。  
一道清凌水帘划了条彩虹绻影，影子后，有两人穿着正式野球装，左左右右地抛着球。屋内屋外，俨然一夏一冬。  
二宫那身野球服尺寸合身，即便是小修的备用装备，不见丝毫违和。小修今年高二，比樱井当年壮得多，那家伙故意将头发剪成板寸，一心一意当着野球部黄金投手。他对面的二宫却帽檐反扣，刘海全部压进去，一盯着球，他眼色会变一变，荡起一汪波澜不兴的湖海，手上再一用力，那球势若脱兔，稳稳当当扎进小修手里。  
抱着喷壶的樱井律师啪啪啪，拍了拍掌。  
二宫将帽子翻转回来，用手扇着风。樱井喷壶走向一拐，朝那人喷了两下。  
小修自拜了二宫当私人教练，就和二宫站在同一国度，他让二宫等等，这就去仓库了乒乒乓乓翻了一阵，之后他腿一迈，寻了把长型水枪，丢到二宫手里。  
樱井瞪小修一眼，手里喷壶转眼没了水。  
二宫扛着水枪，对他抿嘴笑了笑。  
樱井双手一摊，也回上一个笑。  
他说：“这位先生，我这西装要是湿了，到头来还不是得你洗。”  
院外三人仍在水枪大战，屋内的樱井母亲撞撞樱井家家主胳膊，说，是时候，该给个准话了。  
再一抬头，小舞抹了抹眼角，冲他们俯身鞠了一躬。  
樱井父亲叹了声气，没吱声，樱井母亲却知，这礼，算成了。  
  
三年前也有类似一幕。那会儿虽有樱井母亲当个撑腰人，实际情况，并不理想。可那种不理想建立在一切悄无声息地发生又圆满静默地落幕，那两人连婚都在国外结上了，樱井父亲再大发雷霆棒打鸳鸯一次，好像不是件厚道事。  
伤心在所难免，上了年纪，总见不得儿女不好。而樱井是最像他的那一个，脾性，原则，行事态度，眼前的执拗模样，和年轻时候的自己，隐隐绰绰叠上了。  
一直沉默的他无疑让气氛冻成北极圈，樱井垂着头，他旁边的二宫微微直起了背，这种时候那人反倒坐得端正又严肃。他们穿着同款西装，手指闪着刺眼的婚戒。二宫似注意到樱井父亲的目光，右手微微挪移，将婚戒盖住了。  
他们沉默了将近四个小时，于是樱井和二宫硬生生跪了四个小时。最后樱井母亲看不下去，一拍桌子，说到底还要不要吃饭了？  
樱井父亲这才发出了他招牌式叹气声，他慢慢从地上站起，绕过面前跪坐的那两人，拉开门朝外走。  
樱井母亲匆匆跟了出来，行至一半，樱井父亲忽而回头看了内室一眼。  
那两人互相撑着彼此胳膊，正试图缓缓站起，樱井像说了句丧气话似的，二宫摇摇头，轻回了声大丈夫。  
门外的小舞小修张望着脑袋，怯怯瞅着樱井父亲。  
“都看我做什么？”他掐了掐眉心，“我可做不惯这种恶役。”  
他敲着腰盘往前走，樱井母亲挑了挑眉，说头顶这道雷，终究是劈不下来了。  
那阵之后二宫也不常来，反倒樱井去二宫家叨扰的次数更多些。谁想时间终究是个好东西，小舞这场婚礼，樱井父亲默许二宫参加了。  
更为柳暗花明的是，今年樱井的三十岁生日，是在本家过的。因那日子同小舞订婚宴很近，干脆双喜临门，搞了个家族大party。  
二宫母亲和远山双叶双双被邀请，远山孩子刚满月，一抱过来，立刻成了瞩目焦点。三崎没得空，他因工作调度去了山形，远山正准备辞掉这边工作跟着一起过去。倒是因为一直舍不得二宫母亲，这才把时间一拖再拖。  
哪料樱井母亲听了心疼得不行，说孩子离了爸爸不好。她这时间和二宫母亲建立了谜之革命友谊，听闻两人还私下里一起去爬山滑雪，时不时办个深夜女子会，互吐自家育儿心经。革命友谊发酵开来，日后远山即便不在，二宫母亲该也不会寂寞。  
现在樱井和二宫婚戒不怎么戴手上，毕竟每回要和周围人解释一遭太过麻烦，干脆套成项链挂脖子。其实他们经历大风大雨，别人再怎么看，实属不在他们关心范围内。可到底相处是两个人的事，没必要让别人对他们多增些或正或负的印象。  
家庭聚会到了最后就成了KTV组曲串烧，二宫悠悠然打了个呵欠，却被樱井趁机塞了口蛋糕。  
“我们逃吧。”樱井扯了扯领带，“你看我这个寿星多憋屈，这就被大家遗忘了。”  
好在松本来电说在外面定了酒馆，神秘兮兮说多了两对惊喜嘉宾，让他们快来快来。  
他们秘密结婚这事，也就知会了松本相叶。松本是第一个收到他们从巴西发回来的结婚证照片的，他先回了三十个感叹号，随后一堆省略号，再过后，他说了句，怎么回事，我居然有点想哭。  
居酒屋里热热闹闹围了六个人，松本说的两对惊喜嘉宾，一对是锦户和中井，另一对竟是消失数年只存活在台词里的泷泽和今井，还有一个，是他们的大古老师。  
成员组成太过修罗场，处女座司会先生带着微醺醉意，说，简直是个世纪大会面。  
泷泽和今井纷纷起来打招呼，两人变化挺大，今井最近还留起小胡子搞成颓废风，让二宫竟难以把当初那个用生命与猫作战的小翅膀和眼前这家伙挂上钩。  
长野先自灌三大杯，他撑着下巴，看了看面前这两队人马，捂脸，说细数我教育生涯里，也就你们这些人让我一辈子忘不了。  
锦户重重点了点头，嚷了句：“青春呐！”  
一旁中井犹豫半天，终举了举杯，说：“翔君，生日快乐。”她释怀般笑起来，“也谢谢你了，各种意义上。”  
樱井看了二宫一眼，眼神交流。  
眼里写着这酒我喝一下没问题吧，唔，你要是眨眨右眼，我就不喝，眨左眼，我就喝。  
二宫抿着唇，轻描淡写，眨了眨左眼。  
“抓住！”今井凑过来指了指，“NINO刚刚比了个WINK！”  
泷泽拽他，悄悄说：“人家是新婚。”  
今井扳起手：“三年，也不新了吧。”  
寿星准会被灌，尤其锦户一会儿要跟樱井喝个道歉酒，一会又要喝个感恩酒，再后来，没有理由也让樱井喝喝喝。要不是他ANIKI在桌下小踹他一脚，恐怕那人是准备清酒烧酒啤酒一锅上了。  
“知不知道照顾酒鬼很麻烦啊。”二宫开始教育小弟，“我是你ANIKI，他就是你大大哥。”  
“噢。”锦户打了个酒嗝，说，“原来你们家是樱井君管事儿，ANIKI，我对你失望了，想当初我多崇拜你啊。”  
樱井隔空拿手去拍他脑袋，那人也摇头晃脑，说：“怎么说话呢？我们家，明明一向是靠武力值说话的。”  
说完他朝着二宫回赠了个Wink。  
闪，可真闪。  
旁边的友谊小船，都快被闪翻了。  
  
樱井不常喝醉，就算工作需求，他也尽量喝到神智飘忽前一刻刹住了车。这点二宫没他做的好，经常晚上大门一开，那人就噗通一声栽在玄关处拥抱地板。  
但有一点很新奇的是，樱井在以前认识二宫那么长的时间里，其实并没怎么见过他喝醉的样子。结果这种样子在婚后像打开潘多拉盒的秘匙似的，竟开启一片崭新南极大陆。  
得亲自搬他去浴室，得给他洗脸洗身，扒衣扒裤倒轻车驾熟，但二宫只要一带起醉意捧着樱井下巴左捏右捏，那股隐没在喉头的深沉笑意，能撩得人心痒。  
有回二宫他们会社搞了野球赛，二宫穿着野球服回来，醉得不像话。他非要跟樱井讲他在一垒如何如何大展拳脚，边讲边脱衣服，大概是想快点进浴室洗澡。樱井戴着黑框眼镜在敲案子，撩起眼，二宫懵着眼，低头，愣愣看着自己穿反的袜子。  
樱井笑了。  
没办法，工作一放，眼镜一摘，起身推着他去洗澡。  
水温一高，那人眯起眼，揉了揉，再一睁开，眼睛红得厉害。  
“翔桑。”那人咯咯笑起来，他凑过去，左拍拍樱井脸，右摸摸樱井大腿，“全垒打哦。”  
“二宫先生。”樱井伸出一根手指，义正言辞，“别乱开黄腔。”  
二宫不笑了，他敛了敛神，高深莫测看着樱井。  
“怎么？”樱井抱肘，“图谋不轨？”  
二宫点点头。  
三秒后，他勾勾手。  
樱井顺他意，俯过去亲他。  
很快点起火，互撩指数爆棚。最让樱井不得解的地方，是二宫一喝醉，就想着反攻。  
二宫回吻回得磕磕绊绊，他起身，从浴室赤条条站起，故意蹭湿樱井一脸。他起兴地找好装备，樱井干脆让他玩，这边折腾一个吻那里吮出一道痕。亲得脑门发汗，他肚子上的肉被樱井恶意般揉了揉。二宫忽一个睁眼，伸手去掐樱井屁股。  
“不行。”二宫跨坐在樱井身上，耍赖，“我想偷个懒。”  
樱井眉一蜷，知道他想干什么。  
没辙，他换了个位，让二宫躺下去。  
樱井亲亲他脸，说：“这是为了夫夫关系和睦的调剂行为，可不能玩上瘾了。”  
二宫“唔”了声，说：“别磨蹭。”  
他伸手一探，探到只床头柜上的尖叫鸡。那尖叫鸡是相叶送的，听闻他每个同学都送了一只，还说没谁能和尖叫鸡对望能坚持三十秒不笑的。  
“喂。”樱井险些破功，哭笑不得，“以前我从来没对你用过小道具，怎么一到你要上我，就想着法子来折腾我？”  
二宫逮着尖叫鸡，一手枕在脑后，说：“坚持三十秒不笑，下次我就准许你用其他小道具。”  
樱井叹了叹气，他让二宫把另只手腾出来，转瞬涂满冰凉液体，带领他向后，而二宫期间就这么看着他，眼也不眨，想来那醉意有三分是假的。不过樱井一向扛不住二宫这么直坦坦地瞅。他亲眼见证二宫这些年的蜕变和成长，有时他都不得不琢磨以前二宫一定是悄悄藏了一手，否则那人的情话满点技能究竟是怎么修炼起来的。  
夫夫情话对决，樱井为了不落下锋，脸皮一扯下，什么颜色话都能一本正经地说。二宫听归听，要真不好意思，就用掌糊开樱井。  
眼下二宫手指帮他做着后方工作，那只尖叫鸡就凑到了樱井眼前。樱井忍着，只能用手去摸那人尖端，算是转移注意力。  
尖叫鸡什么的，以后得放进小黑屋关着了。  
樱井抬起腰盘，一点点坐下去。二宫小腿膝盖抬了抬，这就一股深入到了里。  
“停。”樱井拂开尖叫鸡，“亲爱的，你别动。”  
二宫揉揉眼，说：“为什么明明是我上你，搞的我还没尊严了。”  
樱井好像觉着疼，他舔舔下唇，轻轻摩擦着缓动。殊不知他这一舔唇，于二宫眼里瞧着，便有点像核能级爆炸。  
他昂起首，勾住樱井脖子，压上他的唇，又辗又舔。  
“翔桑。”他在唇齿间喃喃自语，“想……吃了你。”  
樱井按住他下巴，上下攻势他占了弱，那么至少嘴上功夫得拿下头筹。他听见二宫喉头的餍足声尖尖细细地溜出来，呵，那表情瞅着，知道那家伙是爽到了。  
上下之分对樱井来说他不执着。以前可能想着领主控权，可现在婚一结，面前这人后半辈子就栓在这里了，这种事的让渡和妥协，也就不存在清楚的分界点。  
樱井抱着他，让抽动一浅一深，再变至极深。  
最后二宫把尖叫鸡一丢，扶着樱井的肩，狠狠闭上了眼。  
樱井埋进他颈窝，等着那人平稳气息。  
“亲爱的。”二宫难得这么叫他，“你可真棒。”  
樱井瞪他一眼，抓起尖叫鸡凑他眼前。  
二宫微微睁眼，这就哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈哈个不停了。  
  
  
  
小舞婚礼，樱井准备重拾钢琴，二宫也把当初松本送他那吉他找出来，两人准备再次合个体，搞点音乐氛围出来。  
樱井最近忙着结案，练习事宜先让二宫自己策划去了。樱井去外地出差，二宫一个人闲着无聊，本想趁着假期再重回宅男天地，谁知被他母上一个电话给打断计划。  
他母亲最近加入了葛饰区音乐教室，那音乐教室活动不少，周末会组织会员成为农业志愿者，时常去郊区参与务农活动。可惜上周她把腰闪了，组织缺人，这就打算让二宫代替她去。  
三天两夜，地点在东京近郊。他估算了下樱井出差回来的时间，正巧能卡上他最后那日。樱井是自驾去的，二宫特意把路线发给他，说他出差回来别直接回东京，来乡下溜个弯，就当采风了。  
务农小组有年轻人也有上了年纪的，好几个是曾经合唱队的，大家都懂些音乐。二宫说他准备给妹妹写首婚礼歌，不过他从未涉及过这方面，这就来趁着帮忙闲暇，讨教讨教。

樱井开车奔驰在田埂道路间，边定位边打量周围，正巧被他瞧见二宫灰头土脸地在高处搭屋顶。那家伙头顶绑了条白毛巾，汗水挂在鬓角上，一笑，眼角化开春风，整个人像又回到二十岁。  
他们那群人正在唱歌，唱的好像是方言，樱井听不太明白。  
他打开车门，风尘仆仆地走下去。  
二宫一眼望见他，振臂挥了挥。  
他也跟着挥了挥。  
二宫从房顶上跳下来，让樱井赶紧过去。  
他们身前有一大片苹果树，二宫低身钻过那些枝桠，樱井张开手，特意等他投怀送抱。  
二宫脚步一停，他伸手，竟匪夷所思般，跳起来摘了个苹果。  
樱井一愣，下一秒那苹果被硬塞进樱井手里。  
“干什么这是？”樱井问。  
紧接着二宫身后来了他们务农小队的人，二宫使坏告状：“我抓着个苹果小偷！”  
樱井眼睛眯了眯，狠狠剜了二宫一眼。  
  
樱井的衣服二宫替他带了，他在车里把工作服换好，也学二宫把白毛巾在头上一扎，两家伙齐齐上房搭顶。  
二宫在那头，樱井在这头，樱井想过去，无奈高度上会带来些视觉冲击。  
知道樱井怕高，二宫拍拍手，小心翼翼蹭过来。  
他们伴着那些务农者嘴里的方言民间小调，手里渐渐搭出成型屋顶。  
期间两人抢着喝一瓶水，被一老农民看着，说他们哥俩关系真好。  
二宫闻言只是笑，却也没正式搭腔。  
毕竟这里不比国外。  
樱井把头发撩起来，二宫回头可以看见那人耳朵间封上的耳洞孔。他没问过樱井怎么不带耳钉了，理由随意猜猜，也能想出个大概。樱井像觉察到旁边那人忽然没了声，转过头，问了句怎么了？  
二宫摇脑袋，说：“看夕阳呢。”  
夕阳拂散云层间的阴深色调，罩过方格田埂，入眼皆金。金光闪耀间，樱井像看明白那人似的，悄悄凑上去，送了二宫一个吻。  
下方团队里的人都去休息了，自然没能发现头顶上那两个人正在做坏事。  
田埂上的这个吻，嘿，能治恐高症。  
樱井重重吮住二宫下唇，二宫也用力回吻，尤为响亮的吧唧一声。  
“……一起写首wedding song怎么样？”二宫勾住樱井肩膀，摇了摇，说，“送给，我们的妹妹。”

写歌，总得有灵感。文字取不着经，就得靠行动。当然，这话权当樱井律师的一本正经胡说八道。  
他们那务农小分队晚上会宿泊民居，两人一间，恰巧二宫那同房下午坐新干线回东京去了，这就让樱井律师碰着死耗子，他把行李从车里拿出来，傍晚带着二宫在周围兜了圈风。  
和东京不同，错综复杂的田埂小道上能看见五颜六色的田间art，这地方有个好听的名字，未来市。田间art便绘着一句“欢迎来到未来”，好似驾车一往直前，目之所尽，便能寻个去处名叫未来。  
二宫从食盒里掏了两个热乎乎的饭团，里面搀着早上拔的竹笋。握在手心里滚热滚热，他慢悠悠啃了一口，见旁边那驾驶席位的家伙似乎开始动鼻子嗅了，只得拆开另一个，塞进樱井嘴里一口口喂。  
“我就说刚看你穿工作服怎么这么眼熟。”樱井半鼓着腮帮道，“高中那会儿，你不是还总用课余时间去滋润学校那些研究员种的番茄地？”  
二宫点点头，说：“不过那些番茄长得也不好，因为总被你们这些足球部的人故意踢球踢进来捣乱。”  
樱井若有所思，倒大方承认：“被你看穿了，别人是怎么个原因踢进去我不知道，不过我的确是故意的。”  
二宫瞪他一眼，又把剩余饭团整个给他囫囵进去。  
“当时太小，不懂，现在懂了，想必当时就想方设法想引起你注意了。”  
二宫抿了抿唇，靠在椅背上打了个呵欠。他把遮阳帽斜扣着，下意识揉揉耳朵，他说：“那效果不错，的确是引起我注意了。”  
樱井笑起来。  
车窗半开，车速放缓，有些不认识的农家同他们招了招手，甚至亲切地送了些梅子进来。那些农家好多是留守户，家中儿孙在外打拼，见着二宫这般年纪的忍不住上前寒暄。还说这小伙子长得真好看，就是太瘦，让旁边他哥哥多给他吃点肉。  
樱井哭笑不得，说我才不是他哥，你看我们长得也不像。  
那农家仿佛老花眼，一口方言，凑近了瞅：“不像？我看挺像呀。”  
樱井勾了勾二宫肩膀，悄声说：“心理学的角度上说，这叫变色龙效应，唔，俗称，夫夫相。”  
二宫却说：“从进化生物学的角度上说，男性潜意识会选择与自己相似的配偶是将来培养后代的可靠伴侣，但在生存保障不足且高压力状态下，他们却会选择与自己不相似的人，这是著名的海涅曼实验。”  
樱井放弃理论：“反正不管有没有夫夫相，我们就是配一脸。”  
胡搅蛮缠mode on。  
和一个搞嘴皮子工作的人吵架不是件明智事，可破天荒樱井每回在嘴皮子交锋上，总会在二宫这里吃上哑巴亏。他会享受这样的角色转换，有些人花上一辈子也不见得能找着能同你争辩柴米油盐的人，加之他没想着赢，索性左一个二宫领导右一个二宫大人，就差双手高捧工资呈上去了。只要他一服软，二宫也就不跟他嘴皮子纷争。偶尔附赠X咚Y咚Z咚这种和谐运动，夫夫生活，分外和谐。  
连松本都觉着他们和谐过了头。想来也对，那些伤心折磨早刻在他们的青春履历书上，像早就在九九八十一难里滚了一遭，余下的人生屈指可数，相杀的戏码一过，他们得抱着相爱白头的心思，不，他们一定会相爱白头。  
樱井想象着多少年后和二宫白发苍苍坐在庭院里晒太阳，可能话都说不清楚，历历在目的事情也如烟飞散，他们却仍有彼此，只有彼此。  
“……发什么呆？”旁边二宫忽然问。  
樱井回神，侧头冲他笑，说：“想了些未来的事。”  
“我看是些不能用语言描述的事吧。”  
樱井眼睛一眯，说：“荒郊野岭，杀人灭口吗？”  
二宫耸耸肩，说：“前边左转，往回开。”  
樱井比了个遵命手势，掉个头，一加马力。

一回民居这两人嘴巴就黏上了。即便知道边吻边关门，边吻边阖窗，结果仍打倒了窗沿边上的杯子，咕噜咕噜，杯子在地上滚了一周。

民居里有个小浴室，但是是单人的，两个人根本进不去，只能一个一个进。樱井先把二宫推进去，那人用花洒给自己冲身体，还得附和面前这人递过来湿漉漉的吻。

他们很喜欢接吻。

高中时候就喜欢，跨过漫长学生时光，绑上婚戒到如今，吻技上升多少难以衡量。反正怎么舒服怎么来，这种时刻，没必要束缚自己。

而近日樱井吻得忘情，无非是最近他被攻的次数上涨了些，心里有座小天平正在左右晃荡，他得给那小天平调整砝码，平衡过来。

白天似乎因为上房搭顶，二宫的脖子后面有些晒红的痕迹，樱井把水温调了调，问他脖子上面疼不疼。

二宫竭力扭头想看，无奈看不到。

樱井让他等等，自己围了条毛巾出去翻了半天，找出瓶治紫外线灼伤的小白瓶，倒在手心，一点点给二宫敷上去。

二宫脑袋搭着条白毛巾，一手撑墙，另只手在玩花洒，故意调高水温猛一往后面伸，烫得樱井嚎了声，这就把花洒一关，拽着那人推进内室收拾。

因为是两个布团，樱井就近选了个靠墙的，把二宫光溜溜这么一按，二宫喉口笑了半天，说真要杀人灭口呀。

樱井怒视过去，三秒，叹了口气，说你翻个身吧。

二宫听话地左腿一迈，摆了个大字背过去。

樱井调暗了灯，窗外天光透出些朦胧影子，却有自成一脉的恬静。他跪坐在二宫身上，接着给他涂背，左左右右，画着圈圈。难得让他做这种细活，可能集中力光在手上了，他倒忘了自己也正是赤条条状态，手一发而动全身，他那东西正蹭着二宫的臀缝，他自己没察觉，下面趴着的二宫自然不会没感觉。这么僵持五分钟，二宫趴着的脑袋摇了摇，手朝后胡乱一抓，只抓着樱井小腿，忙拍了拍。

樱井问他怎么了？

二宫耳尖有点红，清了清嗓子，说：唔，撩起来了。

樱井愣了片刻，之后忽地笑出声。

他说：“我在给你涂背，你脑子里在想什么？”

二宫示意让他起来，自己又慢慢翻转了个身，转过来同时他用手扶着自己下面，像是在遮似的，可哪儿遮得住，该立起来的家伙，精神抖擞，斗志昂扬。

樱井覆住他的手，拉他坐起来。空气里有些芦荟味，还有些茶叶清香。他们接吻的时候倒泛了泛苦，想必是刚才吃苦笋的后劲。

“在想什么？”樱井笑嘻嘻又问了一遍。

二宫凑过去坐近了些，他撩起樱井那家伙，和自己的一同放进手心，然后抬头，望了望樱井，眼里，有火。

樱井这就懂了，贴过去啄他的嘴。边啄边说，我们是要全身心放开呢，还是悠着点叫，还是全程捂嘴装哑巴，毕竟——隔音不太好。

二宫认真思考起这个问题，但思考不过片刻，正常思维就不管用了。因为樱井边发狠力吻他，边让手里两根家伙互相接触。二宫不太敢往下看，看了脑袋会嗡，血脉承受不住，他干脆眼睛一闭，喘气时故意把握了力道。

射出来的东西樱井用毛巾覆着，只是他先射，二宫迟迟处在待发状。那人开始不自主扭起身子，许是觉着难受，箭在弦上还差一步，烤火升温还缺一度，临门射球总砸球框，就是踏不上顶端。

而被情欲迷眼的二宫会咬起下唇，半闭紧眼，喉结一上一下，锁骨淌着汗，胸腔剧烈起伏，就是死活想把声音封住。大概因为他太在意发不发声，一心二用，终是晚樱井一步。

樱井望着那根红涨东西也快抵挡不住，他埋了埋头，先用唇轻轻吻了一下。

不出意料被二宫拍了一掌。

“……别搞花样。”

樱井吞咽了一溜烟笑音，舌头覆上去，用嘴包住。他先包着尖端，再逐步朝里，想试试自己喉腔的位置能推进到何处。床边正巧有面全身镜，二宫用余光瞄见了。只是那画面太过肉色鲜明，瞅见自己欲望全开，任凭樱井口舌伺候，他却只觉快感盖过耻度，他竟想让樱井口得深些，再深些。

这种时候，他发现樱井好像还是没有变。

除了该有的社会人成熟点，这家伙心里其实还拥有颗不灭的少年心。这种少年心不同于二宫容貌的那股少年气，那是一个人愿意为你毫无保留展现所有的爱与虔诚。

翔桑，何其有幸，让我遇见你。

樱井用毛巾给他们两人擦了擦，卷成一团，丢在一边。二宫慢吞吞缓着气，眼瞧樱井没翻到套套，那人说，要不就到这儿。

二宫侧过神，直坦坦看他，手肘撑着耳朵，说：“也没关系吧。”他挠挠耳，“我是说直接进来。”

樱井捡起地上的小白瓶，小声说：“那选择权在你，你想怎么来？”他叉腰，歪头，“失算了，没把尖叫鸡带来。”

二宫想了想，说：“侧着？”他拍拍床铺，“好像太硬。”

“背着？”二宫摇摇头，“怕腰疼。”

樱井想笑，看二宫一个个考究该用啥姿势，考究到最后樱井停止他跑火车举动，走过去，一把将他捞起来，拖着他屁股，这么一抱，二宫忙搂住他脖子，腿环过他腰。

“知道这叫什么吗？”樱井一副很懂的样子，“壮汉抱瓜。”

二宫谜之微笑：“哟，挺懂？”

“前段时间看书看的。”

“前段时间你不是在准备残障人士支援考试么？摸鱼看的？”

樱井回以谜之微笑：“咱都得满分了，还不准我摸个鱼？”

嘴炮半天，二宫允了，先让樱井放他下去，示意小白瓶润滑，三只手指开拓工作。

这姿势从没玩过，两人都有点好奇，好奇到最后，心跳竟还有点快。润滑工作弄完，二宫竟有点不好意思挂樱井身上了，于是樱井先坐下，双腿平铺，二宫正面捞住他肩膀，坐下去。

先用缓力慢慢抽，二宫嘶了口气，说有点深。

樱井只能靠吻来化疼，他捧住二宫脑袋，湿漉漉来了场舌吻。手指慢慢按着他的背，最后拢住他的腰。

好在平日肌肉没白练，加上二宫除了肚子长肉，体重仍算瘦的那一款。樱井抱起二宫，二宫双腿挂过他腰窝，顺势脚心抵在了墙上。墙很凉，墙间覆满了黑色影子。像两只大怪兽。

一上，一下。一个来回。二宫眼睛冒了点晕，像被人抛举似的，算不上舒服，下面更是有种直接经历重力洗礼似的，一跌，就跌进了最深。

樱井玩得挺开心。

估计健身房里他举杠铃也就这表情了，二宫迷迷糊糊地想。

可这姿势太费体力，两人弄得满身汗，加上老撞墙，动静更是乒乒乓乓。

二宫忙摇头，说头晕。

樱井喘着气，也不像刚才装学术了。

壮汉抱瓜，可行性不强，NG。

把二宫平放下去那人立刻揉起了眼，樱井抬高他一只腿，搭肩，另只腿尽量折起。他消磨着余下的体力，顶弄进去，试好位置，就连根抽插起来。节奏从小雨轻打到狂风骤雨，他低头，亲着二宫的乳尖，用牙恶意一咬，再怎么忍着不发声的二宫，也没能熬得住。

樱井用手半捂他嘴巴，说：“我给你遮着，你叫。”

二宫瞪他一眼：“我才不叫——啊！”

马上被人腰盘用力贯穿。

二宫抓着樱井的手捂住自己嘴，两眼，有杀气。

这当口，哐哐哐，敲门声来了。

两人像雕塑似的猛地僵住了。

“二宫君？樱井桑？在吗？宵夜做了烤鸡串，你们要出来吃吗？”

两人大眼对小眼。

回答？不回答？你说？我说？

樱井把放在二宫嘴上的手移开，他紧抿下唇，下面开始恢复动作，只是非常轻，一点点地进入最底，再一点点抽离。

二宫一副被凌迟的样子，他咬了咬自己的手腕，挤出个音：“不……了。”

“睡觉啦？这么早就睡吗？还是今天白天中暑了？要不要送点汤水进来呀？”

樱井忍着笑，故意狠狠一插，二宫嘴里啊了一声。

哐哐哐，敲门声仍在继续。

二宫脸烧了，他用脚背在樱井身上踹了一脚，自己兀自放缓腔调，说：“我们……已经睡了……嗯……”

“哦这样啊……”

外面似乎高深莫测地沉默起来。

再过片刻，脚步声没了。

二宫剜了樱井一眼，他沉声道：“完了完了，一世英名，没了。”  
樱井低头去亲他，二宫别过脑袋，显是心里有疙瘩，樱井叹叹气，说：“大不了我们连夜回东京。”  
二宫眼睛移回去，撞上他视线。他们仍保持交合状，樱井就这么看着他。二宫伸手，摸了摸樱井下巴，说：“怕什么？”  
随后握着樱井的双手：“喏，给你大大方方抓。”  
樱井眼睛一酸，捞过他脑袋，抱紧。  
他说：“要不我把你来生也预约了吧，你这么好，我想一直抓着你。”  
二宫脑袋搁在他肩膀，说：“翔桑，做人不要太贪心。”  
樱井越发抱得紧：“可不是，一辈子一眨眼一蹬腿就没了。”  
二宫盯着天花板，说：“不是我好，是你太好。”他让樱井恢复动作，自己嘴里喃喃道，“有一辈子我挺知足，原来一辈子只爱一个人这种事，也是真实存在且可行的，真奇妙。”  
樱井没再回他，千言万语，化成实际行动。  
后来二宫去浴室又洗了个澡，回来发现樱井自己撸上烤鸡串了。那人在桌前放了张纸，题名一个wedding song，下方歌词也写了几句。  
二宫从背后抱住樱井，被那人喂了个鸡串。他接过樱井手里的笔，就着这个背后拥抱的姿势，又添了几句。  
这首歌不到两小时就完成了词。两人看着歌词，托腮，凝思。  
二宫说：“我们两个要是当时真这么唱，会不会引起轰动？”  
樱井点头：“估计还能上个热推。”他又说，“要不还是留着我们金婚再用吧。”  
“活得到那么久吗？”  
“呸呸呸，你那时应该撑着拐杖，吉他抱不动，那就清唱，真期待，你还有劲儿吐槽我吗？”  
“那可难说。”  
“NINO。”樱井沉默片刻，说：“没有儿孙满堂，身后一片空落，会寂寞吗？”  
二宫蹭了蹭他鬓角，说：“不会。”  
“不会？”  
“会有一点吧，但也是没办法的事，毕竟后悔这个词，应该对我们也不太管用了。”  
“我们可以领养一个孩子，再养两只猫，后院种上番茄。”樱井说，“等家人各有归属，我们可以计划去国外生活。”  
“一直到什么时候？”二宫问。  
樱井忽义正言辞了番，他说：“星になるまで。”  
二宫就笑了。

跃然纸上的那首wedding song成了他们两人之间的秘密，至于金婚披露宴有没有做这件事，那就无人知晓了。  
小舞的婚礼上，樱井准备了一长篇发言致辞，一开头就把小舞逼得哭花了妆。而二宫，正坐在樱井家的家属席位上。  
席间有人会问及他是谁，他莞尔，再抬头，淡淡说。  
我是他们的家人。

说完这话，他和人群开外的樱井撞上了视线，那人刚结束演讲词，眼睛似乎也湿润了一周。  
二宫笑起来，端着酒杯不动声色走过去。  
樱井扯了扯领结，也朝他慢慢走来。

一切的声音像在耳边静止。  
而那扇大门，彼时正藏在他们的心里。

番外二 完

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 其实这文确实很多不足，但是四年前也是花了很大心思写的。  
> 虽然以后不知道还会不会继续写Y2，但多半是不可能再写出超越这篇的东西了。


End file.
